A new start?
by candy-belle
Summary: Can Hunter get his newly acquired neko to trust him? Slash fic with Hunter, neko!Randy, John and neko!Evan    warnings for implied mention of past abuse, angst, hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: A new start?  
**Rating:** 15  
**Summary: ** Can Hunter get his newley acquired neko to trust him?  
**Featuring: **Hunter, neko!Randy, John and neko!Evan  
**Warning:** implied mention of past abuse, angst, hurt/comfort  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** A fic that was born after doing a drabble meme. It features Randy as a neko and damn I want to pet him! This may become a full series or not depends on how this strange little bunny feels x. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

x o x o x o x o x o

Hunter watched as the neko moved nervously into his large lounge. He still wasn't quite sure what had happened. 3 hours ago he'd be perfectly happy, living alone not having a care in the world then he'd got a call from his best friend asking him to go to help him choose a pet. Hunter didn't really like the whole pet/master thing that seemed to happen when someone acquire a neko but he figured as long as no one got hurt and both parties were willing then it wasn't his problem. And then something had happened. Trust John to fall for the cutest, most adorable little neko Hunter had ever seen.

He wasn't sure if it had been the smallness of the neko or the dark hair with the cute little ears or the glasses that made those neko eyes shine but John had fallen and fallen hard for the little kitten. The only thing was that little kitten was one fiery cat underneath the cute exterior. So fiery that once he realised he was about to be separated from the larger scarier neko he'd been sharing a cage with, he'd begged, pleaded and basically coerced John into obtaining the other neko as well. An additional pet John couldn't house or really afford which was why Hunter now found himself with a less than pleased neko glaring at him. Grey blue eyes regarded him in a less than friendly manner and Hunter had no idea what to do.

He sighed then smacking his lips together a moment and playing with his bottom lip he tired, "Umm welcome to your new home"

The neko just glared at him before rolling out the long neck. He was stunning. Hunter admitted that much. Tall, elegant and so full of fierce pride it practically radiated off the silent cat. Hunter loved the way the slim black tail flicked around, it reminded him of a snake the way it seemed to touch things before recoiling and setting off again. The dark ears stood out against the surprisingly shorn head, just a soft layer of near velvety soft stubble covering the neko's elegantly shaped skull.

"What did the guy..." stumbled Hunter, "Sorry what is your name again?"

The neko glowered at him then turning away he rumbled, "Does it matter?"

"I'd like to know who I'm talking to," replied Hunter softly, not sure he understood the strange expression flickering over the neko's face.

"It never mattered to anyone else," laughed the neko bitterly.

Hunter noticed a slight wobble to the voice almost a note of fear and suddenly he wondered what had made the neko so weary of strangers. He sighed again. He really didn't know what to do. He was half minded to call John up and tell him to come take the neko back. But he didn't. Something about this sullen, beautiful creature intrigued him – not that he would ever admit it out loud. Running a hand through his hair, Hunter suddenly huffed, "You know what I need a drink. You wanna beer?"

"I don't drink..."snapped the neko viciously, before adding in a low growl, "...in human company."

"Why not?"

The neko simply stared at him holding Hunter gaze before looking away as he confessed, "I prefer to be aware of what's happening around me, at least that way I can..." his voice trailed off he simply turned his head away staring out of the window.

Hunter frowned again. Somehow he knew something bad had happened in the past maybe more than one time and for some reason that made him angry but he had no idea why.

With a shake of the head he turned and padded into the kitchen. Pulling out a cold beer he paused and noticing the cans of soda he had lined up in the door he called, "D'you want a soda instead?"

There was no answer.

Shrugging he pulled a soda out anyway and wandered back into the lounge sipping his beer as he did. He froze, the bottle half way to his mouth as he watched the neko caressing and stroking his hand over the leather sofa. He'd never seen anyone touch his old battered couch with such reverence, such longing and again he wondered that the hell had happened in the past to affect the neko quite so much. Almost loathed to intrude on the moment he coughed giving the neko a chance to move away, then stepping in as if he'd seen nothing, he held out the can offering, "Here have a soda."

The neko glared at the can then, when Hunter wiggled it at him, he slowly took it. Hunter watched as the neko turned the can over and over, inspecting every inch of the can before he righted it again. He caught the confused look the neko throw him and that freaked him out. Taking a big gulp of beer, he snapped, "I haven't done anything to it! It's a sealed can for fuck sake."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've been handed a sealed can and found the contents have been spiked and..." the neko suddenly clamped his mouth shut when he realised what he'd almost confessed.

"Spiked?" asked Hunter slowly, "What the hell do you mean spiked? How would someone spike your can and anyway why would they ..." as he caught the look the neko was giving him - half angry half afraid - the reality of the cat's previous situation slowly dawned on him. Gulping he opened then closed his mouth before growling, "You've been...been _owned_ haven't you? I mean in the worse possible way...you were..." his voice faded into a hissed expletive. He hated the idea of anyone owning the beautiful creature currently glaring at him, but the idea that his previous owners had hurt him and abused him sickened Hunter.

The neko refused to meet his eyes and from the way the elegant frame seemed to droop, the shoulders folding in on themselves Hunter knew the answer. And suddenly he found himself wanting revenge on anyone who had caused the beautiful neko a moment's discomfort.

"You're going to take me back, aren't you?" asked the neko flatly, "Now you know I'm tainted..that I'm...previously owned..."

The words hung between them, the silence growing thicker and heavier and more oppressive with each second that passed.

Then slowly without saying anything Hunter walked over to the couch the neko had been admiring and sank down into the worn familiar leather. Looking up he held the neko's gaze and smiling faintly he patted the leather cushion beside him. It was an invitation for the cat to come and join him, to make himself comfortable. It was an invitation that wasn't accepted. The neko simply stared at him, not moving, not responding, just the tail flicking around and around his legs, the nervous sway of the appendage hypnotising Hunter with its movements.

Hunter patted the seat again. But when the neko made no movement and didn't even give any sign of having noticed the offer, he just shrugged sadly then reached for the remote and flicked the large screen television on. Sipping his beer he pointedly ignored the statue still neko, trying to work out what the hell to do next.

x o x o x o x o x o x o

10 minutes later and the neko still hadn't moved. He was standing statue still grey eyes fixed on Hunter, the flicking tail the only sign of life within him. Finishing his beer Hunter glanced over and for the first time he noticed how badly fitting the neko's clothes were. He bit the side of his lip then called across, "Those aren't your clothes, are they?

The neko shook his head slightly

"And not your style either, I'm guessing," chuckled Hunter – the street style certainly didn't suit the tall elegant neko.

There was a hint of the smile but then the neko just nodded.

Hunter nodded in return. He went back to analysing the silent neko, his eyes narrowing when he noticed a dark mark on the smooth forearm. Leaning forward he squinted slightly noticing more dark marks on the neko's other arm and on his neck – his neko was filthy. Suddenly knowing what to do he got to his feet and said, "Come on, this way."

He didn't bother to wait to see if the neko obeyed him or not. He figured if he didn't then he'd just stay dirty but he half hoped the neko would trust him enough to follow him upstairs. The soft creak of a floorboard alerted him to the fact the neko was following him. Walking quickly Hunter led his new house guest to the large master bathroom. He moved to the large tub and began fixing the taps getting the water running. Without looking over his shoulder he called, "I'm guessing you're not really a bath salts and bubbles kind of cat, are you?"

There was no answer but then he hadn't really expected one. He shook his head chuckling to himself. Once he was happy with the way the bath was filling up, he turned around and looking at the cat lurking in the open doorway he chuckled, "Get in here. I'm running this for you."

When the neko made no move Hunter sighed and striding over to the neko he pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door behind them not wanting the gathering steam to escape into the hall. He saw the neko flinch as the door slammed shut but dismissed it as the cat not liking loud noises. He gave another little huff of annoyance and without thinking he grabbed the edge of the neko's' t-shirt. Starting to pull it up and off the silent cat, he explained absently, "Come on, let's get you out of those old clothes. They really don't..."

"Don't touch me!" hissed the neko.

Hunter frowned then as he tugged at the t-shirt pulling it over the neko's head, he soothed, "Relax, Kitty-kat, I just want you to have a..." but his explanation was lost in a sudden angry hiss and his own yelp of surprise as claws slashed his cheek. Recoiling he glared at the neko was now practically flat against the wall ear pinned down to his hear hissing angrily at him.

"What the hell..." began Hunter rubbing his injured cheek.

"You're all the same!" hissed the neko angrily, "Only you covered it up so well..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" growled Hunter wiping the blood of his face, "Cat, I don't understand what you are..."

"You're all the same!" growled the neko, lashing out when Hunter got within striking distance. This time he caught Hunter across the chest, drawing another hiss of pain from the big man. "All of you!" roared the neko, his ears flat against the top of his head, his tail flicking angrily around his legs, "You all think you can just take it and.." he lashed out again the claw-like nails catching Hunter across the chest drawing out another loud expletive from the confused human.

"Damn it! Stop doing that!" yelled Hunter trying to grab the failing paws.

He watched as the neko ripped the now ruined t-shirt off and stood exposed to the waist, the near perfect torso making Hunter's breath catch in his throat. But what caught his attention even more were the red marks – the scars – marring the left side of the neko's body. They trailed around his waist disappearing into the ill fitting track bottoms. Dragging his eyes back up Hunter stared into the grey blue eyes of the scared neko and suddenly he understood. He stepped back, his hands automatically coming up into the surrender position as he assured quickly, "Whoa – easy kitty-kat. I'm not going to hurt you. Please. I just..." he indicated to the baht behind him, "I thought a bath would be nice for you, give you a chance to get rid of the dirt from the cage."

The neko was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He was drawn up to his full height and Hunter just knew if he'd been a full cat his fur would have been standing on end.

With a soft sigh Hunter offered, "Look I get it. You've only known the worst of people but trust me I'm not like them. I don't want to hurt you and ..." he paused not sure what he did want. With a sudden huff of defeat he snapped, "Just get in bath, get clean and we'll..." he swore under his breath, chuckling to himself, "God I bet John isn't having this trouble with his kitten."

"What did you say?"

"That kitten," called Hunter fiddling with the taps, "Bet John is having no trouble at all getting him to..."

"God no – please..."

Hunter frowned not understanding the look of horror that had flooded his neko's face. Turning around slowly, Hunter asked, "Kitty-kat? What do you mean god no?"

"Evan...the kitten," breathed the neko, "Please I..." he bowed his head then without looking at Hunter he offered, "Please I'll do anything you want, I'll let you do anything to me, with anyone or anything but please.." Slowly he looked up, the expression of sheer broken despair taking Hunter's breath away as the neko whispered, "Just...just don't let him hurt him. He's too trusting. He'll believe anyone. He only sees the good in people, he'll trust him and ..." the neko raised his head and Hunter was stuck by the sheer amount of love shining in those eyes, "Please I'll do anything to save him."

Hunter regarded the neko a moment then as another light bulb went off in his head he swore again exclaiming softly, "You're already done stuff to save him, haven't you?"

The neko simply looked away, the strong body radiating agitation and annoyance.

"Those scars, on your hip," asked Hunter slowly really not wanting to know the answer but needing to know anyway."You got those protecting him, didn't you?"

The neko glared at him, the grey blue eyes flashing with a multitude of emotions before he nodded reluctantly, as if admitting it made it worse. He looked away lowering his eyes as he rumbled bitterly, "They...they were going to... all of them. I couldn't let them. I...had to...they were going to..." He screwed his eyes shut, obviously trying to block out the memories of whatever had happened.

Then suddenly his eyes snapped open and his lips drew back showing the fang-like teeth as he snarled, "It's none of your business!" He gave a low animalistic growl adding viciously, "What do you care anyway? You only bought me to fuck me so just get on with it! Stop the pretence. Stop caring! Just fuck me and throw me away!"

Hunter stared at the enraged neko blinking in surprise. He'd never once thought of using the beautiful neko that way. In truth until 3 hours ago he didn't know you could buy a neko the way you bought an ordinary cat. He suddenly felt sick. Sick with the idea that the neko thought he would be such a man and sick as well at the thought that if John hadn't acquired the two cats someone else would have bought them for that very purpose.

He glanced behind and saw the bath was nearly full. Quickly turning the taps off he paused grasping the sides of the bath, trying to control the anger currently raging in him. Drawing in a deep breath Hunter tried to force his anger down not wanting to scare or enrage the already freaked out neko.

Balling his fist his pushed away from the bath then staring straight at the neko he stated firmly, "Lets get a few things straight. One, I would never abuse anyone that way – so put that thought out of your head. Two – John is the same, in fact he's a better man than me. He bought your little kitten because he hated the idea of something so beautiful, so obviously good being sold like a common pet. He acquired him to give him a good home, a good life. And that is what he'll do. Trust me – John would never think of hurting him. And three..." he paused not sure what point three was he just knew he wanted them to get to a point in time where the neko wasn't staring at him with such naked fear and loathing.

He gave a tried sigh then shaking his head he pushed the long blond hair out of his eyes and, sighed, "Just get in the damn tub. Maybe a good wash will help calm you down."

He moved further way from the tub, intending on leaving the neko to his bath but as he glanced back he saw the neko shimmied out of the jog bottoms and his heart stopped. The scars that had marred his waist carried on down and around the base o the tail. They were far worse than the other scars showing signs of a brutal assault on the beautiful neko. They circled the base of the neko's tail and in some places Hunter could see the scars running down onto the black tail itself.

Without thinking he murmured, "They tried to take your tail, didn't they?"

The neko spun around, yelping with surprise. The jog bottoms held up to his chest as if they would protect his modesty. He glared at Hunter with such a look of outraged surprise, Hunter couldn't help but chuckle and tease fondly, "Damn you're cute when you do that."

"Don't call me cute!" hissed the neko glaring at the big man.

"Sorry," soothed Hunter still chuckling to himself. Then with the laugher fading, he asked firmly, "What did they do to you?"

The neko simply glared at him, a blank expression floating over the grey eyes - the same he'd worn for much of his time in the pet store - and Hunter knew he wasn't going to get an answer. With a soft nod of understanding, he turned and opened the door. Pausing a moment he glanced back offering, "When you're done in here, go to my closest in the next room. Choose some clothes that are more your style. They'll be too big but they'll be better than what you had on"

The neko's eyes narrowed suspiciously but Hunter didn't react, he simply gave a warm smile turned and shut the door leaving the neko to the bath and his privacy. Leaning back against the wall Hunter closed his eyes and growled, "Damn it, John. What the hell have you got us into!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Hunter pushed away from the wall and took a few steps towards the nearest spare room. Then suddenly with a soft hum he turned back and knocking gently on the bathroom door he waited. When there was no answer he knocked again calling loudly, "Hey Kitty-kat, listen there's some antiseptic cream and wipes in the cupboard under the sink. Feel free to use to them on those marks of yours."

There was a moment silence broken by the sloshing of water then the door opened a crack and Hunter found himself staring into a single grey blue eye. He gave a slight smile adding, "I just thought you might want to take..."

"Thank you," breathed the neko, flashing Hunter a rare smile before closing the door.

Hunter stared sadly at the door almost wincing as he heard the lock fall into place. With a soft huff he turned and headed towards the smallest of the 4 bedrooms suddenly wondering where he had put the spare linen.

x o x o x o x o x o x o

It was over an hour before Hunter heard the soft pad of bare feet coming down the stairs. He was lounging on his favourite lazy boy, his legs stretched out in front of him, another beer in hand. He glanced over and smiled warmly at the neko lurking in his doorway. Running his eyes over the now bathed and dressed cat he nodded in approval chuckling, "There those clothes suit you better than those rags the shop dressed you in."

And they did, a white Affliction t-shirt decorated with skulls and horses and a pair of soft blue jeans. They were slightly too big for him but compared the crap he'd been wearing before they looked stunning. The neko gave him a ghost of a smile as he absently stoked the soft material of the shirt, he murmured, "I like this."

"That style looks good on you," grinned Hunter. Then indicating with his beer bottle, he offered, "Sit down, relax on the couch or curl up or whatever it is you do to feel comfortable but just sit down and stop standing everywhere you make me nervous when you lurk."

The neko glared at him but he did obey. After hesitating for just a moment, he slowly sank down onto the soft leather sofa he'd admired before. Hunter turned his attention back to the TV but every now and then he'd glance over at the neko and smile. The cat was curled up the long legs tucked under him the tail curled over his thighs the tip still flicking and twitching showing how unsure the neko really was. His head was on one side and his ears were twitching obviously listing for sounds Hunter couldn't hear.

With a soft chuckle Hunter said, "By the way we're gonna have company later on."

He heard the sharp intake of breath then remembering what he had learnt about the neko's past he quickly added, "John's coming over and he's bringing the kitten. I figured you didn't believe when I said John would never hurt him so I gave him a call. He's going to bring your little friend over so you can see how he is for yourself."

There was a moment's silence. Hunter flicked a look at the neko and found the cat staring at him, a look of stunned amazement on the cat's face.

"You did that for me?" asked the neko softly, almost as if he couldn't believe Hunter was telling him the trust.

"Yep,"

"Why?"

"Because you didn't believe me and I don't like it when people think I'm lying," explained Hunter softly not bothering to look around.

There was a moment's silence then a softly murmured "Thank you" broke the silence

Hiding his smile with his bottle, Hunter took a quick swig then replied, "You know instead of thanking me you could tell me your name. Or at least give me a name you want to be called." He looked over and fixing the neko with a fond glare, he added, "It's kinda weird not knowing who I'm sharing my house with."

The neko stared at him statue still not even the tail flicking as the cat thought about answering the simple question. As the seconds stretched into minutes Hunter shook his head knowing it was too soon to start pressing the neko for answers. Fighting to keep the disappointment out of his voice, he murmured, "Okay but don't blame me if I end up calling you Kitty-kat all the time." He shot the silent figure a look then with a half smile he asked, "You hungry?"

He got a slight nod in return.

Pushing up out of the chair he headed towards the kitchen asking, "I'm assuming you can eat anything right? I mean you don't need special cat food or something do you?"

"No," chuckled the neko, giving a low soft rumbling laugh that made Hunter smile, "I can eat anything."

"Good, I hate the idea of having to do even more grocery shopping than I already do," grinned Hunter. Opening the fridge he stared at the stocked shelves then asked, "You okay with a ham sandwich for the moment? I was gonna cook tonight."

"You cook?" asked the Neko unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Well of course I cook." Replied Hunter pulling out the ingredients from the fridge, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I would have thought your wife did the cooking."

Hunter didn't respond to that comment he simply concentrated on cutting the pepper giving it all of his attention much to the confusion of the now frowning cat. The neko's next question was cut off by a loud ringing. He watched as Hunter walked to the wall mounted phone answering the ringing phone.

"Hey man...yeah no it's fine...I'm just fixing him a sandwich and...yes I'll make you one as well when you get here...sure okay...see you soon then." As he hung up Hunter looked over calling, "That was John he's about half an hour away, he said he and that kitten had stopped to pick up a surprise and that they'll be here soon."

"A surprise?" asked the neko nervously, "What sort of surprise?"

"No idea," replied Hunter honestly, "But if I know John it'll be something stupid and delightfully brilliant."

The neko nodded slowly but the way his tail flicked around nervously and the way his ear twitched belied his obvious nerves. Suddenly wishing he could do something to reassure and soothe his nervous companion Hunter murmured, "I promise it won't be anything that causes you distress."

The neko titled his head then after a moment's pause and with a heart melting smile breaking over his face, he replied in a low rumble, "I believe you."

x o x o x o x o x o x o

When the knock echoed through the door Hunter couldn't stop the low chuckle that escaped his lips at the way his neko came to attention. With a soft shake of the head he soothed, "Easy Kitty-kat, that'll just be John," he paused then added reassuringly, "Don't worry I don't have many unexpected visitors and when possible I'll let you know people are coming."

The neko blinked at him then giving the ghost of a smile he nodded his ears rotating with excitement as Hunter walked out to the large front door. He trailed after the big man watching as Hunter opened the door revealing their expected guests.

"Hey Big Guy," grinned John he was beaming proudly one hand resting on the small of the back of the shorter neko. Evan was bouncing with excitement and as Hunter greeted John the small neko gave a loud squeak and pushed pass Hunter calling, "Sorry I can come in, cant I?"

"Yeah sure," chuckled Hunter shaking his head as the ball of energy all but ran down his hall and leapt into the waiting arms of the older neko. He couldn't help smile at the change in the small cat since the last time he'd seen him. Despite being the more active of the two in the store even the kitten had been subdued. But now bouncing down his corridor dressed in a green check shirt and fitted jeans Hunter could see why John had wanted the small neko. And if he was honest he couldn't think of anyone better suited to his annoyingly cheerful best friend than the hyperactive kitten currently nuzzling his own silent cat.

The two men watched mesmerised as the cats greeted each other. Randy bending his head to nuzzle against Evan's dark hair the two of them giving off soft mews of delight as the familiar bonds were strengthened and renewed. As the greeting finished Evan snuggled against Randy, his head resting against Randy's shoulder his hair tickling the older neko's chin.

"Randy I missed you so much" exclaimed Evan not noticing the look flash over Randy's face at the use of his name. But as his eyes flicked to Hunter the older man simply averted his eyes acting as if he hadn't heard the much requested name.

Pushing Evan away Randy held him at arms length his blue grey eyes roaming over the small compact figure that he knew as well as his won body. Evan gave him a vampish grin teasing, "Relax I'm fine, john has done nothing to me. The only thing he'd done is given me a home and clothes and look... " he lifted his head proudly showing a black stone necklace.

Randy's face hardened and he growled, "He's put a collar on you. Already?" his head napped up and he fixed the distant human with a death glare.

"Its not a collar!" snapped Evan glaring at his oldest friend, "Its a necklace and he bought it for me when we were in the supermarket getting your...oh my god I forget the present!" and then he was gone running back past the two amused humans and bouncing out to the car. There was a series of soft expletives then moments later Evan reappeared carrying a large patisserie box. He looked questioningly at John grinning as the large man soothed, "Why don't we asked Hunter if we can go to the kitchen before we reveal what's in the box?"

Evan nodded and fixing Hunter with the biggest set of puppy eyes the small neko asked, "Please sir? May we go to your kitchen?"

"Damn it," chuckled Hunter looking at John, "No wonder you fell for him – how the hell do you say no to those eyes?"

"You don't," grinned John. He reached over, stroking Evan's lower back, his fingers trailing over the exposed tail making the smaller cat purr with delight. It was an interaction Hunter noticed with a pang of jealousy wondering if he would ever be able to make Randy purr with such delight.

"You just ask him to postpone it," finished John. He gave a loud laugh ordering, "Go on Squirt go take that box into the kitchen and come on you," he indicated for Randy to join them, explaining, "You need to see this."

Randy moved to join them but as he went to walk past Hunter, the older man caught his elbow and leaning in he whispered, "Even though I heard what the kitten called you – until you tell me the name you want to be called, I'll keep calling you kitty Kat, okay?"

Randy stared at him then nodded slowly, a surprised smile flickering over the normally serious features. Giving him a warm smile Hunter held the door open letting the cat go in before him.

John and Evan had set the box on the counter top and as Hunter and Randy joined them, Evan opened the lid calling happily, "John let me get you your favourite cake. And I had them personalise it."

Randy stared at the cake – a chocolate cheesecake topped with red berries – and the message piped in the centre _"To the best friend in the world – here's to the start of a new adventure"._ He looked over at Evan then at the two humans before simply turning on his heel and stalking out of the kitchen leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

A soft expletive broke the silence as Evan closed the lid on the rejected cake. He sighed then looking up at John he murmured, "I should have know it was too soon for him to be happy."

"What do you mean?" asked John not liking the cloud that had settled over the small neko's face.

"I mean," sighed Evan, "I should have thought about it, about what he was feeling. I should have..."

"He's just a selfish cat!" snapped John angry at the way the larger neko had apparently rejected his own cat's offering, "someone should teach him some mann..."

"Don't you dare say that!" exclaimed Evan drawing up to his full height. He was glaring at John with an intensity and anger that made both men blinked in surprise, "You have no idea what he's been through! The hell he's endured! If anyone is at fault here it's me!" snarled Evan his eyes glued to the closed door left through.

"In all honesty I'm surprised he's not wrecked the place," confessed Evan offering Hunter a faint smile, "He's been remarkably well behaved considering the temper he's got."

"Oh don't worry, " grinned Hunter, "I've felt that temper," he turned his face, letting Evan see the faint scathes adorning his cheek.

"Shit I'm sorry," murmured Evan. The fight seemed to leave him and suddenly looking very small and very nervous he looked down. After a few moments and twisting the hem of his plaid shirt, he asked nervously, "You...you won't send him back, will you? I mean I know he can seem sullen and difficult but he's also one of the best and most loyal friends you could ever have an ..."

"Hey," soothed Hunter reaching over and sliding a finger under the small cat's chin, "I have no intention of sending him back. And I told him the very same thing. Just because he's been hurt in the past doesn't mean I'm about to hurt him now." He searched Evan's eyes finding it hard not to melt into the soft chocolate gaze.

"I mean it," promised Hunter letting Evan's face go with a lingering caress, "I saw what those bastard tried to do to him and..." 

"You saw?" exclaimed Evan, his face hardening in an instant, "How the hell did you see?" he drew his hand back, the sharp claws glinting in the florescent lights of the kitchen, "Why were you near him naked? If you tried anything..." 

"Whoa!" yelled John, instinctively wrapping his arms around Evan, stopping the smaller man from lashing out at Hunter, "Easy Squirt easy. Let's put those claws away shall we," he pulled Evan closer absently nuzzling his face against the soft brown hair adding softly, "Come on kitten breathe, its okay breathe."

Slowly Evan relaxed his eyes fixed on Hunter's face, his lips drawn back showing his little fangs. Hunter gave him a sad smile soothing, "He was getting changed to have a bath and I happened to see the scars on his hips and back." He paused then added, "He didn't say much but I guessed what they had tried to do..." his voice faded into an angry huff as he ran a hand through his hair growling, "And if I ever get my hands on the bastards who tried it I will make them very sorry they ever laid a finger on him left alone tried to take his tail."

"What? Hold on!" called John slowly easing his grip around Evan, "Take his tail? What the hell do you mean?"

Hunter looked at Evan almost asking the neko's permission to reveal Randy's secret and for that consideration, he received a near blinding smile. Turning slowly Evan leant into John's body rubbing his face against the broad chest as he murmured, "The previous owners they...they wanted to punish Randy they...they said he was too proud of his looks that he...he hadn't put enough effort into pleasing them and that... so they..."

He screwed his eyes shut, fighting not to whimper as the memories flooded back, memories of Randy howling in fear and pain as the man who'd owned them had hacked at his tail and lower back. He shuddered with fear as he remembered Randy's bloodied body being dumped back into the cage, he remembered crawling over as far as the chains had allowed him and trying to curl around the shivering cat, trying desperately to calm him down and stop the bleeding.

"Evan..."

Evan jumped and looking up he found John gazing at him, the clear blue eyes swimming with sympathy and concern.

"You're safe," murmured John tightening his grip around the small neko. Evan nodded snuggling closer into the warm embrace the small frame all but quivering as he gave a soft purr of contentment.

Hunter watched on half amused and half embarrassed. It was strange seeing his best friend so happy and relaxed but it was about time. He couldn't' remember the last time he'd seen John getting close to anyone. He glanced towards the door then back at the other before chuckling to himself, "Guess I better go see where that cat has ended up..."

"I'll go," said Evan quickly. He gave Hunter a brave smile adding, "He'll probably respond to me better than you right now."

Hunter nodded and as Evan padded past him he called, "Hey I made a room up for him. Go up the stairs, turn left, far door. That's gonna be his room. You wanna go show it to him for me?"

Evan nodded his smiling widening as Hunter added, "You can tell him the door locks from the inside as well and there's no other key."

Without hesitating Evan suddenly crossed over and gave Hunter a quick hug, leaving the big man stunned and a little embarrassed as the small neko suddenly pulled away. Favouring the room with a massive grin he turned and bounced away, determined to find and bring Randy back to the party.

Hunter glanced across at John and shaking his head he snapped fondly, "Jesus John – what have you got us into?"

x o x o x o x o x o x o

Hunter leant back against the railings, stretching out his back. He and John were sitting on the steps of his back porch overlooking his modest garden; the sun was low in the sky bathing everything in a reddish gold light that warmed the soul just to see it. John took a long swig of his beer then murmured, "Who'd have thought we'd ever end up owning cats."

"Well I always said you'd end up as an old maid with cats," teased Hunter smirking at the finger John flipped him off with.

"Nooo," corrected John, laughing softly, "That was what Steph used to say. You always said I'd be a mad old cat man. There's a difference."

"Yeah," murmured Hunter his smiling fading a little, "She was always kinder to you than me." His voice waivered a little and he suddenly looked away, quickly blinking away the tears that had started to sting his eyes.

John glanced over and nudging Hunter's leg with his elbow he offered him a brave smile. Hunter returned the smile but it didn't reach the honey brown eyes. Instead they remained teary, his gaze resting on the rosebushes that adorned the large border nearest the house. Reds, pinks and yellows all mingled together filling the garden with colour and scent. He gave a slight smile remembering how Stephanie had cursed each of the bushes as she put them in, her hands and arms had been scratched to hell but the end result had been worth it – the garden looked beautiful.

"Hey," called John his voice pulling Hunter back from his thoughts, "I said d'you think the cats are okay? It's awful quiet in there."

"They're fine," growled Hunter taking a quick sip using the movement to surreptitiously wipe away the tear leaking from his left eye.

"Hope so," mused John, "I mean don't say anything but that little cat I..." he gave the goofiest grin blushing slightly as Hunter quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Shut up!" snapped John, laughing at himself as Hunter gazed fondly at him. The big man silently mocking him without actually saying a word.

They fell into a companionable silence both of them looking out over the garden, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

As the porch door clanged John jumped and glancing around he smiled calling, "Hey Squirt, how'd it...hey tough guy," he added grinning warmly as a slightly glowering Randy came into view beside Evan.

Evan glanced up then seeing the glower on Randy's face, he elbowed his companion in the stomach hissing, "Be nice!"

Randy glared at him but as Evan returned the look his glare melted into a softer gaze. He glanced at Hunter who was watching him closely and offering the big man a slight nod Randy padded over to the bench. Sinking onto the bench he sat nervously, his tail swishing around him, his ears constantly twitching a clear indication of how uncomfortable and nervous he really was. Evan watched him a moment, torn between whether to sit with him or go join the two men lounging on the steps in the warm sun. He gave a little huff then with a sad shake of the head he turned and padded over to the steps, smiling as John tilted his head back and looked up at him.

John grinned back and reaching up he held a hand out offering, "You gonna come sit with me, Squirt?"

Evan nodded and, letting John pull him down onto the step beside him, he snuggled back into the broad chest, loving the way John's arm snaked around his waist holding him safe on the narrow step.

"You want some?" asked John holding his bottle out to Evan.

But as Evan's hand closed around it Randy growled, "Evan, its alcohol, don't take it!"

"Randy, relax!" snapped back Evan glaring at the sullen cat, "It's fine. I promise. Besides..." he took a big gulp of the beer before handing the bottle back soothing, "I'm a gown cat I can look after myself."

Randy's eyes flashed with anger but he said nothing just the tense twitch of his tail belying the anger flowing through him.

"I got you a soda," growled Hunter reaching backwards brushing a can against Randy's knee.

There was a moment silence then Randy took the can, his hand brushing Hunters as he murmured, "Thank you."

Hunter twisted around and looking up at his neko, he reached backwards absently brushing a hand against Randy's calf as he replied, "You're welcome. Now how about you come sit down here with us rather than up there on the bench?"

He held Randy's gaze seeing the conflict battling within the grey blue eyes and sighed. But then just as he started to turn away Randy stood up and slowly made his way down the steps. He sat on the very lowest step his legs curling under him. He was still a little distant from the others but it was the closest he had been to them, so none of them mentioned the gap.

After a few minutes of companionable silence Evan gave a little giggle blushing as John bent around him, the larger man asking with a chuckle, "Was that your tummy rumbling, Squirt?"

"Yep," confessed Evan blushing adorable his ears twitching on to of his head, "I'm hungry."

"I can tell," chuckled John. He looked over at Hunter and asked cheekily, "So how about it, Hunter? You gonna play man the Hunter and feed your starving guests with on of those magnificent cook-outs of yours?"

Hunter flipped him the finger but then catching the almost excited look on Randy's face he moved his foot, touching Randy's thigh, asking, "You fancy that, Kitty-kat? Think you can handle the four of us having a bbq out here?"

Randy glanced over his shoulder and seeing the three eager smiling faces he felt himself melting and with a slight smile, he gave a stiff nod, rumbling, "I guess, if its what you all want."

Evan gave a loud squeal purring as John rubbed his ears for him. Hunter chuckled and standing up he stretched out ordering, "Okay Johnny, you take care of the salads and fixings. Squirt you want sort out drinks for everyone?"

As John and Evan got to their feet and disappeared back into the house chattering loudly with each other, Hunter stepped down and looking at the still seated Randy he said, "I'm gonna get the fire pit up and running and well..." he paused then risking everything he reached down and gently brushed a hand over Randy's shorn head as he asked softly, "Only thing left for me to ask is – how d'you like steak, Kitty-kat?"

Randy had tensed at the initial touch but as Hunter simply undulated his fingers on the crown of his head, the tips brushing the edges of his neko ears, he leant into the touch, and with a soft purr echoing in his voice, he replied, "Rare. I like it rare."

"Then rare is how you'll have it," grinned Hunter.

He gently removed his hand noticing with interest the way Randy followed the hand before catching himself and going back to being ramrod straight. Holding Randy's gaze he slowly pulled his hand all the way back and murmured, "See being touched doesn't mean you get hurt."

Randy didn't answer but he did favour Hunter with the slightest of smiles and if Hunter was honest that was more than enough for him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Hunter paused in the doorway leading out onto the porch. The garden lights were on and illuminating the area beautifully. Hunter paused enjoying the sight a faint smile curling his lips as he remembered the way Stephanie had insisted on placing each light herself, angling them so they highlighted the best parts of the garden and showed of her planting scheme to its full potential. He closed his eyes taking a moment to compose himself, the beer and relaxed atmosphere of the evening had lowered his defences and he could feel the all too familiar prickle of tears stinging his eyes as he thought of her.

On the porch John was sprawled in a wicker chair, grinning to himself as he watched the two nekos. The cats were curled up together on the swing seat. Evan had dosed off and was lying with his head in Randy's lap, the larger neko absently stroking the smaller neko's ears as he sipped his soda.

Not realising Hunter had rejoined them John called across softly, "You know he's a great guy," Randy looked at him, the grey eyes glued to John's face as the older man continued, "I mean it. I can't think of a better person to have looking after you."

"We'll see," rumbled Randy his eyes narrowing slightly, his ears twitching as the breeze ruffled them. His tail curled up wrapping itself around Evan almost caressing the smaller figure.

"I mean it," insisted John. Leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees adding, "He's a good man. Trust me and beside you and he both have something in common."

"I very much doubt that," huffed Randy shooting John a sarcastic look but it was tempered by a slight smile curling his lips. "What could he and I possible have in common?" he asked after a moment's silence, able to keep the note of interest out of his voice.

"You're both looking for a new beginning," explained John, "You need to move on from the past and Hunter needs to..."

"John!"

Both of them jumped at Hunter's call. As Randy settled back down, Evan gave a little growl of complaint, mewing, "Wha'happen? Why you moving?"

"Shhh," soothe Randy stroking Evan's head, "Sorry, I just jumped, go back to sleep, everything fine.

"'mkay," mumbled Evan snuggling into Randy rubbing his face against Randy's thigh as he did.

Hunter glared at John as he sat down mouthing, "Shut up."

John held the glare then looked away shaking his head mumbling, "It's been over a year Hunter and even longer since Shaw..."

"I don't care!" growled Hunter, cutting John off mid sentence. There was no way he wanted to hear _that_ name right then.

He glared at John then flicking a look at Randy he noticed the way the neko was regarding him. The elegant head was held to one side, the eyes narrowed as if he was reassessing his opinion of Hunter or something - and that worried Hunter. Realising he needed to say something Hunter offered brokenly, "It's ...its difficult I...I can't..."

"You don't owe me an explanation," rumbled Randy.

"I know that!" snapped Hunter, brushing his hair back away from his face, "But equally I don't' want you thinking I'm hiding something from you." His voice wobbled slightly as he continued, "It's just I...I'm not ready to...I..."

"I understand," murmured Randy his voice little more than a low purr. He offered Hunter a soft smile adding meaningfully, "There's nothing to explain." he locked eyes with Hunter, a sudden understanding flashing between them both, Both of them acknowledging the other had boundaries and that for the moment both were happy not to know each other's secrets. Noticing the subtle interplay John lowered his head, hiding his smile wondering how long it would be before the two of them realised just how alike they really were.

x o x o x o x o x o x o

Opening the door of John's car Hunter stepped back watching with mild amusement as Randy carefully set the sleeping form of Evan onto the backseat. Catching John's eye they share a massive grin silently chuckling at the way the apparently fearsome sullen neko fussed over his smaller companion taking care to buckle Evan in before placing his jacket beneath the sleeping figures head. Brushing a hand over Evan's hip he eased his tail around as well, laying it over the small neko's thigh, the tip of the tip twitching and undulating as the little cat slept peacefully.

Wriggling out of the backseat Randy caught John's grin and with his face hardening he snarled, "Stop laughing at me."

"Hey, hey whoa!" exclaimed John, "No laughing at anyone going here. I'm just amazed at how gentle you are with him. I mean let's face it you are not a gentle kind of cat but where that kitten's concerned you'd do anything to protect him, wouldn't you?"

Randy drew himself up to his full height thereby gaining a few inches on the big man. Staring down into the open face he growled, "You have no idea what I would do to protect him – what I have done to protect him. So I suggest you get it into your thick head - you hurt him, you cause him one moment of upset and I will. Rip. You. Apart. I will make your life a livin..."

"Enough already!" snapped John, "I get it!"

The good-natured smile had faded, his face had hardened and for a moment he exerted his actual power. Squaring up Randy, he got back into the neko's space, the bright blue eyes flashing with a power and intensity that actually forced Randy take a step back, "But you get this. I would never hurt him. Hear me? Never. And anyone who did hurt him - anyone stupid enough to lay one finger on him - I would hunt them down and give them an ass whipping they would never recover from. So you need to get it into your thick catlike brain I am not the bad guy here."

They stared at each other, their faces only centimetre apart, both of them shaking with aggression and pent up feelings. Grey burned into blue as they stared at each other, a silent but heated argument flashing between them. But then suddenly, as if by mutual agreement, they both started to smile. Almost instantly the tension melted away and suddenly John was laughing out loud, shaking his head as he chuckled, "Damn it you are one fierce cat"

"and you're not too bad for a human," conceded Randy a playful smile curling his lips.

Stepping back out of Randy's space John nodded in approval drawling, "You're okay, Kitty-kat," he looked over at Hunter and winked calling, "See you for training tomorrow, big guy?"

"You bet," agreed Hunter he reached over to ease Randy away from the car. Absently stroking Randy's elbow, Hunter asked softly, "You okay?"

Randy nodded and for the first time he actually looked relaxed, as if the standoff with John had changed something within him. He flicked Hunter a look then turned his attention back to the car, watching as John fired the car up, gunning the engine until it was roaring. John nodded at them, gave a quick salute then backed the car up and set off leaving them alone on the driveway.

"Well I don't know about you, Kitty-kat," yawned Hunter, "But I'm ready for bed."

Randy tensed but didn't respond. He simply glowered at Hunter although the glower melted into surprise when Hunter asked, "Did Evan show you your bedroom yet?"

"No," confessed Randy having the decency to look slightly sheepish, "He was too busy giving me a hard time for being an idiot."

"You know I can actually see him doing that," chuckled Hunter. He turned and headed back towards the house calling over his shoulder, "Well come on then, Kitty-kat, don't you wanna see your room?"

x o x o x o x o x o x o

Hunter had never seen anyone look as amazed as the neko currently occupying the centre of the small bedroom. To Hunter's eyes it wasn't much - a standard double bed freshly made, a chest of drawers topped with a few nick knacks, a small walk in closet and a small desk were the only furniture. It was subtly decorate in a soft blue and white colour scheme, the curtains and bedding all matching to create a very calming elegant room.

"This is my room?" asked Randy softly his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Yeah," murmured Hunter rubbing the back of his neck slightly embarrassed at the spartan nature of the room, "I know it's not great but it'll do until..."

"Not great?" exclaimed Randy breathlessly, "It's beautiful. I've never...I..." he glanced away rumbling, "I've never had my own space. I've never had a room."

"Never?"

Randy shrugged dismissively, snarling bitterly, "Kats don't' get rooms, kats get cages," he spat the words out as if they burnt his mouth and as if they were something he'd been made to say against his will.

"Well that's a crock of shite!" growled Hunter, "This is your room and ..." he reached out catching Randy's arm as the cat turned away from him, "... tomorrow we'll go shopping get a few things to make it more... well, suitable for a cat like you."

Randy glared at him, his eyes flicking between the hand holding his bicep and Hunter's face. After a few moments he rumbled sullenly, "I can't go shopping, I don't..." he blushed and Hunter remember something that Evan had said about Randy's pride.

Suddenly understanding what Randy was trying to say the big man soothed, "Hey don't worry about the money. Consider these homecoming gifts. We'll get you some cloths as well, can't have you roaming around in my clothes, even if they do look good on you."

Randy started at him confusion, disbelief and a surprising amount of fear all visible in the neko's eyes.

"What's' wrong?" asked Hunter after a few moments strained silence, "Don't you want to get your own stuf..."

"I can't pay for it," growled Randy bitterly, bowing his head as he confessed, "I don't have money, I don't have...I won't take charity."

Hunter let his hand drop away and giving a bitter chuckle he snapped, "Kitty kat this ain't charity. This is me taking care of you. It's what an owner – a good owner – does. Its what I want to do and I..."

"I don't need hand outs!" snapped Randy, wincing when he realised how petulant he sounded. He closed his eyes then drawing in several deep breaths he forced himself to add, "I appreciate the offer, I really do but I...I can't take your money."

Hunter regarded him a moment. He was actually touched at Randy's refusal to take his money. It made him respect the neko even more than he already did. But he knew too that finding a job for a neko was hard. Their sole purpose was to be playthings, to be pleasure pets. They weren't meant to work regular jobs like humans and if they did earn money it was normally the sort of money that came at a very high personal price and he refused to contemplate any of those sources for Randy. He gnawed his bottom lips wondering if there was anything he could do, any strings he could pull to find a job suitable and safe for his kitty.

When he drew a blank he sighed angrily but realising he needed to do something to make Randy accept things, he offered, "Okay how about this. You let me buy you stuff tomorrow and then we'll sit down and work out how we can get you your own income and then once you're earning you can pay me back. Does that sound fair?"

Randy blinked at him, his tail swishing behind him pausing every now and then to curl up before swinging back again. He tilted his head, looking as if he was listening to a voice Hunter couldn't; hear, then slowly he nodded agreeing slowly, "That..that would work. But I will pay you back I...I don't want to be a kept thing I..."

"You won't be," promised Hunter absently stroking Randy's tail as it flicked around him. He froze expecting a slap but he didn't get one. If anything Randy seemed just as surprised by the fact that his tail seemed to like the touch and was undulating closer and closer to Hunter rather than swishing away as it normally did whenever anyone other than Evan tried to touch him.

"Is that's my bed?" asked Randy glancing at the bed.

"Yeah sorry," murmured Hunter. The blue and white delicate bedding didn't really suit the large masculine affliction-clad cat currently staring at it, "We'll get you some new linen as well," chuckled Hunter sharing a grin with Randy who nodded in total agreement.

"Okay you get yourself sorted out," ordered Hunter fondly, "and I'll go get you a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in," he turned and started to walk away only to be stopped dead in his tracks when Randy replied, "There's no need - I don't' wear anything when I sleep."

Gulping audibly Hunter looked back over his shoulder and fighting to keep the blush off his face he stammered," You...you sleep naked?"

Randy nodded, the grey eyes narrowing slightly as if waiting for Hunter to make some comment.

Hunter didn't. He just nodded and offered, "Well how about I get them anyway at least then you can put them on in the morning when you come down for breakfast."

The smile that Randy favoured him with was enough to make Hunter grin in return. Without waiting Hunter went to his own room grabbed a spare shirt and shorts and returned to find Randy bouncing on the bed, the neko lost in a private moment of joy as he realised how soft the mattress he'd been given really was.

Leaning in the doorway Hunter chuckled then called, "You know you look almost kittenish when you do that."

He excepted a scathing reply but he didn't get one. Instead he got a half smile and a playful, "Well I am still young just don't show it very often."

Hunter nodded and handing the clothes to Randy he hesitated then extended his hand further stroking Randy's ear loving the way Randy nuzzled his head into his hand a soft smile breaking out of the neko's face. Having to physically drag himself away Hunter padded out the room and as he shut the door behind him, he called, "By the way, the door locks from the inside and there's no other key."

Randy paused then looking at Hunter he gave a single nod to indicate he'd heard but made no other comment. Hunter pulled the door shut behind him and found himself waiting, waiting to hear the click of the lock just like he had with the bathroom. But there was nothing. Smiling to himself Hunter made his way to his own room.

Sinking into his own bed Hunter rolled onto his side and looking at the picture beside the bed he murmured, "Wish you were here to see this, Princess," he as he reached over touching the smiling image staring back at him, before closing his eyes wondering once again just what had John got him into.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Hunter came awake slowly. Frowning as he blinked the sleep from his eyes he tried to work out what was different. It wasn't until he sat up that he pin pointed what had woken him up –it was the smell of fresh coffee. Grabbing his robe he padded out of the master bedroom and headed down to the kitchen. As he pushed the door open he was rewarded with the rare sight of his neko swaying to the song playing on the radio, the tail undulating to the rhythm as the neko prepared himself some toast.

Almost loathed to spoil the moment but guessing as well that the neko would be less than happy at Hunter seeing this side of him, Hunter gave a loud cough then called, "Morning Kitty-kat, d'you sleep okay?"

As he expected the cat spun round, the relaxed expression from seconds before falling away to leave the now familiar scowl.

Hunter gave him faint smile then wandering over he said, "That coffee smells good. Been a long time since I've woken up to the smell of coffee wafting through the house."

"Why?" asked Randy shooting him an interested look.

"No one else has been here to make it," replied Hunter as he poured his coffee not looking at Randy and certainly not thinking of the last person who had made him coffee in the morning.

Randy stared at the broad back them rumbled, "I used the French roast – I hope its okay."

Hunter took a long sniff then grinning at the cat he soothed, "It smells delicious. Did you find everything you wanted for breakfast?"

Randy nodded carrying his plate of toast to the small breakfast bar. They sat opposite each other, an uncomfortable silence falling between them.

After a few uncomfortable moments Hunter offered, "We can go shopping after breakfast if you want before I go to the gym to train. Go get you some clothes and stuff for your room..." his voice faded as the neko just stared at him, the stare hardening slightly. Huffing slightly Hunter added, "And I'll keep a record of the costs so you can pay me back at some point."

That seemed to relax Randy who gave him a stiff nod. Taking a long sip of his coffee Randy lowered the cup and without really looking at Hunter he asked falteringly, "Can I...I mean when we're out may I..." he gave a little growl obviously annoyed at his inability to ask his questions but Hunter came to his rescue soothing, "We can go anywhere you want. I don't need to be at the gym until two so we've got plenty of time."

Randy offered him a half smile and nodded. Standing up he looked over at Hunter then held his hand out asked," Shall I take your cup?"

"Thanks," replied Hunter handing him the finished cup. Then as Randy walked to the sink Hunter leant back on his stool calling, "You know you don't have to do that. I mean you shouldn't feel that you have to be...well...be all domestic and stuff."

Randy bristled then snapped," I know. I just...until I can pay you...until I can contribute I...I don; t want you thinking I'm taking advantage."

Hunter glared at him then shaking his head he slid off his stool. Crossing to Randy he caught the neck's wrist. Gently turning Randy so the neko was facing him, Hunter stared into the grey blue eyes thinking (not for the first time) how beautiful his eyes were, and murmured, "Listen to me. You need to relax, you need to trust me when I say I want you to be happy. I promise you will not be a kept thing, you will your own per...your own cat" he quickly corrected earning a soft smile from the neko, "But until we work out how, I want you to feel comfortable using my money, my things. You want something, you tell me – okay? Promise me?"

Randy held Hunter gazed, obviously thinking about what the big man had just aid and finally after what seemed an eternity he nodded rumbling, "I'll try,"

"Can't ask any more than that," grinned Hunter letting go of Randy's arm. With a soft sigh he added, "Go get dressed, then we'll head out and see about getting you your own stuff."

Randy nodded and with a final – almost grateful look – he disappeared back upstairs leaving Hunter alone in his kitchen

x o x o x o x o x o x o

Hunter stared at the thick leather band. His symbol had already been added to the band, it bore the same logo that adorned his lifting gear. Tracing the crossed hammers, he gave a sad sigh. He'd been turning it over and over in his hands for a few minutes, unsure how to broach the subject with his decidedly touchy neko. He'd seen how his cat had reacted to Evan's necklace the previous day and he could only imagine what the cat had endured in the past but he knew for Randy to have a peaceful shopping trip he would have to wear the all too visible symbol of ownership.

A soft knock on the door caused Hunter to glance around and giving a smile he indicated for Randy to come and join him murmuring, "No idea how to say this Kitty-Kat but you need to wear this while we're out."

Randy froze, his eyes staring at the black band in Hunter's hand. He glared at the band then at the man hissing, "I hate it."

"I know," sighed Hunter, "But if you don't...you're gonna get mistaken as street cat and that means you'll get approached and..." he gave an angry huff snapping, "Just put the damn thing on!"

"Fine!" growled Randy snatching the collar out of Hunter's grasp. Brining it up to his throat he bent his head forward fumbling to do up the fastenings.

Without speaking Hunter reached over and slapped Randy's hands away. Doing the collar up quickly he moved it around to it sat loosely around the elegant neck. Without breaking the contact, Hunter soothed, "I promise the moment we are back home it will come off."

Slowly Randy looked up at him anger burning bright in the grey eyes and slowly pulling out of Hunter's grasp he snarled, "It better. I hate these things."

"I get that," murmured Hunter. He paused then added honestly, "I hate it too but it will keep safe and that's my main concern."

Randy blinked at him in surprise then tilting his head he asked gruffly,"Why do you care about me? Until yesterday you didn't know I existed, so why care what happens to me when we go outside?"

"I care because it became my job to care!" snarled Hunter, "I care because its my role to take care of you, to make sure nothing happens and I will not fail this time!" he yelled his fists balling as he glared at the neko staring back at him, "I refuse to let another person get hurt because of something I didn't do!" his voice echoed around the otherwise silent study.

"What do you mean something you didn't do?" asked Randy a frown creasing the elegant face.

Hunter, who had screwed his eyes shut trying to regain control of his emotions, didn't reply, he just gave a stuttered breath. Titling his head back he fought not to let the tears fall. He failed. Slowly a single tear escaped his lashes trickling down his face as images of that fateful night played through his mind. He gave a shaky gasp as he felt a soft touch against his tight. Slowly righting his head he realised Randy had stepped closer, the neko staring at him with something akin to worry playing over the cat's face. Glancing down Hunter realised the soft touch he'd felt was in fact Randy's tail gently undulating against his thigh. It was a barely-there touch but the fact the neko was offering him some comfort touched Hunter more than he had expected.

He glanced at Randy then with a broken chuckle he swore softly, murmuring, "Lets just say I screwed up and it...I..." his voice gave out and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he suddenly snarled, "I don't talk about it. Come on we need to go shopping." He stormed out of the room not bothering to see if Randy followed him or not.

x o x o x o x o x o x o

Two hours later they found themselves in a trendy boutique with Randy staring longingly at an Affliction jacket. He was stroking the soft leather, practically purring as he looked at the exquisite item. Hunter – who had been on the far side of the shop - turned and seeing the look of sheer longing chuckled to himself. They had already acquired Randy a few items bearing the Affliction logo and Hunter had to admit his cat did look good in the rocker style. But seeing the look of desire on the cat's face made him smile and banished away the last remaining demons that the incident in the study had conjured up.

Wandering over he asked fondly, "You like that, Kitty-kat?"

Randy jumped then nodded, rumbling, "It's beautiful. I love the design on it," his fingers traced the embossed skulls. But then looking up he added sadly, "It's too much, it's nearly $600.00 and I..."

"Would look amazing in it," finished Hunter. He pulled the jacket off the hanger and indicated for Randy to turn around. Slipping the jacket on he smoothed down the back then gave the cat a little push towards the nearest mirror saying "Go check it out for yourself."

Randy glowered at him but obeyed wandering towards the wall mounted mirror. Leaning on the rail Hunter watched with a kind of satisfaction as Randy turned and posed in front of the mirror admiring himself. And understandably so. Hunter had to admit his cat looked stunning in the dark leather jacket and he knew even if Randy didn't want to spend that money, he did. He wanted his cat dressed in that jacket.

"Would ya look at?" drawled an all too familiar voice that made Hunter shudder with loathing, "Now that is one fine piece of tail."

Glancing round Hunter saw Sheamus heading towards Randy. Ted was with him, the two of them making loud and lewd comments as they closed in on the oblivious cat. Feeling his blood boil as he heard the comments flying between his fellow competitors, Hunter cut them off, stepping into Sheamus's path with a soft growled, "You need to turn around and head back the other way."

"Whoa easy now, Fella," exclaimed Sheamus, the innocent act ruined a little but the smug self satisfied grin splitting his face, "No need to get riled up, I'm just admiring the view."

"Yeah well this view isn't for admiring," snarled Hunter giving the pale Irishman a shove backwards.

"Hey get your hands off him!" exclaimed Ted but he backed down the instant Hunter glared at him, the older man snarling, "Same goes for you, Daddy's boy – turn around and get the hell out of here."

"Who the hell d'you think you're talking to?" demanded Sheamus getting right back in Hunter's face, "We're not in competition now, Old Man – you don't get to order me around. Besides," he gave mocking laugh, "Last time I looked I out-lifted you anyway so you don't have any..." his voice faded into a surprised expletive as Randy turned and looked at the three of them.

The neko frowned then shrugging off the jacket he'd been trying on, he started to stalk towards the three men, his eyes narrowing as he drank in the angry confrontation. Hunter glanced at him his eyes softening a moment and with a soft wink, he called, "Its okay, stay out of this."

Sheamus swore again, Ted as well, as they took a closer look at the neko now regarding them with barely concealed disgust. Sheamus's eyes were glued to the clearly visible collar and its embossed symbol. With his face contorting in anger Sheamus looked at Hunter hissing, "You own him?" he raked the big man with a barely concealed look of hatred as he spat viciously, "When the fuck did you become a pussy lover?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Hunter slammed the trunk of the car. He was still fuming about the altercation with Sheamus and Ted. Glancing over he saw Randy watching him, the neko's ears twitching and the tail flicking from side to side as he waited on the curb.

"Get in," gruffed Hunter.

Randy glowered at him, bristling at the tone Hunter used on him but he obeyed nonetheless, climbing into the passenger seat of the truck. As he fastened his seatbelt he asked in a low growl, "Who were they?"

Hunter didn't answer. Instead he concentrated on getting the truck moving. It wasn't until they were on the road heading him that he finally growled, "Acquaintances of mine. I train with Sheamus. He and I," he gave a low bitter huff of laughter, "worked closely together for a while before he decided he'd try and take me out of the running for the championship."

"Championship?" asked Randy frowning not understanding what Hunter was telling.

"The weight lifting championship," explained Hunter. He glanced across and seeing the frown deep he added, "I'm a professional weightlifter, always have been."

"That would explain your size," murmured Randy offering him a faint smile

"Yeah, didn't get this big by accident," chuckled Hunter. He glanced over as a soft purr filled the cab, his smile widening as he realised the noise was Randy laughing. It was a low soft rumble of a laugh and it was a sound Hunter found he liked. He really liked it, so much so he couldn't stop himself murmuring, "You should laugh more often, it suits you."

Randy cocked an eyebrow at him then replied softly, "I've never had much to laugh about."

Hunter nodded thinking that he would change that. He wanted to hear Randy laugh some more, he wanted to see that soft smile curling the normally solemn lips and he made a promise to himself to do everything he could to make sure Randy had plenty to smile and laugh about.

As they got closer to home Randy visibly relaxed his tail swishing around curling absently around the gear stick, the tip flicking over the knob in a way that made Hunter chuckle. Glancing down he looked back at the road chuckling, "Your tail likes caressing things, doesn't it?"

"It gets bored," replied Randy purposefully flicking his tail closer to Hunter, the grey eyes sparkling with mischief as he let the tail trail over Hunter's legs.

The big man gave a shiver, chuckling, "Hey stop that it tickles!"

"Stop what?" asked Randy feigning innocence as his tail flicked over Hunter's knee before pulling back.

"That!" chuckled Hunter, adding playfully, "You are being a bad kitty, a very bad kitty." He heard sharp intake of breath then glancing across he saw Randy had paled and was sitting blot up right the neko's hands clench in his.

"Kitty-kat?" asked Hunter instantly worried for his pet, "Hey what's' wrong?"

"Don't...say that..." breathed Randy, the grey eyes darting around almost unseeing. Hunter frowned then realising they were only seconds from home, he hit the gas wanting to give his full attention to his suddenly silent and unresponsive cat.

As they pulled into the drive, Hunter snapped his belt off and leaning over he touched Randy's thigh. He yelped, recoiling at the loud hiss that escaped Randy's lips and the sudden stunning pain on his own hand. Looking down he realised Randy had clawed him, five thin red lines showed where the neko's claws had caught his hand. He stared at him, hating the way the neko was cowering against the door. He had his eyes closed and looked like he was on the verge of being sick as he whispered desperately, "Don't ... I'm not..."

Hunter swore then trying to think what had happened to make Randy react so alarmingly. It was only as he replayed the moments in his head he realised what he had said. Easing back into his seat, he ran a hand through his hair and, desperately trying to keep his growing anger under control, he asked in a low growl, "They used to say that to you, didn't they? The men who hurt you? They called you..." he was loathed to say the words again but he needed to know if he was right, "bad kitty when they hurt you, didn't they?"

Randy nodded stiffly. He had yet to look at Hunter and he was leaning so far away from the big man if anyone had opened the car door he would have toppled straight out on to the floor.

Hunter swore again. He hated the physical scars that had been left on the beautiful neko but he was starting to hate the mental scars even more. The scar he couldn't' heal with creams and tender care. He gave a loud huff not sure what to do. He wasn't by nature an emotional man but seeing the beautiful neko so upset, so destroyed by memories of his violent past, was affecting him more than he had ever thought possible.

Not sure what to do, Hunter sighed and closed his eyes growling, "Come on lets go inside, no sense sitting out here all day."

He slid out of the truck and moving around to the trunk, he opened the lid reaching in for the bags of shopping filling the space. As he felt Randy appear beside him, he glanced over and tired to think of something to say. He failed. He couldn't think of anything to say that could take away the shaken look from his cat's face and that annoyed him. And that was not a feeling he was accustomed to.

x o x o x o x o x o x o

It was sometime before Hunter heard the door to Randy's room open and then the soft pad of bare feet coming down the stairs. He was organising his training bag, packing the stuff he needed for the afternoon session. Glancing up he favoured the silent neko with a soft smile, calling, "I made some pasta if you want some lunch." He indicated to the covered plate watching as Randy stalked towards the worktop. The near blank expression on the cat's face saddened Hunter. He knew the reaction in the car had unsettled Randy, knew that showing such apparent weakens had embarrassed the cat and he didn't like that.

Picking up the bunch of bananas he stuffed them in his bag asking, "What do you want to do this afternoon? You want to come with me and see where I train or do you want some time alone?"

Randy's head snapped up as he rumbled, "You...you'd willingly leave me here on my own?"

"Well sure," replied Hunter, "Why not? Not like I need to watch you every second of the day. I trust you to behave if I leave you home alone."

There was a moment's silence then Randy asked softly, "You trust me?"

Looking up Hunter regarded him a moment before replying," Yes."

The slight smile that curled Randy's lips made Hunter grin in return. Settling into a more comfortable silence than they had shard over breakfast, Hunter watched Randy dig into the plate of pasta. It heartened him to see the neko eating more than he had the first day. As Randy wiped the last of the sauce up with a scrap of bread, Hunter asked, "Did you find enough hangers for your stuff? I've got spares if you need some more."

He got an affirmative grunt as Randy finished his mouthful, then Randy added, "More than enough." He paused then flicking a look at Hunter he asked, "If...if I come with you, do...do i need to change my outfit?"

Hunter glanced up mumbling, "Yeah if you want to come into the training area then you need some training gear." he paused and straightening up he asked, "Did we buy you any training gear?"

Randy shook his head looking slightly mournful. Hunter shrugged offering, "Well I've got a few old bits that might do until we can get you kitted out properly. Give me two secs and I'll go see what I've got." He finished packing his bag and as Randy washed up his lunch things Hunter paused and, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice, he mused, "I'm guessing that since you're asking about training gear that means you want to come with me this afternoon?"

Randy nodded trying to look nonchalant but Hunter was getting used to reading the neko's body language and he could see the excitement in the neko's eyes. He gave a wide grin and as he brushed past Randy heading towards the stairs, he whispered, "I'm glad you're coming. It's been a long time since anyone came to see me train." he held Randy's gaze a moment before moving off, heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards his own bedroom, leaving a slightly confused neko in the middle of the kitchen.

x o x o x o x o x o x

Dropping his bag on the bench Hunter glanced up and sighed. Randy was standing in the doorway looking decidedly uneasy at being in the locker room. He couldn't' really blame him. The gym was busy. Most of the stable there getting ready for the group training session which meant there were numerous naked and near naked bodies. Sensing his neko was on the verge of bolting, Hunter called over, "Kitty-kat, come here."

Randy crossed to Hunter, not looking around, just keeping his eyes on the big man. As he got close enough Hunter extended his arm and wrapped it around the neko's shoulders. He felt Randy tense but other than that the cat didn't react. Pulling Randy closer Hunter shifted position and then eased the cat down onto the bench beside his locker. Letting his hand caresses Randy's ear as he pulled back Hunter smiled at him reassuring, "Relax. No on is going to hurt you."

Randy glared at him but the nervous flicking of his ears and the near doubling in size of his tail showed just how uncomfortable Randy really was.

Hanging his clothes up Hunter was about to speak when a loud call made him glanced around and chuckle. John had just arrived and was making a beeline straight for them, calling, "Hey Hunter and ooohh you bought Kitty with you. Hey Kitty-Kat," beamed John reaching out and stroking Randy's ears, ignoring the glower that accompanied the action. Pulling his head back Randy glared at John then tilted his head slightly as if trying to look beyond the big man.

"Sorry bud," apologised John, "I left the kitten at home. Actually," he corrected, "He asked to stay at home. He found this little 2nd hand book store this morning and I think I bought him half the shop."

"He likes reading," rumble Randy, a slight smile softening his features as he thought of his friend.

"You're telling me," grinned John as he stared to change, not caring about who saw him naked. Randy gave a little grunt of surprise his head snapping to the side staring the opposite way as John stripped down. The big man completely unphased by the lewd calls and such the greeted the sight of his naked behind, "I tell you," giggled John, "If I didn't know better I'd say I to a bookworm instead of a cat,"

Randy glanced up but where he's expected to see mocking instead there was only a large smile and genuine affection reflected in johns face.

Grabbing his towel and water, Hunter shook his head and called fondly, "Johnny you're an idiot," he ignored the finger he was currently receiving and instead looked down at Randy growling, "Come on, lets go get you sorted with a treadmill to play with while I carry on with my training"

Randy rose off the bench and it was only as he let the towel slip from his lap that John realised the cat was dressed from training. Randy was in loose grey gym shorts to clung to hip but then fell loose around his thighs, while a black vet top accented the defined body he'd been hiding under his street clothes. In other words he looked amazing.

Giving a low whistle of appreciation John leant over and murmured in Hunter's ear, "Jesus Hunter! You're seriously going to let him train dressed like that. With this lot watching him?"

Hunter blinked at him in surprise. John was staring at Randy with a look akin to lust and as he glanced around the changing room he realised John wasn't the only one eye up the beautiful neko. He turned back taking the time to look at Randy properly and as he did he felt something tighten in his chest. His neko looked stunning and suddenly Hunter had a very real desire to stroke the cat.

Frowning – both at the antics of the locker room and his own strange feelings - he gave a low growl, snarling, "Yes I'm letting him train. He wanted to spend time with me, to watch me train. No one has wanted to watch me since Steph died and I was not going to leave him at home when he had asked me if he could come with me. So stop drooling, get dressed and get your arse out to the practice area."

He didn't wait for John to respond, he just stormed out of the locker room snarling at Randy, "Come on."

Randy watched him go then frowning he glanced at John. Frowning at the sad expression on John's face he gave a soft sigh asking, "Died? Who was Steph?"

John took a deep breath then giving Randy's shoulder a soft squeeze, he shook his head replying, "Sorry Kitty, if Hunter's not told you then...not my place to tell you," he paused then noting Hunter was heading back towards them looking like thunder, he gave Randy a soft push saying, "Go on, get out off here, he's waiting for you."

As Randy turned to go, John called, "Hey..." he waited for the cat to look at him before adding, "...you listen to him, oaky? He's a good man and he only wants what's best for you."

Randy held John gaze and with a strange almost knowing smile playing across his face he rumbled softly, "I know. I can feel it."

But before John could reply, the neko turned away, moving to join Hunter who then led him through the crowded gym heading for the treadmills at the far end and away from the now smirking John.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Hunter took a long sip of his water. He was breathing heavily, he'd just completed the final series of reps and he was starting to feel the workout for real. Glancing over to the main area of the gym he smiled as he spied Randy still pounding away on the treadmill. The neko had been running for almost an hour and despite the fact he was breathing heavily he looked more relaxed and happier than Hunter had ever seen him look. He glanced at John who was just finishing off his series of reps the strong chest working hard as he curled the hand weight up before lowering them again. Catching his best friend's eye in the mirror Hunter indicated with his head where he was going and earned a mile wide grin from John in response.

Wandering into the public area Hunter was making his way through the machines when he spotted a figure making a beeline for Randy. As he drew closer Hunter fought to hid his smile, Josh, the gym receptionist, had paused beside Randy's treadmill and was looking up at the cat with something near adoration on his face. Randy had glanced down cocking an eyebrow when he realised the smaller man was watching him.

Josh offered him a broad smile, asking, "You want me to get you anything?"

Randy frowned not quiet understanding what Josh meant but as the smaller man continued to speak he gave a half smile in response.

"...You haven't got any water," observed Josh, indicating to the empty drinks holder on the side of the machine, "Do you want me to get you a bottle? Or I can bring you an isotonic drink or..."

"Can you bring me a milk?" asked Randy softly catching the smaller man's gaze.

Josh blinked then nodded brightly, "Sure I've got milk. Whole milk? Half & half? 0.2? Which sort would you like?"

Randy opened his mouth to reply but then realising Hunter had joined them he closed it again and looked expectantly at the big man. Hunter frowned uncertain why Randy hadn't given Josh his order. But then as he caught the look Randy was giving him, he suddenly realised that Randy had become used to being told what he could and couldn't have. Giving a sad sigh, he shook his head again hating the men who had so broken the neko in the past.

Leaning closer he murmured softly, "You can have anything like you, Kitty-kat. It's your decision." he pulled back adding in a louder enough voice for Josh to hear, "Small-fry here is very good at keeping us all stocked up on the treats of our choice."

"Sure am," grinned Josh, shooting Hunter a mock glare, before adding "Oh speaking of supplies, I got those granola bars in that you like, I sent a whole box aside just for you. So how about you," he asked looked pointedly at Randy, he asked looked directly at Randy, "What can I get you?"

Randy flicked Hunter a look then licking his lips, he rumbled, "I'd love a whole milk," he paused then seeming to grow in confidence he added, "Could you warm it for me as well? I don't like ice cold milk."

"Sure," nodded Josh, "I'll have it ready for you by the time you showed and changed." He gave Randy a final smile then turned and headed back towards the reception area that contained the juice bar.

"You had enough of running?" asked Hunter sliding into the spot Josh had left by Randy's machine.

"Not yet," replied Randy, "I want to get to the next mile marker then I'll stop."

Hunter nodded murmured, "Okay but don't overdo it."

"I won't," assured Randy, he glanced at Hunter then looking away almost as if he was embarrassed, he murmured, "Thank you for bringing me. This has been...fun."

The smile that spread over Hunter's face was infectious and after a few moments Randy returned the smile, his whole face lighting up in a way that made Hunter want to groan with pleasure.

x o x o x o x o x o x

As they wandered into the locker room Hunter noticed Randy tense up again. Glancing around he was glad that most of the squad where still out training and that the few people in the room were already showered and dressed. Moving quickly to their shared locker, Hunter grabbed a towel for himself and then handing a towel to Randy he murmured softly, "There's a private shower cubicle in the shower room. Why don't you go use that rather than the communal shower heads?"

The look of sheer relief that flooded Randy's face was enough to make Hunter smile again. Trailing after the disappearing cat Hunter felt a surprising pang of regret that he wouldn't get to see that near perfect body but then even as he thought he wonder why the hell it should matter to him if he saw the neko naked or not. There was no way on earth it should matter to him. He hadn't looked at another man since Shawn and after the wreck that had end up as he had vowed never to do so again. So there was no way he was interested in him that way. Or at least that was what he told himself.

He showered slowly taking a little longer than normal simply because he wanted to make sure that no one else bothered Randy while the neko showered in the far private cubical. Once Randy had emerged his training short pulled back on but with his vest off, Hunter gave him a smile and called, "Go wait for me in the locker room I'll be there in a moment."

Randy nodded padding out towards the locker room without a moment's hesitation. Making sure he finished quickly Hunter grabbed a towel and warped it around his waist padding out into the now deserted space. Randy was lounging on the bench beside their stuff. He had his head tilted back his ears twitching contentment as he waited for Hunter. It was a sight that made Hunter's chest tighten and not for the first time that day he had to remind himself he really was not interested in him, not in that way, not even if the neko did look like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

x o x o x o x o x o x

The juice bar was busy but not overcrowded and as Hunter led Randy over to one of the large overstuffed sofas that graced the area he indicated for the neko to make himself comfortable. Just as Randy sat down Josh appeared beside them with a small tray. Handing Hunter a glass full of a disturbingly pink isotonic drink and the promised granola bar, he turned to Randy and handed him a mug commenting, "I only warmed it through, I didn't boil it – hope that's okay?"

Randy took the mug and after taking a little sip of the content he gave Josh a rare full smile rumbling, "Its perfect, thank you."

Josh glowed with pride and shot Hunter a very pleased look before wandering off to sort out some of the other regulars who had wandered into the bar.

Hunter leant back on his sofa, watching with interest the way Randy seemed to lap at the milk each time before he took a sip. Noticing the inspection Randy ducked his head a little explaining, "It's a cat thing."

"It's cute," chuckled Hunter.

Randy glared at him but the smile didn't leave his face. They were sitting in a companionable silence when John appeared beside Hunter slapping him on the back making the big man nearly choke on his snack bar. After sorting Hunter out and promising never to do slap him on the back again – although the mischievous wink John shot at Randy had the cat hiding his smile with his cup - John sank down next to Randy asking fondly, "How d'you enjoy your first workout, Kitty?"

"I like it," replied Randy, "It felt good to just be able to run."

"You like running?" asked John leaning over and stealing a corner of Hunter's bar, only just avoiding the playful swipe Hunter aimed at him as a result of the theft.

Randy nodded and taking a sip of his milk he murmured, "I feel free when I run."

"Free?" asked John, frowning slightly and glancing across at Hunter.

Hunter caught the look John shot him and shook his head – now was not the time for them to try and get Randy to open up to them. Popping the last of his snack bar into his mouth, Hunter asked, "You ready to go home, Kitty-kat?"

Randy downed the last of his milk absently licking his lip clean as he did. Setting the mug down he nodded at Hunter. Standing up Hunter had his back to the rest of the reception area and so he didn't see who had wandered into the gym. It wasn't until he noticed Randy's ears sticking straight up right and his tail flexing around his thigh he realised something was wrong. Glancing at John he realised he too had sat upright, the warm smile from before having vanished leaving a scarily pissed off look on his face. Without turning around Hunter knew instinctively who had gate crashed their pleasant time.

Reaching down he picked up his bag growling, "Kitty-kat, stay beside me. John, you coming?"

"Right with you," relied John his voice thick with pent up aggression.

Randy stood up slowly his tail flicking from side to side, his eyes narrowing as he glared daggers at the two men now harassing Josh at the reception desk.

"Look guys I'm sorry but your membership to this place was withdrawn, I'm going to have to ask you to leave and..." he gave a startled yelp as Ted reached over patting his cheek the taller man sneering, "Aww now come on Joshi. Don't be like that. This place has a public area as well, nothing saying we can't train there."

"We're full" snapped Josh pulling away from the patronising hand, "So I'm sorry you'll have to leave."

"There a problem here, Josh?" asked John as he, Hunter and Randy drew level with the reception desk.

Josh flicked him a look then a faint smile replying, "No problem, I was just explaining to these _gentlemen_..." the way he spat the word made it very clear what he thought of the two men currently harassing him, "...that the public area was fully booked and that they would have to leave."

John nodded then looking at the two men he gave a blank grin drawling, "You heard him we're full. So why don't you two get the hell out of here and crawl on back to whatever goddam stupid gym has accepted membership from you two."

"Easy now Fella," sneered Sheamus glaring at John, "No need to get all high and mighty with us. Anyway..." he let his gaze slid past John to Randy who was standing behind him. With a near lecherous smirk Sheamsu added viciously, "Mind you not sure I want to work out in a place that allows street trash like that in here. Never know what disease you'll catch from one of those filthy..."

He didn't finish his sentence. Just as Hunter took a step forward to silence him, John grabbed him by the scruff of the collar and powered him backwards. Slamming the now struggling Irishman against the wall, John got into his face, snarling, "You really need to watch that mouth of yours. It's starting to write cheques that your body will not be able to cash."

Finally pushing John away, Sheamus rearranged his top glowering at all of them, but a majority of his venom fell on Randy, who returned the gaze with equal hatred. His ears were nearly flat on his head, his lips pulled back in a vicious snarl as he glowered at the pale bully. Signalling for Ted to join him, Sheamus gave them a final look before walking away, but not before calling over his shoulder, "See ya around Old man. Have fun with that pussy before someone younger and better steals yet another lover away from you!"

John took a step towards the two men, snarling, "Get out of here!" It was a snarl that sent them hurrying out the door. Turning back John looked at Josh who, although visibly shaken, was glaring defiantly at the door. Flexing his shoulders, John called cheerfully, "You okay, Josh?"

The small receptionist nodded snapping, "Fucking bastards! They were a pain when they were members here but now they're getting worse."

"Make sure you tell JR about this, okay? He needs to know those two are making trouble again," soothed John giving the smaller man a platonic playful half hug earning an eye roll and a mumbled, "Yes mum," in retuned.

Chuckling to himself, John glanced over at Hunter and Randy and couldn't help the grin that broke out over his face. He couldn't help noticing the way Hunter was resting his hand on the back of Randy's neck nor the way Randy's tail had subconsciously curled itself around the back of Hunter's thigh, the tip flexing over the large muscle. Looking at them, John felt his anger melt away and be replaced by a warmth he hadn't felt for a very long time. He also hadn't seen Hunter looking so relax with another person either.

Wandering back he whispered in Hunter's ear, "You're falling for him, aren't you?"

Hunter's head snapped around as he glared at his best friend. His mouth dropping open as he realised suddenly he had a horrid feeling John was right. He was falling for the beautiful neko and he had no idea what to do about it.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Hunter held the front door open letting Randy enter the house first. Setting the training bag down on the side he smiled fondly as he watched the cat stretch out his body, Randy went up on to tip toe his arms stretched high above his head. As he stretched his t-shirt rode up giving Hunter a tantalising glimpse of the firm abs hidden underneath. Suddenly realising he was staring at the neko, Hunter gave an embarrassed grunt then gruffed, "I'...I've got paperwork to do, Kitty-kat. You make yourself at home. There are computer games downstairs in the den if you want to play and you can access the net as well via the consul that's down there.

Randy looked at him, the neko's head titled to the side as he regard him a moment then with a soft smile Randy nodded, rumbling, "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Hunter genuinely confused.

"For..." Randy hesitated then stammered, "For everything. For...trusting me. For...for treating me like an ...equal."

Hunter felt his chest tightened and without realising what he was doing he closed the gap between them. Reaching up he ran a hand tenderly over the shorn head loving the feeling of the soft velvet hair tickling his fingers. Caressing the base of Randy's neko ear, he replied softly, "That's because we are equal. No matter what you've told or show or taught – you and I..." he gave a soft fond smile, "We are equal."

He gave a last lingering caress of Randy's ears loving the way Randy nuzzled his head into the touch, the cat's eyes fluttering shut for the briefest of seconds before opening and staring directly at him. It was a moment that seemed to last for ever. Then suddenly Randy was pulling back, the shutters coming down over the cat's features again and Hunter had to fight not to sigh. He knew it would take time for Randy to be fully trusting and open to such caresses but the fact that less than two days in he was already able to stroke him made Hunter feel strangely content.

He watched as Randy padded away, the neko heading towards the den and the promised games. He watched the way Randy's tail swished behind him the thick appendage swaying with an almost teasing rhythm. Shaking his head and stretching out his neck, Hunter turned and made his way to his study wondering, not for the first time, what it would be like to stroke that tail to feel it run through his hands. With a soft huff of self mocking laughter he murmured, "Stop dreaming old man – ain't gonna happen." And as he closed the door to his study he gave a sad little sigh wondering if he would ever find happiness again.

x o x o x o x o x o x

It was the soft knock that caught Hunter's attention. Not bothering to glance over his shoulder he called, "Its open Kitty-kat, you can come in."

He heard the door open and was hit by a very familiar aroma suddenly filling is study. Coffee. Coffee and fresh baking. Turning around he looked at Randy and couldn't' help the surprised chuckle escaping his lips, "You...you've been baking?"

Randy nodded shyly, looking almost embarrassed as Hunter looked at him.

"I...it's not much its just cookies," he rumbled, glancing down at the tray in his hands, "I got bored of playing on the computer and I...well...I called Evan and he told me how to make them."

Hunter leant back in his computer chair. He was grinning openly touched beyond belief by the fact Randy had even thought to make him something.

"Well don't stand all the way over there," drawled Hunter, "Bring the goodies over here. Let me see what you made."

Randy nudged the door shut behind him and padded over. He set the tray on the desk making sure to avoid the piles of papers that Hunter had been working on. The tray held a cup of black coffee and a small plate of cookies. They weren't the most attractive cookies, most of them were misshapen but Hunter didn't care. Grabbing the nearest cookie he broke a bit off and popped it in his mouth. As he crunched it he grinned growling, "Damn these are good. You got the recipe from Evan you say – damn that little cat knows his cooking."

"He does," agreed Randy smiling faintly as he watched Hunter devour the first cookie, "Mind you, his look better, mine are slightly...gnarly."

"Yours taste gorgeous though," assured Hunter demolishing a second cookie without hesitation. He looked at Randy then frowned suddenly asking, "Wait, if you've had time to bake these, then how long have I been locked away with the paperwork?

"About three hours," replied Randy without reproach.

Hunter swore then looking at Randy he murmured, "Sorry I got caught up in the paperwork. I didn't mean to ignore you for so long."

Randy shot him a look soothing," Its okay I don't feel neglected. Besides it meant I could well..." he waved his hand in the direction of the tray.

Hunter nodded leaning back further as Randy padded around the room. After a few moments Randy spotted a picture that made him stop dead in his tracks. It was a picture of Hunter with a dark haired woman, they were both laughing and were wrapped around each other. Lifting the picture up Randy tilted his head and without looking at Hunter, he asked softly, "Who's this?"

Hunter felt his throat tighten. Looking away he grunted," She was my wife."

"Was?" asked Randy, glancing at Hunter before looking back at the picture and rumbling, "She was pretty."

"She was beautiful," corrected Hunter. He took a deep breath then pushing himself up out of his chair he crossed to where Randy was looking at the picture. Easing the frame out of the neko's' hand he absently traced Stephanie's face with his finger adding, "She was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Where is she now?" asked Randy his eyes glued to Hunter's face.

There was a moment's pause then Hunter mumbled brokenly, "She died"

"I'm sorry," breathed Randy.

Hunter didn't hear him – he was staring at the image captured in the photo. He could remember John taking the picture. He and Stephanie had been messing around in the garden and he'd just caught her around the waist lifting her up Stephanie threatening all sorts of retribution if he didn't put her down. He gave a stuttered breath trying hard to fight back the tears stinging his eyes. He jumped when he felt a warm presence a hard body suddenly pressing along his left side. Opening his eyes he glanced round and realised the warmth was in fact the neko. The large cat was standing so close he could feel the cat breathing, feel the strong body vibrating with each breath.

Slowly locking his eyes with the neko he gave a sad faint smile breathing, "My world shattered the day she died."

"How did she die?" asked Randy softly.

Hunter didn't reply. He was fighting hard to keep his composures. It was too real still, too painful to talk about it. He squeezed his eyes shut refusing to let the tears fall but he could feel the tears sliding past his lashes and trickling down his face. He gave a loud sniff trying so hard not to come apart in front of Randy.

Randy didn't say anything. He just started at Hunter, the grey eyes swimming with emotions. Then slowly Hunter felt something caressing his waist and looking to his right he realised the neko's tail had curled around his waist and was gently undulating against his side. With the smallest of smiles Randy murmured, "I'm so sorry."

Hunter gave a brief nod acknowledging the sympathy but he didn't say anything, he didn't trust his voice. Giving a sad smile he set the photo frame back on the shelf. The move meant he broke the embrace. He hadn't wanted to but somehow holding Stephanie's picture while enjoying the caress of the neko's tail and wishing it would go further did not sit well with him. Bowing his head he took a deep breath but just as he was about to speak the neko murmured, "Randy."

"What?" asked Hunter looking back over his shoulder.

"My name," rumbled the neko slowly looking at Hunter, "My name is Randy, well Randall but my friends call me Randy."

Hunter gulped his throat tightening again as he realised the massive step the neko had just taken. He crossed back over to Randy his hand automatically reaching up to caress the neko's head the fingers curling around the base of the ears.

"Are you saying I may call you Randy?" asked Hunter loving the way Randy rubbed his head against his hand.

With a growing smile Randy nodded purring, "Yes."

Hunter bit his bottom lip trying very hard not to simply sweep Randy into his arms. Instead he leant in and, resting his forehead against Randy's, he growled, "How about we celebrate me finding out your name?"

Randy cocked his head frowning slightly although the frown melted away when Hunter added, "Why don't I call John? See if he and Evan can face another evening with us?"

Randy simply gave a low rumbling purr and rubbing his head against Hunter's hand he nodded, rumbling, "I'd like that a lot."

x o x o x o x o x o x

A few hours later Hunter opened the door to find Evan grinning up at him, the little neko almost sparkling with delight. Chuckling as the little cat barrelled past him heading straight for Randy, Hunter cocked an eyebrow at John and chuckled, "You got one happy cat there!"

"You've no idea," grinned back John. He flicked Hunter a look – one that made Hunter frown –John looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Which in itself was strange.

"Something wrong?" asked Hunter as he wandered through the house with John heading towards the back porch.

"Wrong? N'ah," assured John, "No things are far from wrong it's just I... umm..." his voice faded into a soft giggle as they stepped out onto the back porch. The cats had claimed the swing seat again and Evan was literally curled in Randy's lap. The smaller neko was taking animated about something, the large neko smiling indulgently, every now and then running a hand down Evan's tail, making the little cat giggle and wriggle in his lap.

Gulping loudly John asked, "Is that turning you on as much as it's turning me on?"

"You're twisted," chided Hunter fondly, although he had to admit the sight of the two cats being so relaxed and intimate with each other, did do things to his brain. Shaking his head at the way John was drooling over the sight in front of them, he raised his voice and called, "Randy! You want a soda?"

Randy looked up, favouring Hunter with a smile, as he nodded. Beside him Hunter heard the gasp and then glancing at his best friend he saw the look of surprise plastered over John's face.

"He told you his name?"

"Yeah, a few hours ago. We were..." his voice aught in his throat and it took him a few attempts to continued, "...talking about Stephanie and I...I guess the fact I told him something so personal made him comfortable in telling me his name."

"Cool," grinned John shoulder bumping Hunter, "I'm glad. Because you know he really isn't a kitty. I mean he is one male kat and the name kitty-kat really didn't really..."

"Yeah he is male," sighed Hunter sadly, "So very male."

"Oh gees, Hunter no..." protested John, "No, you can't let what happened with Shawn colour your opinion of male lovers. Man, come on that was years ago." He sighed then leaning over he caught Hunter's arm adding firmly, "Hunter he was bastard to you. I know, I know," he held his other hand up stopping Hunter's objections, continuing, "He loved you at one point but he was still a bastard, trust me. He did a real number on you but you got to believe me if you're feeling half the attraction to that neko that your eyes are hinting at, you've gotta go with flow, dude. You got to make a move on ..." John's voice faded and pulling back he looked over Hunter's shoulder calling, "Hey Evan - you okay?"

Evan was staring at them the strangest look on his face. With a little nod of the head he blinked a few times, then pushing his glasses up his nose he murmured, "What are you talking about?"

John frowned then realising Evan must have over head some of their conversation he straightened up, calling, "Nothing bad, I swear to you." He searched Evan's face then held a hand out soothing, "Come here, Squirt."

Slowly Evan padded over to him but the stiffness in his posture gave away the fact he wasn't quite as relaxed as he tried to pretend. Wrapping his arm around Evan's waist John pulled him closer and brushing a soft kiss against the dark hair, he whispered, "I promise, Baby. I would never let anything bad happen to you...or to Randy. You know that."

For a moment Evan regarded him stonily then slowly as John gazed back at him, he slowly melted, his face lifting up with a soft smile as he finally leant back into John's embrace. Looking over at Hunter who was half watching them, blushing slightly at the blatant display of affection Evan chuckled calling, "If he told his name it means he really does trust you. And it means..." his face hardened a moment and with a surprisingly fierce note to his voice he added firmly, "That if you hurt him you'll have to deal with me and I promise I will make your life hell if you hurt him."

Hunter held the soft chocolate eyes and with a faint smile curing his lips he assured, "Trust me, hurting him is the last thing I would ever want to do."

He tore his gaze away and looking out the window he let his gaze linger of the lounging cat currently occupying his swing seat and murmured absently, "I just want to make him happy." Adding silently to himself, "No matter what it costs me personally."

TBC x


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"John no!" screamed Evan, squealing with giggles as the big man simply picked him up hoisted him over his shoulder and started to run around the lawn with him threatening to dump him in the pool. John even went to so far as to dangle the little neko over the inviting water, laughing out loud himself when Evan pouted at him.

Up on the deck Hunter shook his head murmuring, "I swear those two get more childish each time I see them."

"Evan has that ability," rumbled Randy not taking his eyes off the couple, "He makes you forget the bad..." his voice trailed off and for a moment he seemed to be lost in a memory.

Glancing at the suddenly subdued neko beside him Hunter shifted closer. Letting his arm rub against Randy's he soothed, "Maybe we can all help you forget in time."

There was a moment's pause then slowly grey blue eyes turned and fixed themselves on Hunter, the intense stare boring straight into his soul. He fought to keep looking at the Neko but as the seconds ticked by he felt his resolve weakening. But just as he was about to turn away Randy gave him the ghost of a smile and murmured, "I hope so."

"Randy save me!"

The scream broke the moment and Hunter could only watch as his own neko shook his head, flexed out the long neck and set his drink on the railing. With a little huff of amusement Randy padded down the steps and across the grass heading towards the couple. As he reached them Evan squealed again stretching one arm out to Randy yelling, "Randy he's being mean to me! He said he's gonna put me in the water!"

"And you've got a problem with that?" rumbled Randy smirking at the way Evan stuck his tongue out at him, "You love water, Evan." He glanced at John who was frowning at him and explained, "I swear Evan has tiger genes or something. If it's a hot day he loves to wallow in water - unlike most nekos who only tolerate water to bathe, he will quite happily wallow all day..." he gave a broad smile, "...He's really water cat."

"Randy!" mewed Evan pouting like anything that his secret had been revealed, "You're not supposed to tell that!"

Randy just shrugged in rely.

John gave a loud laugh and pulling Evan back, he lifted the smaller neko up. Almost instinctively Evan's legs wrapped around John's waist. The smaller body fitting perfectly against him as the big man supported him. Shifting position he bought one hand up stroking the back of Evan's head asking, "Is he serious, Squirt? You like water?"

Evan's pout lessened as he nodded in reply, nuzzling his head against John's hand.

"Well then," mused John giving a little hum as he thought, " Guess I'll just have to get that swimming pool I've always talked about. Don't you agree Hunter?" he added raising his voice to talk to the big man who was still watching them from the back porch.

"Guess you will," replied Hunter chuckling at the scene. He really couldn't remember a time since Stephanie's death when he had enjoyed being in the garden more. Wandering down the steps he headed across to the other.

"You know Evan," he called as he reached the content group, "If you really like water that much you're more than welcome to go swimming now if you want. The pool is heated so the water will be warm and I'm sure I can find some trunks for you." He paused then looking at Randy he added, "You too, if you fancy a dip Randy."

Randy glanced at him shaking his head although Hunter could just make out the ghost of a smile playing of his lips. Evan was already wriggling out of John's embrace but not before brushing a surprisingly loving kiss over John's cheek. As his feet hit the ground he turned and bounced over to Hunter. Without a second's hesitation he wrapped his arms around Hunter, hugged him and purred, "I would love that. Thank you so much."

Unable to stop himself Hunter stroked Evan's head his fingers playing with the soft brown ears noticing how different they felt from Randy's. Where Randy's were like velvet Evans were like the softest of cotton and the hair curling around the base made them seem smaller as well compared to the shorn look Randy wore. With an indulgent chuckle he reluctantly let go of the little cat and looking over at Randy he instructed, "In my bedroom do you remember that big dresser?" he waited for Randy to nod before continuing, "I think there are a few trunks and stuff in there. Why don't you go and find some suitable stuff for Squirt to wear, then he can come play in the pool."

Randy was already heading back to the house as Evan gave Hunter another hug before bounding after Randy.

Hunter watched them go and without looking at John he sighed happily, "I still have no idea what the hell you have gotten us into Johnny but I'm kinda glad you dragged me into."

He didn't need to look around to see the massive grin slighting up John's face. He already knew it was there and he knew too that it matched his own.

x o x o x o x o x o x

Randy had been right. Evan was a water cat. The moment his toes touched the warm water the smile lighting up his face was a sight to behold. It had John running into the house only to remerge moments later still fastening the pair of borrowed trunks before he dived into the pool, the two of them splashing and playing with each other like children. Hunter was just happy to sit on the edge of the pool the water lapping around the muscle calves. Randy though seemed less inclined to venture near the pool opting to stay firmly on lawn. He hadn't changed despite Evans demands and he was watching the scene with a subdued expression. One that worried and saddened Hunter all at the same time.

Chucking as Evan darted between John's legs only to reappear at the far end of the pool Hunter pulled his legs up and then turned round. With a sad sigh he grabbed the nearest towel dried his legs and wandered over to where Randy was standing.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently

Randy looked at him then glancing back at the pool he replied, "I don't like...I'm not like Evan I..."

"You mean you're not a water cat?" chuckled Hunter watching as John fell backwards into the water trying to catch his kitten.

Randy nodded slightly his eyes glued to the scene in front of them.

They stood together in a strange silence Hunter wanted to say so many things to the beautiful neko beside him but he had no idea where to begin or even what to say. Bowing his head he gave a sad huff muttering under his breath, "For fuck sake why is this so hard?"

He didn't really expect an answer but he really didn't expect the sudden angry hiss that escaped Randy's lips. Snapping his head up he stared at the neko frowning when he saw how flat Randy's ears were and the way the lips were drawn back revealing the sharp teeth.

"Randy?" asked Hunter quickly reaching out to touch the neko only to receive a sharp claw to the back of his hand and a snarled, "I fucking knew it! It was all lies – all of it!"

"What are you talking about?" demanded Hunter but it was only as he turned to glance at the pool for back up that he saw what had enraged his cat. His eyes opened wide with shocked surprise and without thinking he yelled, "JOHN!"

There was a slash and the two figured in the pool leapt apart. John absently brushing his mouth with the back of his hand while Evan simply gazed back at them with a slight blush and decidedly bruised lips.

"You lied to me!" hissed Randy the anger all too audible in his voice, "You said it wasn't about sex. You said... you..." the neko's voice broke and he just let rip a roar of anger.

Evan was scrambling out of the pool running as fast as he could towards them his tail dripping water as he did. Skidding to a halt in front of the enraged neko, he soothed, "Randy, calm down. Please, calm down. It's not what you think please Randy please...I kissed him, not the other way around. I promise you"

He reached out to take the larger neko's hand but Randy just jerked backwards, his arm drawn back ready to strike but he didn't. He stopped himself, quaking with anger as he stared down into his friends face. Evan took a risk stepping closer soothing, "Randy come on calm down, breathe, breathe, shhh its okay he wasn't hurting me..." he caught the still ready to strike hand and slowly cupped it between his. Stroking the back of Randy's hand he locked eyes with his best friend, soothing, "Shhh I promise you it's not what you think - he wasn't forcing me to do anything. He would never hurt me. Ever."

Randy stared down at him, the grey eyes clouded with emotions but slowly, as Evan soft voice and gentle caresses worked their magic over them, they cleared. Blinking slowly Randy slowly looked away staring daggers at John who was standing statue still in the middle of the pool looking scared confused and a little worried. Casting a glance at Hunter – who had yet to move from his side – Randy slowly pulled his hand away from Evan and, without speaking, he simply turned and headed back into the house.

The garden was silent a moment then Evan swore softly bowing his head. Hunter let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding and absently draped an arm over the dejected little frame asking softly, "What the hell was that?"

Evan gave a sad sigh and slowly looking up he murmured, "Randy reacting badly to me having physical contact with John." He closed his eyes swearing again this time louder and with more feeling, "I should have thought. I should have waited. I..."

"Why did us kissing make him so angry?" asked John making the other two jump. Neither man had realised John had got gotten out of the pool to join them.

Evan bit his lower lip then running a hand through his wet hair he murmured, "Because Randy has his life defending me against unwanted sexual advances and he is so scared that we're going to get hurt again that...that what happened before will happened again and.."

"Hey I told you - not gonna happen," interrupted John reaching out and caressing the back of Evan's neck. He smiled as Evan reacted so happily to the touch.

"I know," breathed Evan locking eyes with John, "But you have no idea what we went thought. No idea what Randy did to keep me safe, the dangers and terror he went through to try and protect me. He's experienced the very worse of human nature and he wants to believe you..." he looked at Hunter, "I mean it, he does. He so wants to believe that you won't hurt him or me, but he can't forget the past. He can't forget ..."

"Evan what did they do to you two? Those men who owned you before?" asked Hunter not really wanting to hear the answer but knowing he and John needed to know the truth if they were ever going to help Randy adjust to his new life.

Evan took a deep breath and without looking at either man, he murmured, "You already know that they used nekos for sexual pleasure. They liked hurting them, making them scream. They liked doing depraved things to them and they loved using Randy the most. In all of our time there, they only ever touch me a handful of times. We were there for almost 2 years and they only touched me about 9 times because of Randy. Because each time they came to the cage he would find a way to make them choose him. The times they didn't it was only because he was so injured from the previous usage, so broken, that he was unable to respond and they hated not getting a response..." his voice broke and he gave a little sniff trying desperately to hold back the tears.

John simply stepped closer wrapping his large arms around the small kat and hugging him closer, trying to shield his precious kitten from the horrors of the past. Evan squeezed his eyes shut burying his head in John's chest as he continued, "One time they were so angry with him, they...they broke his collar bone as a punishment. They just kept smashing him into the side of the cage. He was screaming in pain and they just laughed. They broke him, threw him back in and then dragged me out and I...I couldn't help him...they made me face him while they..." he gave a strangled sob, finally breaking down, the tears falling freely down his face as the memories of the past started to overtake him.

Looking over the top of Evan's head John locked eyes with Hunter and snarled, "Evan, these men – the ones who hurt you – where are they now?"

"Dead," sobbed Evan, although his tears were not for the men who had tortured them, "They...they upset some Russian gangsters and...one night just before they were about to play, they...they were raided and...they were killed...all of them...that's how we ended up in the shop. They were gonna shot us as well but then realised they could get a lot of money for us. They sold us and then...then you came along and..." He was crying openly now, the old wounds too open and too raw to be closed as easily as normal. John bowed his head brushing kiss after kiss into Evan's wet hair, murmuring soft nothings, simply holding Evan as he cried out the horrors of the past.

Hunter balled his fists. He had never wanted to kill anyone quite as much as he wanted to kill the men who had hurt Evan and Randy. The thought of his beautify neko being constantly abused and used angered him beyond belief. He stepped closer and brushing a hand over Evan's shoulder, he murmured, "You're safe now, Evan. You and Randy. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise."

Evan gave him a slight nod but didn't lift his face up from John's chests. Looking at his best friend Hunter gave a stiff nod. He could see the same anger blazing in John's eyes - both men were fighting the urge to hurt something after hearing Evan's harrowing telling of the past. Leaning over Hunter whispered in John's ear, "Take care of him. I'm going to check on Randy."

John nodded and as Hunter returned to the house John carefully guided Evan back up on to the porch. Looking back Hunter couldn't help but smile as he watched John pull Evan down onto his lap the big man holding the still sobbing cat rocking him gently offering silent comfort as the little kat finally let go of the past.

x o x o x o x o x o x

It took Hunter nearly twenty minutes to calm down before he felt stable enough to go check on Randy. Knocking on the closed door he called, "Randy you okay?"

There was no answer. Not that he had really expected one. He tried the handle and was surprised and secretly delighted when the door opened. The fact that Randy hadn't locked him out meant a great deal to Hunter, far more than he would willingly admit. He gave another knock calling "I'm coming."

Stepping into the darkened room he squinted trying to make out where Randy was. After a few seconds he realised the shape on the floor was in fact Randy. The neko was curled up by the bed the long arms wrapped around his knees which were drawn up to his chest. He was image of misery and it broke Hunter's heart. Pushing the door closed Hunter padded over and stopping a few fee sort he murmured uncertainly, "I umm I brought you some milk."

Randy slowly looked up and Hunter had to fight to stop himself from groaning. Even in the darkened room he could make out the tear tracks on Randy's face, the sparkling lines that hinted at just how upset the neko really was.

"Milk?" rumbled Randy his ears twitching slightly.

"Yep, I even warmed it," added Hunter wincing when he realised how pathetic he sounded.

Randy blinked at him then gave him a faint smile. Hunter held the cup out but Randy didn't take it he just kept staring up at Hunter the grey eyes unnerving the big man.

Uncertain as what to do next Hunter was about to set the cup down beside the neko, when Randy suddenly asked, "Do you hate me?"

"What?" exclaimed Hunter, "No! Why would I hate you?"

"Because I'm damaged!" yelled Randy, "Because I'm screwed up. Became I can't be happy! I'm not like Evan I don't how to be happy! I don't know how to laugh or play or..." he clawed at his head the sharp claws leaving raw marks in his scalp.

Hunter dropped to his knees reaching over and taking Randy's flailing hands holding them tightly in his. As Randy fought against him Hunter soothed, "Randy stop it come on please stop this...please Kitty kat stop..." without thinking he simply reached up and cupped the side of Randy's face exclaiming, "How could I ever hate something as beautiful as you?"

Randy froze.

Hunter gulped as he realised what he had said but knowing he had to press on, he continued, "Randy please. I told you I would do the very best I could for you and I meant that. Whatever it takes whatever you need," he let his thumb caresses Randy's cheek bone loving the way neko nearly reacted only just catching himself in time, "And right now the thing you need most is time. Time to see that I'm not like those other men. I will never hurt you never force you to do something you don't want, I care about you. Deeply. And as for damaged..." he gave a bitter laugh and shifting closer he added "I think we're damaged in someway or another. Maybe I ca help you heal and maybe just maybe you can help me..." he let his voice fade to nothing but a hopeful sigh. He was now so close he could feel the heat rolling of his distressed neko, he could feel the strong frame shivering with each stuttered breath. And for some reason he liked it, the closeness, the companionship of the moment.

Sniffing slightly Randy slowly locked eyes with him and asked" Will you sit with me? I don't want go back out yet but I don't...I don't want to be alone..."

Hunter knew how much such a request must have cost his proud independent cat and with a soft smile he nodded. Rearranging himself on the floor beside Randy so they were both sitting with their backs pressed against the walls Hunter reached over and resting his hand on Randy's raised knee he soothed, "We can sit here as long as you like."

Randy stared at the hand on his knee then slowly and to Hunter eternal joy he raised his hand and rested it on top of Hunter's before murmuring, "Thank you."

Hunter didn't say anything he just gave Randy's knee a tight squeeze and settled back against the wall letting his eyes slowly close suddenly feeling more content and happier than he had in a very very long time.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Hunter came awake with a start. For a moment he couldn't work out why he was slumped against the wall, or why there was a heavy weight pinning his left side down. It wasn't until he blinked himself awake a little more that he remembered he was in Randy's room. Glancing to the left he realised the weight was in fact Randy. The neko had obviously fallen asleep and as his body had relaxed he'd slumped over so he was leaning against Hunter.

Fighting not to smile Hunter gazed down at the sleeping neko and sighed. He had never seen the beautiful cat look so relaxed, so at peace as he did right then. Without thinking Hunter reached over and stroked Randy's head. He was rewarded by the softest smile curling the neko's lips and a soft rumbling purr. Easing his hand back Hunter let out a deep sigh, wondering how the hell he was going to move without waking or scaring the cat.

His predicament was solved a second later by gentle knock on the door and John calling, "Hunter? Hey everything okay? You guys have been gone a long time."

The knock and subsequent call caused Randy to wake up. For a moment he nuzzled his face against Hunter's shoulder but the moment he realised what he was doing he shot away putting feet between him and Hunter, his eyes widening as he stared at Hunter.

Hunter held up a hand soothing, "Easy kittykat, easy," he gave a low chuckled at the look Randy gave him, then raising his voice he called, "Everything fine's, John."

He gazed at Randy then with a soft nod he got to his feet stretching out his complaining back and rolled his neck out. Rubbing his shoulder – which was numb for where Randy had been leaning on it – he grumbled, "Damn it you're heavier than you look." He gave a little chuckle then realising how skittish Randy actually looked, he added soothingly, "Nothing happened Kittykat, I promise you. You were just sleeping that's all." He let his eyes searched Randy's face before asking softly, "Do you feel ready come back downstairs yet? I feel kind of bad leaving John and Evan all alone down there for so long."

Randy was still curled up on the floor, his tail undulating like mad and his ears twitching but slowly he unfolded his long limbs and gracefully got to his feet. He stretched up going up onto tip toe, lifting his arms all the way above his head as he worked out the last of the own cramps caused by the unnatural position he'd fallen asleep in. The move gave Hunter a tantalising glimpse stomach. And it was a glimpse that had Hunter absently licking his lips. Without even meaning to he murmured, "Damn but you're beautiful."

Randy froze. He stated at Hunter but there was a strange look on his face a look that was almost hopeful as if he hadn't expected Hunter to say such a thing. Slowly lowering his arms Randy rolled his neck out asking in a low rumble, "You keep saying that. Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

For a split second Hunter thought about lying to Randy about what he had said. He thought about brushing it off as just a saying but then almost as he thought it he banished the idea. He had promised to take care of Randy and that included not lying to him. Bowing his head a moment he gave a nod, murmuring, "Yeah I think you're stunning."

"But I'm damaged!" protested Randy bitterly, the anger from before seeping back in, "You've seen what they did to me, you've seen the scars. You know how they used me, how they...how can you call something like me stunning!"

"Because you are!" relied Hunter firmly. He closed the gap between them catching Randy's hands before he could rake his shorn head again, "Randy please listen to me." He cupped the side of Randy's face and with a faint smile he soothed, "You are probably one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen, scars and all. You are so strong you survived a living hell and you're still fighting," he moved his hand up stroking Randy's head his fingers caressing the side of Randy's ears, "You're amazing and god forgive but yes - you are beautiful."

Without realising it they had ended up standing together. They were so close they could feel each other breathing, their bodies almost pressed together like lovers caught in an intimate embrace. Randy looked at Hunter curiously, his head tilted into Hunter's hand his lips slightly open almost inviting Hunter to claim them. Fighting hard not to respond to his baser instincts, Hunter limited himself to stroking Randy's head, enjoying the way Randy's eyes fluttered close and the soft purr–like rumbles that were escaping his neko's throat.

Another harder knock broke the silence and as it echoed thought the room, Randy sprang back blinking in surprise at Hunter. Hunter closed his eyes, silently cursing John for being such a good friend and coming to look for him. With a loud sigh he gave Randy an almost apologetic smile turned and strode over to the door. Yanking it open he came face to face with a concerned John.

"Is everything ..." began John but Hunter cut him off snapping grumpily, "We're fine. Come on let go back down stairs." he paused and glancing behind him, he was relieved to see Randy was actually following him out of the room. He gave him a faint smile and an approving nod before leading the three back down to the kitchen.

x o x o x o x o x o x

As Hunter fetched drinks for everyone, John stood in the doorway, regarding Randy with a strange thoughtful look. It was a look that made Randy nervous and after a few moments he couldn't take it anymore, snapping petulantly, "What are you staring at?"

"You," replied John.

"Why?"

John didn't answer right away. Instead he pushed himself away from the frame and moved closer to Randy. Stopping a few feet short he regarded the neko again, the same strange look on his face. Even Hunter was frowning at the look and setting the drinks down on the counter he murmured, "John?"

When there was no response, he tried again this time his voice taking on a firmer slightly menacing tone as he called, "Johnny? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," replied John after a few moments of strained silence. "Nothing at all. I just..." he paused then giving a lopsided smile he suddenly held his right hand out toward Randy saying, "I just wanted to shake the hand of one of the bravest men, well cats, I've ever met in my life. And I wanted to thank you..." he paused and locking his gaze with Randy's surprised eyes, he added wholeheartedly, "...for protecting Evan the way you did. I can't imagine what you went through and quite frankly I don't want to even think about the hell you went through but what you did, all those times you sacrificed yourself to save him the resulting pain... I just want you know I will forever be in your debt because if it hadn't been for you, I'd never have found him and I..." he gave a chuckle and bobbed his head a moment, a slight blush working its way over his check, "...well let just say I wouldn't be half as happy as I am right now."

He stretched his hand out even more, a silent request for Randy to shake it.

Randy didn't move. He was staring at John with something akin to shock.

John stretched his hand out even more, again silently pleading with Randy to take it.

For a moment Randy hesitated, then slowly he reciprocated the move, his hand closing around John's. It was a moment Hunter knew he would remember for the rest of his life.

The smile that lit John's face was infectious and Randy slowly returned the smile, his own smile was shyer but no less brilliant. Then without warning John pulled him closer and wrapping his other arm around Randy's shoulders he hugged him tightly.

Dropping his voice down to a whisper only Randy could hear he promised with heartfelt honesty, "If anyone ever causes you a moment's upset I promise you now I will hunt them down and rip them apart for you. You may have been alone in the past but from now on I've got your back, Buddy and I promise you no one will ever hurt you again."

Hunter watched dumbstruck as Randy slowly turned his face into John's neck and closed his eyes. He had no idea what John had just whispered but whatever it was Randy seemed to approve and that was enough Hunter. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Picking up the drinks he tucked a large grab bag of crisps under his arm and headed towards the screen door calling teasingly, "Umm if you two pansies have finished your touching hallmark moment you coming outside or shall I leave you alone in here for more snuggles?"

He roared with laughter at the combined glares he got. Ignoring the finger John was flipping him Hunter called fondly, "Come on Kitty-kat, let's go find that kitten and enjoy what's left of this glorious evening outside in the warm."

x o x o x o x o x o x

Evan was sitting by the pool his legs dangling in the warm water. He was swinging them two and fro, totally lost in his own world. It wasn't until he felt the cold can being pressed against the back of his warm neck that he even realised he'd been rejoined by the other. He gave a mew of alarm his hand lashing out with surprise, catching John's muscular calf with his sharp claws. Almost instantly he was apologising, calling, "Oh my god, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...shit John I'm so sorry i..."

"Shhh," soothed John crouching down behind the small neko, "Hey easy," he assured brushing a kiss into the dark hair, "It's okay I shouldn't have made you jump like that." He stroked Evan's hair and tickled his ears, making the neko wriggle with delight.

Biting his lip Evan stretched up and brushed a kiss over John's cheek before looking over at Randy. He seemed to shrink back a little and a slight frown creased his forehead as he looked at his best friend. Randy was staring at him, not quite a glower but it wasn't the normal indulgent look either. He gave a little gulp then murmured, "Randy – what's wrong?"

The larger neko stared at him, the grey eyes narrowed to mere slits.

Leaning into John's touch Evan tried again calling, "Randy? Talk to me. What's...what have I..."

"You told them," growled Randy.

"Yeah I told them," replied Evan tiling his chin up slightly, his ears straightening into a confrontational stance, "I had to tell them. They had to know what you did, what you suffered, what you..." his voice faded into an annoyed little grunt. His tail too started flicking around, the hairs puffing themselves up slightly as he stared back at his apparently angry friend.

John went to interrupt but Hunter shook his head. He knew this was something the cats had to work out for themselves. He could understand Randy's anger but he could understand why Evan had revealed the secrets as well. Not wanting to interrupt but also not wanting Randy to feel alone, he carefully slid his hand onto the small of Randy's back. He felt Randy tense but then to his relief the neko actually leant back into his hand. He could feel the muscles relaxing and giving a gently caress he shuffled closer allowing his hip to rest against Randy's.

The nekos were engaged in a silent glaring completion, the only movement from either kat was the lashing of their tails. Evan's was undulating against the poolside while Randy's was swaying from side to side, every now and then curling around Hunter's thigh before retreating again. Then slowly as quickly as the standoff started it seemed to fade as Randy gave a low rumbled ordering, "Come here."

Evan hesitated then when Randy cocked his head at him and pursed his lips and threw him a telling wink, he suddenly leapt up and all but threw himself into the larger neko's arms. Catching the small frame, Randy hugged him close, burying his face into the soft brown hair rumbling softly, "I hate that they know what happened but I'm glad they do."

Evan just clung to him nuzzling his face against Randy's chin his eyes screwed shut as he felt the bonds strengthening between them. He felt Randy kiss the side of his face and pulling back he gave a wickedly vampish grin and asked with feigned innocence, "Do you forgive me for kissing John?"

Randy gave a huff but then looking over Evan's head at John who was grinning at him he shook his head sighing, "Evvy I can't tell you what to do, just promise me..." He slid a finger under Evan chin, "...you'll be careful."

Evan rolled his eyes and thumping Randy across the chest he snapped playfully, "I'm a grown kat, Randy I can make my own decision." then seeing the look in Randy's eyes he added quickly, "But I promise I'll be careful. And so will John."

Randy stared at him then at John before finally releasing Evan. He watched as Evan bounced back towards John, the laughter from the two of them almost infectious as John pulled Evan down onto the side of the pool beside him.

Stepping closer Hunter murmured in Randy's ear, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," murmured Randy. He shot Hunter a surprisingly coy look and looked on the verge of saying something else. But he didn't instead he just looked back at the pool and gave a wistful sigh.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

The locker room was surprisingly quiet when Hunter pushed the door open. They had fallen into an easy routine – breakfast relaxing then training before going home and relaxing some more. Hunter loved how well Randy had adapted to his life style. The neko seemed to be growing in confidence when they were out and while they both still hated the fact Randy had to wear the collar signifying the mark of ownership, Hunter had noticed on more than one occasion Randy stroking the thick leather band with something akin to pleasure.

Sighing happily at how well things were going Hunter wandered over to his locker, pulling it open and dropping his bag down onto the bench all in one move. He heard a little huff behind him and glancing back over his shoulder he fought not to grin. Randy was frowning intently at the plastic bag currently containing his new running shoes. The kat was obviously struggling to open the packaging and when it became too much Randy gave a low growl and just swiped at the bag with his claws. The plastic shredded in seconds and Randy gave a little crow of delight as he finally got his shoes free of all the annoying packaging.

Shaking his head Hunter turned back around and as he started to change he called, "You sure you're okay with just the running machine, Randy? I could ask Josh to show you a few of the weight machines as well? That way you'd get a fuller workout..."

"You think I need more of a workout?" asked Randy hesitantly.

The uncertainty in his voice made Hunter look round, and when he did, he nearly groaned at the sight. Randy had eased his t-shirt up and was currently stroking his abs looking seriously worried. Hunter watch mesmerised as Randy's hand travelled over the exposed abs. The neko's fingers caught on the ridges of his muscles, the tanned skin all but shimmering in the harsh lighting of the locker room.

Realising Hunter was looking at him, Randy scowled angrily, asking instantly, "Am I getting fat or something? Do I need to work out more?"

"Hell no!" exclaimed Hunter far too quickly to hide his actual appreciation of the sight in front of him. Blushing slightly he coughed adding in what he hoped was a slightly manlier tone, "No I just meant it would give you a little variety. You know give you a chance to work out all of your muscles and... and..." he blushed even more when he registered the self satisfied smirk that Randy was giving him. Flipping a finger at Randy, Hunter huffed, "Oh shut up and get changed!"

He heard Randy chuckle – a noise that Hunter was coming to love more and more – and then a soft "Hey."

Glancing back he saw John had entered the room, the big man making a beeline for them grinning like a goon.

"Where's your kitten?" asked Hunter as John thumped his shoulder earning a soft growl in response.

"At home," replied John tugging off his shirt without caring who saw him naked. Stripping down to his strap, he grabbed his training shorts adding, "He wanted to come - in fact I left him at home pouting about the fact I said no - but there is no way on earth I'd leave him alone in there."

"I'd be with him," rumbled Randy softly coming over to join the two men.

John looked up and flashed him a warm smile soothing, "I know Kittykat and I know you'd take really good care of him but even so, I don't want Evan near this place. He's too..." his voice caught in his throat and for a moment the smile faltered. He held Randy's gaze a moment before looking away as he confessed, "...he's too special to be left alone in a pit like this."

"And I'm not?" asked Randy softly. There was a strange note in his voice and he was staring directly at Hunter looking decidedly unhappy.

Suddenly realising what Randy was thinking, Hunter soothed, "You're special as well Randy but Evan is too trusting, he's too ready to see the good in people he just wouldn't be safe here. Where as you don't trust anyone which means you're less likely to be hurt. But even so," his voice dropped down to a firmer gruffer growl as he assured, "You won't be alone and god help anyone who so much as looks at you the wrong way." He stepped closer and brushing a hand over Randy's exposed arm he leant in and whispered, "No one upsets you without answering to me."

Randy blinked at him slowly then with a slight smile and with a swish of his tail he nodded at Hunter – understanding instantly what the big man was trying to say.

As John slipped his training vest on he clapped his hands together and asked, "So while you and I are working up a manly sweat with our weight training, what's kittykat gonna be up to?"

"He'll be training, John," sighed Hunter rolling his eyes are John's sense of humour, "What do you think he'll be doing?"

John grinned and winking at Randy he called back playfully, "Giving the gym an eyeful? Making them wish they were you? Maybe even giving us a glimpse of..." he gave a yelp as Randy play punched his shoulder, the neko grinning as he snapped, "Shut up!"

"I'm telling Evan about you!" mewed John sticking his tongue out at Randy as he play pouted, "You're being mean to me."

"Go ahead," rumbled Randy shooting john his best glare although it was softened by the smile curling his lips, "We both know he'll take my side."

"He might not!" protested John playfully, hurrying after Randy, "He's my kitten! He'll back me up!"

Randy's reply was cut off as the door to the locker room closed behind him. Hunter finally let his smile expand into a grin. He loved the easy friendship that had formed between the other two. They had slipped into the roles so easily Hunter could almost have been jealous if he didn't know that John was completely smitten with his own neko and viewed Randy only as a very good friend. He bit his lower lip and as he padded out after them he found himself wondering if he and Randy would ever share that intimate relationship that John obviously had with Evan. Bowing his head he murmured wistfully, "I hope so..I really do hope so."

x o x o x o x o x o x

Hunter groaned with the effort of the reps he was doing. He was sitting on the multi-trainer facing out into the public gym. He was watching Randy work out, his eyes to the way the neko was straining with the effort. Even from his distance Hunter could see Randy's body working hard, the muscles moving with each new lift that Josh taught him and if he was honest it was doing things to him. He shifted on the seat of his trainer, subconsciously easing the sudden pressure in a certain part of his anatomy. He gave a low chuckle as he watched Josh reprimand Randy at one point, the small trainer standing up to the large glowering neko, obviously reading him the riot act about something. Not that Hunter minded. He'd know Josh for a long time and he trusted the small man – both to take care of Randy and as a trainer. He was also pleased that Randy seemed to like Josh's company as well, the neko seemed to be responding to whatever it was Josh was telling him even despite the fact he was being told off.

He grunted as a fleck of water hit him in the face and turning to his left, he found John leaning on the edge of his machine a large grin plastered over his best friend's face.

"Looks like Kittykat has made a new friend," commented John taking a long gulp of water before offering the bottle to Hunter. Easing the weights back into the rest position, Hunter unhooked his legs and took the offered bottle. Gulping down half the contents he nodded and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he replied, "Yeah but then it's hard not to enjoy Josh's company."

"Really?" teased John, "Do tell more!"

"Grow up!" huffed Hunter mock punching John in the stomach. John folded over, laughing his head off.

Shaking his head at John's antics, Hunter realised Randy was watching him. Absently he winked back at him and gave him a nod of greeting. He was rewarded with a head bob and a soft smile.

"Man you got it bad," drawled John coming to stand beside Hunter. He glanced at his friend then added softly, "But I can't say I blame you - he is stunning." At Hunter's raised eyebrow, he added quickly, "But nowhere near as adorable as my kitten."

Hunter smirked and leaning back he whispered smugly, "Yeah but at least my kat is all man."

John shot Hunter a strange look and pulled away replying cryptically, "You have no idea what my kitten is like, Hunter – no idea at all."

Hunter frowned and reaching out he caught John's arm as the other man turned to go. Searching his best friend's face he asked quickly, "Hey...hey what d'you mean? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," sighed John. He paused then shooting Hunter a strange look he huffed, "Don't let Evan's size deceive you. You have no idea, Hunter..." he got a strange almost dreamy look in his eyes and absently licking his lips he murmured, "No idea at all about what that little kat is really capable of."

Hunter was about to reply but he was cut dead by a scream of surprise from the public gym. Tuning back he was just in time to see Josh stumbling backwards from the weight machine that Randy was sitting on. Hunter was up and off his machine in seconds, all but running to where Josh stood, clutching his forearm staring in wide eyed surprise at Randy. The neko in turn was breathing heavily. His eyes had narrowed into mere slits, but Hunter could tell it wasn't from anger but instead it seemed to be out of concern for Josh.

"What happened?" he demanded drawing level them.

When neither man answered him, he glared at Josh growling, "Answer me! What happened?" it was only then that he noticed the blood seeping from under Josh's hand that as clamped to his forearm. With a sharp intake of breath Hunter asked quickly, "Randy what happened?"

"He...he made me jump," rumbled Randy bowing his head and turning his head to the side, not daring to look at Hunter. Hunter frowned. He had never seen his neko look so submissive and if he as honest it was not a good look on the big kat.

"What do you mean he made you jump?" asked Hunter reaching over to touch Randy's shoulder wanting to sooth his obviously upset kat. He was horrified when Randy flinched away from him, his eyes screwing shut and his body tensing as if waiting for a strike. Letting his hand fall away, and with a growing sense of dread, Hunter asked hoarsely, "You think I'm going to hit you?"

Randy didn't reply but the way he bowed his head even more and snuck a look at him spoke volumes. Trying to calm himself down Hunter ran a hand over his face then looking at Josh he asked slowly, "Josh tell me exactly what the hell happened?"

"We...we were about to do leg curls," stammered Josh still staring wide eyed at Randy although Hunter noticed with relief there was no animosity in the smaller man's face just a seriously surprised expression, "He was about to lift and I realised his leg was out of place so I just reached down and touched his thigh. I was only going to reposition it and..."

"He caught me by surprise," murmured Randy glancing up quickly before looking away again.

Hunter nodded understating what had happened. Josh in his innocence had simply gone to move Randy's legs just as he would with any other trainee. But not knowing about Randy abusive past the smaller man had surprised the large neko resulting in the kat lashing out in pure albeit unwarranted self defence.

Giving a long sigh hunter felt the tension slip away from his body. Leaning over he carful caressed randy's head, his fingers gently massaging the base of the neko ears. As Randy looked up Hunter smiled fondly at him and murmured," Kittykat, Josh wasn't attacking you."

"I know," breathed Randy holding Hunter's gaze, "I just..." he looked away again and Hunter could see the anger and despair from before starting to creep back into Randy's face.

With a soft, "Randy," Hunter waited until the kat was looking at him before smiling and running his hand down to caress the side of Randy's face as he soothed, "Everything is fine. No one's angry with you Kittykat, no one and especially not me."

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Josh watching him the softest of smile lighting up the young man's face, " Are you oaky?" asked Hunter his voice full of warmth for the other man.

Josh nod then gave a stifled whimpered as he pulled his hand away to reveal the four deep gashes Randy had caused with his claws. Frowning Hunter was about to call for help when John appeared carry a 1st aid grab bag. Easing Josh onto the nearest bench the big man soothed, "Okay small fry move your hand, let Uncle Johnny see the damage." He gave a low whistle and glancing back at Randy he chuckled, "Damn it Kittykat you have sharp claws."

Randy glared at him but said nothing. Hunter reached over scratching Randy's ears again murmuring, "Ignore the big lump." he saw a ghost of a smile flash over Randy's lips and stepping closer he leant in, silently delight when Randy actually took the hint and leant back against him, the shorn head all but resting on his chest. Letting his hand settle on Randy's far shoulder Hunter closed his eyes enjoying the sheer peace of the moment.

John worked quickly cleaning then bandaging Josh's arm. After a few minutes Josh got up and offering Randy a warm smile he asked, "I'm guessing everyone could do with a post training drinks?"

John nodded as he repacked the med bag and Hunter was about to speak but Randy beat him to it rumbling softly," I'll do it." He actually flinched as he realised what he had said but when no one told him off he added, "It's only fair. I mean I...I hurt Josh and I..."

"You didn't hurt me," corrected josh smiling again, "Well not much but I wouldn't say no to having a coffee made for me."

Randy gave him a nervous smile and glanced up at Hunter as if silently asking permission. Hunter nooded as soom as he saw the look, he was almost glowing with pride at his neko and with a fond caress of the shorn head, he growled, "Sounds perfect kittykat, I'll have one of the isotonic drink. John?"

"Oohhh ummmm," John scratched his head then grinned, "I'll have an iso drink as well. Make mine a blue though none of that girly pink crap that Hunter has."

"My drink is not girly!" protested Hunter glaring at John.

"Oh it is so girly," teased John ducking the swinging hand as it aimed for him head.

"It is not!" yelled back hunter only just avoiding John's playful shove to the chest. Almost instantly they started play arguing, shoving each other back and forth, basically having a ball.

Realising the argument could go on for some time, Randy got to his feet and stretching gracefully he looked over at Josh and with a wry smile he asked, "Would you show me where everything is so I can make the drinks?"

"Sure," replied josh fondly absently rubbing his clawed arm. Leading the way out of the gym he glanced back and giggled, shaking his head at the two men who were still bickering in the middle of the gym about the manliness – or lack thereof - of pink isotonic drinks.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Twenty minutes later John and Hunter were still taking pot shots at each other as they wandered into the juice bar area. Randy was working happily behind the counter with Josh perched on a stool directing him and telling him where things were. Hunter pause mid argument and smiled. Randy looked as if he was really enjoying himself and Hunter liked that. He watched closely as Randy handed Josh his cup of coffee. The neko obliviously said something because suddenly Josh was blushing and giggling all at the same time.

"Damn but kittykat looks good behind a bar," murmured John nudging Hunter with his elbow.

"Yeah," sighed Hunter happily, "He does."

They crossed over and easing onto the stool beside Josh, Hunter called, "You got my drink there, Randy?"

"Here you go," replied Randy wandering back with two sports drinks in his hands, "One girly pink isotonic drink for you and one oh so manly blue isotonic drink for John,"

He set the drinks down chuckling as the two men looked at him in amazement. There was a moment's silence then all four of them just burst out laughing.

Josh shook his head calling, "Oh man you are brilliant Randy! God I wish you were here all the time, it would make my job so much easier." He stopped as he suddenly realised John and Hunter were both staring at him. Swallowing nervously he gulped audibly and asked, "What? Why are you both looking at me like that?"

Hunter and John exchanged looks then leaning forward John asked, "Do you think JR would go for it? I mean offering Randy a job here?"

"Don't see why not," replied Josh taking a sip of his coffee, "I mean he knows I'm stretched to the limit and if we had someone looking after the juice bar then I could concentrate on the inductions and reception duties."

"What d'you think, Hunter?" asked John excitedly, looking expectantly at his best friend.

Hunter paused. As much as he wanted Randy to have his independence, a small part of him, a selfish part loved the fact that the neko was always with him. He bit the inside of his mouth and let out a long low breath. He played with his bottle swirling the disturbing pink drink around watching the way is spiralled around and around in the plastic bottle.

"Hunter?"

He looked up and found himself staring into two piercing grey eyes.

"Hey," he breathed before leaning forward on the bar.

"Please," breathed Randy not letting his gaze falter, "If you say yes...it...it means I can start to pay you back."

Hunter sighed – he had half hoped Randy had forgotten that promise he'd made at the very beginning of their relationship but there and then looking into Randy's eyes he knew what he had to do. With a little sigh he glanced towards Josh and murmured, "He could help out for a few hours a day but not every day," he added quickly still not entirely happy with the idea of his neko being alone at the gym.

Sensing Hunter's hesitation and fully understanding the reasoning behind it Josh offered, "Well how about he helps out behind the bar only when you're here training? I mean not all the time but on the days when he doesn't want to train as long as you or wants a day off, he could help out here?"

Hunter favoured the smaller man with a fond smile and reaching over he ruffled Josh's hair, teasing fondly, "You know you're not just a cute little bundle, are you. There's a brain inside that head of yours"

"Oh piss off!" giggled Josh pushing the big hand off his hair but the smile lighting up his face and the slight blush gave away just how much Hunter's praise meant to him. He ran a hand over his shorn head and looking at Randy he beamed, "So when d'you want to start?"

x o x o x o x o x o x

"What do you mean you got a job!" exclaimed Evan his eyes wide with surprise.

"I mean I'm working part time at the juice bar, at Hunter's gym," rumbled Randy frowning at Evan's reaction. He'd thought the smaller neko would be happy for him but if anything Evan seemed even more agitated that he had been when they'd arrived home at Johns.

"But why?" asked Evan fixing Randy with a near desperate look, "Why do you get that freedom and I don't?"

"Evvy," soothed Randy absently reaching for his small friend. He hissed in surprise when Evan batted his hand away, the sharp claws catching the flesh on the back of his hand.

Getting up off Randy's lap, where he had been curled, Evan started to pace, demanding, "Why? Why does everyone think I'm useless, that I'm good for nothing except being petted and..." He gave a loud mew of frustration, raking a hand over his head, flattening one of his neko ears in the process. His tail was swishing madly around his legs, curling and uncurling as he tried to walk out his growing frustration.

"Evan calm down," rumbled Randy trying desperately to soothe the angered neko, "No one thinks that about you."

"Really?" snapped Evan glaring at Randy, "If no one thinks that then why am I never allowed out on my own? Why have I never been taken to this fabulous place where you and Hunter and John spend all your time? Why am I never allowed to do anything? Why am I kept here all on my own, hidden away from everybody else? WHY?"..."

"Evan?"

Evan glared at John then he swore loudly before turning away, his arms wrapping around himself as he glared at the wall, basically ignoring the two men who had reappeared in the doorway.

"Evan?" called John again a deep frowning splitting his face as he stared at his neko.

"What?" snapped Evan instantly regretting the sharpness of his tone. He sighed and slowly opening his eyes he looked at John sadly and added," Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Don't apologise," soothed John crossing over to where Evan was standing. He set the drinks on the table and then reached over pulling Evan into his arms. As the small neko snuggled against him John stroked his hair asking, "What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

Evan closed his eyes and clung to John's t-shirt, not answering the question. Not even when John repeated the question.

Hunter frowned as he watched them. He'd never seen Evan look so upset and glancing at his own neko he realised Randy looked just as shocked as John. Sinking down onto the sofa beside Randy, Hunter asked softly, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," replied Randy without taking his eyes off Evan. Absently he edged closer to Hunter his tail undulating across Hunter's lap and his ears twitching happily as Hunter stroked the back of his neck. Leaning into the partial embrace Randy added, "I've never seen him so angry."

Hunter stroked the base of Randy's neck and looked over to where John was holding the enraged little cat. Evan was still visibly shaking with anger but there seemed to be a sadness mixed in with it as well, sadness Hunter had never noticed about him before and that worried him. Having experience Randy's angry reaction at his former life Hunter had never expected Evan to be carrying the same scars but the more he thought about it the more he realised Evan had probably suffered as much emotional damaged as Randy – it was just that the smaller neko was better at hiding it with a layer of adorable smiles and joyfulness. Biting his lip Hunter found himself wondering how either cat had managed to survive their ordeal and still function as well as they did.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" asked John, tilting Evan's head up, "What's made you so angry?"

Evan stared at John for a few long seconds then slowly easing away from the comforting embrace he asked hoarsely, "Why did you buy me? Why did you take me out of one cage only to put me in another?"

"What?" breathed John the colour draining from his face as Evan spoke.

"You keep me caged up," mewed Evan his anger and despair combining to create one very sad cat, "It's a beautiful gilded cage and I do love it but I'm still caged. I..." he balled his fists refusing to let the tears of anger fall as he explained brokenly, "Randy is free. He gets to go place, he gets to see the world, he gets...he gets to be Hunter all the time I just get left behind and I..."

Randy was half out of his seat but Hunter caught his arm and pulled him back. Draping an arm over Randy's shoulder, he whispered, "They need to sort this out on their own. It's between them, Randy," he squeezed Randy's shoulder adding quickly as he saw the protest forming, "I know you want to help but for once Evan needs to fight this battle on his own."

Randy nodded reluctantly and to Hunter's complete joy the neko turned into the embrace even more their thighs pressed together as they watched John slowly process everything Evan had just said.

Swallowing audibly John stammered, "You think I...I keep you...no...no you're wrong I don't...I..." John closed his eyes trying very hard to break down. Running his hand over his face he took a few deep breaths then looking at Evan he declared suddenly, "Baby I would move the world for you. This gilded cage you think I keep you in, it's only because I want you to be safe I...I get scared that...that if you go out there then...those things... I..." he threw his head back swearing loudly.

Evan stared at him the large chocolate eyes swimming with emotions as he watched John react to his outburst.

"Evan trust me," breathed John after a few moment's his voice shaking with emotions, "Trust me caging you or making you feel trapped was the last thing on my mind. You've got to believe me baby please I..." he closed the gap between them and wrapping his arms around Evan, he pulled the resisting neko into his embraced growing, "I would destroy the world to protect you and I would never ever set out to hurt you ever." He titled Evan's head up, "You have to believe me, please."

When there was no response he asked again, this time his voice taking on an almost pleading note, "Evan please! Please you've got to know how much I love you. Please baby please..."

There was a moments silence then softly Evan murmured, "I know you do but John..." he closed his eyes and snuggling against the large frame he confessed brokenly, "You're stifling me."

"I don't mean to!" exclaimed John tightening his grip around Evan almost crushing the small frame.

"But you are!" replied Evan desperately.

He wriggled against the tightening embrace and as John finally released it enough for him to pull away, Evan looked up at him and demanded, "Why don't I have collar?"

Hunter felt Randy tense beside him and glancing around he saw Randy was fingering his own collar, the neko looking decidedly uncomfortable at the reminder he was wearing the collar in the first place.

"Why don't I have a collar I can wear like Randy?" asked Evan angrily, "Why don't I have one so I can accompany you to the gym? Why?"

John stared at the little figure – his face draining of colour as Evan's words sank in - then without reply he just turned and walked out of the room.

Evan gave a little mew and reached out towards the retreating figure. When john didn't stop Evan gave a louder harder mew of frustration and let his hand fall back to his side. He swore loudly and running his hand over his hair he twisted one of his neko ear's a nervous reaction as he tried to control his growing anger and despair. Biting his quivering bottom lip he started at the space John had vacated before swearing again and spluttering, "I didn't mean to make him angry I just...Randy I..."

Within seconds Randy was off the sofa and holding Evan, his arms wrapped around the small figure holding him close. Randy's tail undulated madly, curling around Evan's, caressing it tightly, offering another form of comfort to the miserable Evan.

Watching the nekos a moment Hunter slowly looked down suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. He had assumed everything was fine with John and Evan. Over the past few weeks whenever he'd seen them together, they has always seemed the perfect couple - they were forever laughing and happy and totally in sync - but if he thought about it Evan was right - he never came out with them. He never accompanied John to the gym or to the mall. It was always the three of them, never the four and suddenly Hunter couldn't help but feel guilty for the way they had subconsciously treated the smaller neko.

He took a sip of his beer jumping when a loud cough broke the silence. Looking up he saw John in the doorway holding a thick leather band.

"Randy," called Hunter, signalling for Randy to come back and join him. He held a hand out guiding Randy down beside him. Passing Randy a can of soda, he asked softly, "Are you okay?"

Randy nodded slightly, his eyes glued to John, watching to see what was about to happen.

Evan pawed at his eyes. Franticly wiping away the tears feeling embarrassed at John seeing him in such a vulnerable state.

Staring at the band in his hand John mumbled, "You do have a collar. I wouldn't have been able to take you out of the store without purchasing one." he tightened his grip in it and with a loud huff he continued, "I never asked you to wear it because I hate what it stands for. I hate the fact that it signals to the world that I own you. I don't want to own you Evan, I want to...when I got you I..." his voice broke it took a few moments of deep breaths and a few softly hissed swear words before he could continue. He opened his fist staring down at the innocent looking strip of black leather. With a soft huff of bitter laugher he held it out saying, "Here take it, I..."he gave a low sigh then finally looking up he looked at Evan and breathed, "I never meant to make you unhappy. I just wanted to keep you safe."

Evan stared at him, fresh tears stinging his eyes again. With a quivering lip he reached out and took the band. It was an exquisite collar, thinner than Randy's and with a slight sparkle to the leather. He gave a weak smile as he traced the embossed emblem; it was the same symbol John used on his training gear. Looking up slowly he stared at John, his fingers absently caressing the embossed leather before asking hesitantly, "Will you put it on me?"

When John started to object Evan added firmly, "Please – do it up for me. You want to keep me safe John - this.." he lifted the collar up, "This will keep me safe." he searched John's face whispered, "I want to wear it. I...I want the world to know I'm yours."

John stared at him for a moment. Then carefully he took the collar back. Lifting it up he held it against Evan's exposed neck and carefully fastened it. Moving it around until it sat perfectly against Evan's skin he traced the edges of the collar, his eyes roaming over the soft leather. Sliding his hand up he caressed the side of Evan's face, smiling at the way Evan instantly started to nuzzle his face against this hand.

He brushed his thumb over Evan's tear stained cheek and sighed, "Next time you feel like this - talk to me! Please, Baby. I'm not a mind reader. I'm just a guy trying to do what I think is best and I... I never want to see you cry again," he paused then with his voice shaking he confessed, "When you cry you break my heart."

"I'm sorry," whispered Evan holding John's gaze.

For a moment neither of them moved.

Then without warning Evan lunged forward. He caught John by surprise, forcing the big man back against the wall. Holding him in place, and not caring that their respective best friends were watching them in shocked silence from the couch, Evan curled a hand around John's neck yanked his head down and claimed John's mouth for a devastatingly hard kiss.

Hunter and Randy exchange looks, both of them noticing the way that it was Evan who was initiating everything. Hunter noticed for the first time the way John's body seemed to flow into position for Evan, the way Johns' legs had automatically widened allowing Evan to stand between them the smaller frame pressed firmly against John's larger bulk holding the big man in place allowing Evan to control and direct the soul searing kiss they were currently sharing. Titling his head Hunter gave a low chuckle and leaning forward he whispered in Randy's ear, "Is that little kitten really dominating John?"

Randy nodded unable to tear his eyes away from the spot where Evan was slowly reducing John to a mewling writhing puddle of goo with just a simple kiss.

With a low whistled Hunter leant back and absently stroking Randy's back, he shook his head murmuring, "Damn it John, the things you get us into."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

The drive home was surprisingly tense. After Evan's outburst and the subsequent fall out Hunter and Randy had made a quick exit. Randy has been quieter than ever since the episode and that worried Hunter. As he drove them home, Hunter kept glancing across at Randy who was slumped in the passenger seat. The neko was sitting with his head resting against the passenger door window. He looked worried and Hunter didn't like that. Taking a quick glance at the road and seeing it was deserted Hunter reached over, gently touching Randy's jean-clad thigh, as he asked, "You okay, Kittykat?"

A sharp intake of breath told Hunter the neko had been deep in thought but the fact he hadn't been clawed as a response heartened Hunter no end.

"Just thinking," rumbled the neko shifting in his seat to sit up properly pulling away from the passenger window.

"About?" prompted Hunter after a few moments when Randy didn't offer any more explanation.

Randy turned his head away avoid Hunter's worried glances.

"Randy?" murmured Hunter again, not liking the silence that seemed to have settled between them, "Come on," sighed Hunter, "Talk to me. I might be able to help."

"He tops," rumbled Randy hesitantly, his tail flicking around nervously, "He...by nature he...all those times that they...when they made him..." his voice faded into a low almost feral growl as he swore, "It must have fucking destroyed him." He smashed his hand against the side of the car the resulting crunch enough to make Hunter wince. His other hand raked across his head, the claws leaving angry red welts as he snarled, "It ripped me apart when they fucked me and I sub. The first time they fucked he must have...they must have...the pain the sheer pain..." he gave another low angry growls his time kicking at the side of the car in pure frustration.

Hunter swore as Randy raked his head again, the move flattening his neko ears only for them to spring back twitching and trembling with the sheer amount anger coursing through his body. Suddenly realising Randy might actually do himself some harm, Hunter quickly checked the road was clear and pulled the SUV to halt.

Undoing his belt he turned in his seat and catching Randy's hand he ordered, "Randy look at me..." when the neko refused Hunter leant across and forcefully turned Randy's head to face him.

Ignoring the way Randy was struggling to get free, Hunter growled, "Now you listen to me – what those bastards did to the two of you was not your fault. Whether Evan tops or not don't you dare blame yourself for a single moment of pain that they caused him."

He searched Randy's eyes, seeing anger and devastation flooding the grey pupils. Shaking his head Hunter fought his instinct to hit something and growled, "I mean it. What happened was not your fault. You did everything and more to protect him. You kept him alive, you kept him as safe as any one could be in those circumstances..." he paused noting absently the way Randy was no longer fighting him but instead was leaning in to his hand, the elegant face all but nuzzling against his fingers. With a faint smile Hunter watched him, loving the way Randy's eyes flickered shut when he moved his thumb over the prominent cheek bone. As Randy's eyes opened Hunter sighed again and leaning over he rested his forehead against Randy's, whispering, "You're not to blame, none of this is your fault."

For a moment there was nothing. Randy just stared at him. The neko wasn't moving, wasn't reacting. Hunter found himself shifting closer, the desire to make some contact with the neko surprisingly strong, the desire to convince him somehow that he was not at fault overriding all of his normal reluctance to engage in psychical contact with anyone. He never wanted to get close to anyone but somehow the beautiful neko had worn away those defences to the point where Hunter even considered kissing him. He hadn't kissed anyone since Steph's death and he certainly hadn't kissed a man in years not since _he_ had left and shattered his heart in the processes. But this neko, this beautiful, broken, abused creature had caused Hunter's normally impenetrable defences to be breeched.

Without really thinking Hunter leant in closer and brushed his lips over Randy's cheek whispering, "You're not to blame."

For a moment there was no reaction then slowly Randy eased back his eyes wide with surprise. Hunter gulped as he realised what he had actually done. Feeling a blush start to works its way up his cheeks he dropped his eyes and started to lean back only to be stopped when Randy reached over and traced his finger down the side of Hunter's jaw line. Looking up Hunter barely contained the groan as Randy closed the space between them and nuzzled his face against the side of Hunter's whispering, "Promise?"

Hunter closed his eyes drinking in the unique scent that was all Randy. With a sot nod of his head he murmured, "I promise."

There was an audible sigh of relief from the neko then slowly Randy pulled back away from the embrace. Sinking back into his seat, Randy wrapped his arms around himself and rumbled softly, "Can we go home? Please I just want to go home."

Hunter stared at him then as Randy's words sunk in he bowed his head fighting to hide his smile. He did not want Randy to see how much those words had meant to him. Home. Randy had called his house home. That alone was enough to make him slide back into his seat and re start the engine. With a soft sigh he looked over and favouring Randy with a faint smile he murmured, "Sure we can." And with that they set off again in silence but this it was different. It was comfortable and more than anything Hunter was loving the fact that Randy's tail had settled on his thigh, just the tip flicking every now and then. Moving his hand down he risked a quick stroke of the appendage silently cheering when there was no reaction other than a soft purr from Randy. Fighting hard not to smile Hunter hit the accelerator, more anxious than ever to get home and get Randy smiling again.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

As he pulled the car into the drive, Hunter brushed Randy's tail off his lap, chuckling, "Keep that tail to yourself, Kittykat, I need both hands to park."

He heard a sharp intake of breath but thought nothing of it as he parked the car and climbed out. It wasn't until he had grabbed the training bags from the back and slammed the trunk shut that he realised Randy was still in the car. The neko was starting out of the windshield, a strange almost angry look playing over the neko's features.

Padding around to the passenger side Hunter opened the door and asked, "You okay? You not coming in?"

The look Randy gave him made Hunter's breath catch in his throat and frowning he asked quickly, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Randy didn't reply. He simply undid his seat belt and climbed out of the car, barley looking at Hunter as he passed him. It was only when he reached the locked front door that Randy looked back at him and when he did it was with such a strange look Hunter couldn't help but frown wondering what he had done to cause such a change in the neko in such a short space of time. Grabbing the training bags he crossed over and quickly undid the front door. He stepped back allowing Randy in first and to his disappointment the cat headed straight for the stairs. The neko stormed up the polished steps two at a time his tail swishing in obvious annoyance at something. Closing the front door with a huff, Hunter called sharply, "Randy!" he waited for the cat to stop before adding, "Is everything okay?"

Randy didn't look back at him. He simply stared ahead and mumbled, "S'fine."

"You want to watch some TV or something?" tried Hunter, really not wanting the neko to leave him.

Randy shook his head and shot Hunter such a dark look that the older man frowned and snapped, "Fine well I guess I'll see you in the morning then!" he didn't mean it to sound as pissed off as it did but he was nearly at the limits of his patience. He watched as Randy's shoulders rounded on themselves and he mentally kicked himself. Shouting at Randy was not going to get him to relax.

Flinging his keys into the bowl with disgust at himself, he happened to glance up and realised Randy hadn't moved. The cat was still halfway up the stairs, watching him nervously almost as if he was waiting for something to happen. With his frown deepening Hunter asked wearily, "Kitty kat what's wrong? You're looking at me like I've grown two heads or something. What's changed? I thought everything was okay?"

Randy blinked at him the grey eyes clouding for a moment before clearing. With a loud audible sigh he growled, "I just...I thought that maybe tonight we...we could….after seeing…I…oh for fuck sake,2 he yelled, "It doesn't matter! I'm going to bed." And with that he turned and stormed up the stairs leaving Hunter alone and slightly confused in the hallway.

Flinching as he heard the bedroom door slam, Hunter ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He really had no idea what had happened to make Randy so upset and he didn't like not knowing. Wandering into the kitchen he poured himself a glass of water and downed it within seconds. Leaning on the counter he hung his head trying to replay what had happened in the car, trying to look for something that would give him an indication of what had made Randy go from relaxed to angry in less than ten minutes.

He drew a blank. He couldn't work out what it was. His mind kept drifting back to that barely there kiss. To the moment his lips brushed Randy's cheek. He hadn't meant for that to happen. Honestly he hadn't and yet it had. He closed his eyes tightening his grip on the counter a ragged breath escaping his lips as other, less welcome, memories flashed through his mind. Memoires of a man who had been his very life, his best friend, his partner in crime his constant companion. They had been everything and more to each other until that night, until that moment when their years of friendship and occasional drunken fumbles had taken the final, inevitable step. The step that left him broken and destroyed by the man he had adored.

He screwed his eyes shut trying hard not to give way to the tears that were suddenly stinging his eyes as he remember the good years they had shared before everything had turned sour – before that moment when _he_ had left him with those terrible hateful words, words that even now had the power to reduce Hunter to a sobbing wreck. As the words started to reply in his mind he let out a roar of broken frustration, grabbed the nearest thing and flung it across the kitchen. He flinched as he saw the cup shattered on the far side of the room.

"I can't..." he breathed, "Not again…" he bowed his head even lower, fighting hard not to succumb to the anger threatening to overtake him as he remember what _he_ had put him through, the miserable existence he had endured after that fateful night.

"Hunter?"

He jumped with surprise, whipping his head around so quickly he managed to rip the muscle in his neck. Grunting with the sudden pain he glared at Randy who was lurking the doorway, the neko looking decidedly uncomfortable and nervous. He noticed almost immediately that Randy was partially naked. The neko was only wearing a pair of low slung jog bottoms, the soft grey accenting his skin perfectly and drawling the eyes down the near perfect body. Hunter didn't mean to stare but he couldn't stop his eyes roaming over the bare torso. And he couldn't stop his gaze lingering on the scars, the all too real reminders of what Randy had suffered previously. Staring at them made him feel sick, as if he'd taken a blow to the stomach when he thought of what those ugly marks signified.

"I thought you'd gone to bed?" snapped Hunter sounding far harsher than he meant to.

"I did," rumbled Randy anger flickering in his eyes a moment, "But I heard you down here and I..." he looked away breaking eye contact briefly as he murmured,"…I came to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," lied Hunter then, realising Randy was bare footed, he snapped, "Stay there. Don't come in until I've cleared up this mess."

Randy glared at him but obeyed nonetheless. The neko watched him intently as Hunter carefully and diligently picked up each piece of the shattered cup and wrapped it in newspaper before throwing it in the bin. Running a hand through his hair Hunter pushed the long strands out of his face before turning to look at Randy. He drew in a deep breath then was about to speak when something caught his eye. Cocking his head, he murmured softly, "You haven't taken your collar off."

Randy's hand shot up to his throat, his fingers flaring over the thick leather band. He gave a faint smile replying, "I...I forgot I had it on. I…" his eyes slowly came up and locking with Hunter he breathed, "I kind of like wearing your collar."

Hunter swallowed loudly, licking his lips as his brain processed what Randy had just said. Blinking away the tears from earlier he suddenly felt the need to fill the silence with something. Turning away and wandering to the fridge he stumbled over his words as he asked, "Do…you want some milk... I... I could do... we could…"

"Milk would be lovely," interrupted Randy softly, his voice a low velvety purr. He gave Hunter a slight, almost shy smile and dropped his eyes a moment before asking, "Are you okay?"

"I asked first," chucked Hunter as he retrieved the milk form the fridge.

"Yeah but I didn't answer you," rumbled Randy slipping further into the kitchen.

There as hesitancy about the neko Hunter hadn't noticed before and frowning he glanced over his shoulder asking, "Randy, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," sighed Hunter suddenly feeling his age, "One moment we were fine in the car and then he next you, you got angry with me and I don't know why."

Randy glowered at him then huffed," You pushed my tail off your thigh."

Hunter blinked at him then opening his mouth to reply he closed it again lost for words.

"You, you made me feel…unwanted," growled Randy his tails swishing around his legs undulating madly, visibly fluffing up as his anger resurfaced, "You, you stroked it then you just dismissed me and I…"

"I was trying park!" exclaimed Hunter, "Your tail, as much as I adore stroking it, was in the way! I needed to get to the gear leaver and I couldn't with your tail draped over my thigh. Randy I wasn't pushing it out the way, I was..." he gave a grunt of annoyance and without think he barked, "Damn it cat stop being so bloody precious about everything."

Hunter regretted the words the moment they were out his lips. Closing his eyes he sighed mumbling, "Randy I'm sorry I... It's been a long day and i…" he bit the inside of his mouth, not really sure what he was trying to say just knowing he wanted to do anything that would take the hurt look of Randy's face.

Hearing a loud bubbling behind him Hunter swore and moved quickly to rescue the milk that had been on the verge of boiling over. Pouring out two cup - one of pure milk the other making hot chocolate - he set the pan in the sink and turned back. Randy was still glowering at him, the neko looking more pissed off and angry than Hunter could ever remember seeing him. Feeling the fight draining out of him, he picked up the mugs and wandering out towards the back porch, he called, "Come on, we'll have these outside."

He sank down onto the large wicker chair leaning his head back against the overstuffed cushions. Looking out over the lit garden he gave a soft smile whispering, "You were right, Steph. Those lights do make it look magical." He took a long deep breath letting the silence of the garden wash over him

The peace was broken though by the screen door slamming and Randy stomping past. Grabbing his cup off the table he moved further away, sinking down onto the top step, his long legs trailing down the stairs that lead to the first square of lawn.

Hunter watched him a moment then taking a sip of his hot chocolate he growled, "We were doing so well, weren't we."

Randy shot him a look but then went back to staring out over the garden. They sat in an uncomfortable silence both of them paying far too much attention to their respective mugs. After a while Hunter noticed Randy's tail curling around himself, the fur fluffing up as if trying to keep out the cold. As he watched Randy he saw a shiver quickly followed by another one run through the neko's exposed torso. Setting his cup down and without speaking he went back into the house, grabbed a fleece off the coat hook and headed back out. Without breaking the silence, he crossed over to where Randy was perched and wrapped the fleece around Randy's shoulders. Not waiting for a response he wandered away and sank back down into his chair. Picking his cup up he went back to staring out into the garden wondering how the hell he was going to repair the damage that one brief thoughtless action had apparently created.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

When Hunter woke up the next morning there was no welcoming aroma of coffee filling the house and there was no rock music leaking out of the kitchen. Grabbing his robe he flung it round his shoulders not bothering to tie it around his waist properly, leaving his boxers on view, and wandered out of his bedroom. He glanced at Randy's door frowning when he saw it was closed tight. It was unusual for the neko to sleep longer than him but not wanting to upset him any more than he already, Hunter simply turned and padded down the stairs. He wandered into the kitchen moving on automatic pilot and crossing over to the far workstation he reached up for his mug, grunting with surprise when he found it wasn't there.

He frowned trying to think why his mug - that was always on the bottom shelve of that cupboard - was no longer there. He gave a huff of annoyance that melted into a near mew of frustration as he remembered the previous night. He had smashed it. When the memories of what _he_ had said to him had become too much he had thrown his mug across the kitchen. He thumped the work top and snorted with anger at both himself and the man who had caused all that pain so many years ago. Glowering at the empty space as if it was to blame for the missing cup, he reluctantly reached up higher towards the barely used guest mugs and grabbed the nearest handle. He grimaced as he realised he had pulled down probably the most girly mug he had ever seen in the world. Glaring at the offending piece of crockery he finally set about making his coffee.

He wasn't really paying attention and so when the back screen door slammed shut he jumped spilling the ground coffee. Cursing loudly he was bought up short by a loud giggle and Evan chiding, "Language!"

He stared at the small neko who was grinning up at him, wearing what could have been an annoyingly bright smile if it hadn't been tempered by the soft adoring eyes gazing at him as well. Evan giggled again and without speaking he simply took the bag of ground coffee out of Hunter's hand and started to clean up the spillage, ignoring the big man altogether. It was only as he brushed past Hunter on his way to the bin, that Hunter finally found his voice and managed to demand gruffly, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Cleaning up," replied the small neko cheekily, chuckling again when Hunter glared at him. But then noticing that Hunter was in no mood for joking he added quickly, "Randy called us early this morning and asked John to drive him to the mall. So we did."

"You...you all went to the mall?" asked Hunter blinking slowly, "All of you?"

"Yep," nodded Evan, confessing softly ,"It was fabulous." He gave Hunter a shy smile and tilted his head back, letting Hunter see the slim collar circling hi neck. The look he shot Hunter was a mix of nervous excited and slight sadness.

Without thinking Hunter reached out stroked the dark ears, murmuring indulgently, "I know John hates you wearing it but it means you can go out and…" he gave a sigh before continuing, "But I'm glad you enjoyed the mall." He paused then frowning as he let his hand drop away, he asked gruffly, "Wait - why did you all have to go there so early?"

"Well Randy wanted to go and then we decided to… oh, hold on," he set the re-filled coffee bag on the side and bounded over the screen door. Pushing it open he stuck his head outside and called loudly, "Hey what you two doing? I want my doughnuts before they go cold!"

"We're coming!" laughed John shooing the smaller neko out of the way so he could step through the screen door. He was carrying a large flat box and almost instantly the kitchen was filled with the aroma of freshly baked doughnuts. He grinned at Hunter then cocking an eyebrow, he teased, "Damn it man closes the robe! We don't all need to see that hammer of yours through those boxers!"

Hunter glared at him and quickly closed his robe. It was only then that Randy slipped into the kitchen. He looked subdued but there was a faint smile playing around his lips. As he stared at the larger neko Hunter felt something tightening in his chest, something he really hadn't felt since Stephanie's death. He offered a faint smile of his own and was rewarded with a slight nod from Randy.

But before Hunter could say anything Evan bounced back around the edge of the work surface calling, "Who wants coffee?"

"You know I want some," grinned John shooting a wink at his neko, "And I know for a fact the big man here is useless without his morning coffee."

Hunter glared at him then realising no one had actually answered his question yet he growled, "Would someone please tell me what is going on? Why did Randy feel the need to call you to come and take him shopping and why…Evan what are you doing in my cupboard?" snapped Hunter when he glanced down and saw nothing but Evan's butt in the air, the fluffy tail undulating madly as the neko rummaged in the storage area.

"Looking for a serving plate," floated back the reply. A few moments later he gave a crow of triumph as he pulled out a rather dusty serving plate. Wrinkling his nose he cocked his head at Hunter and chided cheekily, "You need a new housekeeper!"

"I need for little cats to stay out of my cupboards!" retorted Hunter snatching the serving plate out of Evan's grip and slapping away the cat's paws as he made a grab to re-claim the plate. Purposely ignoring the pout Evan was now throwing him, Hunter hugged the plate and glaring at the three figures filling his kitchen, he growled, "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"It's my fault."

Hunter slowly fixed his gaze on Randy. The neko's ears flattened slightly and Hunter noticed the slight flinch in Randy's muscles when he looked at him. And that hurt. That hurt a lot.

"What do you mean your fault?" asked Hunter frowning intently at his neko. Randy held his gaze a moment then looked away reminding Hunter of a normal feline refusing to meet anyone's gaze. When Randy didn't reply Hunter murmured, "Randy?" he sighed then remember the way things had been left between them last night he added sadly, "I'm not angry. I just want to know why you went to John and…and well not me." He didn't even try to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Randy's head snapped up and fixing Hunter with a strange look he snapped viciously, "I didn't want to wake you and beside…" he hesitated then mumbled petulantly, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Wanted what to be a surprise?" asked Hunter frowning at him.

Randy didn't reply. And he didn't return Hunter's gaze. He just stood there head bowed his eyes darting nervously around the kitchen. The room was still for a moment then Hunter heard John swear under his breath and he saw his best friend nudge his reluctant neko whispering, "Go on, kittykat."

Randy gulped audibly then held out a small box. When Hunter made no move to take it Randy murmured, "I…I…here," he thrust the box forward snapping with obvious embarrassment, "I got this for you."

He withdrew his hand the moment Hunter took the box and slunk back to lean against the doorframe, his arms folding around his chest as he surveyed the kitchen with a menacing glower.

Hunter frowned not really understanding what was going. Behind them Evan rolled his eyes and reaching over he took the plate out of Hunter's arms snapping, "Oh for heavens. John go make sure the porch chairs are dry and you," he looked at Hunter and pursing his lips he ordered, "Well open it! It's not going to bite you! Honestly!"

He turned away and after giving the plate a quick wipe he started to set out the freshly bought doughnuts.

Hiding his grin behind his hand John gave a cough trying desperately to cover his growing laughter. He only just managed to splutter, "He's right I...uum I'll go umm..." he barely made it out of the screen door before bursting in very loud laughter.

Hunter glared at the back of his best friend's head and thought about slinging something at him but a soft cough from behind him reminded him he was indeed still holding the box. He gnawed the inside of his lip and flicking a look at Randy he realised the neko was watching him with a weary stare, the thick tail undulating around, the tip curling around Randy's calf every now and then. Giving a half smile Hunter slowly opened the box and the smile became a grinned. It was a mug. A new mug. It was almost an exact replica of his old mug except where that had been blue, this was green, a deep rich green with a silver stripe down the handle. Hunter lifted it out of the box and tested it. It felt right.

"Why?"

"Because you always use the same cup," replied Randy softly, still not catching Hunter's eye, "And I felt bad for making you break your mug last night. So i asked John if he would..."

"Randy that wasn't your fault," interrupted Hunter quickly.

It had never occurred to him that Randy had thought he'd flung the cup in anger because of him. Setting the new mug down he crossed quickly and catching Randy's arm he pulled the resitting neko closer assuring him, "Listen to me, last night when I lost my tempter that...that wasn't because of you. I was worried about you but I wasn't angry at you."

"But you were angry," protested Randy finally looking at him, the grey eyes narrowing as he studied Hunter's face, "You were so angry. I saw you; you were shaking with rage..."

"I was angry," agreed Hunter, "but not because of you. I was remembering something from a long time ago, something that even after all these years…" his voice faded into a pained sigh. He didn't want Randy knowing about _him. _He didn't want Randy to know what the affair had done to him or know about the damage it had inflicted on him.

He closed his eyes absently resting their foreheads tougher as he tried to gather his thoughts. He gave a sudden gasp, tensing slightly when he felt a very warm and very familiar presence wrap itself around his thigh, the tip dipping under the hem of his robe to tickle his bare skin.

"Randy," he growled, his voice dropping slightly as a result of the light almost teasing touch. He gave a stuttered breath his body slowly responding to the gentle caress.

But then all too suddenly Randy pull away from him and as he opened his eyes he found Randy staring at him a look of such wide eyed hope on the face of the normally serious Neko it made Hunter smile. He reached over and stroking Randy's neko ear, he murmured, "You're a tease."

Randy looked at him then slowly smirked before nuzzling his head into Hunter's hand, a low velvety rumble escaping his throat as he reacted to Hunter's touch.

A soft cough behind them made Randy blush and he quickly pulled back, glaring fondly at Evan, rumbling," Spoil sport!"

Evan poked his tongue out at him, then smiling innocently at Hunter he asked, "You ready for breakfast yet?"

Hunter glowered at him playfully, not that it worked. Evan just giggled at him before winking at Randy and asking knowingly, "I'm guessing you want milk right, Randy?"

Randy nodded and as Evan busied himself with making their milk, Randy asked Hunter softly, "Even if I wasn't the reason you were so angry – do you forgive me? I was unfair to you and I…"

"There's very little to forgive," soothed Hunter before adding, "but you need to tell me things. I've never owned a neko before, I don't know what makes you happy or sad or what hurts you. Like john said to Evan I'm not a mind reader." He reached over and gave Randy's' ear's a final caress adding, "Next time – talk to me. Don't storm off like that. It hurt."

Randy bit his lower lip and simply nodded. He held Hunter's gaze a moment then pulling back he mumbled, "I'm going to go help John" and with that he hurried out of the kitchen his tail lashing around behind him swinging happily as he pushed through the screen door and out onto the deck.

Catching the beaming grin beside him Hunter glanced down and asked fondly, "What?"

"Nothing," grinned Evan before nudging hunter with his elbow and chuckling, "I'm just glad you too made up. He was so miserable in the car."

"Really?" asked Hunter not taking his eyes off Randy as he talked with John out on the deck.

"Yep," replied Evan picking up the tray, "Arguing with you really upset him."

As he set off he paused and, glancing back at Hunter, he said in a strangely stern voice, "He's starting to feel emotions and I..." he took a breath and holding Hunter's gaze, he continued in a surprisingly fierce growl, "…I won't let him get hurt again. I mean it. This time I can protect him. Even if that means I have to protect him from you. I'm not going to stand by and watch him get destroyed again."

"Don't worry," soothed Hunter, moving past Evan to hold the screen door open, "I have no intention of hurting him. Ever. You have my word on that."

"Good," replied Evan, "Because I would hate to have to break John's heart when I took you down." He held Hunter's gaze for a moment then flashed him a quick smile and then slid out onto the deck carrying the loaded breakfast tray.

Hunter blinked in surprise, and for the first time he began to see the real strength hidden with the supposedly soft little packaged and he couldn't help the proud smile that spread over his face as he watched the two rescued neko snuggling together on the swing seat. He shook his head, silently thanking John for having dragged him to that pet store all those weeks before.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Evan couldn't stop grinning as John pulled the car into the car park. As they came to a stop the small neko undid his belt and was out of the car before John even had a chance to kill the engine. Shaking his head with fond amusement John trailed after him calling, "Don't get too excited, Baby, it's only a boring old gym."

"Maybe to you," replied Evan grinning, "but not to me," he murmured turning back to look at the non descript single story building. It had taken him ages, and with a little assistance from Randy, to finally convince John to allow him near the gym. For some reason John was reluctant to let his neko near the place but none of the others could work out why.

As Evan bounced on the spot practically quivering with excitement John wandered over and slinging an arm around Evan's shoulders he murmured, "Well welcome to my world," and pushed the door open.

Evan was staring around, his eyes impossibly wide as he drank in every single aspect of the gym, from the smart reception area, the tall desk that Josh worked behind the small juice bar and then beyond that the pubic and private gyms and the corridors leading of towards the multiple changing rooms. Sighing happily he nudged John with his elbow and murmured, "It's massive."

"Umm yeah I guess it is," mumbled John perplexed by Evan's reaction.

Before he could say any more Josh happened to wander by, the small trainer smiling as he caught sight of John.

"You must be Evan," he said offering his hand.

Evan blinked in surprise then out of sheer instinct he looked up at John waiting for permission to take the offered hand. John bit back the growl and murmured, "Go on,"

"Hi," grinned Evan shaking Josh's hand, his tail swishing happily behind him.

"You come for a look around or you going to have a workout session?"

"A look around," replied John absently reaching over to stroke Evan's neck, "Not ready for Squirt here to face that rabble in there just yet."

"Awww come on," chuckled Josh, "They aren't that bad!"

"Have you seen the way they check out Randy?" asked John looking intently as Josh noticing the slight blush starting to colour the smaller man's face confirming what he had suspected for a while, "Exactly," he continued," Imagine what that pack of vultures would do if they saw my kitten. You'd be cleaning up the drool for weeks."

Josh giggled and looking at Evan he confided, "They aren't that bad, honest. John's being dramatic, as usual."

John simply stuck his tongue out at Josh and winked, giving a playful protest when Evan piped up, "Yeah well he is a big drama queen at times."

That set Josh off into peals of giggles and within moments he and Evan were sharing insults about John acting as if they had known each other for years. Shaking his head John couldn't stop the grin spreading over his face. He'd hoped Evan would like Josh. He loved the way Randy interacted with him and now seeing his own neko engaging so happily with another person made him really happy. Giving Evan's neck a slight squeeze he chuckled, "Okay while you two carry on assassinating my manly character I've got something to do." Leaning over he brushed a kiss into Evan's hair and running his had down Evan's back to casually caress the base of his tail he murmured, "Stay with Josh baby I won't be long."

Evan nodded then as John moved away he caught the big man's wrist and with a wicked smirk curling his lips he went up onto tip toe and pressing a his lips against John's he whispered,"Thank you for brining me."

John didn't reply. But then he didn't have to the expression lighting his face said it all. Stepping back Evan let go of John's wrist and watched contentedly as his man wandered away into the private area of the gym.

Evan was perched on a stool happily sipping the warm milk Josh had made him, when he noticed Josh tense and heard the soft expletive that escaped Josh's lips. Frowning he lowered his milk and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just stay here I've got some garbage to take care of," murmured Josh his face suddenly set for a fight.

As Josh walked past Evan slowly turned on his stool watching Josh stride across the reception area towards two men who were waiting at the reception desk. As Evan registered who they were he froze. His cup half way to his mouth. Without meaning to he lost his grip on the cup and it fell, smashing on impact. The noise caused one of the men to look around and the smirk that blossomed over his face was enough to turned Evans' stomach.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Josh not paying attention the noise behind him and certainly not noticing the sudden predatory smug look on DiBiase's face.

"Well now that's not very welcoming," chided Sheamus his accent thick with sarcasm, "And here was me thinking that you had to be nice to members of the public wanting to use your gum,"

"You're barred," snapped Josh snatching back the leaflet that Sheamus had taken off the desk.

"No," correct Sheamus smiling coldly at the smaller man, "We're only barred from the private gym but the public gym now see Fella we can use that cause its against state law to ban us with no good reason."

"We have a good reason," snapped John not backing down despite the height and size difference, "You are a cheat and you caused a series of accidents to..."

"That was never proved!" yelled Sheamus grabbing Josh by his shirt front and pulling him closer, "You repeat that slander again little man and I'll break your face, d'you hear me."

Josh was struggling to get free not that DiBiase was paying attention. He was locked in a staring competition with Evan. Blue eyes dancing in wicked delight as he drank in the obviously terrified expression on the small neko's face. Leaning in he murmured to Sheamus, "I'll be back in a moment."

Sheamus nodded not breaking his hold on Josh.

As DiBiase started to advance on him Evan finally found the strength to move. Scrambling off his stool he went to dart past the advance figure but DiBiase was too quick. He grabbed Evan's arm and slamming him against the nearest wall, he drawled, "Well well if it isn't my favourite little tail whore. Didn't think I've ever see you again. Not after that mess your masters got themselves in to," He stroked the side of Evan's face chuckling wickedly when Evan whimpered the neko screwing his eyes shut at the touch. He noticed but didn't register the collar around Evan's neck instead he leant in totally dominating the terrified neko.

"I see you remember me," breathed DiBiase his breath hot on Evan's face, "Remember how I made you give those pretty little screams?" he chuckled coldly, "Damn I'd love to hear them again. You were one of the best pieces of tail I ever paid for," he licked his lips running his hand lower, his delight at the way Evan shuddered and whimper all too visible.

Finally managing to control his fear a little Evan lashed out, his claws catching DiBiase arm and the side of his neck. Recoiling in surprise DiBiase backhanded Evan across the face. As Evan fell to the floor, DiBiase hissed angrily, "You little bitch! Whores don't get to fight back!"

He laced his hand in Evan's hair and held him upright. Staring down into Evan's terrified face, he hissed, "I should finish what I start that night when I..."

He didn't finish his sentence. He was sent flying backwards, the air knocked out of his lungs by the full body charge that had hit him. Shaking his head he looked up to find an enraged John loaming over him. Without speaking John lashed out, catching him in the midsection making him double over with pain. He followed it up with a hard punch to the face that split DiBiase's lip.

Evan watched through a mist of tears as John kicked then punched the now fallen DiBiase. He gave a pained mew – one that got John's attention and within seconds the big man was kneeing in front of his neko, worry and concern etched over the normally smiling face.

"Evan?" he murmured, his hand hovered in mid air, unsure if he should touch the terrified neko or not.

Evan though didn't hear him. He was staring at DiBiase, remembering the night when he had been "sold" to the now crumpled figure. His mind was lost in the memory of the pain and terror of the night when he had been forced to endure the worse kind of attention for the now groaning figure.

"Evan?"

It was the soft call that bought him back and looking up with seeing eyes he sobbed," He..he…"

"What the hell d'you think you're doing, Fella?" demanded Sheamus suddenly realising his companion was no longer vertical. Reaching down he helped the bloodied DiBiase to his feet yelling, "You'll be sorry you did that. Ya hear me Fella you'll be ..."

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled John, "I don't give a shit about what you think. That bastard touched my kitten and no one touches me..."

"You bought that bitch?" asked DiBiase shaking his head. Then with a viscous grin splitting his face, he coughed and spitting a globule of blood on to the floor, he laughed coldly mocking, "You brought a used neko? How's it feel to have my leftovers, huh John? Does he scream as prettily for you as he did me? He's surprisingly strong takes a lot to break him down doesn't it..."

John slowly got to his feet, his face disturbingly blank.

"You had sex with him?" he asked flatly.

"I had him quite a few times that night," sneered DiBiase. Pushing away from Sheamus he stepped closer and spat, "He was worth every penny though and I don't say that about many whores…"

John nodded slowly then licking his lips once he asked softly, "You're telling me you paid money to have him?"

DiBiase nodded not quiet sure where John was going with his questions but some internal instinct told him to start backing up. Sheamus felt it too, the sudden change in the air the suddenly tension.

Slowly John ran a hand over his face and without looking up he growled softly, "You're telling me you paid money to the men who owned him to have sex with him?"

DiBiase gulped audibly and nodded.

"So you're telling me," clarified John his head slowly lifting until he was staring into DiBiase's very soul, "You paid money to rape my kitten?"

DiBiase didn't respond.

The silence that followed was suffocating. It was as if the entire world was waiting for the explosion.

The silence stretched on broken only by the soft sobs from Evan who had curled up on himself his face burning with shame and embarrassment as he heard John vocalised what had happened to him that night. Hearing the sob John glanced back and drinking in the pathetic sight of his normally happy neko wracked with misery, he run a hand over his face again before tuning back and whispering, "Run."

For a moment no one moved then sudden all hell broke loose. Sheamus and DiBiase started to run just as Hunter and Randy reached John. Exchanging glances they both grabbed hold of John preventing him from following the now vanishing figures. He roared in anger fighting to get free but Hunter and Randy managed to power him backwards. It took their combined strength to hold the now enraged man. Forcing him back against the wall Hunter growled, "Fuck sake John calm down. Come on calm down." John roared again fighting to get free but Hunter managed to get his attention yelling, "Leave them! They're not worth going to jail for. Forget them Evan needs you right now! John come on…"

Slowly John's eyes cleared and he stared at Hunter blankly. As the rage cleared a little more he whispered brokenly, "He raped him...that bastard...he touched...he..." Pushing Hunter away John turned and looking at the crumbled figure on the floor he took a stuttered breath then slowly using every ounce of will power he simply crouched down in front of Evan and stared at him.

What hurt the most was that Evan wouldn't look at him. The small neko had his face buried in his arms, his knees drawn up to his chest. He was the image of abject misery and it broke John's heart. Blinking a few times John wetted his lips and murmured, "Evan?"

Nothing.

The small neko just continued to sob the small frame wracked by memoirs. Bowing his head John took a deep breath then realising they had a small audience he barked, "What the fuck are you all staring at?"

Hunter glance back and glowering at the small crowd, he barked, "I suggest you all go back to whatever you were doing before."

"You heard the man," rasped Josh his own shirt ripped and ruined from where Sheamus had held him. Exchanging a quick nod with Hunter, he started to shoo the people away and then without speaking he walked over and flipped the closed sign over and locked the door. He glanced back and catching Hunter's eyes offered a brave smile before stepping into the back office giving the four of them as much privacy as possible in such a public place.

Hunter made a mental note to thank the smaller man for that later but as he turned back to look at Evan he happened to glance at Randy and gasped. His own neko looked on the verge of exploding with anger. Hunter stepped closer and risking a clawing he soothed, "Relax, Randy breathe. They've gone."

"I…I didn't recognise him," rumbled Randy a strange expression on his face, "When we met him before I ...I...how could I not remember"

"You weren't there..."

The three of them looked down in surprise. Evan was staring up at them, the tears falling unheeded down his face. He stared at Randy adding brokenly, "It was when they had hurt you, when they broke your collar bone and tried to take your tail ...you were unconscious they…they were pissed off they couldn't use so...so they said they were …" he bowed his head murmuring, "They…he paid them money to…he...he wanted someone who didn't want him…they said…they used a cloth," he sobbed his eyes locked with Randy, "They held it over my face it ..it did something to me it was like I couldn't control my body and I…" he started to cry again the memories of that night suddenly all too fresh and real in his mind. His carefully constructed façade was slowly shattering ad suddenly the other 3 were seeing the real damage that had been inflicted on the small neko during his time as a slave.

Slowly pulling his eyes away from Randy Evan glanced at John then with fresh tears he murmured, "I'm sorry…" he gave stuttered sob and buried his head again.

John sank back onto his heels trying hard not to break something. The idea that anyone could hurt Evan sickened him but knowing that DiBiase a man he hated and loathed had actually paid to rape Evan and had to drug him to do it made him physically sick.

Randy bit his lower lip his emotions playing across his face. Stepping closer Hunter pressed his hand to the small of Randy's back rubbing gentle circle trying to comfort this distressed neko. Randy's tail was lashing furiously behind him his ears twitching violently as he tried to comprehend what had happened. Hunter noticed the way his fists were clenching and he knew all too soon he would have to deal with the anger that was visibly bubbling up within his own damaged neko.

After a few moments Evan managed to recover his breath long enough to sob, "I tried to stop him I did I tried and..."

"Shhh," soothed John his voice cracking with emotion, "Baby its okay." He closed his eyes not listening to the small voice in his head that said it was far from okay. Forcing his eyes open he looked at Evan adding, "Not your fault."

"But he…he made me do things...John he…" Evan went to bow his head again but John slid his hand under Evan's chin forcing his head to stay up. As Evan started to fight him, John lent in growling, "Not your fault Baby. None of this shit that happened was your fault."

Evan's eyes were darting around, his tail lashing madly again the floor. He tried to free his head whimpering, "But he made me...I had to…"

John gave a low growl and without warning he simply kissed Evan.

It was the wrong thing to do. Evan started to fight him. Writhing madly the small neko tired desperately to get free from John's grip. He lashed out wildly scratching John's arms and neck but it didn't stop John. He screwed his eyes shut trying to communicate with the kiss everything he couldn't say in words. After what seemed an eternity he finally felt Evan slump backwards and as the writhing slowly became nothing more that barely there shivers John rested their foreheads together.

He shifted position wrapping his arms around Evan, and with his mouth brushing Evan's ear, he breathed, "I love you. You are mine. You hear me baby you're mine and I am never letting you go. No matter what happened in the past, I love you please baby, you've got to believe me."

When Evan made no response, John closed his eyes, fighting to hold back the tears that now threaten to fall. Resting his head on Evan's shoulder he gave a soft sob cursing himself for having given in and agreed to allowing Evan to visit the gym.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

As Randy assisted John getting the still distraught Evan back to the van, Hunter went in search of Josh. He found him in the small back office, stripped the waist, carefully rubbing ointment into his bruised neck. Hunter felt his blood start to boil - there was a clear hand print around Josh's throat, a hand print he knew had been caused by Sheamus. Swallowing his anger Hunter growled, "You okay?"

Josh gave a startled yelp nearly dropping the tube of cream as he jumped in surprise. Blushing slightly he nodded and in a voice gruffer than normal he replied, "Yeah he was making his feeling clear about me not letting him use the public gym."

"Bastard," snarled Hunter, stepping into the office and shutting the door behind him. He watched as Josh turned back to the mirror and carried on applying the cream to his abused throat. Sighing Hunter gruffed, "I came to say thank you,"

"For what?" asked Josh looking at Hunter via the mirror

"For being sensitive enough to clear the hallway and for locking the front door," he paused and giving the smaller man a rare full smile he praised, "It meant a lot."

"Anyone would have done the same," shrugged Josh brushing off Hunter's praise, "I mean that was not a public..."

"No they wouldn't," sighed Hunter.

His faith in humanity was slowly being eroded. The more he heard and saw of the nekos previous treatment the more he hated his fellow humans. First Randy's abuse and beating and then Evan's ordeal was making him re-think his entire view of mankind. But then Josh's small acts of kindness, the way he unobtrusively took care of Randy when the neko was working the Juice bar, the way he kept an eye on Randy when Hunter was engaged in a full workout session and his kindness towards Evan all restored a little of that eroded faith.

Having finished with the lotion Josh was screwing the top back on when Hunter suddenly said, "You are going to tell JR, aren't you? I mean this can't go unreported."

Josh flicked him a look although his gaze dropped down almost instantly as he murmured," They wouldn't care about the nekos. You know it doesn't matter what happens to them."

"I know, "growled Hunter hating the fact, "But those bastards assaulted you and that does count in the eyes of the law."

"I don't know," murmured Josh busying himself with tidying the desk, "I mean it'll just make more problems and…"

"What do you mean?" asked Hunter frowning as he noticed the way Josh was avoiding his gaze. Reaching over he stilled the smaller man's hand and asked softly, "What aren't you telling me?"

Josh flicked him another look, one that bordered on the terrified then pulling his hand away he sputtered, "Nothing I..."

"Josh," growled Hunter, "Have they...have they threatened you in some way?"

The fact Josh didn't answer told Hunter more than he really wanted to know. Swearing under his breath he ran a hand through his hair asking, "What did they threaten to do?"

Josh gulped then gnawing the side of his lip he mumbled, "I can't say," he paused then looking up at Hunter he practically begged, "Please don't say anything, don't...I...if anything happened to JR I'd…please just...just forget that I said.."

Hunter held Josh's gaze but before he could speak a soft knock interrupted them. Using the opportunity to escape Hunter's soft grip Josh scuttled further behind the desk calling brightly, "Come in."

Hunter glanced over his shoulder smiling as Randy's head appeared around the door.

"John wants a word," rumbled Randy, his neko ears twitching as the rest of him slithered into view. Hunter nodded but as he crossed the small office he called to Josh, "This conversation isn't over."

Josh sighed then realising Randy watching him with a slightly interested smirk, he blushed and grabbing his shirt he forced himself to smile and teased fondly, "Quit staring at me kitty-kat,"

Randy gave him a quick smile and playful wink which fled the moment he felt Hunter's hand on his arm, the larger man ordering, "Come on, lets go see John. See you later, Josh."

With little more than a wave at Josh the two of them left the office. Neither of them looked back or they would have seen the smaller man collapse into the office chair and hold his head in his hands. Silent tears starting to streak his face as he recalled the whispered threats Sheamus had hissed in his ear during the assault.

x x x x x x x x x x x

John was leaning against the side of his van, arms folded over his chest his head down. His baseball cap was pulled right down hiding his face from the passing world. Inside the cab Evan was slumped against the passenger window, tears still falling unheeded down his face, the small neko looking the picture of abject misery. As they drew closer Hunter felt Randy's tail lashing against the side of his leg and glancing over he saw a look of pure anger building on his own neko's face. Realising Randy was close to bursting he caught Randy's arm hissing , "Don't make a scene."

Randy started to protest but Hunter cut him off ordering firmly, "I mean it kitty-kat. That little kitten does not need a lecture or the worry that you're going to do something stupid. So get control of that anger and put on a brave face." He saw the pout forming and added fondly, "You can explode when we get home." He reached up absently caressing Randy's closest neko ear, asking, "Okay? Promise me you'll behave."

Randy glared at him. His eyes narrowing to mere slits. His ears twitched and his tail continued to lash around between them but eventually after a staring contest that neither back down from, he gave a stiff nod, his eyes never leaving the van.

"Good boy," praised Hunter allowing his hand to drop down and rest in the centre of Randy's back. He took a deep breath then, forcing his own anger at the situation down, he called, "Johnny?"

John looked up slowly and when he did Hunter couldn't stop the horrified gasp escaping his lips. John looked awful. His eyes were swimming with tears and he'd obviously been biting his lip so hard he'd broken the skin because a thin trail of blood was smeared over his chin. He blinked then registering who had called his name he rasped, "I...I need a favour."

"Name it," growled Hunter drawing closer to his best friend, "Tell me what you need and I'll do it."

John nodded and it was a few moments before he could control his emotions enough to talk. He took his baseball cap off, running his hand over his shorn hair before replacing it firmly on his head and murmuring, "I need you to watch Evan for me."

Hunter frowned but didn't interrupt.

"I need you to…" John's voice caught and it was a few seconds before he continued, "...I've gotta go do something, take care of some business and I…"

"Don't do anything stupid," snapped Hunter his eyes locked onto John.

John's jaw tensed and for a moment he looked as if he was about to explode but then he glanced sideways and not acknowledging either Hunter or Randy he whispered, "I just...I…" he slowly looked back and looking at Hunter he confessed brokenly, "I can't deal with this."

Hunter didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. Of both of them John was always the most comfortable with emotions. It had been John who had finally got him to mourn when Stephanie died, it had always been John telling him to relax and open up to emotions and now seeing his best friend so broken by the revelations of what had actually happened to his neko broke Hunter's already battered heart.

He gave a stiff nod but before he could speak Randy hissed, "You can't leave. Not now."

John tilted his head up. Pushing away from the van he glared angrily at Randy, not backing down when the neko squared off to him.

"You can't walk away. You leave him now you'll do more damage to him than anything," snarled Randy his ears lying flat against his head his body quivering with pure anger.

"Don't tell me how to handle this," snarled John his voice rough with anger and emotions, "I don't need a god damn lecture …"

"I don't give a damn what you need," growled Randy his eyes narrowed to slits, "I will not let you hurt him this way. You walk away now, you might as well..."

"Don't tell me what to do!" yelled John shoving Randy in the chest.

That got Hunter's attention. Moving quickly he got between the others. His chest facing John while he felt Randy pressed against his back. Forcing Randy back with his arm Hunter yelled "John stop it! Don't you dare take this out on us..."

"He started it!" yelled John struggling to get free of Hunter and lay his hands on Randy.

Hunter grunted as he felt Randy pressing against him, the neko's long arm reaching over his to slash at John's cheek. The resulting graze was enough to get John's attention. Stepping back he touched his cheek, blinking in surprise with his fingers came away tinged with blood. He looked first at Hunter then at Randy before shaking his head and starting to walk away. Randy watched for a moment then with a howl of anger he dived after the retreating man tackling John to the tarmac. Within the seconds they were brawling. The two of them trading blows and shoves. Hunter was yelling at them both, loathed to make a grab in case he hurt one of them but none of them heard the cab door open or realise that they had been joined by a forth body.

It was only the soft plaintive, "Stop it! Please stop it" that finally broke through the madness. With Randy straddling John's hips, they froze in mid fight. Glancing up they found Evan staring at them his face streaked by renewed tears, "Stop it please!" he sobbed.

He pushed Randy off John not caring about the way Randy landed on his hip. Sinking onto his knees Evan looked down into John's face and pleaded, "I'm sorry..Please...please don't send me away please I…"

John lay on the ground panting heavily. He stared up at Evan his eyes searching the tear streaked face. Closing his eyes a moment he drew in several deep breaths then slowly forcing himself to sit up he pulled his leg under him, so he ended up sitting cross legged on the cold tarmac beside his kneeling neko. Evan had started to sob again, the small frame wracked by each lung wrenching sob. He was mumbling under his breath and as John leant in he could just make out the words, words that shattered his heart.

He turned and saw Hunter kneeling beside his own neko. He couldn't help the broken smile as he watched the two interact. Randy was leaning against Hunter's chest, the neko's eyes closed while a soft smile curling his lips as Hunter stoked his shorn head, the large fingers tickling the edges of Randy's ears.

Realising he was being watched Hunter looked up and caught Johns' gaze. With a hardening expression he shook his head and mouthed, "Take care of him."

John nodded and gingerly he moved, shifting up on to his knees. Reaching over he caught Evan's chin and carefully eased the distressed neko's head up. Thumbing away the newest tears John murmured, "I'm sorry Baby. Don't cry I..."

"Please don't leave me," begged Evan, his voice thick with tears and hoarse from crying, "Please. Please don't send me back…please I…"

John wrapped an arm around his neko's shoulders and pulling him into his embrace, he rested his face against the soft brown hair. Evan didn't resist this time, he wrapped his arms around John's back his hands fisting the back of John's t-shirt. Sobbing uncontrollably against John's neck Evan kept begging, "Please, please don't leave me. Don't' throw me away please..."

Suddenly something snapped inside John and pulling back he caught Evan's face. Cupping it in one hand, he ran his thumb over Evan's swollen bottom lip and breathed, "I could never leave you, Baby. Never." He leant in and pressing his lips to Evans he paused before pulling away and confessing, "But I'm so angry right now, I...I'm scared to be around you. I'm scared…" he stroked Evan's face whispering hoarsely, "I'm scared I'll hurt you."

He ignored the dual sharp intakes of breath behind him. His sole attention was focused on Evan's face and the expression clouding his neko's face. It was a look that ripped John's soul apart and it was a look he never ever wanted to see again.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

"John, please! Don't leave me!"

It was Evan's plaintive mew that finally halted John in his tracks. His hand froze just as his fingers curled around the handle on the driver's door and against his better judgement he risked a glance back. As he did he felt his resolve to leave slipping as he stared at the forlorn sight behind him. Evan was still kneeling where he'd left him, the normally happy neko looking thoroughly broken.

"Please…" breathed Evan, staring up at John, his eyes impossibly wide and with his voice bubbling with tears, he begged, "Don't go…"

John held his gaze a moment then with the slightest shake of his head he turned away. Screwing his eyes shut he yanked the door open ignoring the wail that escaped Evan's throat, got in and slammed the door closed his own eyes stinging with fresh unshed tears.

Hunter only just caught Randy as his own neko lunged forward. The larger kat howling in anger as John fired the engine to his van and drove away.

Struggling to keep hold of the enraged Randy, Hunter yelled, "Randy, stop it! Calm down!"

Randy didn't. He kept fighting to get free. Struggling to break free of Hunter's grip his elbow caught Hunter in the face. Snarling with the impact Hunter gave a low growl and suddenly exerting his full strength, he slammed Randy backwards pinning him against the side of his own SUV growling, "Behave!"

Randy glared at him, his lips curling back to reveal razor sharp incisors as he hissed angrily at his owner.

"I mean it!" ordered Hunter forcefully, "Enough!" He tightened his grip on Randy's arms forcing them up above his head. Randy struggled against him, his tail lashing around, the neko growling and hissing in pure unadulterated anger.

"Let me go!" demanded Randy

"No!" roared Hunter, "Not until you calm down!"

"He left him!" screamed Randy spittle hitting Hunter's face, "He just left him. He left him I...

"ENOUGH!" screamed Hunter his mouth centimetres away from Randy's'.

They were glaring at each other both panting with the effort of the near fight. If circumstance had been difference it was almost as if they were about to kiss but the looks on their faces told the truth both of them were fighting internal battles with their anger. Hunter took a deep breath then leaning in he rested his forehead against Randy's and hissed, "I know he left him. I know."

He felt Randy relax in his grip and sensing he could loosen his hold, he relaxed his fingers, turning the bruising grip into a soft caress. Taking a deep breath he slowly stepped back, the large chest heaving as he finally gave Randy some space. Gingerly lowering his arms Randy glared at Hunter, his eyes flicking down to his left wrist, staring at the angry red marks that that showed the true strength of Hunter's grip.

Wincing as he realised he'd actually bruised Randy's wrist, Hunter murmured, "I'm sorry."

Randy flicked him a hard stare, his tail lashing around behind him, his ears still flat against his head. Running a hand over his face Hunter took another deep breath and glanced behind him. Evan was still kneeling where John had abandoned him, the small frame wracked by silent sobs. Closing his eyes Hunter tried to regain his own composure trying to work out what the hell was going to do. His problem was partially solved when Randy pushed himself away from the van and brushed past him. Sinking down to his knees Randy reached out and started to stroke Evan's hair, his hand lingering at the base of each ear.

Not that Evan seemed to notice. He was still staring with unseeing eyes towards the exit that John had sped out off. He was gulping for air each breath sounding more and more strained. He didn't react when Randy called his name or even when the lager neko shifted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shaking shoulders.

Glancing up Randy looked at Hunter and it was a look that made Hunter both proud and sad. He'd never seen such pained compassion in Randy's eyes before. Without meaning to he closed the gap between them. Absently caressing Randy's own ear, he murmured, "We'll take care of him, Kittykat. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to either of you."

x x x x x x x

"How is he?" asked Hunter as he saw Randy descend the stairs.

It was five hours since John had abandoned Evan in the gym car park and the strain was starting to tell on both Randy and hunter. It had taken them ages to move Evan and even when they had it was like moving a dead weight. They had finally got him settled in Randy's room, laying the unresponsive cat out on the bed. For the first hour Randy had lain with him. Curled around his smaller friend holding him as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Glaring at hunter Randy snapped, "He wouldn't eat." he looked at the still full plate of food he'd taken up to Evan, "He just rolled away and ignored me."

Hunter nodded and taking the plate from Randy he sighed, "I recon he's in shock."

Randy was silent then as he trailed after Hunter into the kitchen he couldn't stay silent any more. Without warning he exploded growling, "Where the fuck is he?"

Hunter didn't reply. He simply emptied the contents of the plate into a bin and placed the plate in the sink.

"How could he leave him?" demanded Randy," How? He said he loved him but then he walked away and..."

"I don't know!" sapped Hunter finally pushed to the limits, "I don't know how he could walk away but I know John and I…" his voice caught in his throat and after a second he finished in a low growl, "I know he wouldn't abandon him like that I...I just know. Wherever he's gone, whatever he's doing, I know there will be a good reason for him leaving like that."

"Tell that to Evan!" spat Randy, "Tell that to the little cat curled up on my bed thinking the man he's given his heart to has just abandoned him because of something he had no control over!"

He went to punch the wall but Hunter caught his hand. Curling a large fist around Randy's paw, he growled, "Breaking my house up will not help!"

Randy glared at him, the neko radiating anger and aggression. Hunter saw a flash of pain in Randy's eyes and frowned. He couldn't work out what would cause such a reaction. It wasn't until he happened to glance down and noticed there was a smear of red across his own fingers that he realised what had happened. Swearing softly he eased his hand open and stared at the four thin rivulets of blood trickling down Randy's wrist. He glance dup and snapped, "You stupid kat!"

Randy growled at him and started to struggle trying to free his hand but Hunter didn't let go of him. Without speaking him all but dragged the resisting Randy to the downstairs bathroom. Pushing the struggling cat down on to the closed toilet seat, he ordered, "Open your fist."

Randy glared at him but when Hunter repeated the order this time with an added growl in his voice Randy slowly obeyed. He hissed as he withdrew his own claws from his now ruined palm.

Hunter soaked a spare flannel in hot water then turning he grabbed Randy's wrist and pulled the injured hand towards him. Silently he wiped away the blood, carefully cleaning each puncture wound in turn. He washed the cloth out between each pass until the water in the bowl was stained a very pretty pink.

Final looking at Randy he snapped, "I've already got one injure cat to worry about, don't make me worry about you too...please."

Randy stared at him the grey eyes flaring with anger. But there was another emotion as well something else flashing in those eyes that intrigued hunter. He pulled the small hand towel out of the ring and held it against the now cleaned hand and ordered, "Just be careful okay. I don't want you hurting yourself. I hate the idea of you being hurt"

He turned to go but Randy caught his arm with his free hand. Searching Hunter's frown creased face the neko gave a low purr and rumbled," You really care about me, don't you?"

"Well of course I care about you!" snapped Hunter, exasperated the turn of events and not really picking up on what his normally emotionless neko was actually saying.

Randy hesitated then without warning his glower melted into a stunning half smile and giving a little chuckle he stood up. Flexing his shoulders he closed the gap between him and Hunter and without warning he leant in, Rubbing his face against Hunter's cheek, he purred softly, "Thank you."

Hunter was stunned.

It was the first time Randy had ever initiated contact and if he was honest feeling the neko rub against him was doing all sorts of bad things to him. Fighting hard to control himself he limited his response to a gentle caress of Randy's undulating tail and a soft peck on the cheek. He felt the low rumble of a deep full body purr vibrate through Randy and instantly he knew he wanted to feel that again. He closed his eyes and taking a very deep breath – inhaling Randy's scent –he slowly growled, "You should go check on Evan."

Randy nodded and giving a last lingering rub he slowly eased back. His eyes were at half mast and the relaxed look of content flooding the neko's' face was one Hunter knew he would never get enough of. Licking his lips he stared at Randy but before he could think there was a loud banging on the front door and suddenly the house was filled with a loud ringing. Randy jumped his ears flatting against his head. The relaxed expression vanishing into his normal half scowl. Forcing himself to turn away, Hunter ordered, "Go upstairs, stay with Evan. Don't come down until I call you."

Randy nodded and squeezing past Hunter he glanced back to favour him with a slight smile before running along the hall and taking the stairs two at a time he vanished to look after his distraught friend.

x x x x x x x x x

John grunted as Hunter shoved him the chest, knocking him back into the wall as he demanded, "Where the hell did you go?"

John didn't reply. He simply gazed at the floor letting Hunter shove him again. It wasn't until Hunter exclaimed, "You left him, John. You left him broken and alone and ..."

"He wasn't' alone!" snapped John, "He had you and Randy. I would never leave him alone."

"Well tell him that!" yelled Hunter, subconsciously echoing what Randy had yelled at him minutes earlier, "Because right now that little kat think you walked away from him. He's destroyed John by the idea that you left him, that you wanted nothing to do ..."

"I had an appointment to keep," replied John his voice suddenly soft, "I had to keep it...I…" he took off his baseball cap and ran a hand over his head. Replacing the cap he finally looked up and staring at Hunter he confessed, "I had to go because if I hadn't he'd have been in more danger."

Hunter frowned not understanding what John was going on about.

"I was at my lawyer's," explained John reaching into his back pocket to retrieve a folded piece of paper, "I had a call from him the other day saying he had found something of interest for me and that I needed to come and see him."

"I don't see why you couldn't have postponed..." began Hunter.

"Because after what happened at the gym I knew I had to act now and not put it off any longer," continued John stopping Hunter in mid flow, "See we all know nekos mean nothing in the eyes of the law. They are just another animal, with no rights, no protection, not legal avenues available to them, nothing. But here's the thing, my lawyer discovered there's a process where by if an owner registers a neko as their own personal living property that pet can then assume the owner's family name and therefore the same protection as the owner," he gave Hunter a blinding grin, concluding, "Meaning that any action taken against the neko is, in the eyes of the law, seen as being taken again the owner and that means they can be punished by the law. It means the police have to take interest in what happens, it means …" he took a deep breath, "If that bastard so much as looks at my kitten in the wrong way again I can bring down the full force of the law on him and there is nothing he or his millionaire daddy can do about."

Hunter stared at John in amazement. Then as the slowly digest what John said he murmured, "Randy."

John frown then grinned nodding as he realised Hunter understood the significance of the little known legal process.

"I need to do this," growled Hunter, snarling, "Why the hell wasn't I told about this?"

"I was gonna tell you today," confessed John "but then things got out of hand at the gym and I...I just had to make sure that my baby was protected. I… here," he handed Hunter the folded piece of paper, "I picked up a form for you. You just have to complete it in front of your lawyer, they register it in the courts and it all done. Randy will be yours in the eyes of the law and any injury or insult inflected on him will be inflected on you and as such it will be punished by the law."

Hunter gave him a quick smile and taking the paper, he bit the edge of his lip, murmuring, "It means they're safe, doesn't it?" he caught John's eye, "It means both cats are safe."

John nodded then grinning at Hunter, he asked brightly, "And speaking of safe, where's my kitten? Where's my Evan hiding?"

His grin faded as Hunter glared at him and gulping John asked quickly," What? What's wrong? Where's Evan? Is...is he okay?"

When Hunter didn't respond John grabbed his arm and demanded, "Hunter, tell me what's wrong?"

"You better see for yourself," growled Hunter setting the piece of paper on the side and leading John up the stairs towards the room that currently housed the two nekos.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Glancing over at John, Hunter couldn't keep the worry off his face – he honestly had no idea how Randy would react to John's re-appearance. Knocking on the closed bedroom door, he called softly, "Randy, open up its me," he paused then added, "I've got John with me. Can we come in?"

There was no response. Frowning Hunter knocked again calling, "Come on Kittykat, open the door."

This time they heard a soft expletive that was followed by a click as the lock was undone. The door opened a fraction and Randy's face appeared in the narrow opening. The look on his face was enough to make John swallow audibly and blow out a low breath. The neko looked seriously pissed off.

Randy narrowed his eyes at John then looking at Hunter he rumbled, "He's resting."

Hunter nodded understanding what Randy was doing but he knew too John had to speak to the Evan and the sooner the better. He placed the palm of his hand against the door soothing, "I know but John needs to..."

"I don't give a fuck what John needs!" growled Randy menacingly.

"Randy!" snapped Hunter. He really didn't want to have to order the neko to do something but he needed the cat to open the door and let John in.

The look Randy gave him made Hunter's heart sink and sounding as weary as he suddenly felt, Hunter huffed, "Randy please come on, just open the door and let John in."

He held Randy's gaze, silently pray the neko would trust him enough to obey. After what seemed an eternity Randy slowly opened the door. Filling the narrow opening he glowered at John then without warning he lashed out shoving the big man sending him stumbling backwards. Advancing on the surprised man he hissed, "Where the hell were you?"

"Randy don't," growled Hunter, his arm crashing into Randy's chest, stopping the neko dead in his tracks. Curling his hand around Randy's far arm he held his angered neko back. As Randy pushed against him Hunter stepped closer and with their hips touching he soothed, "Easy, easy. Don't start another fight – that wouldn't help anyone."

Randy glared at him, his ears twitching as his tail lashed around behind him. It was smacking into the door frame so hard it was actually filling the hallway with a rhythmic thump with each hit.

"Please?" asked Hunter, "Calm down."

Randy glared at him but obeyed nonetheless. Still glowering at John and with his fists clenching and unclenching Randy actually leant against Hunter, letting the older man take some of his weight. Absently sliding his other hand along Randy's back, Hunter stroked the base of his tail praising, "Good boy." The ghost of a smile flittered over Randy's lips and Hunter couldn't help the shiver of delight that ran through his body as Randy's tail caressed his thigh. The tail paused long enough to curl around the large muscle before wandering off to start lashing around again as he returned his gaze to John.

Pushing away from the wall where he'd stumbled, John gave Randy an apologetic smile and with heartfelt sincerity he murmured, "I'm sorry we scrapped in the car park. That was wrong of me. I would never willingly fight you I...I was upset and I...I let my emotions get the better of me. Forgive me?"

Randy glared at him, his eyes arrowed to slits.

"It's not me you should be asking for an apology from," snapped the angry kat, breaking away from Hunter to get into John's face, growling menacingly, "I'm not the one you left broken and sobbing on the floor."

John physically flinched, his eyes darting away past the other two staring at the bed where Evan was curled up. The small neko hadn't even turned around when the door opened or paid any attention to the hissed conversation taking place in the open door way and that broke John's heart. He bowed his head then forcing himself to look up he gave Hunter a half grimace and cocked an eyebrow. Hunter nodded and with a firm hand on the small of Randy's back he manoeuvred the resisting neko out of the doorway, soothing, "Its okay, John's gonna take care of him. Trust me you've got nothing to..." John didn't hear the rest of the conversation as Hunter pulled the door shut leaving him in semi darkness.

It was sometime before he found the courage to move towards the bed that Evan was curled up on. He gnawed the side of his lip, torn between simply running over and embracing the small neko to taking things at whatever pace Evan needed or wanted.

"Evan? Baby, you okay?" he murmured as he finally drew level with the bed.

Nothing.

No sniff, no change in breathing, no flick of the tail, no twitch of an ear. Nothing to show that Evan even knew he was there. John paused then taking a deep breath he tried again, calling, "Evan I know my timing sucked and I know leaving you the way I did was wrong but baby when you hear why, when you hear where I went I…"

"You left me."

John closed his eyes at the soft statement. Evan's voice sounded so flat, so dull it was actually painful to hear.

"I know I did baby," apologised John, "And I'm sorry really I am but I had to go I had to do take care of things I…"

"After I begged you not to."

Again John flinched and bowing his head he nodded silently agreeing with the flat statement.

For a while neither of them said anything. John simply stared at Evan's back hoping that the small neko would roll over and look at him. But he didn't. He stayed rolled up in the foetal position, the occasion ragged breath breaking the growing silence.

As the time stretched on John found himself getting more and more concerned. He had never known Evan to be so still or so silent and it was starting to scare him. Deciding to risk everything he sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching over he touched Evan's hip and whispered, "Baby please…"

For a moment there was no reaction then slowly Evan glanced at him his face pale except for the red rimmed eyes. His eyes swam with unshed tears but what caught John's attention was the way they were burning with anger as well. It almost John smile the fact that Evan was still angry that his little kitten hadn't been totally broken by what had happened. But before John could think, his face exploded in pain as Evan struck him full force. The needle sharp claws ripping John's skin, leaving four vicious lines down his right cheek.

"I begged you not to leave me!" hissed Evan his whole body shaking with anger, "But you did it. You walked away. You left me. You fucking left me you…"

Then before John knew what was happening he found himself falling backwards, under attack from the enraged neko. Fists elbows knees were all flying at him as Evan unleashed the pent up anger and fear that had been bubbling away for the last few hours. None of the blows really connected, Evan was too angry for his co-ordination to be spot on but a few did find their mark and as John tried to clam his enraged neko down he yelled, "Evan, please baby! Stop! Stop and let me explain...Evan!"

Finally managing to grabs the flailing fists John rolled them over so he ended up was on top. He was desperately trying not to use even half his strength against the smaller neko, terrified of hurting his baby but Evan was not weak cat and in the end John ended up using his whole body to try an pacify the angry kat. He pinned the neko to the bed with his body forcing Evan's hands up above his head. Evan lay hissing under him, writhing with anger but slowly the anger morphed into renewed sadness and within seconds John felt the fight go out of his cat and he was left was a softly sniffing neko staring up at him. A little neko who stared him straight in the eye and whimpered, "I begged you..."

"I know," breathed John bending his head down and resting it on Evan's shoulder, "I know baby. And I didn't mean to leave you like that I swear but I had to go. I had to keep my appointment I had to do it."

Evan took a deep breath and gurgled, "What appointment?"

"With my lawyer," sighed John and he quickly explained what he had done. As he finished he ran a hand over Evan's hair, his fingers lingering over the base of each neko ear, as he murmured, "I did it to protect you baby. The idea of something happening and you...I…" his voice stuttered into silence and for a moment neither man said anything they just stared at each other, lost in their own thoughts.

Finally after what seemed an eternity Evan shifted under John mewing, "You're heavy."

Instantly John shifted sliding to the side, his arm staying draped over Evan's waist and with an uncertainty he hadn't felt in a very long time John curled his hand around pulling Evan back against him. For a moment Evan resisted then slowly he leant back allowing John to spoon around him. Almost instantly John settled into position, his large frame curling around Evan's slight build, his face nuzzling against Evan's soft hair, his large arms wrapped right around the smaller neko.

For a moment Evan didn't move then slowly he shifted his hand, laying it over John's and with a broke sniff he murmured, "I was so scared you were leaving me..."

"Not going to happen," breathed John bushing a kiss into Evan's hair, "I don't care what happened in the past, Baby. Nothing matters except the fact you're mine and I am never letting you go."

Evan gave a little whimper then rolling over he nudged John onto his back. Snuggling into the large frame Evan rested his head on John's chest and breathed, "You promise?"

"I promise," replied John hugging Evan as tightly as he could.

They fell into a semi comfortable silence although John could still feel the tension in his neko's body, a tension that was never normally there. As the minutes dragged on and Evan said nothing more John frowned then taking a breath, he asked, "Baby what's wrong? You believe me, don't you?"

Evan didn't reply at once and for a moment John wasn't sure the small neko had heard him but then he felt Evan shift position and suddenly Evan was sitting up and staring down at John. His tear streaked face filled John's vision as the small neko rasped brokenly, "Please don't cage me up...I don't want be put in a cage."

"A cage?" John frowned, "Baby I…I would never put you in a cage never I..."

"Please!" begged Evan his voice staring to sound desperate again, "Please don't cage me in the house again...please...I don't want to live in gilded cage…" Evan had started to sob again, new tears falling down his face as he stared down at John, his defences well and truly broken as the raw emotion of the last few hours continued to show.

John started to protest then realising what Evan meant he closed his eyes. Taking several calming breaths he finally looked up and caressing Evan's face as he spoke, he reassured his desperate neko, "I promise no more cages baby. But I'm also not going to let anything happen to you either. I'm going to keep you safe I promise. The darkness is behind you, they're never gonna hurt you again."

Evan stared down at him his eyes searching John's face, searching for a scarp of deceit, for a scarp of untruth hidden within those words. When he found none he gave sad sigh and stifling a yawn, he murmured, "I'm so tired."

"Then lie down," suggested John holding his arms open, "Come on, you must be exhausted. Go sleep baby, go sleep."

Evan hesitated a moment then when John gave him a play pout Evan gave a reluctant giggle and finally he gave in. Snuggling down he closed his eyes and with his free paw absently needing John's clothed chest, he whispered, "Stay with me if I do go sleep?"

John didn't reply but he did wrap his arms around Evan and shift position so the small neko was encased within his embrace. And as he felt Evan slip into a much need rest he smiled faintly against the dark hair and breathed, "I love you baby." Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and finally let go of the fear that had been terrifying him ever since the incident at the gym.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

"Randy stop pacing!" barked Hunter as the neko passed him for what had to be the umpteenth time since leaving John alone in the bedroom with Evan.

They had retreated to the back porch and while Hunter sat sprawled in the big armchair, Randy hadn't been able to sit still. His ears were moving so much they were practically rotating and his tail was lashing around so angrily, it was smashing into the railings and furniture as he paced the covered deck.

At the harsh bark his head snapped round and he fixed Hunter with a deadly glare. Not that the older man was phased instead he sighed and huffed, "Just sit down. Wearing a hole in my porch isn't going to get them to make up any faster."

"Make up?" spat Randy, "Why the hell should they be making up? He left him! He abandoned him when Evan needed him. He walked way he..."

"For a good reason!" shouted Hunter slamming his drink down, "Damn it cat you don't the whole story so stop judging him. John is a good man. His timing sucked and I wish he hadn't left but he did what he had to do."

Randy gave a low rumbling snarl and turned away hissing, "He's no different from the res…" he was cut off as Hunter grabbed his arm and spun him back round. Getting into the angry cat's face Hunter growled, "Don't you dare compare John to those bastards who owned you before." He tightened his grip on Randy's arm not noticing flash of pain in the grey eyes.

"John is one of the best men I know," continued Hunter his own frustration at the day's events finally finding an outlet, "he has a bigger heart than any man I know and he would never ever intentionally hurt anyone, let alone someone he has feelings for," he absently shook Randy as his hand tightened even more around Randy's bicep, "So stop condemning him when you don't know all the det.."

"Let go of me," breathed Randy his voice tinged with pain and anger, "I mean it - let go."

Hunter frowned. It was only as he glanced down and saw the indents his fingers were making into the dark material of Randy's t-shirt that he released his grip. He let go so suddenly that Randy actually stumbled a few paces. Glaring at Hunter he rubbed his arm his tail flicking around. Hunter stared at him in wide eyes horror unable to believe he'd been on the verge of hurting his neko. He bowed his head murmuring, "I'm sorry I…I didn't realise I…"

"Doesn't matter," growled Randy although the anger and discomfort in his voice coupled with the fact his ears were flat to his head shoed that it did matter. It mattered a lot.

Running a hand over his face Hunter let out a long deep breath then offered, "Just come sit down," When Randy didn't move and remained routed to spot glaring at him, Hunter added, "Please?"

Sinking down onto the swing seat that the nekos normally claimed as their own, Hunter set his feet and leaning forward rested his arms on his thighs. Looking at Randy he muttered, "Randy please, come and sits down. We...we need to talk and I…" his voice caught in throat he was no good with emotions. He'd been crap with him and he'd been atrocious with Stephanie. But he knew he needed to talk to Randy before things got out of hand.

Patting the cushion beside him he waited hoping Randy still trusted him enough to join him. After what seemed an eternity Randy slowly, almost sulkily, slunk over and sank down onto the seat keeping as much space between him and Hunter as possible. Shaking his head Hunter twisted in his seat and looking at the silent neko he chuckled bitterly, "We make a fine pair, don't we? Both ruled by anger and previous hurt."

Randy didn't answer he just glared at him his ear twitching every now and then.

Taking a deep breath Hunter licked his lip and huffed, "The reason Johnny left was he had an appointment with his lawyer. He'd found out that there is a little know process whereby an owner can register a neko and that recognition gives the neko protection in the eyes of the law. It means that Evan is now protected and that…"

"If they touch him again the police can be called?" finished Randy his voice barely a gruff whisper.

"Exactly," nodded Hunter, "And he gave me a form to enable me to do the same for you but here's the thing," he added quickly seeing Randy was about to speak, "To do it I have to register you as mine. And you well you basically take my name."

"Your name?" repeated Randy a frown starting to crease his forehead.

"Yeah," sighed Hunter "you end up with my family name. I really would own you and I…"

"Own me?" murmured Randy blinking at him before blurting out, "I'd really be yours?"

Hunter nodded then glancing at his neko he sighed, "Yeah but it doesn't change anything between us. It's just a piece of paper I'd only be doing it so I can protect you. It doesn't t change our relationship. You wouldn't have to act any differently and I wouldn't have to do anything different either. It really is just a piece of paper that…"

"Just a piece of paper?" breathed Randy.

"Exactly," agreed Hunter totally missing the horror in Randy's voice, "It would change nothing. We'd carry on the way we have been. Nothing would change it wouldn't…"

"Why?"

"Why what?" asked Hunter finally registering the strange tone in Randy's voice.

"Why do you keep me if you don't want me?" asked Randy bitterly leaning as far away from Hunter as physically possible.

"What? Of course I want you!" exclaimed Hunter, "Randy what do you..."

"But you don't!" replied Randy clearly upset about something although Hunter had no idea what, "You don't _want me,_ want me. You don't want me physically! You never do anything to...it's like you're afraid to touch me and I…"

"Randy what the hell are you talking about?" demanded Hunter, not understanding at all what Randy was trying to tell him.

"You never touch me!" exclaimed Randy, "You never...not like John touches Evan. He pets him and touches and kisses him and god knows what else they do but it's one of the reasons Evan has been so settled, that he's so happy so quickly. But you never touch me...you don't want me!"

Hunter frowned the protest dying on his lips as Randy rounded on him the distraught cat hissing, "I need contact!"

It was Hunter's turn to sit in stunned silence. He watched as Randy got to his feet and started to pace again. His tail was undulating around behind him as he wandered up and down the deck.

It was several moments before Hunter could regain his composure to splutter, "What...what do you mean you need contact?"

"I mean I need sex!" yelled Randy, "I need physically contact... I've gone without any meaningful contact for nearly two months. Ever since you bought me I've had practically no physical contact and I've not found any release..." he screwed his eyes shut and let out a growl of anger. Then without warning he simply smashed his fist into the side of the house snarling, "I need physical…."

Hunter was up and out of his seat the moment Randy's' fist hit the washboards. Grabbing the cat he yanked him backwards ordering, "Randy stop it! You'll hurt yourself. Stop…"

He wrapped his arms around Randy holding the struggling cat close. Not that Randy seemed to notice he kept fighting struggling to get free his tail thumping against Hunter's legs. Bringing a hand up Hunter caught Randy's head and holding it still, he yelled, "Damn it cat stop fighting me!"

Randy 's eyes snapped open and staring into Hunter's very soul he hissed, "Why don't you want me?"

"Because I'm scared of loving you!" yelled Hunter the answer out before he realised he had spoken.

Almost instantly Randy went limp in his arms, the neko all but hanging in his embrace.

"What?"

"I'm scared of falling for you and getting hurt," sighed Hunter realising he had to tell Randy the truth, adding bitterly, "Again."

"Again?" repeated Randy, tilting his head slightly, "Who hurt you in the past? Did John hurt you? Did he..."

"No!" chuckled Hunter, "Not John. He and I have never been anything but good friends. No it was a long a time ago and it nearly destroyed me." He sighed and caressing the side of Randy's face he shook his head huffing, "If things were different Randy. Maybe if I wasn't...if I hadn't ...I…"

Randy stared at him then before Hunter could think he felt Randy's lips pressing against him. The neko's soft tongue lapped against his lips begging for entrance. And for a moment Hunter resisted. For a moment all Hunter could think of was Shawn and what had happened. But then Randy rolled his hips pressing his body against Hunter's and Hunter's resistance broke. Without a thought for what might happen next Hunter opened his mouth and allowed Randy entrance. He groaned as he felt the neko's tongue exploring his mouth, his own tongue returning the favour delving into Randy's sinfully hot and inviting mouth. He felt Randy's hands fist in his shirt, pulling his closer and he tightened his arms, dragging the cat closer to him.

After a few seconds Randy broke the kiss. Breathing heavily and with his grey eyes sparkling with desire he slowly pulled backed. Licking his lower lip he whispered, "Was that so bad?"

Hunter shook his head. He closed his eyes savouring the kiss. For a moment nothing else mattered, nothing else seemed to exist except the way he had felt when kissing his neko. But then suddenly reality hit him like a truck and with a ragged gasp he swore under his breath and slowly stepping back he hissed, "Fuck I...Randy I'm sorry I…"

"Why are you apologising?" asked Randy looking suspiciously happy with himself.

"Because I…I took advantage of you i…" stammered Hunter growling indignantly when Randy burst out laughing.

Shaking his head the neko slithered closer, and moulding his body against Hunter's he purred, "I don't think you were the one taking advantaged Hunter," he gave a wicked smirk and leaning over, he pressed a soft kiss the corner of Hunter's mouth adding seductively, "I think I was the one who kissed you."

Hunter groaned and unable to stop his hand, he reached around and allowed himself to stroke Randy. He ran his hand from the back of Randy's neck down to the base of his tail and then on to the thick black tail itself, his fingers caressing the soft fur loving the way the tail felt against his skin. He marvelled at the way the move made Randy arch into him, the neko's head falling backwards to expose his neck. Hunter stared at the exposed strip of flesh and without meaning to he leant in and nuzzled his face against Randy's throat, whispering, "This is a bad idea, kittykat."

"No it isn't," purred Randy slowly righting his head.

He stared into Hunter's eyes, the grey flashing with a myriad of emotions. He bit his lower lip then whispered, "Please, two months with no notable physical contact has been pure and utter torture for me. I…i..."

"Randy, where are you?"

Randy's head snapped round as Evan's plaintive call floated out from the kitchen. He went to pull away but Hunter caught him.

"Wait," he ordered firmly, "What do you mean - torture?"

Randy held his gaze then dropping his eyes he confessed bitterly, "Nekos need physical contact. We crave contact. It's one of the reasons we get used and abused the way we do. We…we need to be petted and touched and …" he glanced up and Hunter could see the desperate humiliation burning deep in Randy's eyes as he confessed, "Even when we're abused and hurt and made to do things against our will, our bodies crave the contact." He pulled away, his face burning with the shame of his confession. But before Hunter could speak Randy broke the hold and headed back into the house, leaving Hunter alone on the porch.

Slumping down on to the windowsill Hunter bowed his head trying to comprehend what Randy had just admitted. In many ways it explained so much, both about nekos in general but also about Randy's own behaviour over the past few months. Taking a deep breath he suddenly tensed as he realised all those times he'd touched Randy's' tail, all those times he thought he'd been doing the right thing by limiting their contact he'd actually been hurting his neko. He felt sick at the idea he might have caused the neko any grief and as it dawned on him what Randy's confession actually meant for them, he pushed himself up off the sill and headed into the house. He was determine to make it up to Randy, determined to chase away the shadows that haunted his memories, determined to make things right.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

Hunter paused in the doorway to the lounge. Randy and Evan were curled up together on the old leather couch, the nekos' heads bent low and they were whispering together. He watched as Randy gently stroked Evan's back, his hand running all the way down and along the thick black tail before starting back up. He noted with interest the way Evan nuzzled his face against Randy's jaw line in response to the gentle caress. Suddenly all of the touches and the close physical interaction between the two of them made sense. What he had thought was a deep friendship, bordering on a possible relationship, was in fact just the nekos being true to their tactile nature.

"Hey,"

He glanced over his shoulder and found John watching him from half way down the steps. Hunter cocked an eye brow as he noticed the scratches on Johns' face and asked, "I'm guessing he didn't forgive you too quickly then?"

"No," chuckled John bowing his head as he gave a crocked smile, "That that little cat reminded me just how powerful he really is." His voice faded and looking at Hunter he sighed, "I nearly lost him Hunter, I…"

"I know," soothed Hunter. He glanced back over his shoulder and checked on the cats. They were too far away to hear what he and John were saying and for some reason he was glad. Moving to the foot of the stairs he waited until John drew level then asked flatly, "Did you know that nekos need physical contact?"

The look of confusion that clouded Johns face answered Hunter's question for him. Shoving a hand into his jean pocket he sighed, "Well it seems they need physical contact. They crave it, it's part of their DNA and I…" his voice caught as he remembered the way Randy had hissed at him, "I've been holding back. I was so afraid of hurting him I've hurt him even more."

"Hunter…" began John, but Hunter shook his head continuing," No just listen. I'm shit scared of starting something with him but if I don't…I'll hurt as much if not more than the bastards who abused for all those years. It stinks, John!" he snapped, "It fucking stinks!"

John nodded and was about to reply when he suddenly gave a very forced smile and with his voice sounding far more strained than before, he called with fake brightness, "Hey Squirt, you okay?"

Hunter look around and realised they had been joined by Evan. The little cat looked exhausted. Large dark rings were painfully visible under his eyes, highlighting the pale colour of his face. But it was his eyes that caught Hunter's attention. His eyes looked empty as if he had no more emotions to show. And it broke Hunter's heart.

Evan nodded then shooting John a strange half pleading half annoyed look, he asked softly, "Can we go home?"

"Sure we can," repaid John instantly moving to join his small neko. He hesitated then reached out draping a hand over Evan's shoulder. When Evan didn't push him away or claw him, John edged closer. He didn't have to look up to know Randy was watching his every move. Looking over he held Randy's gaze and, meaning every word he said, he called, "I'll take of him Kittykat, I promise. I'll take good care of him."

"You better," snarled Randy his tail starting to lash around behind him, "Or else I'll…"

"Guys stop it!" interrupted Evan cutting Randy off mid threat, "Please just stop butting head."

Grinning at his kitten's attempt to lighten the situation John risked brushing a kiss into the dark brown hair, his nose grazing the edge of Evan's neko ear. He got a sigh and a slight purr in response but nothing near the normal full body purr he usually received. He shot Hunter a look but before either man could speak there was a loud clap of thunder outside causing all of them to jump.

"Shit," hissed Hunter crossing to the front window. As he pulled the curtain back the heavens opened. "Damn it looks like a full summer storm. You sure you want to drive in this, John?" he asked, glancing back over his shoulder, "You're more than welcome to stay..."

"I'll be fine," assured John, "Besides its only twenty minutes to my house." He caught the look Hunter was giving him and added firmly, "We'll be oaky. I'll take it slow and I promise I'll call when we get home, the moment we get in the door I'll call."

While they had been talking Evan had crossed over and was currently wrapped around Randy, hugging the larger cat tightly. John frowned as he noticed how pale Randy had become and the way his ears were flat to his head and his eyes were darting around as if he suddenly felt trapped. Glancing at Hunter he gave an annoyed huffed when he realised the big man wasn't even aware of Randy's growing agitation.

With a sigh he called, "Evan come on baby let's go." He watched as Evan uncurled himself from around Randy.

The smaller neko went up on tip toe to kiss Randy's cheek, a last lingering caress between them before Evan joined John at the door.

Pulling the door open John called, "Hunter, I promise we'll call as soon as we get home, okay?"

Hunter nodded absently. He wasn't really listening; his eyes were glued to the rain drops bouncing off his drive. He wasn't really aware of the others leaving. He vaguely felt Evan hug him and John say something about calling him later to discuss training but he was more interested in the raindrops bouncing off his drive. Rain drops that reminded him of another storm, a storm that had cost him everything he held dear.

"Are you oaky?"

He jumped as he felt a hand touch his arm. Staring down at the fingers curled around his forearm he followed the line of the arm up until he was looking into the concerned face of randy. The neko look worried and on edge. His ears were flat to his head and his tail had fluffed up to about twice its normal thickness. With each loud crack of thunder the neko would jump, physically flinching away from the noise. A soft hiss would sound under his breath and his tail had began lashing around thumping into the wall as it did.

As another loud crack filled the hallway, Hunter closed his eyes and murmured bitterly, "Steph…"

The soft call drew Randy's attention back to the big man. As he force himself to look back at Hunter he saw the blank, nearly empty look on Hunter's face, and growled nervously, "Hunter – what's' wrong?"

Hunter went to answer but something stopped him. He wanted to tell Randy but he couldn't the words wouldn't come. Instead he just stared blankly at his neko before snapping, "Nothing. I'll…I'll be in my study."

Then before Randy could react, Hunter just pushed passed him, barging past so roughly he actually sent the cat stumbling back a few steps as he crossed the hall and entered his study and slammed the door shut behind him.

x x x x x x x x x x

Hunter was sitting at his desk staring at a creased photograph when the phone rang. Grabbing it of the hock he growled, "What?"

"Jesus nice phone manner!" snapped John down the line, "I'm calling like I promised I would," he paused then asked, "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" hissed Hunter screwing his eyes shut refusing to let any more tears fall while he spoke to his best friend. It was one thing for John to think he as crying it was quite another thing to actually cry in front of him.

"I think you're probably holed up in your study staring at pictures of Steph and totally ignoring the fact that you have a live and very scared neko sitting somewhere in your house wondering what the hell is wrong with you," replied John bluntly.

"Have you got my house bugged?" asked Hunter unable to stop the sarcasm seeping in his voice.

"No" chuckled John, refusing to take the bait, "It's just I know you too well, Hunter. You're worse than me at emotions. Look I know storms freak the hell out of you and drag up all sorts of memories but according to Evan storms terrified Randy. I mean it, they really terrify him."

"What do you mean terrified?" asked Hunter a few seconds later, his brain only just realising what John had said.

"I mean just that," sighed John, "Squirt wouldn't tell me why he just said Randy hates storms. He got a really strange look in his eyes when he was talking…" he paused then dropping his voice as if trying to speak without anyone hearing him, he confided, "...it was the same look he got when he told us about some of the other shite those bastard did to them. Hunter, I think they did something to Randy during a storm. I don't what but I think they really hurt him, I mean worse than norm…"

"Shit John don't say things like that!" growled Hunter his depression over Stephanie's death morphing into anger over Randy's former treatment. He screwed his eyes shut trying to block out the idea of anyone hurting his beautiful neko. He sighed then realising that John was still talking he huffed, "Huh? What? John sorry... I'm not..."

"Yeah I know," chuckled John fondly, "You're out of it. Look just go check on Randy then you can keep moping." He didn't give Hunter a chance to reply adding, "I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk about that championship training schedule. Night Big guy."

And then he was gone, leaving Hunter alone staring down at the tear stained image of his deceased wife

Feeling fresh tears pricking his eyes Hunter bit his lower lip and tracing a finger over the image of Stephanie's face he murmured softly, "What should I do, Princess? I still love you baby but...but I'm starting to feel again and I…I don't know what to do." He closed his eyes wishing he knew what to do.

A loud clap of thunder broke the moment and as his eyes shot open he found himself staring at the legal form John had handed him earlier. Glancing down at the picture he gave a faint smile and murmured wryly, "If you were still here you'd be kicking my arse so hard right now, wouldn't you?"

He gave a little huff of a laugh and shaking his head he drew in a deep breath. Wiping his face with the back of his hand, he brushed away the traces of the most recent tears. As he set the picture down gently on the desk a flash of lightening lit up the room making him jump. Giving a low chuckle he glanced at the picture snapping fondly, "All right, all right I'm going."

Pushing himself up out of his office chair he hesitated then taking a final glance at the picture he murmured, "You'd have liked him, you know Princess. You'd really like him."

And with that he turned and headed out of his study, hoping to find Randy sitting happily somewhere and not suffering as much as John seemed to think he would be.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

Hunter paused outside Randy's door. He'd searched the entire house for the neko and as yet he'd not found him. Running a hand over his face he brushed away the last tell tail signs of his own tears. He took a deep breath then knocking firmly on the closed door he called, "Randy, you in there?"

There was no answer. Trying the handle Hunter gave a little smile as the door opened for him. He stuck his head around the corner expecting to see the neko stretched out on the bed. But it was empty. It showed no sign of neko. Hunter gave a huff of annoyance trying to work out where the hell his cat could have vanished too when he stopped dead in his tracks. Randy's closet door was open. Frowning he padded across the dark room and carefully opening the door he looked into the walk in closet and sighed.

Randy was curled up at the far end, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on his knees.

"Randy?" called Hunter softly.

There was no response.

Making sure to keep his movements as gently as possible Hunter crossed over and crouching down in front of the scared neko, he murmured, "Hey, Kittykat, you okay?"

Randy's head shot up and he gave a loud hiss of surprise. He lashed out in pure self-defence his eyes visibly clouded with the darkest emotions possible. Hunter caught the flailing paw just as it made contact with his face soothing quickly, "Randy it's me, its Hunter. Easy…easy…" he reached out with his other hand stroking Randy's head, his fingers caressing the base of Randy's ear.

Slowly Randy's' eyes cleared and he stared at Hunter breathing in ragged breaths. After a few moments he yanked his hand back hissing, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were," replied Hunter honestly, pointedly ignoring the fact that he was only there because John's call had scared the crap out of him. Grunting slightly, he shifted position, ending up sitting crossed legged opposite Randy, the two of them practically filling the small closet. Pushing the dangling clothes out of his face so he could see Randy properly, Hunter asked carefully, "Why are you hiding in here, KittyKat?"

Randy glowered at him but didn't reply. Instead the neko eyed him wearily then narrowing his eyes Randy snapped, "You've been crying."

Hunter didn't deny it but he didn't confirm it either. He simply asked, "How can you tell?"

"I can smell the tears on you," replied Randy bowing his head drawing in more ragged breaths as he tried desperately not to give into the overwhelming fear racing around his system.

Hunter nodded and for a few minutes they sat in an awkward silence. As a loud thunder clap suddenly sounded outside, Randy shuddered, whimpering softly as the noise echoed through the enclosed space. Then as if realising what he had done he tried to cover his own fear by snapping petulantly, "Why were you were crying?"

Hunter looked up at him and holding Randy's gaze he replied honestly, "Because I hate storms. They...they make me sad."

"Sad?" murmured Randy, frowning at Hunter, "Why?"

"Because I…" another loud thunder clap echoed through the house this time accompanied by a mad flash of lighting that had Randy cowering in total fear, the neko curling up on himself a hand coming up to cover his head as if warding off unseen blows as a desperate, "don't touch me…" escaping Randy's lips as the lighting continued to fill the small space.

Acting on pure instinct Hunter reached over soothing, "It's okay you're safe. I promise, you're safe."

Randy eventually peeked out from under his arm. Hunter had never seen such a look of pure fear on his neko's face. Swallowing down his own emotions, Hunter murmured, "I promise. You're safe."

Randy lifted his head, staring at Hunter his head tilted to one side as if he was considering what the big man had said. Then slowly to Hunter's delight Randy shifted closer, moving so he ended up sitting beside Hunter, actually leaning into him. Draping his tail over Hunter's thigh, Randy asked shakily, "Why…why do they make you sad?"

Hunter didn't reply at once. He was too busy playing with the tip of Randy's tail. He was chasing it over his lap, chuckling when the tip flittered out of his way before undulating back to tease the ends of his fingers. Glancing up he caught the look on Randy's face - the half scared half nervous look - and knowing they did really need to talk, he sighed and offered, "Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable to talk than a closest?" he twisted round slightly and reached over to stroke Randy's head, adding, "You could come to my room – keep me company until the storm goes away?"

Randy regarded him a moment the fear and uncertainly from before now all too visible on his face.

Realising what the offer had sounded like, Hunter clarified quickly, stumbling over his words as he added, "Its will be more comfortable than this floor."

Randy thought about the offer, his tongue absently wetting his lower lip as he regarded Hunter. Then slowly he nodded, silently agreeing to Hunter's suggestions. As Hunter got to his feet, Randy looked up at him and Hunter felt his breath catch in his throat. The look Randy was giving him was one that could destroy weaker men. Not daring to trust his voice Hunter simply stared back, unable to look away even if he had wanted to. Holding a hand out, he helped the shaking neko to his feet. For a moment they stood so close Hunter could feel the rapid breaths that Randy was taking. Frowning slightly it suddenly dawned on him that the surprisingly quick vibration he could feel against his chest was actually Randy's heartbeat. Ghosting hand over Randy's head he murmured, "Shhh relax. You're safe."

Randy stared back at him, then to Hunter's delight Randy closed his eyes and nuzzled his face against the large hand, a soft purr escaping his partially open lips. Sighing with regret Hunter murmured, "How could anyone hurt you?" he searched Randy's face loving the look of contentment that was slowly creeping over the otherwise tense features and without thinking he asked hoarsely, "What did they do to you that made you so afraid of storms?"

Randy's eyes shot open but instead of pulling away he simply leant in even further and to Hunter's surprise, Randy rested his head on his shoulder, a full body purr rippling down the muscular body and vibrating against Hunter. Nuzzling his face against Hunter's neck he rasped, "It doesn't matter. They can't hurt me. They can't get me...they can't make me do…" his voice faded into a half sob and Hunter automatically wrapped his arms around the shaking neko holding him as Randy finally gave way to the terror that had been building inside him. He held Randy tight as the neko sobbed softly into the nape of his neck, noting the way Randy's hand clutching at the back of his t-shirt clinging to him as if his very life depended on it.

Nervously resting his head against Randy's, Hunter closed his own eyes and ignoring the storm still raging outside the murmured comfortingly, "It's okay, I've got you. You're safe. I promise, you're safe."

X x x x x x x x x x

Ten minutes later and Hunter found himself lying beside Randy, feeling more awkward than he had ever felt in his life. So far they hadn't touched but every now and then Randy's tail slithered over Hunter's nearest leg before wandering away again. The silence that had settled between them ever since entering Hunter's bedroom was becoming stifling. Suddenly Randy sat bolt upright and staring down at Hunter with an almost angry expression, and with a slight snarl echoing in his voice, he gruffed, "You didn't tell me why you were afraid of the storm."

Hunter closed his eyes. He'd half hoped Randy would forget that he hadn't answered but then he should have remember his cat was far from stupid. Staring up at the ceiling and pointedly ignore the soft caress of Randy's tail over his lower leg Hunter murmured, "I lost everything in a storm."

Randy was silent a moment then shifting closer he murmured, "What do you mean?"

Closing his eyes Hunter tried to ignore the memories filling has brain. Memories of Steph shouting at him, memories of her slamming the front door, memoires of her getting in her car and driving away. He could feel the despair starting to build inside him again, the total soul destroying despair as he remembered the look on her face as she drove away that night.

He jumped as a hand touched his chest. His eyes shot open and he found himself staring up into the concerned face of Randy.

"What the..." began Hunter, but Randy cut him off, explaining, "You were gasping for breath."

Randy pulled back slightly but didn't remove his hand. The long fingers undulated slightly against Hunter t-shirt absently stoking the soft material. He gave a slight huff

Turing his face away Hunter stared at the far wall and fighting hard not to cry. For some reason he didn't want randy to see him cry. It was stupid he knew but he didn't want to appear weak in front of Randy.

The uncomfortable silence settled back over and for a few minutes neither moved or said anything. Then gently Randy lay down shifting closer so he was almost but not quite laying against Hunter. His hand that had been resting on Hunter's chest trailed down and settled over the firm covered abs a strangely comfortable position for them both to be in. Nuzzling his face against the pillow Randy rumbled, "Tell me what happened."

"She died!" snapped Hunter wincing the second the words were out of his mouth.

"How?"

Hunter didn't reply. He was torn between pushing the prying cat away or turning around and burying himself in Randy's surprisingly comforting embrace. In the end he did neither, he just lay there stiff and unmoving.

"Hunter," rumbled Randy edging even closer his leg now resting tight against Hunter's thigh, "Please tell me what happened."

"We had an argument," sighed Hunter, "A stupid meaningless argument, I'd forget to pick up the steaks from the store and we had a spat about it. A lovers spat. Nothing special just her telling me I was useless and me shouting back. It was...it was raining heavily but she didn't care, she'd driven in all sort of weather and was confident in any condition. She drove away telling me we'd finish the argument once she'd got dinner started and not to touch the pie in the oven…" his voice caught in his throat and he turned his face even further away from Randy, screwing his eyes shut as fresh tears started to leak through his lashes.

He felt Randy shift closer, felt the hand that had been resting on his abs slide around so Randy was actually holding him, the neko now spooning against him. The warmth from Randy's body slowly seeping through Hunter's, almost chasing away the bone numbing cold that had been threatening to overwhelm him.

"Then what?" whispered Randy, his breath tickling Hunter's check.

"She was a few blocks away when a driver blindsided her. He'd…he'd lost control in the heavy rain and he plough straight into the side of her. She dint...she didn't stand a chance, she died on the stop…she died on her own. I wasn't with her and she…" he finally broke own sobbing into his pillow the grief at the loss too much to hold back. He rolled onto his side unable to stop crying. But even as he cried he felt a warmth pressing against his back.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Randy his head resting on Hunter's shoulder, his breath caressing Hunter's neck.

"Its was my fault," sobbed Hunter smashing his fist into the mattress, "It was my fucking fault she died. I killed her I fucking killed her and I..."

"No you didn't!" rumbled Randy forcefully.

He reached over rolling Hunter onto his back. Pinning the now struggling man down Randy growled, "You didn't kill her. It was an accident, nothing more." His eyes searched Hunter's face, running over the tear stained cheeks and the anger blazing in the haunted eyes, "It wasn't your fault she died."

Hunter stared up at him. He wanted to believe him but he knew it was his fault. It was his fault that Steph had got in the car in the first place. He went to pull away but Randy caught his head holding it in place as the neko snarled, "I mean it. Stop beating yourself up. It was an accident that killed her. A nasty horrible badly timed accident but it..." his voice was cut off as an extra loud thunder clap echoed directly over the house. He shrunk back into himself his head bowing to rest on his chest, the hand holding Hunter's face clenching into a tight claw, meaning the needle sharp claws dug into Hunter skin. Grunting at the sudden pressure on his face, Hunter barked, "Randy its okay!"

A flash of lighting lit the room and sent Randy slithering backwards. Leaning back against the head board he drew his legs up to his chest, and he was hissing in fear. His eyes had glazed over and Hunter could see he was starting to claw at himself, the claws raking thick angry red lines down the neko's exposed forearms.

Without realising what he was doing, Hunter sat up and pulled Randy into his arms. For once the neko flowed into his embrace, curling into the strong body. Randy's head ended up below Hunter's chin and as he held onto the terrified cat Hunter suddenly realised he actually liked holding Randy, he liked feeling the neko pressed against him - he liked it a lot. Brushing an absent kiss against the shorn head, Hunter whispered, "Shh its okay. No one is going to hurt you, I promise."

Slowly Randy calmed down and pulling away slightly he looked up at Hunter. Without speaking he reached up and traced one of the tear tacks staining Hunter's cheek. He gave a faint smile then just leant back in, wrapping his arms around Hunter's waist and clung on to him. Closing his eyes Hunter tightened his embrace, resting his head against Randy's. It felt strange to have someone clinging to him but it felt good as well. In fact he reasoned shifting position slightly, it felt more than good.

A few minutes later and during a lull in the raging storm, Hunter brushed a hand over Randy's back, and asked gently, "Are you okay?"

Randy nodded and without lifting his head from Hunter's chest, he asked, "How about you?"

Hunter gave a little huff of nervous laughter and replied, "Strangely I feel a lot better than before."

Randy smiled and slowly untangling himself from Hunter's embrace, he stared at him a moment before murmuring, "You look tired." he glanced over at the clock and seeing how late it was he offered nervously, "Do…do you want me to go so you can sleep?"

Hunter thought a moment then catching Randy's wrist he pulled the cat back onto the bed and murmured gruffly, "Stay with me? I...I don't want to be alone tonight."

Randy stared at him a moment then nodded. They held each other's gaze then Hunter got off the bed and keeping his back to Randy he changed into his sleeping shorts. As he turned round he was rewarded with the sight of Randy bent over removing his jeans and it was a sight that made him groan. Fighting to keep control of his suddenly awake body Hunter grabbed the covers and slid under them. Randy turned back, dressed just in the black jockies he had taken to wearing, and almost blushing in the darkness he mumbled, "May...may I use your bathroom?"

Hunter burst out laugh chiding fondly, "You don't need to ask permission, Randy. Go on."

Randy grinned back at him and disappeared into the en suite facilities.

A few minutes later they lay in bed together. Hunter was propped up on the pillow one arm curled behind his head the other laying between him and Randy, not actually touching but close enough that he could feel each breath the neko was taking. Randy was laying on his side facing Hunter. He was curled up slightly his legs brushing against Hunter's under the cover and if he moved a hair's breadth closer he would have been resting his head on Hunter's shoulder.

Glancing down Hunter smiled and leaning over he tickled the edge of Randy's nearest neko ear asking softly, "You comfy?"

Randy stared at him then as another thunder clap sounded out he jumped whimpering slightly. Hunter held his gaze and offered softly, "You can come closer if you want."

For a moment Randy hesitated then as another thunder clap scared him he closed the gap between them. Nodding absently, Hunter uncurled his hand and draping it over Randy's shoulder he stroked the bare skin. He sighed happily as a full body purr broke out, vibrating against him. He moved his hand again, earning another full body purr in response. It was a purr that faded into a slight snuffle and glancing down he smiled as he realised that Randy had started to drift asleep.

Brushing an absent kiss against Randy's head, he pulled back and looked over at the bedside table. He stared at the picture that held the prize position beside his bed. Uncurling his free arm he traced the edge of the image, his finger lingering on the image just as they did overnight. Staring into the smiling laughing eyes he murmured softly, "Goodnight, Princess."

Then closing his eyes he let out a long low breath realising for the first time in over eighteen months how good it felt not to be alone in bed.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Hunter came awake slowly. For a moment everything was a blissful blank then slowly as he remembered what had happened the previous night he rolled over and sighed. The bed was empty. There was no sign of Randy and if he was honest Hunter was disappointed not to be able to wake up with the neko still beside him. Grabbing his robe he dressed quickly then made his way down to the kitchen.

He paused in the doorway smiling faintly as he watched Randy prepare the coffee. The kat was naked except for the black jockies his tail fluttering around his legs as he moved in time to the rock beat echoing around the room. Folding his arms over his chest Hunter leant against the doorframe indulging in what had become one of his favourite past times – watching Randy. He got a secret pleasure from watching Randy, watching the way the neko moved when he thought he was alone, it was so fluid and graceful Hunter often found himself mesmerised by the sight.

"I know you're there," called Randy a slight chuckle echoing in his voice.

Hunter chuckled softly to himself and pushing away from the doorframe he closed the space between them. He hesitated then reached over and ran his hand down Randy's exposed back growling fondly, "Then you're a tease."

Randy smirked at him glancing at the big man over his shoulder. He gave a full body shudder as Hunter's hand circled the base of his tail before heading back up to stroke him between the shoulder blades.

"You making us breakfast?" asked Hunter taking the offered cup.

"I thought about it but I wasn't sure what you wanted," replied Randy between sips of his own drink, "I couldn't remember what your training schedule was today so I wasn't sure what to prepare," he added bashfully.

Hunter smiled – touched that the neko was trying to accommodate his own training schedule into their shared time. Taking another sip of the exceptionally good coffee he yawned, "Full morning session today." he ran a hand through his tangled hair then out of the blue, he offered, "Do you want to stop and get lunch out today?"

"You...you mean like in a restaurant?" asked Randy his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah," nodded Hunter, "You fancy that?"

Randy stared at him then moved away towards the fridge murmuring something about getting breakfast ready.

Hunter frowned not understanding the muted reaction. Catching Randy's wrist he halted the cat in mid stride asking, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Randy shot him a look then looked away. His ears were twitching uncontrollably and his tail was flickering around his legs, the tip flittering around radiating nervous energy.

"Randy?"

Slowly Randy looked at him and in a near broken voice he murmured, "Kats aren't allowed to..."

"Bullshit!" exclaimed Hunter yanking Randy closer. The neko stumbled and as a result he crashed into Hunter. Grabbing onto the big man's bicep Randy steadied himself glaring angrily at him as Hunter added, "You listen to me. The crap those bastards told you – its lies. All of it. This collar..." he touched the thick band circling Randy's throat, "...this means you can go anywhere I go and right now… " he stared into the flashing grey eyes and growled meaningfully, "…I want you to accept my invitation and have lunch out with me."

Randy searched his face then with a slight nod of his head he conceded asking, "Can…can we go to.." he bit his lower lip looking so delightfully unsure Hunter couldn't stop the bark of laughter escaping his lips or stop himself from cupping Randy's face and kissing the tip of his nose, teasing fondly, "Damn it Kittykat you are so damn cute sometimes."

He grunted in surprise when Randy smacked him but where before he would have been met with an angry kat now he was gazing at a smiling playfully pouting kat who growled seductively, "Be nice or I'll scratch you."

Hunter laughed again and running his hand down Randy's back, he stroked the base of his tail growling playfully, "Now why doesn't that sound a much of a threat as it used to, hey beautiful?"

Randy stiffened at the sudden nickname but then to Hunter's delight the kat slowly relaxed again, shifting closer enough that for a brief moment their hips touched. Staring into Hunter's eyes, Randy leant in and nuzzled his face against the stubbled cheek before pulling away and breaking the embrace completely. Walking away towards the fridge Randy's tail swished around teasing Hunter as it curled and uncurled around the firm legs.

As Randy started to pull things out Hunter called, "Hey you didn't tell me where you wanted to go."

Nudging the fridge door shut with his shoulder, Randy looked over and with a wicked smirk he rumbled, "Red Lobster. I want to go to a Red Lobster."

Hunter thought about it for all of a nanosecond then nodding, he shot his cat the warmest grin possible and replied, "Then that's where we'll go." He wandered over to the table and sinking down he couldn't help chuckling again thinking to himself that today was going to be a good day.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Parking the van in his normal space Hunter looked over at Randy and chuckled. The kat was dosed off on the short drive to the gym and was currently slumped against the passenger door. Undoing is seatbelt, Hunter leant over and touched Randy's thigh calling, "Hey Kittykat, wake up. We're here."

Randy gave a little mew of annoyance then yawning he slowly sat up. Stretching as much as he could in the confines of the cab he blinked sleepily then looking at Hunter he gave a slight smile murmuring, "That didn't take long."

"It took the normal length of time," chuckled Hunter grabbing their training bags, "You just slept the whole way."

"Sorry," murmured Randy stretching again. He gave another yawn then took his bag from hunter. Hunter shook his head and caressing the base of Randy's ear he ordered, "Come on sleepy lets go. I've got a full morning workout to get ready for."

Pushing the door open he let Randy go in first. Randy frowned when he realised the reception desk was empty and that there was no sign of Josh. Hunter didn't really notice, it wasn't unheard of that early in the morning for Josh to be busy elsewhere in the gym after all it was only the members who were there that early. Wandering towards the changing rooms Randy suddenly stopped dead in his tracks his hackles coming up. His ears flattened against his head and his tail which had been undulating lazily behind him suddenly started lashing around catching Hunter on the thigh a few times.

"Randy?" asked Hunter knowing better than to touch his cat when he was so worked up, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," whispered Randy his voice thick with emotion, "I just...I...something's wrong."

He looked at Hunter half worried half scared.

"Wrong?" repeated Hunter but then they both heard a muffled noise like something had fallen down.

"Stay here," ordered Hunter but Randy shook his head. Dropping their bags they set off together heading towards the source of the noise.

Signalling for Randy to be quiet and to stay behind him Hunter crept along the back corridor that led out to the small service yard. The back door was open and as they got closer they could hear voices. Voices they both recognised. Hunter felt Randy tense and reaching back he stroked the neko's thigh whispering, "Easy, easy, I won't let them hurt you."

Randy nodded but then settling his eyes on the open door he snarled, "But you'll let me hurt them – right?"

Hunter smiled suddenly feeling very proud of his cat and growled, "We'll hurt them together if we can Kittykat. I promise."

They crept closer but then as they got within range of the door they both froze in surprise. Ted was holding Josh, pinning the smaller man's arms behind him while Sheamus took shot after shot at the basically defenceless man. Not caring about the consequences Hunter charged forward. He smashed into Sheamus before the Irishman even had a clue of what had hit him. Randy followed close on his heels, charging towards Ted, snarling deep in his throat. He lashed out, his claws raking down the side of the surprised rich boy's face. As Ted recoiled in pain he released Josh with a grunt. Randy only just managed to catch Josh as Ted threw the injured man aside like a rag doll.

Hunter gave chase but the thugs soon disappeared out of sight. Turning back he saw Randy slumped on the ground cradling Josh. Running back he dropped to his knees assign "Randy you okay?"

The kat nodded not taking his eyes off Josh. The small receptionist looked awful. His right eye was completely closed with a bruise and his left cheek was a startling purple. His lip was split in several places and he was cradling his left hand. He was trying to sit up but Randy had a tight hold forcing him to stay down.

Leaning over Hunter ran his eyes over the beaten man then growled, "That's it - no more. I'm calling the police. I..."

"No...please…" stammered Josh spitting a globule of blood on to the floor. He winced grimacing as he forced his beaten body to sit up. Randy kept hold of him one arm wrapping around the broad shoulders while his other hand brushed away some grime from Josh's face. The gentleness of the touch made Hunter smile but as Josh gave another disturbing cough and spat more blood onto the ground Hunter's face hardened and he snapped, "Josh those men just assaulted you. The police have to be called they have to be to..."

"They'll hurt JR!" protested Josh weakly. He looked up his eyes pleading with Hunter, "Please just...just leave it alone. I…you don't want to get involved. It's…"

Hunter sank back onto his heels and staring at Josh he murmured, "What's going on, Josh? What aren't you telling us?"

Josh looked away and almost deflating in front of them he rasped, "I can't. I promised JR. I promised I wouldn't…" he gave another cough whimpering as a jolt of pain shot through him.

Randy shifted closer letting Josh rest his head against his shoulder. Looking over at Hunter the cat frowned, his worry and concern visible in the grey eyes. Taking a deep breath Hunter looked at Randy then ordered, "Randy, do you think you can help Josh stand and take him into the gym?"

Randy nodded and slowly regained his feet. He lifted Josh's right arm and slung it around his neck then wrapping his arm around the slim waist he took most of the weight and slowly they began to hobble back into the gym. Randy paused in the doorway his eyes seeking out Hunter. Hunter turned and seeing the nervous look, he soothed, "Its okay Kittykat, I'll be in a moment."

Randy hesitated then nodded disappearing into the gym with Josh. Hunter took several long deep breaths then yanking his phone out of his pocket dialled a number. He waited a moment then when a voice answered, he growl, "Hey it's me. I'm at the gym and we have a real problem."

x x x x x x x x x x

Josh was sitting on one of the sofas in the juice bar by the time Hunter rejoined them. The smaller man was staring down at his bruised left hand. He looked such a picture of misery it broke Hunters heart. Sinking onto the low coffee table in front of the sofa Hunter growled, "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Josh looked at him the blue eyes searching his face and Hunter found himself having to fight hard not to simply hug the smaller man.

"I was just putting the trash out," mumbled Josh sniffing every now and then, "Then they were just there. They were shouting at me and then the next thing I knew DiBiase had hold of me and Sheamus was hitting me. I..I tried to fight back but..."

"Here," interrupted Randy. He handed Josh a mug cautioning, "Careful it's hot, I put more sugar than normal you're in shock."

Josh stared up at him then gave a broken smile muttering, "Thanks."

Randy smiled at him then jumped as Hunter reached over and stroked his hip winking at the neko mouthing, "Thank you." Randy smiled, his tail flickering over to caress Hunter's arm before slithering away again to ash around behind him.

Tearing his gaze away from Randy Hunter looked at Josh and sighed. Leaning over he touched Josh's knee growling, "I called JR..." he carried on ignoring the startled gasp from Josh, "...I didn't tell him what happened I just said you needed a few days off. He's going to arrange cover. Josh you need to go to hospital you look like shit."

"Gee thanks," chuckled Josh giving a broken laugh then staring up at Hunter he murmured, "He can't know. He can't know what they doing, what they're trying to do..."

"You need to tell the police," grumbled Hunter, "I mean it."

"I can't," protested Josh he looked at Hunter then looking at Randy he sighed again. Randy gave him a small smile and sinking onto the arm of the sofa beside Josh he brushed the messed up hair rumbling, "You don't trust them, do you? The police I mean."

Josh shook his head sniffing, "They can't do anything. I just...I just want to go home." He closed his eyes and without realising it leant over resting his head against Randy's side.

Randy looked surprised but after flicking Hunter a quizzical look he slowly slid an arm around Josh's shoulder and let his tail flicker over Josh's lap. Watching Josh slump against his cat Hunter sighed again then asked, "Is there anyone you want me to call? Can someone come get you?"

Josh blinked sleepily then murmured, "Davey, his number is in the book."

Hunter nodded and standing up he stretched a little then leaning over whispered in Randy's ear, "You okay looking after him for a moment?"

Randy looked up and nodded. He gave a low rumbling purr as Hunter ghosted a hand down his back before gently stroking his tail. Absently caressing Randy's neko ears as he pulled away, hunter glanced down at Josh and murmured "I wont be long, Josh. Randy is going take care of you." And as he walked away towards the back office, he added softly to himself, "And I'm going to take care of this place."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

For a moment John couldn't work out what the hell the noise was but then as the sleep slowly cleared from his brain he realised it was his phone. Reaching out blindly he fumbled around until he finally located the annoying device. Still without opening his eyes he bought the phone to his ear and yawned, "Yeah?"

"Morning," chuckled Hunter, his voice sounding annoying awake, "D'I wake you up?"

"Yep," yawned John finally opening his eyes. He sat up slowly stretching as he did and rolling out his tensed muscle. Glancing at the clock he swore it wasn't even 7am.

"Jesus, Hunter," he snapped, "What the hell are you calling me for at thi..."

"There was an incident at the gym," snapped Hunter cutting through John's sleepy protests.

That got John's attention.

"What? What incident?" asked John firmly his face draining of colour slightly as he asked quickly, "Are you okay? Is KittyKat ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine and so Randy," replied Hunter the warm fondness in his voice when he said Randy's name making John smile, "It was Josh," explained Hunter, "Those bastards attacked him. They beat him up."

"Shit!" swore John then frowning he asked, "Wait, what bastards?"

There was a moment's pause then Hunter growled, "DiBiase and Sheamus."

John's face hardened. Tightening his grip around the phone he stared at the far wall. Right then and there he had never hated two people as much as he hated those two. He wasn't even aware that he had company until a soft almost childish mew made him turn around and he was greeted with the sight of Evan gazing at him from the doorway the neko yawning wildly and pawing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Evan sleepily

Josh stared at him. All he could think of was what DiBiase had done to his neko, the pain and suffering the bastard had caused Evan and now had caused Josh.

"John, you still there?" demanded Hunter in his ear.

"Yeah," grunted John pulled back from his thoughts by the low growl, "Year I'm here. How is he?"

"Bad," confessed Hunter then with a little chuckle he asked," By the way did you know Josh was seeing Hart-Smith?"

"Davy's boy?" asked John the surprise evident in his voice," Damn well good for Josh. David's a good guy." He allowed a host of a smile to cross his face. For some reason he was glad Josh had someone to care for him after what had happened.

"John?" the soft call from the doorway pulled John's attention back towards his confused neko.

"Its okay, Baby," he soothed, blatantly lying, "It's just Hunter – why don't you go back to bed?"

"What's happened?" asked Evan yawning again and pushing away from the door, bluntly ignoring Johns suggestion of returning to the guest room he had been sleeping in.

John thought about lying, thought about sparing Evan the details but then he knew is he did Evan would never forgive him.

"Josh was attacked by Sheamus and DiBiase at the gym, but he's okay!" he added quickly seeing the way the small neko froze at the mention of his own attacker. "They just beat him up," he clarified wincing at the fact he even had to specific what had happened.

"But he's okay?" breathed Evan his eyes searching Johns face, "Is Josh okay?"

"Yeah think so," nodded John, "Hunter said they got there in time to stop any real damaged.

"Thank god," breathed Evan, his eyes closing slowly, "Poor Josh," he murmured, "Poor thing god I..." his voice faded into a bitterly sad sigh.

"Is that Evan?" asked Hunter hearing John's half of the conversation over the phone.

"Yeah, he just came in," explain John his eyes glued to Evan.

"Just came..." murmured Hunter, "Shit did he kick you out of bed?"

"Yep," replied John sadly, unable to keep the unhappiness out of his voice.

"I'm sorry," offered Hunter, meaning every syllable.

"Don't be," chuckled John bitterly," I deserved it." He paused a moment then running a hand over his face and up over his hair he sighed, "So now what?"

"I'm waiting for JR to get here. He and I need to talk. Something's going on, John. I don't know what but whatever it is, it's got Josh scared for his life. He wouldn't let me call the police."

"Damn it!" swore John. He hesitated when he caught the look Evan was giving him and giving a sigh he said quickly, "Call me if you need me okay. We still need to talk about the championship on Saturday."

"I will," Hunter's voice faded a moment and John could make out another voice he thought was Randy's then Hunter was back chuckling softly to himself as he added, "And tell Evan that Randy says hi."

John gave a blinding smile at the request and called, "Evan - Randy say hi."

The smile that lit Evan's face for a moment did John the world of good and laughing he said, "Tell kittykat Evan says hi and so do I. Talk to you latter big guy."

Hanging up he set the phone on the bedside table then glanced over at Evan. The small neko still hadn't moved, he was rooted to the spot his brown eyes looking impossibly large in the gloom of the room. Sighing John got to his feet and wandered closer. He was fighting his instinct to just hold the cat in his arms until everything was better but Evan had made it very clear the night before he wanted space. He didn't want to be smothered. John idly traced the four claw marks currently scarring his left forearm. Marks Evan had given him when he had tried to hug him the moment they had gotten home the previous night.

Stopping a few inches from Evan John sighed again. He had felt this uncertain around Evan since day one and it really was not a feeling he liked. Stumbling over his words he asked softly, "D'you sleep okay?"

Evan blinked a few times almost as if he'd forgotten John was there then he nodded, faintly mumbling, "I got a few hours..."

"You didn't sleep?" asked John a frown slowly creasing his forehead. Ever since he's known Evan the little cat had always slept like a log, able to fall asleep anywhere anytime. The idea of him not sleeping worried John, it worried him a lot.

Evan shook his head confessing, "I kept seeing things...I kept...I could ..." he gave a stuttered breath then without warning he exclaimed bitterly, "I saw it all again. It thought I'd managed to forget it but it all came back and I...I could remember everything... it was like it was happening all over again. I could feel it and I..." he gave a pained little mew and covering his face with his hands he stared to sob.

The sight broke John's heart and before he knew it he had wrapped his arms around Evan and was cooing over him, murmuring, "Shh. Its okay baby. Its okay I .." he gave startled grunt as Evan pushed against him. The shove sent John stumbling backwards and once again reminded him just how strong his little cat was.

Evan glared at him, his ears flat against his head, his tail lashing around wildly, his whole body radiating anger and frustration as he hissed, "For fuck sake I'm not child! You can't solve this with hugs. And don't you dare tell me everything will be okay!" He yelled, "It won't be. I know what they did to me. I can remember everything they did and I fucking hate what they did. What they made me. So don't you dare tell me that it's okay..." he stared at John his face contorted with anger and fear and every dark emotion possible. Emotions John never wanted to see on Evan's face ever again.

Dropping his hands to his side, John stared at him then murmured breathlessly, "Then tell me what me to do. Tell me how I can make the here and now better for you. Evan I cant take away the past but please I'm trying to make the present and the future so much better for you...please baby tell me what to do."

Evan stared at him, tears of anger still trickling down his face. He knew John was a good man, knew that he meant every word he said and it broke him to see John so upset by his action. He took a deep gulp of air and rasped, "I don't know...I don't know what'll make it better. We were doing so well until...until he...I wish I could forget I wish..."

"Let me help you forget," offered John.

He stepped closer risking Evan's anger. Catching one of the flailing paws he held it between his hands and caressing the pulse point he murmured, "Let me help you make new memories to think about...baby I'll do anything for you. Anything."

Evan regarded him a moment then gnawing the side of his lower lip he murmured, "Let me fuck you."

John blinked a few times. In the few months he had known Evan they had never had full intercourse. That's not to say they had gone without. They had shared more than a few passionate make out sessions and more than one soul destroying blow jobs. John still couldn't get over the feeling of going down on Evan and having the neko's tail caress his neck and shoulders as he bought the little cat to a full climax. But they had never had full sex. He gulped and licked his lips. Then with an almost shy smile he asked, "You sure baby? This is what you want you..."

"I want to fuck you," hissed Evan his voice vibrating with desire. He stared up at John the normally soft eyes sparkling with a renewed vigour, "I want you to feel you under me, I want to feel you break apart, I want..." his voice cracked and for a moment John saw the inner turmoil his cat was in and it broke his heart. But then Evan pulled himself together and snarled, "I want to show I'm not weak. I'm not what they made me. I'm not..."

Reaching over John tenderly cupped Evan's face. Turning it towards him John bent down and pressing his lips against Evan's, he gave him the softness of kisses before pulling back and confessing, "I know you're not weak, Baby. I want you to show me. I want you to show me how strong you are," his fingers caressed the side of Evan's face catching in the dark hair as he gazed down at the smaller figure. He gave a slightly twisted smile and then letting his hand dropped away he chuckled, "I want to be fucked apart by you baby. Please."

The smile that slowly stole over Evan's features was enough to dispel any misgiving that John might have about Evan's reasoning behind the request. With his smile morphing into a wicked grin Evan ordered firmly, "Get on the bed. Now"

X x x x x x x x x

John could barely think. He was lying face down on the bed, legs bent at the knees with Evan holding his ankles as the small neko drove into him. Each thrust was so hard it forced the air from John's body. Not that he was complaining, he had never so amazing during sex. He twisted his head around glancing over his shoulder the look on Evan's face was stunning. He had his head thrown back his eyes screwed shut and as he drove in he hissed, "Not weak."

John tried to move his arm wanting to reach back and touch Evan leg to sooth but at that moment Evan came up onto his knees changing the angle and blowing John's mind. Letting out an almost pained grunt, John swore, "Fuck yeah...shit Baby yeah..."

Evan gave a vicious chuckle rolling his hip and asking breathlessly, "You like that? Huh? You like being fucked by me?"

"Yeah," grunted John swearing again as Evan forced him down into the mattress.

Evan let go of John's ankles then planting his hands on Johns shoulders he shifted up a gear ripping expletive after expletive from John. Bending down Evan pressed a kiss to the base of John's neck hissing, "You feel amazing...so fucking tight, so perfect..."

John twisted his head and grinned at him. Evan smiled back then attacked his mouth claiming John's mouth for a soul shattering kiss. Still locked in the kiss Evan gave a strained mew his rhythm slipping as his body was wracked by an intense unexpected orgasm. John groaned into the kiss whimpering as Evan broke the contact. Resting his head on John's shoulder Evan gasped, "I'm sorry I...its been so long since ..."

"Sshhh," soothed John, "Baby don't ever apologise for fucking me like that, damn that was good." He wriggled his backside loving the way Evan was still buried in him. Chuckling to himself, he nuzzled his head against Evan's sweat soaked hair and asked, "You okay?"

"Ask me in a few minutes," breathed Evan, he was draped over John's back with his tail undulating lazily against the big man's legs.

With a cheeky grin John pulled his arms in and turning is legs slight he slowly started to do a push up still with Evan draped over him. Suddenly realising they were moving Evan gave a surprised squeak and wrapped his arms around John's shoulders, exclaiming, "What are you doing?"

"Just seeing if I could do it," chuckled John loving the fact he managed two full push ups before collapsing back onto the bed.

Evan gave a thoughtful little hum and brushing a kiss against John's ear, he whispered, "Guess next time I'll just have to fuck you even harder. Can't have you going around able to do push up after I've finished with you, can we?"

John burst out laughing calling, "Baby I won't complain. You can fuck me like that as many times as you liked."

There was a moment's silence then John let the pleasurable weight on his back shifting and suddenly he felt very alone. Turning he saw Evan had sunk back onto his heels and was kneeling between his open legs staring at him.

"Baby?" asked John turning over so he was facing Evan, "Evan what's wrong?"

"You...you mean that?" asked Evan breathlessly.

"Mean what?" asked John not sure what Evan was talking about.

"That you'd let me fuck you again, that this...this wasn't a pity fuck... that you were just..."

Suddenly realising what Evan was meaning John sat up and reaching over he pulled the unresisting neko into his embraces. As Evan snuggled his face against John's chest, John reassured, "Baby I would be the happiest man on earth if you fucked me like that again. I mean it. I loved every moment of it. You are amazing."

Evan looked up at him looking surprisingly young. He gave a shy smile and nuzzling his face against John's chest he confessed, "No one's ever let me dominate them like that before,"

"Then I am a very privileged person but I'll tell this no one else is ever going to get the chance to feel as amazing as I just did. Because you're mine, Baby. You're mine and I am never letting you go."

The full body purr that followed and the way Evan's tail stroked his legs made John smile. Tightening his grip around the now purring neko John rested his head against Evan's hair and sighed happily. He could feel those three words burning his throat and he desperately wanted to say them while Evan was awake but something stopped him. Somehow he didn't think Evan was ready to hear those three tiny words so instead he kissed the tip of the neko's ears and said nothing.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

Hunter tried to blink the sweat out of his eyes. He was working hard, his arms ached his chest was tight and his legs felt like lead in other words training was right on track. He gave a low grunt as he finished another rep then chuckled to himself. Randy was quietly pounding out the miles on the treadmill. It never ceased to amazing him how much the neko loved to run and especially on the running machine. He often wondered if it had something to do with Randy's time in captivity when he'd been kept as a slave. Hunter felt his anger raising, just the idea of anyone caging his beautiful neko sickened and enraged him. He smiled and nodding slightly as Randy looked over. The neko stared at him a moment before turning back to watch the tv screen. Hunter had noticed Randy doing it more often, the little glance over to make sure he was still there, that he wasn't alone. The attack on Josh had made them both nervous and Hunter wasn't too proud to admit he never wanted to leave Randy alone again.

Finishing the final reps he set the weights down and reached for his towel. Just as he wiped the sweat off his face he saw an all too familiar black hat weaving it way through the machines heading straight for him.

"Hey Hunter," called JR as he drew closer.

"JR," repaid Hunter nodding fondly at the older man.

"That's your cat?" asked JR indicating towards Randy who was watching them intently, his neko ears flattened slightly and his tail lashing around nervously.

"Yeah that's Randy," replied Hunter draping his towel around his neck

"He's a damn fine looking specimen," murmured JR his eyes raking over Randy's body, "He's got an athletes build. You thought about getting him to train properly? He could have quite a fut..."

"Forget it," growled Hunter, "Randy is not nor will he ever be training for competition."

"I'm just saying, son, that young kat could have a real future and..."

"JR. I said no."

The older man looked at him from under the brim of his hat and giving an understanding chuckle he nodded drawling, "Okay, okay, I understand." He paused then with the laughter dropping from his face, he asked, "How was Josh when you found him?"

"Scared, in pain and not telling me anything." He held JR's eye and leaning in closer he growled, "I sent him home JR but I want to know what the hell is going on. He wouldn't say a word."

"Then he's an even better man than I already thought he was," he hesitated then sighing he said, "Here's not the place to talk. Come on lets go to my office."

Hunter nodded and as JR started to lead the way through the machines Hunter looked over and caught Randy's eye. Randy instantly stopped running, his eyes glued to Hunter, his face alive with questions but his body dropping slightly. Hunter paused and after a milliseconds' hesitation he indicated for him to follow. Randy obeyed grabbing his own towel and snaking his way gracefully thought the machines to meet them at the exit.

Hunter couldn't help reaching out to touch the glistening neko. He looked amazing the black vest he was wearing was sticking to his body highlighting the body beneath and it was all Hunter could to stop himself licking his lips in appreciation. Randy too seemed to be hypnotised by Hunter, his eyes roaming over the large chest barely hidden by the white training vest.

Trying to hide his laughter at the obvious yet unacknowledged interaction, JR coughed and drawled, "Lets got to my office, you too Randy."

As JR ushered them in Hunter went straight to chair located in front of the desk. As JR wondered around behind the desk, Randy hovered in the door unsure where he should go. When Hunter looked back at him Randy gave a faint shrugged then nodded as Hunter murmured, "Take a seat on the couch, this wont take long."

Randy nodded and sank onto the couch his tail undulating along the length of it his ears twitching nervously as Hunter and JR got down to business.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Hunter his voice getting firmer and firmer.

"Son there's a lot you don't need to know but..."

"JR they attacked him. They beat Josh up and he was scared. Now I want to know what the hell is going on and why wouldn't Josh let me call the police?"

JR gave a sad sigh then running a hand over his face he confessed, "They're trying to stop you from winning that championship. That's what this is all about."

Hunter blinked in surprise then asked," What? What the hell has beating Josh up got to do with stopping me from..."

"They beat him up," explained JR sadly, "Because neither he nor I would...well basically they want us to sabotage you. To stop you from winning. We both said no, hell we said more than no. They tried bribing us at first, I mean Josh is young man and the amount they offer him would have set him up for life but he said no. In fact he threw the money back in DiBiase's face and slapped him so hard he knocked a tooth. That probably wasn't such a wise move on his part. Same me – they offered me enough money I would never have to worry again. But we said no. Told them to go hell. Then they threatened the gym and when that didn't work they starred to get personal."

"Why didn't you go police!" exclaimed Hunter, unable to believe that two of his friends, two men he knew and respect were in such deep trouble.

"Because if we had, then things would just have gotten worse. Hunter these aren't reasonable men. They are thugs and crooks and ..."

"They're blackmailing you."

Hunter turned at Randy's soft statement. The neko held his gaze a moment the looked away with a sad sigh. Looking back at JR, Hunter cocked an eyebrow asking, "Are they?"

JR nodded, "Well not me but Josh. They got pictures of him and..." JR hesitate obviously worried about revealing Josh's secret but when Hunter rumbled, "David came and took him home," JR continued, "Well they have pictures of Josh and David. Pictures they threatened to show David's father. Now you know I love Davy-boy but he has certain views, views that if he found out his son was seeing another man...let's just say that would be one family that would be destroyed for ever. And Josh would do anything possible to protect David even getting beaten up."

Hunter stared at JR. He knew Sheamus and DiBiase were nasty pieces of work he just had no idea how nasty they could be. The idea of Josh and JR being harassed and threatened all to stop him from winning left him numb.

"Hunter I know this is a lot to take in but you have to forget about it as well," he held a hand up cutting off Hunter's protest adding firmly, "I mean it son. You need to concentrate on that championship. You winning it would be the best thing that could happen. It would make everything worthwhile." He paused and taking a deep breath he murmured, "I really should go see Josh. I doubt he'll have let David take him to hospital and I know he has that boy wrapped around his little finger." He stood up then leaning on the desk he looked at Hunter ordering, "I mean it Hunter you concentrate on winning, bring us home the belt and that will be the best thing you can do."

Hunter nodded. He was stunned by JR's revelation but in many ways it made sense. The constant harassment of Josh the reason why those two thugs where constantly hanging around the place. And if anything it hardened his resolve to win on Saturday even more. As he stood up he looked at JR and without saying anything he gave him a single nod. JR returned the look then looking past Hunter he looked at Randy before chuckling and murmuring, "Hunter go take your kat somewhere nice he's been cooped up in here all morning."

Hunter glanced over at Randy. JR was right he did look skittish. Skittish and decidedly unhappy. Torn between wanting to find out more about what had been happening behind the scenes and taking care of Randy, it wasn't until JR touched his arm and murmured, "Take him home son, take some time to enjoy the nicer things in life. It's about time you started living again."

Hunter glared at JR but even as the sarcastic comment rose in his throat it died again. JR was right and Hunter knew just how he was going to do it.

X x x x x x x x x

The Red Lobster was pleasantly quiet. There were just enough people to cause a hum but not enough to be overwhelming. As they followed their waitress to their booth Hunter couldn't' stop chuckling. Randy's head was swilling round so fast he thought the neko was going to pull a muscle. Sinking onto his plush seat Hunter took the menu and glancing at Randy, he said, "Well here we are. Just as you asked. You like it so far?"

Randy nodded, his eyes glued to the menu in his hands. But as the neko started to study the menu properly Hunter noticed stiffening in Randy's posture and a glower settling over what had been relaxed features. Making his own choice in his mind, hunter lowered his menu and asked, "Anything caught you eye? What do you fancy to eat?"

Randy didn't answer he was still glowering the menu his brow creased by a deepening frown.  
"Randy?" called Hunter, "Hey earth to kittykat! What's up?"

"It's so expensive," murmured Randy, finally looking up at Hunter, "I...I had no idea I...I..."

"Expensive?" repeated Hunter frowning slightly, "Randy what are you...ohh," he gave a little chuckle. He had forgotten just how damn proud his cat could be. It was just the same as when he had offered to buy Randy new clothes at the start of their relationship. Shaking his head he sighed fondly, reassuring, "Randy I offered to take you to lunch, so stop fretting and choose whatever you want to eat."

"It's too much!" snapped Randy, dropping his menu, "I didn't know it would cost this much. I..."

"Randy!" growled Hunter, "Stop it!" He glared at the neko ignoring the faintly angry look Randy was now giving him and ordered, "I'm telling you to order whatever you want off the menu, even if it's a whole case of live Maine lobster. I want you to have you what you want. And don't you dare insult me by refusing my offer of lunch. Do I make myself clear?"

Randy held his gaze for a few moments then dropping his head Randy glared at the table a moment. His ears were twitching like mad and it was all Hunter could do not to reach over and stroke them. Finally Randy nodded but not without grumbling, "Its too much, I..."

Hunter growled at him and kicked him under the table snapping, "Behave or I'll order for you."

"You don't know what I like!" exclaimed Randy sounding like a petulant child.

"Exactly," replied Hunter fighting to keep the smile off his face, "So quit staling and choose your meal."

Randy glared at him then slowly nodded offering, "I...I could pay for the drinks."

Hunter hesitated then nodded in agreement, "Ok if that makes you feel happier, you can pay for the drinks. But I still want you to have whatever you fancy no matter what the price. Promise me?"

When Randy didn't answer Hunter asked again and was reward by Randy nodding and offering him a killer smile.

The meal proceeded without event. Hunter smashed his way through a bucket load of king crab claws while Randy indulged himself with a platter of lobster tails cooked in butter sauce. As the waitress cleared away their plates hunter noticed a dribbled of butter on Randy's chin. Without even thinking he reached over and thumbed away the offending dressing. Randy froze, his eyes widening as Hunter's fingers touched his face. It was only as Hunter felt the soft purr vibrate through Randy's body that he realised what he was doing. Freezing in surprise, with his hand still cupping Randy's chin and his thumb dangerously close to Randy's mouth he stared at the neko waiting for some kind for reaction. What happened next fried Hunter's brain.

Without breaking eye contact Randy extended his tongue and gently lapped the tip of Hunter's thumb. Swirling his tongue around the tip he licked off the smear Hunter had wiped off his chin. He gave a low purr as his tongue danced with the garlic infused butter. Then still without breaking eye contact he lowered his head moving so that he could take just the tip into his mouth, sucking the last remaining morsel of the sauce off Hunter's thumb. Closing his lips around Hunter's thumb he gave a few hard sucks before pulling back and offering Hunter what could only be described as an orgasmic smile.

With his hand still on Randy's face and his thumb being tormented by Randy's tongue, Hunter just stared at the neko in wide eyed amazement. He felt himself responding to the all too obvious offer and it scared him. He hadn't felt this alive or turned on for months probably not since before Steph's death and he had forgotten just how overwhelming those feelings could be. Without thinking he jerked his hand back almost wincing at the pop as his thumb slid out of Randy's mouth. He leant back in the booth not blinking not even certain he was breathing. Randy's smile slowly faced and in front of Hunters eyes the neko who moments before had been positively glowing with life seemed to fade and fold back into himself, Randy's head lowered and he was staring at the table top again a faint blush colour his cheeks. Realising that Randy had taken his sudden retraction as a rejection Hunter leant across and catching the closest hand he laced his fingers with Randy's and murmured "Hey look at me."

Randy did but only from under his lashes he didn't raise his head and Hunter hated that. He gave a warm smile and leaning over he murmured, "How about we continue that part of the _conversation_ when we get home?"

Randy stared at him seemingly not understanding what Hunter was trying to say. Not sure he had the courage to actually voice what he meant Hunter was about to try and explain when the waitress came over causing Hunter to release Randy's hand and sink back in his chair. Handing them both menus, she asked brightly, "You boys want to look at the dessert menu?"

Hunter leant forward and holding Randy's gaze he chucked to himself and murmured seductively, "Yeah I think we'd both like some dessert."

Randy stared at him then as the penny dropped the smile that slowly spread over his face was enough to make Hunter shift in his seat and wish that the restaurant was a little closer to home and not a half hour drive away.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26

"You decided what you want?"

Randy glanced up from the menu and shook his head. Hunter smiled. He wasn't surprised, the choice was vast. Letting his own eyes roam over the sweet choices he gave a startled grunt as he felt something warm and furry caress his ankle. Looking at Randy he realised the neko was purposefully ignoring him. The only indicate that the neko had any notion of what was happening under the table was the playful smirk curling his lips. Bowing his own head Hunter tried not to groan in delight as the tip of Randy's tail pushed further up the inside of his jeans, the thick fur tickling his lower calf.

"You guys ready to order?" asked the waitress grinning at them both.

"Randy," growled Hunter fighting hard to keep the desire out of his voice.

"May I have the chocolate wave," asked Randy finally lowering the menu and looking directly at Hunter.

"Sure thing," agreed the waitress, "And you, sir?" she asked turning to Hunter.

Hunter gave a little huff as Randy's tail decided at that moment to see how far it could go. Fighting hard not to react he managed to gruff, "Umm the same please."

"Okay coming right up,"

"Behave!" snapped Hunter the moment the waitress was out of earshot.

Randy just leant back and gave him an innocent look that was completely ruined by the come to bed eyes accompanying it.

"You are such a bad cat sometimes," teased Hunter.

He froze as he remembered Randy's reaction last time he'd said that phrase. He was half way to apologising when he realised Randy had only tensed up rather than exploding at him. Reaching over he caught the hand currently gripping the edge of the table and soothed, "I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it like that. Randy?"

Slowly Randy looked at him and nodded. But the relaxed ease from moments ago had vanished as had the tail teasing Hunters' leg. Mentally kicking himself, he slumped back sighing at his own stupidity. It seemed every time they made any headway he managed to mess things up. Taking time to look at Randy he could see the tension that had filled the neko and it killed him. It killed him that the past still had such a tight hold over his beautiful kat.

Without thinking he caught Randy's wrist again and tugged it closer. Randy obeyed leaning forward. Meeting him half way Hunter whispered, "I would never hurt you the way they did. You know that," he searched Randy's face not liking the way Randy refused to meet his gaze.

"Look at me," he ordered softly.

Randy didn't obey he kept his gaze averted and that hurt.

"Randy," growled Hunter," I said look at me."

That got a reaction but not the one Hunter had hoped for. Randy was glaring at him, the anger and nervousness from before blazed in Randy's eyes and Hunter would have given anything at that moment to erase that look from his neko's eyes. Holding Randy's gaze he snapped forcefully, "I mean it. I will never hurt you the way they did. You have to believe me."

"I do," rasped Randy a few seconds later, although the silence between Hunter speaking and Randy replying seemed to last for eternity, "But I..." he stumbled over his words a moment and it took him several attempt before he managed to spit, "I don't know what you expect from me."

Hunter frowned. Randy's answer didn't make any sense. Then as he was starting to think he had missed something he suddenly realised what the neko was trying say. Shaking his head he swore softly hissing, "Shit I don't expect or want anything from you, not like that. Jeez Randy I just want you to be happy that's all. I don't expect you to do anything I just..."

He didn't finish as at that moment the waitress returned with their dessert. Pulling back reluctantly Hunter smiled at her as she set the sweet treats down in front of them. As she retreated Hunter glanced at Randy and chuckled, "Damn I'm going to need extra hours in the gym to work this off."

Randy nodded then as Hunter took a mouthful of the chocolate concoction the neko rumbled playfully, "Or you could just fuck me for several hours, that would have the same affect."

Coughing in surprise and shock at what Randy had said Hunter only just managed not to spit his mouthful everywhere. Grabbing a napkin he wiped his mouth and after taking several gulps of water he glared at Randy, hissing, "What the...jeez..." it was then he saw the smirk gracing Randy's face and he too started to laughing. Shaking his head he ordered, "Eat up kittykat, if I'm gonna do that then you're going to need your strength just as much as me."

Randy laughed in response and Hunter found himself loving the sound. It didn't happen very often but each time he heard Randy laugh it did something to him melting just a little more of his frozen heart and letting the beautiful neko further into his normally tightly guarded soul.

X x x x x x x x x x

Randy was lounging by the van as Hunter paid. Straightening up as Hunter wandered closer Randy gave a cough and as Hunter drew level Randy snapped, "You didn't tell me how much the drinks were."

Hunter paused as he put his wallet away then smiling he lied, "Call it five dollars."

Randy started to protest but Hunter held his hand up adding teasingly, "Five dollars and a kiss."

Randy shut up his mouth clamping shut as he stared at the big man. A myriad of emotions flashed across the suddenly weary neko's' face – emotions Hunter didn't like the look of. Again there was a tension in Randy's body language, his tail was hanging limply at his side and his neko ears were simply twitching barely moving as if afraid to draw attention to themselves. Suddenly wondering if he'd gone too far Hunter started to apologise only for Randy interrupt snapping coldly, "I think that seems a fair amount." He reached into his pocket and drew out a five dollar bill. Pressing it into Hunter's hand, he closed the gap between them and looking into Hunter's eyes he asked almost sadly, "How do you want the kiss?"

Hunter gulped. He had only been joking about the kiss. He would never expect Randy to pay for something with his body, ever. He stepped back putting space between them and soothed, "I was only joking about kiss." He gave a half hearted smile confessing, "It was a stupid thing to say, I'm sorry I..."

"I don't mind," Hunter cocked an eyebrow gasping as Randy added sadly, "I mean it wouldn't be the first time I've had to settle a debt using my body."

"Randy don't," breathed Hunter horrified Randy would even think that he would expect that of him.

"But its true," murmured Randy dropping his eyes, his shoulders dropping as well, "I've spent my life paying for things with my body." He paused then flashing Hunter a look he spat, "Why should you be any different?"

Randy's question was like a knife to Hunter's heart. Physically recoiling Hunter stared at the neko the spat, "Because you should know by now I would never do that to you."

He stared incredulously at Randy his anger at Randy's accusation almost blinding him to the despair rolling of his sad neko. He balled his fist then running a hand through his hair he hissed, "That's a hell of thing for you to throw at me. After everything I've done or rather not done to you I...I...Christ ..." he gave a snarl of anger trying very hard to reign in his anger. Without thinking he lashed out and smacked the side of the van grunting in frustration as the blow did nothing to ease the anger inside him.

Randy flinched at the strike but didn't move out of the way and that upset Hunter just as much the idea that Randy almost expected him to strike him. Drawing breath after breath into his lungs Hunter tried to calm down. Glancing over at Randy he took a deep breath then asked, "You really think I would do that to you?"

Randy held his gaze then looked away shrugging. Hunter reached over his hand caressing the side of Randy's face forcing the neko to look at him. Staring into Randy's eyes he repeated the question. After a few seconds Randy shook his head murmuring," No I...I don't know. Everyone else I've ever met has, why should you be different?"

He sounded so broken, so resigned to his lot it broke Hunter heart and went some way to easing his anger. Moving his hand up he cupped the side of Randy's face. Without meaning to he closed the gap between them their bodies pressing together. He backed Randy up until the neko was caught between the side of the van and Hunter's own body. For a moment Hunter wondered if what he was doing was right but then he looked into the desperate grey blue eyes and he didn't care.

Closing the gap between them he brushed his lips over Randy's promising, "I will never hurt you that way."

For a moment Randy didn't respond then to Hunter's delight the neko melted under the kiss. He felt Randy's lips part and he took the silent invitation. For the first time he kissed his neko properly and as their tongues brushed against each other Hunter had to suppress a groan of delight.

It was Randy who broke the kiss. Pulling back he stared at Hunter in surprise. Blinking a few times he licked his lips as if pulling in every last lingering taste of Hunter. He gave a low purr his voice echoing with pleasure as he confessed, "That was some kiss."

Hunter blushed and pulling back slightly he suddenly remembered where they were. Glancing around he gave a private little prayer of thanks that no one had seen them. With his cheeks colouring even more he smirked and reaching over stroked Randy's head his fingers tickling the base of the neko ears. Randy gave another low happy purr his tail undulating happily behind him. Returning the smile Hunter growled, "You know a car park really isn't the place to be having this conversation," Randy ducked his head blushing as he realised what Hunter meant.

"Shall we go home, Kittykat? Go home and see where this conversation leads?"

Randy nodded quickly the life shining in his eyes once more. As Hunter leant past him to unlock the passenger door Randy caught him and pressing a soft kiss against Hunter's cheek he purred, "I like this sort of conversation with you."

"So do I," confessed Hunter stealing a last lingering caress of Randy's head, "But this really isn't the place for it. Wait until we get home then we can really see where this goes."

Randy nodded and as he hopped into the van Hunter noticed he had to rearrange himself and for some reason that made Hunter chuckle. Climbing into the driver's seat Hunter wondered how quickly he could get them home without breaking the law.

x x x x x x x x x

Opening the front door Randy glanced back over his shoulder and asked excitedly, "So how do you want me?"

"Want you?" asked Hunter, stumbling over his feet. Glancing up he stammered, "What do you mean - how do I want you?"

"What position?" asked Randy as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He was already starting to undo the buttons on his shirt, exposing his neck and collar bone, his fingers quickly exposing more and more of his torso, "I'm pretty flexible I can get into most known positions."

For several seconds Hunter stared at the neko then as his brain kicked into gear he exclaimed, "Christ Randy stop!" He lashed out his hand curing around Randy's pressing the neko's hand to his chest, "Just slow down a moment."

"Why?" asked Randy for once looking incredibly young, "I thought you wanted me."

"I do," breathed Hunter, "But I...I...not like this," he snapped letting his hand drop away from Randy's. He stared at the neko shaking his head murmuring, "I...Christ you make sound so impersonal."

Randy started at him a moment then with his face falling he rumbled, "I thought you wanted sex? In the restaurant you...you were undressing me with your eyes, over dessert then in the car park you...you kissed me and I...don't you want me?" asked Randy sounding heartbreakingly nervous.

Hunter closed his eyes and taking a deep breath he baled his fist. Forcing himself to look at Randy he growled, "You have no idea how much I want you but I don't want to fuck you, this isn't just about sex. This is..."

"Everything is about sex," snapped Randy his face hardening, "Hunter either you want me or you don't. Stop playing with me."

"I'm not playing with you!" yelled Hunter, "But I'm also not going to fuck you. Jeez Randy, you seriously think after all this time, after what I said in car park that I'm just going to fuck you in the hallway?"

"I can suck you off," offered Randy after a few moments stunned silence, he was starting to sound desperate, "I'm good with my mouth," he promised, stepping closer his hand running down Hunter's chest heading further south, "I'd make you feel good, I..."

"Randy stop!" ordered Hunter, capturing Randy's hand and pulling it away from his body. He took a deep breath then snarled, "Listen to me, when we do this, we do it because we both want it not because you think you need to..."

"I want you to fuck me!" hissed Randy, ripping his hand away from Hunter, "I need you to fuck me," he insisted, getting into Hunter's face, "So stop stalling and..."

"I'm not going to fuck you!" yelled Hunter, getting right back into Randy's face, their nose almost touching, "You hear me cat I am never going to fuck you. I want to make love to you!"

The silence that followed was deafening.

Screwing his eyes shut Hunter hated himself right there and then. He knew that once again he was messing things up, he knew he was making a bad situation worse but he couldn't stop himself. Looking at his stricken cat he murmured,"I mean it. I don't want to fuck you. I want to lay you down and spend time with you, I want to..." he gave a biter laugh chuckling, "Damn I sound like a girl."

Randy didn't react. He was staring at Hunter in something akin to horrified disbelief.

"Randy?" murmured Hunter a few moments later when there was still no response, "You okay?" he cupped Randy's face his thumb rubbing an absently circle over Randy's cheek

Randy started to respond, he started to lean into the caress but then he stopped himself. With his eyes locked on Hunter he pulled back, breaking the soft embrace and putting what seemed a massive gap between. He searched Hunter's face then in a hoarse whisper he asked desperately, "Why?"

Hunter frowned. He didn't know what Randy was asking him. Running a hand though his hair he gave a bitter sigh and growled, "Why what, Kittykat?"

"Why would you make love to me? I'm just a kat. Kats don't get loved, kats get fucked ..."

"Don't you ever say that again!" ordered Hunter grabbing Randy's arm and pulling him closer.

He was fighting to keep control of his anger. Anger direct towards the bastards who had made the beautiful neko think he wasn't worthy of being loved. Giving a low snarl Hunter stared into the grey blue eyes and said firmly, "Whoever told you that was wrong," Randy started to struggle trying to get free but Hunter wouldn't let him go.

He was determined to break the last hold the previous owners still had on Randy. Tightening his grip he carried on, his voice low and firm, rolling over the agitated neko in waves, "I mean it, they are so wrong. You deserved to be loved, to be worshiped. You deserve to be laid down and to have every inch of your body explored with soft touches and kisses. You should be surrounded by love and tenderness and all things good. You should..."

"Let go of me!" hissed Randy really struggling to break the hold. His tail was lashing around behind him and his ears were laying flat to his head his face a mask of anger and agitation.

Slowly Hunter relaxed his grip not willing to risk hurting the now angry cat.

"Those are words, nothing more than honey words meant to trap me," hissed Randy, racking his hand over his head, he started to pace, moving like a caged animal, his tail lashing around like mad as he snarled, "You don't mean them. No one says those words to a kat. No one wants us for anything other than as a body to fuck. No one cares what we want, no one cares about ..."

"I care."

Randy stopped dead in his tracks. He twisted his head and stared at Hunter.

Hunter held his gaze.

It surprised him how easily the confession came to his lips, how right the words felt and sounded. He gave a slight shrug as if that simple action could explain everything. It didn't. Randy continued to stare at him as if he had grown another head. Sighing Hunter broke the eye contact and catching a glimpse of a picture he gave a soft smile.

Wandering over to it he picked it up. It was of Stephanie – she was laughing holding a rose he'd given her. Running his finger over the image he wondered if maybe it really as time to let go of the past. Maybe now was the time to stop looking back and starting looking forward. Slowly looking up he glanced over towards the still froze Randy and he couldn't stop the knowing smile curling his lip.

Giving a soft chuckle he confessed, "You know when I lost her I thought my life was over. I didn't have anything to live for. But then John dragged me to that store and I met you. You're nothing that I was looking for. You're a pain in butt, you're an emotional mess not to mention you're male for god sake and I sure as hell wasn't looking for a companion let alone a male companion but despite all of that – I'm pleased I met you." He paused regarding Randy for several moments. Gently replacing the image, he let his hand linger on the frame as he murmured softly, "So believe it or not I do care about you and about what happens to you. Deeply. Maybe more than I should but there it is. I care, Kittykat, I care what happens to you and I want you to be happy."

He swore under his breath chuckling bitterly, "Christ I sound like a goddamn chick-flick Lifetime movie!" He gave another bitter sigh and letting his hand fall away from the frame he turned and padded towards the kitchen calling wearily, "I need a fucking drink. Do you want one?"

There wasn't an answer but then is he was honest, Hunter hadn't really expected one.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27

It was almost half an hour before Randy slipped out onto the back porch. He stood nervously by the door his tail flicking around fluffed up to double its size. He risked a look at Hunter then looked away again. From the way his head was held down Hunter knew the neko was on the verge of bolting up to his room and hiding again. Not that he blamed him, he was as shocked by his revelation as the neko. Without speaking he indicated to the can of soda he'd fetched for Randy. Taking a sip of his beer he let out a long low sigh. Leaning his head back he let his eyes closer and for a moment he just enjoyed the peace and quite that surrounded them.

It was Randy who finally broke the silence. He was sitting crossed legged on the floor a few feet away from Hunter. Shifting closer he murmured hesitantly, "I meant to say thank you."

"For what?" asked Hunter fighting to keep his voice neutral.

"For lunch," mumbled Randy not looking at him.

"You're welcome," smiled Hunter.

"It...It was ..." Randy slowly looked up and locked his eyes with Hunter, "Enjoyable."

Hunter didn't say anything but the smile gracing his face made Randy smile in return. They slipped into an uneasy silence, both of them suddenly weary and uncertain about each other. Reaching up for the can Randy toyed with it, his tongue flicking out every now and then to wet his lips. Watching the neko closely Hunter noticed the way Randy's ears were flattened as if he was waiting for something to happen. With a sudden frown he leant forward and reaching over he ran a finger down the edge of the nearest ear asking softly, "What's wrong?"

Randy jumped almost shying away from the touch but just managed to stop himself. Instead he tightened his grip on the can his eyes fixed on the unopened ring pull and shrugged.

Hunter sighed and letting his hand slip away he murmured, "I'm not a mind reader, KittyKat. If you don't tell me what wrong I…"

"Don't hate me."

Hunter froze. Randy was staring up at him, the grey blue eyes fixed on him with such a look of defiant innocence it shattered his heart.

"What?"

"Please I…I know I'm not what you wanted or expected but please…" rasped Randy his voice quivering with emotion, "….please don't hate me. Don't send me away."

Hunter stared at him then frowning even more he growled, "Did you hear a damn word I said in the hallway? Why the hell would I send you away? Randy, I care about you, that means I don't hate you, I could never hate you no matter what happened in the past. When will you get it through your thick kat head - you're mine, no matter what happens I am not sending you away and I sure as hell could never hate you."

He shifted position sinking down so he was crouching beside the desperate neko. Reaching out he stroked Randy's head, his fingers lingering on the shorn hair, tickling the edge of the nekos' ears.

"You need to start listening to what I'm actually saying Kat and not to what you think I'm saying," chided Hunter, "I meant what I said. I care about you so that means…"

"Show me."

Hunter froze again. His eyes locked with Randy's.

"Please," breathed Randy staring up at Hunter, "Show me. Words …words don't mean anything," he leant in, nuzzling his head against Hunter's hand, "Please."

Hunter blinked then without even thinking about it he shifted his weight forward so he was kneeling in front of Randy. Moving his hand down he cupped the side of Randy's face then slowly he pressed his lips against Randy's, effectively silencing the neko. For a moment Randy didn't respond but then slowly he melted under the soft kiss, allowing Hunter full access to his mouth. It was access that Hunter was only too happy to receive.

Bringing his other hand up he caressed Randy's neck, his fingers catching on the thick band of Randy's collar. As he deepened the kiss he ran his finger along the edge of the collar loving the fact that Randy was now willingly wearing his collar even when they were home and there was no need for the visible sign of ownership. He was rewarded with a low rumbling purr that shuddered its way through Randy's body, vibrating its way up his fingers and lower arm. It was feeling he knew he would never get tired of feeling.

Breaking the kiss with a sigh he pulled back a moment and was greeted by one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen – Randy sitting with his head tilted up, his mouth slightly open, purring loudly with his eyes closed tight, looking the picture of contentment.

Pressing secondary, softer kisses against the corners of Randy's mouth, Hunter murmured, "Let's take this inside. If we're doing this I want us both to be comfortable and this deck is already killing my knees."

Randy slowly blinked his eyes open and staring at Hunter he nodded silently. Taking the hand Hunter held out to him he let the bigger man pull him to his feet. He kept hold of Hunter's hand and as Hunter started to move back towards the door Randy pulled on the hand forcing Hunter to stop a moment. Fearing that Randy was about to put another obstacle in their way Hunter glanced over his shoulder and cocked an eyebrow.

Randy gave him a faint smile and with his tail lashing around nervously he stammered, "Where...I…where are we…"

Realising what Randy was trying to ask Hunter closed the gap between them and pressing a kiss to Randy's mouth he soothed, "My room, KittyKat. We're going to my room," he paused and stealing another kiss he added absently, "Although after this perhaps it would be better to call it our room."

x x x x x x x x

Closing the door Hunter glanced over his shoulder. Randy was standing in the middle of his room staring at the bed as if he'd never seen one before. He could tell the neko was nervous, his tail was fluffed up and swishing around in tight jerky move.

"Randy relax," soothed Hunter padding over towards the nervous kat. He reached out rubbing Randy's arm adding, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"But it always hurts," snapped Randy without thinking. But as soon as he realised what he said he clamped his mouth shut and looked away a faint blush colouring his cheek.

Hunter took a deep breath pushing down the sudden flare of anger he felt at the idea that randy had only ever know pain before growling reassuringly, "Not when we do it."

Randy glared at him as if not believing him but Hunter carried on, "I told you I'm not going to fuck you. I'm going to make love to you. There is a world of difference between the two things, trust me," he brushed a kiss over Randy's cheek before pulling away and wandering towards the bed. Pulling the sheets back he looked over at the unmoving neko and chuckled, "It would help if you were actually near enough to touch the bed."

Randy glared at him but moved closer. He hesitated as he reached the foot of the bed clearly unsure which side to go. Without speaking Hunter reached out caught his wrist and pulled him closer. Turning them so Randy was facing him with his back to the bed, Hunter ran a hand down the side of Randy's face letting it slide down his shoulder and arm until he reached the neko's wrist. Curling his fingers around Randy's wrist, Hunter pulled the nervous kat closer. As their bodies bumped Hunter murmured, "Relax."

Randy glared at him then as Hunter leant in to kiss him he pulled back asking quickly, "Have you done this before?"

Hunter gave a startled chuckle replying, "Umm yes several times I was very happily married you know and..."

"I meant with a man," interrupted Randy not looking at Hunter.

Hunter hesitated before replying. Putting a tiny space between them he nodded growling, "Yes a long time ago."

Randy blinked at him then rumbled, "Did you like it?"

Hunter didn't answer at first. He was battling the memories that threatened to overtake his mind. Memories of an amazing night that had been ruined by one of the worst moments in his life. He closed his eyes trying to shut out the voice that still had the power to reduce him to tears. It was only the soft touch on his cheek and the rumbled, "Hunter?" than made him open his eyes and when he did he gasped. Randy was standing so close they were breathing the same air. The neko's eyes searched Hutten's face then with a soft mew he leant in and pressing a kiss to Hunter's cheek breathing, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," reassured Hunter running his hands down Randy's back, "You just made me remember a painful moment in my life, I..."

"You said the sex wouldn't be painful!" exclaimed Randy pulling back slightly.

"The sex wasn't the painful part," soothed Hunter, stroking the base of Randy's tail loving the way the neko arched and purred at the simple touch, "The sex was amazing. It was what followed that was painful. The rejection, the years of friendship that were thrown away because of one amazing night – that was what was painful." He gave a sad sigh then pulling Randy closer he nuzzled his face against Randy's shorn head, whispering, "The sex was brilliant and I promise I'll make you feel equally amazing."

"How?" asked Randy, purring as Hunter stroked his tail some more

Hunter just smirked and without speaking he started to undo the buttons on Randy's shirt. Within moment Randy was stripped to the waist. Sighing contentedly Hunter ran a hand down Randy's chest his fingers catching on the ridges of muscles as he reached the impressive abs. Tilting his head he looked at the scars there were visible on Randy's left side, the scars the ran around the neko's side and hips and down around the tail. They made him angry, angry that anyone could ever want to harm Randy in such a horrific way. Without speaking he sank to his knees and resting his hands on Randy's hips he leant forward and began pressing tiny butterfly kisses along the scar tissue.

He heard Randy's gasp and smiled as he felt a hand grip his shoulder. Nuzzling his face against Randy's hip he looked up and caught Randy's eyes – the grey blue orbs were wide open with surprise as if Randy was feeling things he had never experienced before.

"Told you I would make you feel good," growled Hunter pressing a firmer kiss against the exposed hip line.

Sinking back onto his heels he started to pop the buttons on Randy's jeans slowly revealing the delight within. Looking like a kid in a candy store Hunter growled," You may want to sit down for this bit."

Randy glared at him but obeyed nonetheless sinking onto the edge of the bed. As he did Hunter caught the edge of his jeans and pulled, effectively stripping the neko of his clothes. Left in just his black jockies Randy suddenly looked nervous again and it was all Hunter could do to stop himself chuckling at the sight. Instead he ran his hands up Randy's' calves murmuring, "Shhh relax KittyKat, just breath remember to breathe."

Randy gave a low growl deep in his throat and Hunter noticed the neko's tail starting to lash around against the bed. Shuffling closer he nudged Randy's legs wider apart ordering, "Stop worrying." He turned his head slightly pressing a kiss to the inside of Randy's thigh taking time to breathe in the almost heady aroma that filled his sense. Rubbing his cheek against Randy's thigh he looked up and asked, "Has anyone ever given you a blowjob?"

Randy glared at him, the neko's face twitching slightly as if trying not to react to the soft teasing touches Hunter was making along his other thigh.

"Randy?" promoted Hunter when he got no response.

"Kats don't deserve pleasure," hissed Randy not looking at Hunter.

Hunter had to bite back the response burning his throat. He wanted to scream at Randy and tell him to forget everything he had ever been told but he knew that would do no good. So instead he did what Randy had asked him – he showed him. He simply leant forward and easing Randy's jockies down he finally got to see the prize he had been dreaming about for the past few months.

X x x x x x x x x

"Oh god…" hissed Randy, his face scrunching up in pained pleasure as Hunter slowing pressed forward, the tip of Hunter's shaft just pushing past into his tight heat.

"Relax" growled Hunter trying hard to hold it together.

He couldn't remember ever being this hard. During the prep he'd been aching to explode but he'd held back, ignoring his own needs and concentrating on making sure Randy was as relaxed as possible. But despite the careful blowjob and the lavish rimming, the neko was still desperately tight. The fear ingrained in him from his years of abuse making it almost impossible for him to relax.

"Randy please," begged Hunter slowly pushing forward, "You need to relax your body."

Randy turned his head to side his eyes screwed up. He was trying to obey, he was trying so hard to make his body obey but the harder he tried the tighter his body became and the more the all too familiar pain flooded his body. He gripped Hunter's bicep swearing loudly as the bid man pushed forward. Without even realising it a tear leaked from his under his lash trickling down his cheek.

Hunter though saw the tear and froze.

"Randy look at me," ordered Hunter firmly.

Slowly the neko turned his head and looked at him, the pain swimming in the glistening eyes. Swearing Hunter eased back, his own body starting to ache with denial. Sinking onto his heels Hunter looked down and rubbing Randy's thigh he murmured, "We don't have to do this."

"Yes we do!" exclaimed Randy propping himself up on an elbow, his face ablaze with sudden anger, "I want you in me. I just...I…I'm not made for love." He gave a low snarled sob hissing, "Forget about being kind, just fuck me...please...I need you but i…"

"I told you," growled Hunter firmly, "I am not going to fuck you. I refuse to fuck you. I refuse to be like all those other bastards who have used you for their own means I..."

"Please," begged Randy pulling at Hunters shoulders, "Please just...just this once be rough be...just take what you need Hunter please…"

"Randy no!" yelled Hunter brushing the neko's hand off his arm. Cupping Randy's face in his hand he thumbed away a fresh tears soothing, "I'm not going to use you."

Randy turned his head away his face screwed up as he tried to control the warring emotions inside him.

Sighing Hunter took a deep breath then giving a bitter chuckle he said, "Maybe the position is wrong. maybe if we try…" his voice faded a moment then rubbing Randy's hip, he ordered softly, "Get on your hands and knees for me, it'll give me easier access just…" he chuckled and as Randy turned over and got into posit he stroked Randy's tail, ordering fondly, "...just control that tail of yours."

Randy's tail instantly swung to the side revealing the tight rosebud. Taking a few moments to renew his own erection Hunter took a deep breath then positioned himself for entry. Stroking Randy's hips he leant forward and pressing a kiss to the base of Randy's neck he whispered, "Trust me, Beautiful – just trust me."

He felt Randy tense but then to his delight as he pressed forward he felt Randy's body relax around him and suddenly he was seated ball deep in his neko. Groaning with the sudden pleasure that surrounded him Hunter carefully began to move. He barely moved at first keeping everything gentle but then as he felt Randy respond, as the neko started to press back onto him Hunter increased the pressure and the speed. Hunter didn't last long, eighteen months of self-denial since Steph's death, not to mention the fact of how much Randy's body turned him, all meant for a very short first coupling. Roaring his release Hunter collapsed against Randy's back, sending them both crashing to the mattress. Lying in a state of post orgasmic bliss Hunter was vaguely aware of Randy moving underneath him.

"Randy?" asked Hunter, his voice sounding as exhausted as he felt.

"Let me up," hissed Randy.

Hunter moved rolling onto his side frowning at the neko. As soon as he was clear Randy sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He sat hunched over, his head bowed. Staring at the strong back Hunter reached over and went to stroke the small of Randy's back but to his horror Randy shied away almost as if expecting a strike. As he did Hunter caught a glimpse of Randy's face and it was enough to make Hunter's heart break. Sitting up quickly, he asked firmly, "Randy what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," whispered Randy not daring to look at Hunter, "I'm so sorry I...I didn't mean to…I tried I…"

"Randy what are you sorry about?"

Finally Randy looked up and with the most heartbroken expression he murmured, "I marked your bed. I'm so sorry I...I tried not to i…I came in your bed."

Hunter stared at him a few moments then burst out laughing. Reaching over he pulled the now confused neko back down, making sure that neither of them lay in the mess that had so upset Randy. As Randy struggled against him Hunter tightened his embrace ordering, "Randy, stop it! I'm glad you came. I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to…"

"But I marked your bed!" hissed Randy, the fear and despair in his voice cutting through Hunter's amusement at the situation.

"Yes, you did," replied Hunter firmly, rearranging them so randy was laying cradle d against him the neko's long limbs tangled with him, "And you know what – I'm glad."

Randy stilled, only his ragged gasps filling the quiet room.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to come," repeated Hunter brushing a kiss against Randy's ear, "it means a lot to me." He gave a contented sigh and stretched his legs. Rubbing soothing patterns over his agitated kat's back, Hunter murmured, "Now stop freaking out and tell me what you thought of that."

Randy didn't reply. For several minutes he lay wrapped up against Hunter then finally just as hunter thought about repeating the question Randy murmured, "It was different."

"Different?" growled Hunter, "Different good or different bad?"

Again there was a hesitation then a soft, "Good."

Hunter couldn't help the self-congratulating smile that lit his face. Brushing another kiss against Randy's hair he was about to speak when an all too familiar ring tone filled the otherwise silent room. Groaning with annoyance Hunter tightened his grip around Randy's shoulders hissing, "Jesus John, not now. Really - not now."

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28

"What?" growled Hunter finally answering his phone

"Gee, nice phone manner," huffed John down the phone, "You know I'm the one who's been waiting for a call all day you big lump so if anyone..."

"This isn't a good time," snapped Hunter fighting to keep Randy still. The neko was wriggling against him trying to break the hold Hunter had around his shoulders but Hunter was damned if the kat was going to run away on him – not now, not once he'd finally got the neko to open up to him.

There was a moment's pause on the other end of the then, with his grin almost audible in his voice, John asked teasingly, "Are you up to no good, Hunter? Have you finally remember that you're allowed to feel and…"

"Shut up!" growled Hunter although there was hardly any heat in the snarled comment. He knew John was only teasing him and he knew too John understood what was happening.

"Good for you," praised John, "And good for kittykat, how if he by the way?" he asked suddenly his voice becoming serious, "Did he...was he..."

"He's fine," sighed Hunter.

He shivered as Randy's tail lashed against his bare leg, the neko growling low in his throat. Swearing as a sharp claw caught his arm Hunter finally relented and let Randy sit up. The kat glared at him, his upper lip pulled back to revel the tips of the ever so sharp teeth. Hunter slumped back against the pillow watching in with growing sadness as Randy pushed himself off the bed and stormed across the room towards the bathroom. As memories stirred of another male lover walking away from him Hunter screwed his eyes shut telling himself it wasn't the same, Randy wasn't doing the same as Shawn had done all those years ago.

Wincing as the door slammed shut behind the obviously angered neko, Hunter sighed then realising John was still talking to him, he huffed, "What? Sorry I..."

"I was just asking how Josh was and if you found anything out from JR," repeated John mumbling something else that Hunter didn't catch.

With his eyes fixed on the shut bathroom door, Hunter recounted the explanation JR had given him for the reasons behind the attacks. As he finished he sighed, "I don't know what to make of it, John. I mean the idea that they would resort to physical violence to try and stop me winning. It...I…" he faded into silence.

"Bastards!" hissed John, "Christ I...you know what you have to do, right?" he said firmly. When Hunter grunted at him, he snapped, "You have to win! You winning that belt will be the best thing ever. Look I agree with JR - forget them. Forget what they've tried to do. Put everything out of your mind except winning."

"John, Josh got beaten up because of me and…" protested Hunter

"Yeah he did," countered John not deterred, "Which means you have to win that belt not just for you but for Josh, for JR, for my kitten. You have to beat them for every single person they have ever hurt." He paused then with his voice dropping several degrees John snarled, "I mean it, you beating them will be the best revenge ever."

The snarl in John's voice made Hunter shiver. He had never heard his best friend sound so angry or so forceful. Unable to stop the slight smirk he asked suddenly, "I'm not the only one who's been up to no good, am I, Johnny?"

He could almost hear the blush in John's voice as the other men stammered, "What I...well no but...we didn't... I…" there was a moments silence then John chuckled and confessed, "yeah we finally did the deed and…" he paused again before he whispered, "It was awesome."

Hunter closed his eyes laughing despite the seriousness of the situation. Hearing John so excited, so happy about something did him more good than he cared to admit. Chuckling he ran a hand through his hair then teased, "Glad to hear it and before you go on need I remind you we are not high schoolgirl and I do not need every detail of how you did."

"You sure?" teased John back, "Because it might blow your mind,"

"I'm sure," grunted Hunter making a face a the idea of hearing every intimate detail, "I'll just settle for knowing you did it and that you're both okay…" he paused then asked, "You are both okay right? I mean you didn't break him or anything did you?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed John obviously annoyed at the suggestion he would ever hurt Evan, "I would never do anything to, as you say, break him and besides who said he didn't break me!"

Hunter blinked in surprise then as the meaning behind John's words sunk in, he remembered that little display he'd seen back at John's, when Evan had totally dominated John during their make-up kiss. Slowly a smile crept over his face and letting out a low whistle he murmured, "Good for him."

He went to say something else but at that moment the bathroom door opened and Randy slipped out. Just the mere sight of Randy naked took Hunter's breath away. Struggling to breath he only just managed to croak, "Fuck...John I'll ...I'll talk to you…bye..."

He didn't even wait for John to reply as he cut the call and threw his phone onto the bed. He stared at Randy who was pointedly ignoring him and stammered, "Are you...you okay?"

Randy just nodded then pushing away from the wall he crossed back towards the bed. As he reached the bed he held out a flannel to Hunter and without looking at the older man he murmured, "I thought you might want to clean up."

Hunter took the flannel. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious he turned away from Randy and slid of the bed. As he started to clean himself up he offered a silent prayer of gratitude as he discovred Randy had used warm water to wet the flannel. Having finished cleaning up he glanced back over his shoulder and realised Randy was staring at the bed. The neko's eyes seemed glued to the spot he had marked and that had so freaked him out minutes earlier. Regarding his neko for a few moments Hunter suddenly asked, "What used to happen if you came without permission?"

Randy tensed and without looking up he growled, "They'd beat me. They said…they...that only filthy whores stained their bed that way and that…that I should be punished for messing up their nice things. They said I had no right to cum without permission. That if I did it just showed what a whore I was and..."

"They were wrong,"

Randy's head shot up and he glared daggers at Hunter, the fire slowly reigniting in the neko's eyes as he stared at Hunter.

Hunter held his gaze and tossing the flannel aside, he made his way around the foot of the bed to stand beside Randy. Reaching out he very carefully ran his hand down Randy's back, curling his hand around the base of Randy's tail before stroking the tail itself. He watched Randy trying to hold his response in, as the kat tried not to react and it made him sad that Randy was so scared of showing a natural reaction to a gentle caress.

Closing the gap between them he spooned against Randy's back, having to fight a groan of delight as he felt the base of Randy's' tail brush over his groin. Wrapping his arms around the none responsive kit Hunter murmured, "Do you know what you coming like that meant to me?"

Randy shook his head. He was still tense, his body poised as if ready to take any beating Hunter cared to throw at him.

"It meant the world to me," murmured Hunter sincerely, "The thought that I made you so happy, that I made you so content that you came without either of us touching you." He brushed a kiss against Randy's shorn head and murmured, "It made me happy."

For a moment Randy didn't respond. He just stood tense and unmoving in Hunter's embrace. Then slowly Hunter felt a warm presence slide up his leg until Randy's tail was rubbing against his thigh, the tip curling around to brush his waist and a low rumble slowly filled the room. Realising Randy was actually purring with delight, Hunter hid his smile against Randy's neck. Pressing a soft kiss against the tense muscle, he gave a soft chuckle and murmuring, "But we did make a mess of the bed. You want to help me change the sheets?"

Randy hesitated a moment then nodded only just stopping himself from whimpering when Hunter broke the more than enjoyable embrace they had been sharing.

x x x x x x x x

It didn't take them long to strip and remake the bed. As he put the final pillow in place, Hunter looked over at Randy and smiled. They were both partially dressed, Randy had pulled his jeans on while Hunter had just settled for his boxers. Sighing with continent he asked, "You thirsty, KittyKat?"

Randy nodded. Gathering up the dirty line in his arms, he asked softly, "Can we have it out on the deck? I like it out there."

"Sure," agreed Hunter holding the door open and following randy down the stairs.

As Randy disappeared into the basement with the bed sheets, Hunter set about pouring them both a drink. He grabbed a bag of crisps as well and padded out onto the deck. It was a glorious evening, the sun was still high enough to make the air warm. Sinking down onto the swing seat he leant his head back and allowed his eyes to close, wondering what he had done to have deserved so perfect a moment.

A few minutes later he opened his eyes as he felt the swing move and realised to his delight Randy was sitting beside him, watching him intently with the grey blue eyes. But what made Hunter's heart actually skip a beat was the fact that the neko was smiling. Randy was actually smiling. Without speaking Hunter offered him the bag of crisps and as Randy munched on the first of his handful the neko asked, "What were you thinking about?"

Hunter cocked an eyebrow at him and took a sip of beer.

"When I came out here," explained Randy, "You...you were smiling and you had your eyes shut. I don't think I've ever seen anyone look so relaxed and peaceful before. What were you thinking of?"

Hunter lowered his beer and without realising it let his free hand dropped to Randy's thigh. Caressing the firm muscle he sighed and shrugged mumbling, "Not sure really, wasn't really thinking of anything I just...I was just enjoying the moment."

Randy searched his face as if looking for something that would ruin the moment. When he didn't find anything except honesty and contentment he bit his lower lip and rumbled, "I...I really enjoyed today."

Hunter's smile blossomed into a full grin and he absently stroked Randy's leg, replying wistfully, "Me too."

Randy gave him a shy smile then sinking back against the cushion, he mused, "Do you think Josh is okay?"

"I hope so," replied Hunter honestly, "I know if there was anything seriously wrong JR or Davy would have called me." He caught he look on Randy's face and curling his hand around the back of his neko's neck he pulled him closer soothing, "Hey, relax. Don't worry about him, Josh is a tough kid, he'll be back on his feet in no time you'll see."

Randy stared at him then slowly nodded as if finally accepting Hunter's reassurance that everything would be okay.

They slipped into an easy silence, both seemingly content to stay quiet and enjoy the moment. Hunter sipped his beer. But every now and then he caught Randy staring at him. He frowned slightly as he registered the expression on Randy's face. It was an almost hungry look as if the neko was looking at something he really wanted but didn't know if he could have. After a few minutes Hunter lowered his beer and stretching an arm along the back of the swing seat he growled fondly, "What's up, Kittykat? You keep giving me strange looks."

Randy started to protest but then seeing the look on Hunter's face he fell silence. For a few moments he seemed torn as to whether to answer the question or not. Then without warning he leant forward and without looking at Hunter, he hissed quickly "Iwannsuckyouoff"

Hunter frowned not catching everything that Randy had said. As the neko turned his head away in obvious embarrassment, Hunter leant over and caught his chin. Turing Randy's face back around, he rubbed a circle over Randy's cheek bone, taking time to search the elegant features before asking gently, "Say that slowly – what do you want to do, beautiful?"

Randy's eyes flashed at the use of the pet name again, then biting his bottom lip he let his eyes fall to the desire prize. After what seemed an eternity he slowly looked back up and rumbled, "I want to suck you." He held Hunter's gaze and with heart-breaking honesty he rumbled sadly, "Please, it's the only way I have to say thank you."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29

Hunter stared at Randy blinking rapidly as he tried to process what the neko had just said. Opening his mouth a few times he closed it again before finally growling, "What?"

"It's all I've got," rumbled Randy, his head dropping to his chest, "I don't...I can't...I'm not like Evan!" he exclaimed, "I'm not like him at all! I can't cook and I can't help with business matters. I don't know anything except sex I…"

"Randy shhh," interrupted Hunter reaching over and caressing Randy's face. Letting his thumb trail over the agitated kat's face, he soothed, "Calm down, Beautiful, breathe, its okay, I promise its okay."

There were so many things he wanted to say but he didn't know how to say them without upsetting his kat further. Instead he simply leant over and brushing his lips over Randy's he growled, "I'm not saying no I'm just saying how about later?"

Randy pulled back, the grey blue eyes searching Hunter's face. Hunter held his gaze waiting for the neko to reply. When Randy didn't reply, Hunter prompted gently, "I mean it. How about you hold that offer and I take you up on it later?"

Randy stared at him for several moment before asked almost breathlessly, "You promise?"

"I promise," chuckled Hunter, "Believe me I like the sound of it but right now…" his voice faded and he blushed slightly before leaning in and whispering in Randy's ear, "You kinda wore me out earlier."

Randy gave a loud bark of laughter which faded into a series of quick coughs as he realised he had just laughed at Hunter. Shooting the big man several sideways glances Randy gave a nervous little purr and asked, "You promise you'll let me do it later?"

"I will but on one condition," replied Hunter leaning back on the swing seat.

"What that's?"

"That the only reason you're doing it is because you want to do it not because you feel you should," explained Hunter. He stretched his arm along the back of the cushion his fingers brushing against the centre of Randy's back, "Promise me Beautiful, promise me that the only reason you want to go down on me is because you want to."

Randy stared at him, with wave after wave of emotion flowing across his face. Then after a few minutes he nodded slowly murmuring, "I do want to but I..."

"No buts," interrupted Hunter firmly, "I mean it. The only reason I will agree to this is if it's because you want it. Do we have deal?" he held out his right hand waiting and staring expectantly at the silent kat.

Randy stared at the hand then flicked a look up at Hunter before staring at the outstretched fingers. Slowly he raised his own hand. Sliding his palm along turn he nodded agreeing, "It will be the only reason it happens."

"Good kat," praised Hunter absently caressing the base of Randy's neck, loving the purr that echoed off Randy as a result. Snuggling back against the cushion he let out a sigh of contentment an ordered fondly, "Now will you please sit still and let me enjoy my beer, chips and the sunset in peace."

Randy glowered at him for a millisecond then realising Hunter was playing with him he gave a little snort of amusement. Throwing Hunter an equally playful pout he finally obeyed and settled down, almost but no quite leaning into Hunter's side. Not that Hunter was complaining. It was closest they had ever been and as Randy's tail flickered over his thigh Hunter closed his eyes enjoying the moment just to the full.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

"But I don't want to be left behind!" exclaimed Evan trailing after John as the big man moved through the house.

"Baby, please," sighed John.

They had had this conversation umpteen times and it was starting to get annoying. Setting his glass down on the counter he glanced back and sighed again. Evan was standing in the doorway of the kitchen glowering at him.

Holding a hand out, he huffed, "Come here, Baby."

Evan hesitated then, petulantly, he obeyed. Closing the space between them he melted against John's large frame, snuggling happily into the loving embrace. He couldn't help purring softly as John brushed a kiss against his ear and stroked his hair.

Brushing a softer secondary kiss against the twitching ear, John murmured, "Baby you gotta understand I don't want to leave you behind but the championship is no place for you. It'll be loud and noisy and full of people and i…"

"But Hunter's taking Randy!" protested Evan pushing away from John. The hand that was resting on Johns' chest tensed slightly the sharp nails changing angle just enough to dig into John's skin.

"Ow!" yelped John grabbing Evan's wrist and pulling the hand off, he growled, "Behave you! Just because I submitted to you in the bedroom doesn't mean you get to misbehave out of it."

Evan glowered angrily at him but he did retract the claws. After a few moments he gave an angry huff and pulling away, he folded his arms over his chest and sulked.

"Baby please," sighed John, "Come on its only for three day and I'll ..."

"Three days is too long!" snapped Evan, "You won't be here. I won't be able to curl up with you. I won't be able to…" he only just managed to stop himself from saying the phrase burning his throat.

John closed his eyes and sighed again. He hated the thought of leaving his neko. He truly hated the idea of having to sleep in an unfamiliar bed without the small bundle of energy beside him to keep him company. For almost all of their time together Evan had shared John's bed. At first it was simply because the small neko was scared to be left on his own and John had woken up on the 2nd night of ownership to find a very scared little kat curled up beside his bed. He remembered just staring at the neko wrapped in the stolen comforter, the little kat curled up into a foetal position right beside his bed. But more than that he remembered the look that had been in Evan's eyes when he'd carefully woken him. The look of sheer fear in his eyes and the shiver that shot through the small body before Evan remembered he was no longer a captive. Ever since that night they had slept together.

"Hey wait," said John suddenly recalling something Evan had said, he asked, "How do you know Hunter's taking Randy?"

Evan blinked at him and mumbled sullenly, "Cause Hunter would never leave Randy behind."

John didn't rise to the bait, and he certainly chose to ignore the look Evan was giving, instead he reached over and, grabbing the phone, he dialled the all too familiar number. When there was no answer he tried a different number.

Again no answer.

He swore softly under his breath as he hung up. It wasn't like Hunter to ignore both phones. Maybe something had happened. Maybe things weren't okay or maybe…he thought back to his conversation with Hunter a few hours before. A conversation where Hunter had finally admitted to getting it on with Randy. Giving a little chuckle, he licked his lips loving the plan that was forming in his head. Shooting Evan a megawatt grin he gave another low chuckle before asking cheekily, "What say we go grab some treats and go see what the guys are up too?"

All he got in reply was a low rumbling purr and a very mischievous giggle.

X x x x x x x x x x

It was Randy who first realised they were no longer alone. He heard the crunch of gravel on the front path. Instantly he became alert, his ears flattening slightly and his tail starting to undulate more than normal. Barely opening his eyes from where he was resting, Hunter soothed, "Easy kitty-kat. It's probably just John."

Randy titled his head questioningly, frowning slightly when Hunter chuckled before sitting up and explaining, "I didn't answer either of my phones. That means the big lump probably figured he'd just come on over anyway."

Swinging his legs down off the lounger he'd been relaxing on, he added with a knowing smirk, "See, it's a good job I postponed your offer, isn't it?"

He shot Randy a fond wink and, risking a sharp claw to the hand, he ruffled what little hair Randy had, his fingers teasing the base of the nearest neko ear.

Before Randy had a chance to reply a small bundle careened up the steps of the porch, pushed past Hunter with barely a grunt of acknowledgement and launched itself at Randy. Landing with a loud grunt, Evan nuzzled his face against Randy's, calling happily, "Surprise!"

Randy chuckled and growled all at the same time. Wrapping his arms around Evan he manoeuvred the smaller neko off his lap and onto the swing seat without actually breaking the embrace. He nuzzled back, rubbing his face against the soft hair their tails automatically twining around round each other in greet.

"See," called John as he padded around the corner carrying several bags of grocery, "Told you we wouldn't be interrupting anything." He glanced up at Hunter who was leaning on the edge of the deck looking down at him, before adding, "We weren't interrupting anything, were we?"

"No John," sighed Hunter wearily although there was no heat in either his glare or his huff, "You're not interrupting anything."

"Great," replied John cheerfully, his smile growing into a full grin with dimples as he brandished the bags he was carrying and called merrily, "Because I bought goodies!"

X x x x x x x x x x

A few hours later once the goodies had been devoured and John had been made to do the dishes for arriving un-announced, they moved back out onto the deck. Without hesitation the nekos claimed the swing seat, while John and Hunter lounged in the wicker armchairs, both men smiling indulgently as the kats played on the swing.

As they all settled down, it was Evan who broke the comfortable silence.

"Hunter, can I ask you something?"

"Evan!" hissed John all too aware of what he was about to ask but Evan ignored him.

Wriggling against Randy for a moment, Evan took a moment to compose his thoughts before asking sharply, "Are you taking Randy to the championship with you?"

Hunter frowned then sipping his beer he shrugged murmuring, "I hadn't really thought about it. Probably I mean i..."

"You can't be serious!" snapped John sitting up the relaxed smile having vanished from his face. "You are seriously going to expose him to the bear pit that is a championship meeting?" he asked staring accusingly at Hunter.

"John come on, it's not that bad," chuckled Hunter brushing aside John's concerns, "Sure it's not the prettiest of places to be around but come on what's gonna happen there are loads of people..."

"Exactly!" argued John, "Loads of people. And we won't be able to keep the nekos' with us. Not 24, 7. Hunter they won't be allowed in the locker room which means they have to be outside, alone with the audience and you know the sort of scum that hang around those places. Do you..."

"John!" growled Hunter warningly, "You're over reacting. You're letting your imagination get the better of you. Yes they won't be with us but they'll have their collars, they'll be marked as being owned. No one is going to touch an owned cat and…"

"DiBiase would," hissed John, "He wouldn't, he _doesn't_," he corrected quickly, "Care about collars. Evan was wearing my collar in the gym the other day. It didn't stop that bastard trying it on and it sure as hell won't protect him at the championship."

Evan flinched at the name of his abuser. His whole body shivering as he recalled what that man had done to him. Feeling the sudden tension in his friend Randy hissed, "Don't say that name."

John glanced over, his face crumpling the moment he saw the distress just the name caused Evan. Without speaking he pushed himself out of his chair and crossed over to the kats. Stroking Evan's hair he bent down and pressed a kiss against Evan's cheek murmuring something in his ear that neither Randy or Hunter caught but the result was amazing. Evan looked up at him with a look of almost adulation and giving a faint smile the small neko breathed, "I believe you."

Smiling in return John sank back into his chair. For a moment the four of them were silent, all lost in their own thoughts. Hunter looked over and realising Randy was staring at him he mouthed "What?"

The kat stared at him unblinkingly then slowly replied, "I want to see you win. I…" he hesitated flicking John a look before finishing, "I want to celebrate with you."

Hunter couldn't stop the smile spreading over his ace. Hearing Randy say those words, hearing the fact Randy wanted to be with him to publicly celebrate with him...

"Hunter please," John's voice broke thought the moment. Running a hand over his face he looked at Hunter and murmured honestly, "Please, I'm scared they'll try something. Look we already know they want you out of the running. I mean what's to stop them trying to using every and any weapon against you." He flicked his gaze knowingly at the two nekos then back at Hunter. Arching an eyebrow he hissed, "Are you really willing to risk them on a notation that DiBiase will respect the mark of ownership?"

Hunter held his gaze. He knew John was right but equally the idea of not having Randy with him, of not seeing those grey blue eyes for over 3 days, of not feeling that tail he as so fond of slither and undulate against him was something he simply didn't want to think about. Sipping his beer he leant back in his chair and after a few minutes contemplation he growled, "They'll be fine. Beside they won't be alone. I'll ask Josh or even JR to sit with them."

He glanced over at the nekos smiling faintly when he realised Randy was doing his very best to take Evan's mind of his past trauma by playing tail catch with him. Letting his eyes linger on the pair he found himself smiling and then slowly laughing as Evan started to arched against Randy, the smaller neko giggling happily as Randy started to tickle him.

"Hunter?"

Tearing his gaze away from the happy nekos Hunter looked at his best friend and sighed. John really did look worried and while he understood his concerns he didn't share them. He didn't think for one moment anyone would stoop so low just to gain a championship belt.

Reaching over he pated John's knee growling fondly, "Quit worrying, Johnny. They'll be fine. You'll see the four of us are going to have a blast at the championship. You and I are going win our respective classes and our nekos," he turned his gaze back to the two kats and sighed happily, "Our nekos are going to be right there with us to enjoy it."

"So that means I get to go?" asked Evan excitedly, practically quivering with excitement.

"It seems that way," replied John stiffly glaring at Hunter, "I mean if Hunter is taking Randy I can't leave you here all by yourself."

Evan gave a loud squeal of delight and leaping off Randy's lap he threw himself at John, hugging him and peppering John's face with kisses with pure delight. For a moment john resisted but then he gave him hugging Evan tightly ordering, "But you stay safe, you hear me baby. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you."

"I promise!" swore Evan. He paused then wrapping a hand around the back of John's thick neck he pulled him closer devouring his mouth with a soul destroying kiss that had John groaning like a madman.

Hunter burst out laughing and hearing a low rumble looked over to see Randy openly laughing as well. The sound made Hunter sigh with delight and catching Randy's eye he winked at his neko loving the nod he got in reply. Taking a sip of his beer he settled back suddenly feeling more confident and excited about the championship than he had for a very long time.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30

John had been right. The championship venue was a seething mass of humanity. And while Evan was looking around in wide eyes amazement, drinking in the sounds and sights, Randy looked on the verge of bolting. His tail wrapped itself around Hunter's thigh and he stood so close to the big man Hunter could feel the neko's heart hammering in his chest. Glancing to his side Hunter gave him a soft smile, surreptitiously caressing Randy's hip, soothing. "Easy Kitty-Kat. Nothing's gonna happen. Just try and relax."

The look Randy flicked him made Hunter chuckle and shaking his head he turned and scanned the crowd quickly. He made out the registration area and knowing he and John had to go get their papers sorted out, he gently removed Randy's tail murmuring, "I'll be back in a moment. Ok?"

Randy took a step to follow him then realising he wasn't allowed to accompany Hunter, he nodded stiffly, a glower settling over the fine features. Evan on the other hand was bouncing with energy jabbering away about everything surrounding them, practically begging to be allowed to go and look at the stalls fillings half the convention center. John chuckled and giving his neko a fond ruffle, he ordered, "Squirt you stay with Randy and you both stay put here okay?"

Evan started to protest but John cut him off firmly snapping, "I mean it. You wait here where I can see you. I'll take you around the exhibitions and stalls in a moment." He paused then curling his hand around the back of Evan's neck he leant in and breathed, "Please?"

Giving John a blinding grin Evan nodded agreeing, "Sure. We'll stay here." Seeing the concern in John's eyes he chuckled adding fondly, "We'll be fine. I promise. Go shoo go sign in."

Hunter shook his head laughing silently at the way John obeyed the fierce little neko without hesitation. With a final caress of Randy's tail that was reaching out towards him, Hunter turned and began to push his way through the mass of bodies, John right beside him as they made their way to the registration area. Queuing up with the other competitors, they were chatting quietly not really noticing much around them when a large hand landed on Hunter's shoulder. Tensing and turning at the same time Hunter visibly relaxed when he found himself facing the large form of one David Hart Smith. His smile grew even more when he realised David was accompanied by none other than a bruised but smiling Josh.

"Hey guys," grinned Josh, he was standing closer to David that Hunter would have expected in public and at his raised eyebrow Josh blushed slightly and murmured, "We had a talk with Davy's dad."

"Shit!" swore John, sharing a worried glance with Hunter.

"And?" prompted Hunter when neither of the younger men responded.

"He wasn't happy," murmured David, his voice surprisingly soft for such a large man, "But he, well he didn't disown me like I expected." He gave a relived smile, blushing slightly at the twin grins the two older men were favouring him with. "Which means Josh can be seen with me," he added glancing at the smaller man grinning beside him.

"And that means those bastards have one less thing over you," grunted Hunter nodding happily. He was glad that fear had been lifted off the two younger men. He didn't miss the way Josh leant in closer to David, the smaller man still looking slightly shaken from the earlier attack. Not waiting to add to his discomfort, he suddenly asked," Davy, have you registered yet?"

"N'ah, was just about to do it," replied David, shifting the strap of his bag hoisting it further up his shoulder.

"Well why don't you register with us and Josh – would you do me a favour?"

"Sure,"

"Would you go keep the nekos company? I know John's freaking out about them being alone and having you with them would..."

"No problem," grinned Josh not letting Hunter finish the request. He gave David's arm a quick squeeze and turned away before John could even say thank you.

Instead he nudged Hunter with his elbow and grinned at him – his way of saying thank you. Hunter simply rolled his eyes and murmured under his breath, "You are such a mother hen!"

"I heard that!" protested John, the grin splitting his face taking away any heat from his words. Settling into a pattern of friendly banter none of them noticed the two sets of eyes watching them closely. Eyes that would wander away from them towards the unsuspecting neko, eyes that glinted with dark cruel intentions and the evilest of plans. Eyes that lit up when they realised Hunter and John were far too relaxed. Sharing a look they melted into the shadows biding their time prepared to wait for the perfect moment to strike and cause the maximum trouble possible.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Registration took longer than expected and by the time the three men made their way back the neko and Josh had wandered off. John started to panic – much to the amusement of Hunter – but a quick text later and they found the three of them seated at a table in the make shift catering area. Evan was merrily munching on a massive pastry while Josh and Randy both nursed barely drinkable coffees. A soon as they drew close enough to the table John huffed, "I thought I told you not to wander off!"

Evan looked up at him in surprise, then holding out a piece of the danish, he mewed, "I was hungry." John ate the offered piece, letting his lips brush the tips of Evan's fingers before snapping, "But Baby I..."

"It was my fault," interrupted Randy firmly, "I was thirsty so Josh suggested we came over here..." he flicked a look at Hunter. A nervous slightly scared look that worried Hunter enough to make him step in and rest his had on Randy's shoulders. He felt Randy tense and once again had the distinct impression Randy was expecting a strike either than a caress.

Forcing himself not to comment on the reaction Hunter growled, "We did tell you to stay put guys. This place is massive." He raked the three of them with a glare but then, as he received two killer sets of puppy pouts from Josh and Evan and a sideways glance from Randy, he relented adding, "but no harm done and besides we can't have you guys going hungry or thirsty." He smiled as Evan grinned up at him the deep chocolate eyes sparkling with enjoyment behind the delicate frames of his glasses.

Caressing Randy's shoulder Hunter asked, "Johnny, you want a drink?"

"Yeah, I'll have an iso, please," he flashed Hunter a quick smile then slid onto the bench beside Evan. Stealing another piece of Evan's danish and earning a squeak in response, he added with a chuckle, "And another one of these – I think Evvy's got the munchies."

Hunter nodded then looking at David he asked, "You want something, Davy?"

"I could take an iso as well please."

Hunter nodded then squeezing Randy's shoulder, he murmured, "Come and help me carry the order."

Randy slid obediently off the bench and fell into step beside Hunter.

"Are you okay?" asked Hunter as they queued to pay.

Randy didn't answer at once. He didn't really need to, his ears were rotating at ten to the dozen and his tail was lashing around like a mad thing – both obvious signs that he was less than comfortable. When Hunter asked again Randy flicked dim a strange look and snapped, "I'm fine."

But before he could say anything he saw Randy's eyes widened and the neko's ears flattened against his head. Frowning as Randy gave a low menacing hiss Hunter glanced over his shoulder and swore. Heading straight towards them was the one person he wanted nothing to do with.

"Well what do we have here?" called Sheamus mockingly as he drew level with them, "The old man and pussy."

"What do you want?" growled Hunter refusing to rise to the bait.

"Just came to wish you luck – cause you're gonna need." He took a step closer toward Hunter getting into his person space, a blatant challenge to the former champion. Locking his eyes with Hunter, Sheamus sneered, "I'm gonna take everything from you, Fella and once I've taken your precious belt, then I'm gonna take...," he gave a low mocking chuckled and raking Randy with a lecherous gaze, he licked his lips, "I'm gonna take your pussy as well. Bet he'd rather have a champion fucking him than a has-been..."

There was a moment's silence then Hunter was aware of a shape moving past him. It took him a split second to realise it was Randy lunging at Sheamus. Only just managed to capture the snarling neko in time, Hunter pulled him backwards – knowing that any incident with Sheamus would get Randy banned from the meet. And he couldn't bare the idea of not having Randy beside him.

Fighting to keep hold of the enraged neko, Hunter ordered, "Randy, ignore him." Pushing Randy behind him, he took a lingering glance at the neko, growling, "I mean it. Ignore him."

Randy glowered at him but to Hunter's delight he obeyed seeming content with snarling and glowering at Sheamus.

Still laughing softly to himself, Sheamus drawled, "Man I bet he'd be fun to break. You need to teach him how to behave in public, Hunter. See me I'd have him muzzled and on a fucking lead..."

"And that's why you'd be as pathetic a master as you as are a competitor."

Sheamus snapped his head around and found John and David both standing behind him. He glare at them then suddenly realising he was outnumbered with no hope of reinforcements he held his hands up offering with fake-sweetness, "Hey come on we were just talking fellas no need to over react."

"Over react?" growled Hunter, "You just threatened my neko, you insulted me and you expect me not to react? News flash for you junior I am going wipe the floor with you. And when I do Randy is going to be right there with me celebrating and enjoying my victory over a worthless cowardly bastard like you. Now I suggest you get the hell out of here before I forget we're in public and I beat the shit out of you for you've done over the past few weeks. Do I make myself clear?"

Sheamus bristled but for once he did the sensible thing. Pushing past John - hissing something at the older man that had him paling - he screamed at the assumed crowd to get out of his way. Taking a deep breath Hunter glanced at John frowning when he saw the look on John's face. He went to speak but John shook his head obviously not wanting to repeat what the Irishman had hissed at him. John took a long deep breath then flicking a look past Hunter he sighed and mouthed, "Randy."

Hunter looked over his shoulder and swore. Randy looked worse than before, his ears were still flat against his head and his tail was lashing around so wildly it looked almost painful. Without speaking Hunter simply reached out. Caressing the base of Randy's neck he slid his hand up, gently tickling the base of the closest neko ear. For a moment Randy glowered at him, not responding to the gentle caress but then, to Hunter's delight, the neko tilted his head nuzzling against the lingering hand.

Locking their eyes Hunter smiled slowly as he realised that having Randy beside him made him feel more complete and settled than he had in months. Stepping closer he brushed his body against Randy's reaching past for their forgetter food order. As he pulled back, he murmured, "You know I'd rather die than ever let them touch you."

Randy blinked at him in startled surprise then with a heart meltingly beautiful smile he purred, "I know." he leant in as close as he dared in public and with his lips brushing Hunter's cheek, he breathed, "Thank you."

Hunter closed his eyes wishing they were in private, wishing he could take Randy in his arms and kiss the life out of him. Instead he settled for an absent caress of the wandering tail before puling back completely, ordering fondly, "Come on, lets take these back to the table." And with Randy glued to his side they headed back toward the table Hunter knowing that he would have to be even more vigilant than normal. He had a very real sense that Sheamus was far from finished with harassing them. And he knew too he would do anything to keep Randy safe – even if it cost him the belt.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31

"Oh god I can't watch!" mewed Evan turning his head away from the stage. Josh chuckled beside him and glanced over at Randy who was watching the smaller neko with an amused smirk.

"Evan," rumbled the larger neko his tail wandering aimlessly towards Evan, pausing to caress Evan's own lashing tail, "Stop panicking. John will be fine."

"Of course he," assured Josh stroking Evan's thigh, "Come on John can lift that weight in his sleep." He paused watching the display screen a large smile splitting his face when John's name appeared with a pass, "See he's opted to not even attempt this weight."

"But it's massive!" squeaked Evan, his eyes widening at just the thought of how much his lover was prepared to lift.

"Not to John," explained Josh kindly, "John can lift way more. I recon he'll come in in about two round's time."

"Two rounds?" exclaimed Evan "His poor back!"

"Well just make sure you give him a good massage when you get home then," chuckled Randy, his hand sliding around the back of Evan's neck, attempting to calm the agitated neko down.

Evan glared at him but then as Randy stared back at him, the little neko suddenly began to grin and his eyes started to sparkle with erotica delight as he thought about the possibilities of laying his larger lover down and relaxing him. "I guess I could do that," he mused, not noticing the shared smirk going on over head.

Randy settled against the back of his chair and started to watch the action on stage in earnest. While he might appear calm, he was anything but. Being separated from Hunter was starting to strain his fragile control. He really wanted to do nothing more than run back home and wait for him there. He longed for the quiet sense of belonging and peace that Hunter's house gave him. He longed to be home. He tensed as the word echoed through his head, a word he had never thought he would say in association with himself. He jumped when he felt a hand touch him and unable to hold back the snarled hiss, he turned barring his teeth to the person who had dared to touch him. A little boy jumped back in surprise, large brown eyes staring at the neko. Instantly relaxing his snarl Randy growled, "I'm sorry. You made me jump."

The little boy blinked at them then turned and exclaimed loudly, "Mommy look! It's a catman!"

The lady looked up and grabbed the little boy back pulling him away from Randy snapping loudly, "Yes, dear. Now come away from it, you never know what you'll pick off those horrid beasts."

Randy held her gaze, his eyes narrowing as her blatant insult burnt into his subconscious. Feeling a hand on his thigh he turned and found Josh gazing over at him, the smaller man's smile warm and friendly and his voice surprisingly soothing as he murmured, "Ignore her. She has no idea what she's talking about."

Randy stared at him then he nodded slowly, the smirk slowly reappearing on his face, as Evan gave a surprisingly girly squeal besides him, exclaiming nervously, "Oh my god - John's lifting next!"

Shaking their respective heads Josh and Randy settle back into the now familiar routine of calming the nervous Evan down, trying to keep him still long enough for them to actually watch John's lift.

X x x x x x x x x x

John gave a loud grunt as Evan collided with him. Not caring they were in the middle of the lifting hall, Evan wrapped his legs around John's waist and peppered his face with kisses. Laughing with delight, it took John a few minutes to calm Evan down long enough to detangle the small neko from around his body. Finally setting Evan back on the ground he stroked the soft hair chuckling, "Guess that means you're proud of me, hey Squirt?"

"You have no idea how proud I am!" exclaimed Evan, hugging the big man.

He looked up at John and the look in his eyes was enough to have John blushing and gulping. Shifting position John tried to relieve the sudden pressure in his lifting shorts but to no avail. The twin chuckles emanating from Hunter and Josh and the sly smirk on Randy's' face told him he as well and truly busted.

He was even more lost when Evan leant up and murmured salaciously in his ear, "Can we play with the belt when we get home?"

Blushing even more he gave a good natured shrug at the stifled laughter and brushing a kiss against Evan's ear he murmured, "Save it for later, baby."

Evan nodded giving him a final squeeze before stepping back long enough to let Hunter to hug him and Randy to shake his hand. As Josh and John started to talk about photo-shoot and things, Hunter glanced over at Randy and growled, "You gonna congratulate me like that when I win?"

Randy cocked an eyebrow and shook his head as he rumbled teasingly, "Your back would never cope with me wrapped around you like that, old man."

"Oh really?" chuckled Hunter stepping closer, his hand absently stroking Randy's hip, "You saying I'm getting too old for that sort of thing? Maybe we should see how much I can really lift when we get home."

Randy gazed at him silently, the grey blue eyes narrowing in pleasure as he gave a half purr, obviously fighting not to lean into Hunter's caress.

Still chuckling at the thought of Randy wrapped around his waist, Hunter didn't notice the set of eyes trained on him and Randy. He didn't notices those same said eyes harden when he leant in and murmured something in Randy's ear, a murmur that set Randy's tail off, the appended curling around Hunter's thigh in obvious pleasure. He didn't notice the man watching him in the crowd like a hawk waiting for the right moment to strike. Nothing mattered at that moment except the smile on Randy's face and the contentment slowly flowing through his own veins.

X x x x x x x x x x x

"Randy you're gonna break the arm off!" warned Evan noticing how white Randy's knuckles were around the arm of his chairs.

Not that Randy paid him any attention. His eyes were glued to the stage glued to where Hunter was preparing for his next lift. The big man was a lift behind the leader having failed one snatch lift but if he did the current weight he would go ahead, he'd be one step closer to winning.

Gulping Randy shifted forward in his seat, his tail fluffed up to almost double its size as he waited for Hunter to lift. A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and tearing his gaze away from Hunter for a moment he narrowed his eyes. He saw Sheamus standing by the edge of the stage – the Irishman having already failed all of his attempted at a previous weight and therefore out of the competition. Randy couldn't help the hiss that escaped his lips. He watched as Sheamus took another step towards the stage, the Irishman obviously planning something and he couldn't allow that. The belt and the championship meant too much to Hunter for him to let Sheamus do anything to distract the big man. Sliding out of his seat and out of the row before Evan or Josh noticed, Randy snaked his way through the crowd heading towards the stage. His whole attention focused solely on the pale Irishman creeping closer and closer to the stage.

"Randy?" mewed Evan his ears flattening to his head when he realised Randy had left them. He turned looked at Josh asking, "What do we do?"

"You stay here," order Josh firmly pushing Evan back in his seat. He glanced over and swore softly adding, "When David comes back with the drinks tell him where I've gone. Don't move until David gets here, okay?"

Evan nodded his head, his eyes larger than normal as fear and concern for Randy filled him.

Josh swore again then pushing his way out of the row he headed off in pursuit of the now missing Randy.

On the stage Hunter cleared his mind of everything, Stephanie, Randy, even Shawn, nothing mattered except the next few moments and the lift. He chalked up his hands then taking a deep breath he closed his eyes a moment centring himself before turning and staring at the bar. Everything faded into nothing, the noise of the audience, the steady beep of the countdown clock, nothing mattered except that bar and lifting it high above his head.

X x x x x x x x x x

Randy crept closer to the stage. He kept to the edge of the crowd his eyes glued to Sheamus. The Irishman hadn't moved, he seemed to be content standing just at the foot of the steps leading up onto the lifting platform. He had a towel around his shoulders and he was still wearing his lifting gear. Slowing to a halt Randy stared at him a soft hiss of dislike escaping his lips, not that he cared who might hear him. Then he heard the buzzer and that pulled his attention away from Sheamus and towards the stage.

Hunter was about to lift.

He held his breath, willing the man he subconsciously considered his master to power the bar above his head. Clenching his fists Randy didn't even notice the pain as his claws dug into his palms, all that mattered were those three vital seconds, 3 seconds where Hunter held the bar perfectly still. Suddenly the hall erupted into a cacophony of noise as first 1 then 2 then 3 lights showed white - the judges ruling a clean lift. There was another roar of approval as the actual weight was confirmed. Hunter had won. He'd done it. Smiling like a fool Randy let out the breath he'd been holding, his attention fixed solely on Hunter and the stage.

It wasn't until a cloth clamped over his face, filling his senses with an overpowering stench, that he realised anything was wrong.

"Now what do we have here?" drawled a low southern voice, "An unattended pussykat. Well guess what pussycat - you're coming with me."

Randy tried to struggle. He tried to fight back but the cloth and whatever was causing the stench drained his strength until he was hanging like a new born kitten in the arms of his unseen assailant. As he felt himself being dragged backwards there was a cry and suddenly Randy could make out Josh. He was yelling something at Randy's assailant but he couldn't work out what. He tried to reach out to him but his arm refused to move. With panic flooding his system Randy could only watch in horror as out of nowhere Sheamus appeared, flooring the smaller man with a vicious uppercut that nearly knocked Josh's head.

Randy blinked his eyes, trying to clear his clouded vision but he failed. As full darkness started to descend he heard the sound of something breaking, followed by an ear splitting pain-filled scream and then a soft mocking Irish voce sneering, "That'll teach the little bastard to interfere in our business."

x x x x x x x x x x x x xx

Hunter was surrounded by people, all of them trying to congratulate him. It seemed everyone was delighted with the win. But the one person he wanted was nowhere to be seen. Frowning as yet another competitor congratulated him he heard John gasp beside him and then turning he saw two flushed faces heading towards them.

John swore under his breath and within moments he was beside Evan, one hand caressing the side of Evan's flushed face. As Hunter joined them he could barely make out what the smaller neko was saying, he was jabbering so fast and so out of breath.

"Can't find him…" he whimpered, "Either of them! We looked and we could see them. And Josh isn't answering his phone and we..."

"Baby, clam down," soothed John, sliding an arm around Evan's shoulder and pulling him closer. "Just take a deep breath. Come on, there you go, good boy. Now," he glanced up at David asking firmly, "What happened?"

"Apparently Randy disappeared on them," explained David quickly, "He just left without saying anything. Josh went after him and that was the last time we saw either of them. We've been searching for them but..." his voice cracked and John suddenly saw how much he really did care about Josh.

Smiling despite the situation John soothed, "Hey it's okay, we'll find them. Maybe they just went outside or something."

"No!" Evan shook his head, rubbing his face against John's chest as he whimpered, "No, something bad has happened, I can feel it." glancing up he looked at Hunter and mewed, "What if something happened to them? What if... I can't...I..." he gave a startled hiccup as his emotions suddenly got the better of him as images of their past suddenly flooded his mind.

John wrapped his arms around the distressed neko, holding him tight, tying desperately to keep his baby safe. But as he looked over at Hunter, Hunter noticed the colour draining visibly from John's face. Frowning he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but before he could speak a soft, "Hey Goldilocks," interrupted him.

The call froze Hunter to the sport. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. Closing his eyes he willed himself not to have heard that nickname, not to have heard that soft southern drawl.

"Goldilocks?"

He didn't respond. This wasn't happening. Not now. Not when he was finally starting to forget the past. Not now when Randy needed him. At the third call he slowly he opened his eyes. He didn't really need to look around to know who was there. No one else ever called him that name and beside the look of sheer and utter hatred flooding John's face told him all he needed to know.

"Aren't you even going to say hello?"

Stung into action he carefully glanced back over his shoulder and saw the one person he'd never expected to see again in his life.

"Hey," offered Shawn, smiling wearily at him, "Long time no see."

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Part 32

Hunter had never felt as numb as he did at that moment in time. He stared almost unseeingly at the figure in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He seriously couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

"Sir we need you move."

Hunter blinked in surprise as he realised a small nurse was staring at him, obviously waiting for him to move out of the way. He took a few steps the side his eyes wandering back to the sight filling the bed.

Randy.

His Randy

His beautiful Randy who had been beaten, abused and left for dead in the car park at the rear of the gym. His beautiful broken Randy who, along with Josh, had been rushed to the nearest hospital and was now receiving the best care money could buy.

He barely registered the hand on his arm and it was really only when John started to pull him backwards that Hunter realised he was moving. He let John lead him out of the room – allowing the medical staff to continue their care of the injured Randy.

Guiding Hunter down the bright sterile corridor to the waiting area John gently pushed the big man down into a chair and sighed. Glancing over he saw Evan curled up on one of the plastic chairs, silent tears streaming on his pets face. Running a hand over his face John growled, "We'll find them. We'll make them pay. I..."

"How?" breathed Hunter his eyes almost dead as he looked up at John," How can you make monsters pay for that? "

"We'll find a way," urged John.

He had never seen anyone look as broken as Hunter did at that moment in time and it was ripping him apart. Realising there was little he could do for his best friend, he turned his attention to his own distraught neko. Without thinking he picked Evan up turned and then sat down cradling the sobbing kat on his lap. Evan flowed against him, his tears soaking John's collar as he sobbed his heart out. Tilting his head back John was about to close his eyes when he saw the one person he really didn't want to see at that moment in time.

"What the..."

"Easy, easy," soothed Shawn waving a hand towards the big man, "You just take care of that little kat." He paused then wandering over he handed John a bottle of cold water adding, "Here, see if this will help calm him down."

John took the bottle staring at it suspiciously before snarling, "What the fuck are you playing at?"

"Nothing," replied Shawn honestly, "I'm just…" his voice caught in his throat but after a few moments he managed to murmur, "I'm just tryna make up for the years of being an arsehole."

"Then keep trying," snarled John, "Because I am never going to forgive you. Not for what you did to him."

Shawn held John's' gaze and with a sad almost resigned sigh he nodded and agreed in a rough southern drawled, "Yeah I know. And you know something I wouldn't forgive me either but I'm going to try and I'm going to start by..." he faded into another sigh and he glanced toward Hunter.

He hadn't moved. He hadn't even registered that Shawn was there. Nothing mattered to him except Randy getting better. He closed his eyes fighting back the tears. He could hear Randy's laughter, could feel that ghost of that maddening tail wrapping around his thigh sliding all over him. Without warning he gave a growl of anger and smashed his hand into the adjacent seat, the impact sending a shock wave down the linked seats that made Evan squeaked with surprise.

"Easy, easy," soothed Shawn wandering closer. Crouching down he titled his head so he could look into Hunter's face.

Hunter's eyes snapped out and suddenly he was moving, his hand closing around Shawn's neck powering the smaller man backwards. Shawn grunted with the impact but he didn't react. He let Hunter stare at him; he let the big man shake with barely contained rage. After a few moment Hunter snarled, "Why are you here?"

"Came to see you," gurgled Shawn his hand pawing at Hunter's wrist, trying to get him to relax the now uncomfortable grip around his throat.

"Why?" snarled Hunter, "You've had 10 years to come and see me - why wait until now? Why wait unit they stole…" slowly the colour drained from his face, and without warning he yanked Shawn away from the wall and flung him against the nearest set of chairs, not caring about the way Shawn cried out in startled pain or the way he crumpled to the floor.

"You bastard!" yelled Hunter following Shawn down.

Grabbing the now cowering man by the scruff of the neck, he screamed, "You did this! You set this up. You hired them to take him, to break him, to hurt my beautiful kat. You..."

Instantly Hunter was all over Shawn reigning down blow after blow on him. He growled in anger as he felt hands catching his fists pulling him away from Shawn. Stumbling as he was pulled back, he crashed into John sending them both tumbling to the floor. Landing heavily on John he didn't stop his tirade against Shawn, if anything it made him fight John's slipping hold even more.

Evan who had been curled up on the seat cringed the fight unfurled but as Hunter stared to fight John, something snapped inside the small neko and he pounced on Hunter, urging, "Stop it! Please stop it you're hurting John. Please Hunter please!"

It was only the soft paw on his face that broke the red mist that had settled over Hunters emotions. Blinking in surprise he stared into the deep dark chocolate eyes and breathed, "He did it...he…"

Suddenly understanding what Hunter was meaning, Evan spun around and before anyone could react he had his own small hand curled around Shawn's neck. Giving a growl neither man had ever heard come out of the normally happy neko, he hissed, "Did you plan that? Answer me!" he demanded when Shawn just lay there, staring up at him.,

It was only as Evan repeated the question, his claws digging in enough to break the skin, that Shawn slowly shook his head and rasped, "Kitten I swear on my life and the bible I have nothing do with what happened to Hunters neko. I swear it." he stared straight into Evan's eyes, not even flinching when the small cat got up close and personal with him. The little neko regarding him with such an intense scrutiny that even John found it intimidating.

After a few moments Evan let go and sinking back onto his heels, he flicked Hunter a look and murmured, "I believe him."

Hunter – who was still lying across John where they had fallen – stared at the small cat asking, "But if he didn't have anything to do with it then why…"

"I tried to tell you," interrupted Shawn, rubbing his neck where Evan' claws had nicked him, "I came to apologies. I wanted to do it on a day that meant something to you, on a day when the past wouldn't matter. When..." he gave a bitter laugh, confessing, "...when me making the biggest mistake of my life wouldn't matter one tiny bit."

Hunter slowly looked at him then shaking his head in disbelief, he turned and looking at John he breathed, "I should be with him."

Understanding what Hunter meant, John nodded and called out, "Baby, go ask the nurse if Hunter can see Randy."

Evan nodded and scrambling his feet he set off at a sprint skidding around the corner to find the duty nurse.

Slowly untangling themselves Hunter and John got back to their feet. Moving to stand over Shawn who was still lying where he had thrown him, Hunter held his hand out offering his former friend and brief lover a hand up. Shawn hesitated then he took the extended hand, letting Hunter pull him to his feet. Dusting himself off he gave Hunter a wry smile as he chuckled bitterly, "Seems we always end up fighting, hey goldilocks?"

"And whose fault is that?" snapped Hunter not in the mood to sooth Shawn's conscious at all.

He was interrupted by the door to the waiting room opening and JR leading in a very shaken and pale looking David. Getting the young man to sit down JR patted him on the back before looking at the other three. With his face hardening they watched as he walked calmly up to Shawn stared at him for a moment then slapped him hard across the face barking, "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Rubbing his cheek Shawn sighed and with a crocked grin, he drawled fondly, "Nice to see you too old timer." He held his had up to stop another slap landing adding quickly, "Don't' worry I am. I'm not the egotistical idiot I was last time you saw me."

"Glad to hear it," approved JR, "Mind you I don't think you could have been a bigger jackass than you previously were." He turned and looking at the others, he explained, "Josh has just come out of surgery. They've taken him to the recovery room. They've put pins in his arm and repaired his hand as best they could." He shot a glance at David but the young man was out of it, so he continued, "he's also got three broken ribs and a badly bruised hip."

He pulled his black hat off and raking the assembled men, he sighed sadly, "I never thought they would stoop so low as to physically assault young Josh or your kat, Hunter." he gave a loud huff and setting the hat back on his head he looked at Hunter and offered, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I wish to god I had gone to the police maybe then your kat would have been safe maybe..."

Hunter leant back against the hand John had resting on the small of his back, taking a strange comfort from the way his best friend was touching him. Looking up at JR he asked hoarsely, "This isn't your fault, JR. None of it. I think they'd have done this even if you had gone to the police even if you and Josh hadn't stood up to them." He closed his eyes and taking a moment to compose himself he finally forced himself to ask, "Will he be okay? Will Josh make a proper recovery?"

JR nodded and with a smile of almost paternal pride he drawled, "That young man is tougher than you give him credit for, Hunter. He'll be back up and running the gym in no time. Won't he, David?"

David jumped as if he'd been shot. Realising the others were waiting for a reply he nodded and mumbled, "They won't keep him away from that place. He loves it too much. He..." his voice started to crack and looking away he barely managed to catch his himself before the tears started to fall again.

Walking over JR just patted his shoulder, carefully ignoring the fact the young man was crying. Looking back towards Hunter and John he raked them both with a knowing look them looking at Shawn he asked firmly, "But there's one thing I need to know before we discuss this any further - are you with us or against us?"

Shawn blinked a few times then with an almost wicked smirk lighting up his face he gave a shrug and drawled, "JR, have you ever known me walk away from a justified fight?"

X x x x x x x x x x x x

"I want to go as well!" exclaimed Evan all but tugging on John's sleeve.

They were congregated around Randy's bed. Hunter was sitting in the edge of the bed, holding a glass of water, allowing the neko a few sips of the iced water without having to move. John was slumped in a small chair looking pained as Evan repeated his demand.

"Evan no," sighed John, "Baby please. Don't ask me to do that."

"Why?" demanded Evan hissing slightly, "Why can't I go with you when you go get the bastards back? I've got more right than anyone to want to see them suffer!"

John looked toward Hunter silently begging for help but Hunter wasn't paying attention. His entire focus was on Randy. The broken cat had only recently regained consciousness. He was disturbingly subdued barely speaking a word to anyone. He hadn't even reacted when Evan had hugged him and that worried Hunter more than anything. Reaching over he went to stroke Randy's head, his heart breaking when the neko actually flinched, a slight hiss of surprise escaping the bruised and split lips.

"I'm not going to hurt you," soothed Hunter.

He continued to reach over his hand gently caressing the base of Randy's ear. But where only hours before Hunter would have received a soft purr in response, now there was nothing. No reaction except a slight tensing in Randy's posture and that broke Hunters' heart. But then slowly Randy's eyes seemed to clear and for a moment he was looking at Hunter the way he had hours before - the grey blue slowly lighting up before fading back to the blank look that had haunted him ever since they had found him. Hunter gave a faint smile knowing better than to rush forward and claim a kiss like he wanted to. The doctor had warned him that Randy would most likely be in shock, that the trauma he had suffered would take days if not weeks to fully materialise.

Not wanting to stress Randy out any more than he already was, he let his hand drop away content instead to simply stoke the tip of Randy's' tail as it flickered across the bed. He was only vaguely aware of Evan snarling something at John and stomping off to the other side of the room, the little kat wrapping his arms around his chest as he leant back against the wall glaring daggers at a visibly upset John.

"Evan…"

It took them all a moment to realise the soft call had actually come from Randy. Evan slowly pushed away from the wall and padded closer to the bed, his gaze fixed on his injured friend. For the first time since they'd entered the room Randy lifted his head up properly and looked directly at the small neko. For a moment he didn't say or do anything but then a low pitiful mew broke the silence and suddenly Randy was sobbing. Without thinking Evan pushed Hunter out of the way climbed onto the bed and wrapped himself around the bigger kat holding him tight. Hunter retreated to stand beside John, watching as Evan rocked back and forth holding the distraught Randy.

Part of him felt a strange pang of jealous that Randy called out for Evan and not him but even as he watched the two nekos he knew and understood why. Evan had been through the very darkest days with Randy so it only made sense for Randy to turn to him now. But even though he understood why it didn't mean it hurt any less. He could see Randy's mouth moving and from the way Evan dipped his head down Hunter knew Randy was saying something in amongst the ragged gasps filling the private room.

A loud gasp and a stuttered, "No," from Evan had the other two men half moving towards the bed. With tears trickling down his own face Evan looked up and looking at the two men he mewed, "They drugged him. They used that cloth that they used on me. Hunter they… oh god they…oh Randy..." he buried his face against Randy's shorn head his own tears soaking into the velvet soft stubble as he cradle his distraught friend. He tried to sooth the pain with hugs and kisses, knowing it was pointless but trying anyway. He knew all too well the sheer pain and terror Randy must have suffered during the prolonged attack, and he knew too that nothing would ever erase that pain and shame Randy was currently feeling.

It was too much for Hunter.

The twin sight of Evan breaking down and Randy's growing distress were too much for him to bear. Without a second look at the bed - and ignoring the plaintive mew that sounded suspiciously like his name - he stormed out of the room. He barely kept his temper in check as he strode through the hallway towards the waiting room.

All but kicking the door open he looked at Shawn growling, "Is your truck outside?"

Shawn nodded coming to his feet. JR rose as well but Hunter shook his head explaining, "No, not this time, JR. I need you here to look after Randy and to deal with the police when they show up." JR nodded in agreement, not that Hunter saw. He was already staring at Shawn.

Locking his eyes with Shawn he closed the space between them. Staring down into the eyes that had haunted his dreams for long, and with a voice that brokered no argument, he growled, "You said you want to make up for the all shit you pulled on me. Then help me destroys them help me get revenge for Randy and Josh. Help me make the bastards pay for what they did to me beautiful neko. Do that and we might be friend."

Shawn held his gaze and without breaking it he simply held reached out grabbed Hunter's right hand and swore, "Whatever you need I'll do it. We'll get them, Hunter. I promise you, if it that last thing we do - those bastards are going to pay."

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Part 33

"And where do you think you're going?"

Hunter was quite proud of the fact he didn't yelp at the sudden question. Looking up he found John leaning against the side of Shawn's truck, the thick arms folded across the wide chest as John glared daggers at him.

"John I…" stammered Hunter not really sure what to say.

John snorted at him then pushing away from the vehicle, he closed the gap between himself and Shawn. Using his height he stared down at the smaller man for a few moments before snarling, "I don't like you. I don't trust you. But if Hunter thinks you can help I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But if you do anything that compromises him or me or the nekos then you and me - we'll finish what I should have finished ten long years ago. Understand?"

Shawn held John's gaze and with an almost mocking smirk curling his lip he nodded drawling, "Hey I just wanna make things right. And if that means helping you two give those punks the ass-whopping of their lives I'm all for it."

"An ass-whopping?" chuckled John giving him a strange smile. Flicking a look at Hunter he shook his head before looking back at Shawn and, with barely concealed contempt, he snorted, "What do you think this is - the Wild West? If we go beat them up we'll be no better than them. No, this isn't about getting in a beat down as revenge, this is about ending it once and for all."

Shawn frowned, not quite following what John was saying. He looked between the two of them. Taking in John's strange almost serene expression and Hunter's own equally strange silence and finally putting two and two together he actually took a step back stammering, "You...you're gonna kill them?"

There was a moment's silence then Hunter gave a bitter huff of derision, growling, "Christ no! Jesus Shawn you honestly think either of us could kill anyone?"

"But they have hurt your two kats and I..." stammered Shawn totally unsure as to what was going on.

"Nice to know you think we're capable of murder," chuckled John his eyes sparkling with humourless merriment, "No this about getting justice. Real justice. Not for us but for the nekos. For Josh. For J.R. This is about making those bastards pay for every single piece of crap shit they have ever done."

"But if you're not gonna go fight them then...then what are you going to do?" asked Shawn.

John didn't answer him. Instead he turned and focusing his attention on Hunter, he said, "You know Randy was calling your name as you walked away. Hunter are you sure you want to leave him right now? For the first time ever that kat needs you and he..."

"You walked away from Evan when he called for you to stay," growled Hunter sadly, "You walked away because you knew you had to take care of business, no matter how much leaving him broke your heart." He took a ragged breath confessing, "If I go back in there right now I won't want to leave his side. I need to do this and I need to do this now."

John nodded. He knew exactly what Hunter was going through. He could see the pain and guilt eating away at the big man for walking away when Randy had called to him but he knew too Hunter was right. It was the right thing to do. They needed to do this. They needed to make sure that no one else ever suffered the way Randy and Josh had at the hands of DiBiase and Sheamus.

Running a hand over his shorn hair he glanced at Hunter and asked, "Okay so how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" asked Shawn, edging closer.

"Find the bastards and keep an eye on them until we can..."

"You could try their gym."

John whipped around and saw Evan standing behind him. The little neko was pale and the recent tear tracks were still visible on his cheeks but his face was set in a determined expression and there was something about the way he was carrying himself that brooked no argument.

"Baby…" breathed John reaching out to stroke his neko's hair but Evan pulled away glaring at him angrily, hissing in obvious annoyance, "You were going to leave me again?"

John gulped. He hated fighting with Evan. He hated it when the dark brown eyes look at him with anything other than love and laughter. Knowing it was useless to lie, he nodded vaguely not actually looking at Evan.

"That's not fair," protested Evan glaring at Hunter, "Leaving me behind – that's just not fair. I have more right than anyone to be in on this. They paid to raped me. They kidnapped, raped and attacked Randy. They crippled Josh and you were going to leave me out of the beat down. Well tough luck. I'm coming and no amount of calling me baby and stroking my goddamn ears is going to make me change my mind!" he added glaring at John watching as the big man's hand slowly fell away.

"I mean it," snapped Evan raking all three men with a glare, "If anyone deserves to get payback its me."

He drew in a ragged breath adding viciously, "I need payback. Not only for me," as he slowly locked his eyes with Hunter, snarling. "But for Randy. For once I can watch out for him, I can pay him back for the years he protected me. I told you once that I would never let anyone hurt him again and I meant it. No one gets to hurt him and live while I'm free to fight back. No one."

Hunter held the small neko's gaze, visibly weighing up the small neko's demands. He flicked a look at John then with a sad smile he nodded in agreement. Evan gave a little puur of triumph, pointedly ignoring the murmured, "Hunter, no," that escaped John's lips.

Not registering John's protest, Hunter looked at Evan and said gruffly, "This isn't about revenge, Evan." He hesitated. He didn't want to waste any more time explaining the plan again, so ignoring the glare John was shooting him, he asked instead, "Do you honestly recon they're at their flee-ridden gym?"

Evan nodded and replied firmly, "Yeah, Josh said that there was a sort of backroom bar there. That's apparently where they hang out most of the time when they're not rapping or kidnapping people," he added bitterly, "So I recon they'll be there bragging about what they did."

"Then what y'all waiting for?" drawled Shawn climbing into the driving seat of his truck, "Let's load up and go get 'em."

Hunter climbed in beside Shawn and as he glanced back he saw John catch hold of Evan's arm. For a moment it looked as if Evan was going to swing for the big man but to Hunter's delight the small neko didn't. Instead he wrapped his arms around John's waist hugged him tightly and murmured something that had John chuckling despite himself.

"Come on you two," called Shawn leaning over Hunter to shout out the window at the other two – his hand resting suspiciously high on Hunter's thigh – "Let's go. We got bad guys to catch."

As he pulled back Shawn caressed Hunter's thigh and flashed him the strangest smile before turning his attention back to driving. It was a smile that had Hunter reeling and as they pulled out of the car park he couldn't help but wonder why after all this time Shawn had finally decided to come back into his life.

X x x x x x x x x x

As Shawn slowed the truck to a halt he asked, "So what's the plan, Goldilocks?"

Hunter glared at him then growled, "We need to know if they're in there."

"Well if they see either you or me, they'll know something's up," reasoned John his hand absently stroking Evan's tail as it filtered across his lap.

"I could go..." started Evan but John shut him up with just a look.

"How about I go?" offered Shawn twisting in his seat to look at the others, "They don't know me and I can easily slip in and out of the bar."

"Do you know what they look like?" asked Hunter a note of suspicion colouring his voice.

"I know what Sheamus the Irish guy looks likes and believe me having seen him in that competition earlier he's kind of unmistakable. As for the other guy I'm not sure but I'm guessing I want an arrogant son of a bitch who looks rich enough and twisted enough to pay for forced sex."

Hunter pursed his lips – he still wasn't sure as to why Shawn was so eager to help then and from the look on Johns face he knew he was feeling the same insecurity. Realising they didn't really have any other choice, Hunter agreed reluctantly, warning, "Just be careful. Get in and get out as quickly as possible and without them seeing you. The least amount of warning they have the better."

Shawn nodded. Quickly undoing his seatbelt he stared to open the door before looking back over his shoulder and asking, "Aren't you going to wish me luck?"

Hunter stared at him not sure what game Shawn was playing with him. It was Evan who broke the tension, the little kat hissing, "Stop wasting time. We need to know where they are."

"Easy cutie-pie," soothed Shawn his voice almost sickly sweet as he smiled at Evan, "No need to get those cute little ears of yours in a twist. You three just sit tight and wait for me."

As he slipped out of the truck and shut the door Hunter and John both exchanged worried glances. Noticing the glances Evan frowned and asked nervously, "What's wrong?"

John offered him a faint smile, one that failed to reach his eyes and patting Evan's thigh he murmured, "Don't worry about it, Squirt. It's just…"

"Tell me," hissed Evan, "I'm sick of being kept in the dark. Tell me what's going on."

John looked at Hunter who nodded in silent agreement. Twisting to look at Evan he sighed, "Neither of us are really sure why Shawn is here or why he's helping us…"

"Because he's an old friend?" offered Evan still not entirely sure what was going on.

"He's not been a friend to either of us for a very long time," sighed John, "Look Evan there is a very long painful nasty history where Shawn is concerned and I...well…"

"Now isn't the time for a history lesson," growled Hunter, "But you need to remember to watch your back with him. Don't trust him the way you trust me and John. Okay? Promise me. No matter what happens you stay near us."

"I still don't understand what's going on," mewed Evan. He looked at John and asked, "I thought we came here to get the bastards - if that's true, then why are we sitting here and not beating the crap out of them?"

"Baby we haven't come to beat them up. We're not….we're not stooping as low as them. We're..."

"But I thought you said this was about getting revenge. I thought…"

"Baby listen to me," soothed John, reaching out to touch Evan but he recoiled when he got a sharp claw in the hand for his troubles, "Just listen hear me out!" he protested, grabbing Evan's paw before the little cat could strike again, "We just needed to know where they were because…well…"

"The police are with JR at the hospital," explained Hunter, saving John the difficulty of explaining the plan to the struggling neko, "As soon as he receives a text from us he's going to tip them off as to where the bastards are hiding. We're not here for a beating, Evan, we're here to make sure they don't escape before the police can get here."

Evan looked from one to the other, his eyes narrowing as he processed what he was hearing. Giving a low almost vicious growl he asked hoarsely, "Can I still hurt them though?"

"Well if they try to escape," grinned John, stroking Evan's tail letting the tip flicker through his fingers, "I guess its only our civic duty to keep them here by any means necessary and if that means having to get a little physical then…" he gave a low almost vicious chuckle.

"So I can hurt them?" asked Evan firmly his eyes narrowing slightly, "I can make them suffer.."

"Within reason," growled Hunter. "Evan, we have to be careful. DiBiase's dad is not a man to piss off. We play too rough with his son he'll have ammunition to use against us but if they happen to get a little roughed up during a scuffle then…"

"How can you not want to hurt them?" asked Evan staring at Hunter, "After everything they've done. How can you be content to just hand them over to the police? They don't care what happens to nekos! We don't count, we don't mater. Randy doesn't…"

"Baby you're forgetting one major thing," soothed John pulling the struggling neko onto his lap and cuddling him, "You're legally registered now. Before, when you were hurt it didn't matter in the eyes of the law but now," he smiled, brushing a kiss against Evan hair, "Now when they attacked Randy, they attacked Hunter's legal property and that means the police have to deal with it was Hunter who was attacked. There's no legal escape, baby. They are going to be paying for their crimes for a very long time."

Evan stared at him the brown eyes wide with worry. Blinking slowly he glanced from one to the other before asking softly, "You're sure that how this works? You're sure..."

"Baby trust me," soothed John, "I've had three different lawyers check it over. I'm sure. Those bastards have no idea the world of trouble they go themselves into the moment they laid a finger on Randy."

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Part 34

Randy was aware of voices around him, unfamiliar and therefore frightening voices. He screwed his eyes shut wincing as his bruised face objected to the sudden movement. Fighting to stay still and not curl into a protective ball, he forced his eyes open, whimpering softly as harsh light flooded his injured eyes.

"Easy son," soothed a soft voice.

He tried to turn his head towards the voice but his body refused to move, fear and uncertainty crippling him. He felt movement to his left then suddenly a familiar shape filled his vision a shape topped off by a large black hat. He felt a wave of relief flood through him - he knew this person. He knew JR. Hunter trusted him. That meant he could trust him. He managed to open his mouth but no sound came out.

"Steady," ordered JR resting on hand on Randy's chest pinning him down gently, stopping the kat from moving too much, "No sense in aggravating those injuries of yours now."

Randy relaxed back onto the mattress trying to pull his breathing back under control. He blinked a few times then as his eyes adjusted he started to search the room, seeking out the familiar shape that had come to represent safety and comfort.

He didn't find it.

His upset must have shown on his face because JR gave a sad chuckle and offered, "He's not here. He'd gone to take care of business."

"He left…" rasped Randy, his voice sounding harsh even to his own ears. He wasn't surprised. Given the amount of screaming he's done he was surprised he had any voice let at all. He turned his face away, not wanting the older man to see the tears pricking his eyes.

Hunter had left him.

He didn't blame him. Why should Hunter stay? He was nothing more than a used whore. Everything he had ever been told, everything his former masters had ever called him, everything his abductor had snarled in his ear during the vicious attack was all true. He was nothing but a filthy pathetic kat who deserved everything that happened to him.

"Son," drawled JR not noticing the tears slowly leaking from under the dark lashes and staining Randy's check, "These gentleman," he continued indicating to the two detectives standing at the foot of Randy's bed, "Want to ask you a few questions."

"We need you to tell us what happened," confirmed one of the detectives moving closer and sinking onto the edge of the bed, "We need to know the full details."

X x x x x x x x x x

Evan jumped as there was a tap on the passenger window. Rolling the window down Hunter stared at Shawn, growling, "Well?"

"They're in there," gruffed Shawn, his face looking surprisingly tense.

"What wrong?" asked Hunter noticing the look on Shawn's face.

Shawn flicked him a look then nodding towards Evan he drawled, "That little kitten was right. Those bastards are in there boasting about what they did, about how they..." he gave a bitter snort of derision, "... how they took your kat right from under your nose and…" his voice cracked and swearing under his breath he looked at Hunter and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to beat the carp out of them because right now i…"

"You touch them we'll lose the upper hand," snapped John pushing Evan off his lap so he could lean forward between the two front seats and look at Shawn, "I mean it. We have to let the law deal with this. If we stoop to their level DiBiase's dad will get him off. We have to do the right thing."

Shawn held John's gaze not backing down from the angry glare. Evan looked between the two of them then resting his paw on John's thigh he murmured, "But we can still rough them up if we have to detain them, though, right?"

John couldn't help the smile flicking across his face. Without looking at Evan he reached over and stroking the side of his head he soothed, "We'll see, Squirt, we'll see."

X x x x x x x x xx

The tension in the cab of the truck was unbearable. Evan was a bundle of nervous energy, his tail lashing around so violently that John resorted to grabbing it and holding it still, pointy ignoring the hissed snarl the action drew from Evan. Hunter was staring out of the windscreen of the truck, his eyes glued to the door of the bar. Ever since he's sent the text to JR telling him they had found the culprits he had been on edge. He knew the police weren't far away but he knew too there was no guarantee they would be able to contain the two attackers before the police got there. He knew John was right. They had to be careful, if they did what his instinct wanted and ripped the bastards apart they would never be able to see true justice done. DiBiase's army of lawyers would make sure his son got off either scot free or on reduced charges at least. He ran a hand through his hair and gave a low sigh that sound desperately like a growl.

"You really care about him, don't you?"

Hunter flicked Shawn a look but didn't reply.

"Look I...I know I have no right to say anything or make a comment but Hunter are you sure about this?" asked Shawn, twisting in his seat to look at him, "I mean you've only been a widower for a few months and well you...maybe you should try dating you know other people before you.." Shawn stumbled over his words then without any warning he exclaimed, "Damn it, Hunter - he's a kat. A god damn kat! It's not natural you wanting to settle down and…"

Shawn gave a startled yelp as Hunter's hand lashed out and closed around his throat. Pulling his former friend and brief lover to him Hunter snarled, "If I ever hear you call Randy a god damn kat again I will snap your neck."

He threw Shawn away, glowering at him shaking with anger as he added, "You have no right to question me none whatsoever. You lost any right you had to enquire about my personal life the morning you called me an abomination and walked out of my life. So don't you dare think about judging me and my relationship with Randy now."

Shawn gulped audibly, massaging his bruised neck. He stared at Hunter, the look in his eyes surprisingly soft for a guy who had just been threatened. With a slight self-deprecating chuckle he bowed his head and looking at Hunter from under his lashes he confessed, "It wasn't you I was disgusted with that morning, Hunter. It was me. I hated the fact that I had loved every moment of what we shared. I...I was scared and I lashed out. I was just trying to deny everything that had happened, everything i felt and...I..." he gave another bitter laugh as he caught the twin sets of eyes staring at him via the rear view mirror. Glancing round he looked at John then Evan and snorted, "You two okay? You both look like you're about to pass out with surprise."

"We can wait outside," offered John after a few attempts to get his voice to work.

Shawn favoured him was a sad smile and replied, "No point. You know more about than anyone.

"Guys," murmured Evan, his eyes staring straight ahead.

"Even so," argued John "This isn't really a conversation for pubic,"

"True but since when have you and Hunter had any secrets? I mean you two know everything…"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" asked John bristling at Shawn's tone.

"I'm just saying," exclaimed Shawn holding a hand up in semi surrender, "That you and Hunter…"

"Guys!" called Evan slightly firmer this time. Again no one paid him any heed.

"Shawn's right," growled Hunter, shooting Shawn a withering look, "There's no need for you to leave. Anything he has to say to me can be said in public I've got nothing to..."

"For god sake!" yelled Evan, grabbing John's head and turning it to follow his line of sight, "Look!"

The three of the turned around in time to see DiBiase and Sheamus emerging from the bar, both men standing clear as day on the pavement obviously wait for a ride.

Before anyone could react Evan was out of the truck and heading towards the two men. His sole focus fixed on them and getting revenge for what they had done to Randy.

X x x x x x x x x x x

John felt his world slow to nothing as he watched Evan run head first towards the attackers. He was out of the truck and after his kat in a split second but even that wasn't quick enough to stop Evan launching himself at DiBiase. The force with which the little neko hit the larger man was strong enough to knock him off him feet. As they landed in a tangle of limbs, Evan drew his hand back landing a skull rattling slap across DiBiase's face. He had enough sense about him not to extend his claws, not to mark DiBiase's face. But that didn't stop him curling his fingers around DiBiase's throat and tightening his grip so that the tips of his claws nicked the soft skin of Ted's throat.

By the time Sheamus realised what was happening Hunter and Shawn had joined them and before the Irishman could throw a punch or lift his foot to kick Evan off his companion, Hunter had grabbed him and powered him back, smashing him into the brick wall of the bar. With an arm across Sheamus throat Hunter leant in and snarled, "You're not going anywhere."

"Get off me!" demanded Sheamus struggling to get free. The pale face was contorted in anger and rage and for once showing more colour than normal. Not that Hunter cared. He shifted his arm pressing down on Sheamus throat, snarling, "Go on, fight. Make me stop you leaving."

As if sensing Hunter was deadly serious, Sheamus stopped struggling. He was still glaring daggers at the big man but he was not fighting him – it was as if he realised by not fighting Hunter couldn't lift a finger against him. DiBiase on the other hand was not so bright. As Evan was distracted by John's arrival he took his opportunity, throwing the smaller neko off him. He threw a cheap punch as well catching Evan hard on the side of the face, the blow so rough it knocked Evan's head sideways. As Evan rolled to the side stunned, Ted brought his knee up into Evan's kidneys, making the small neko scream in surprised pain.

Hearing Evan's yowl and knowing what DiBiase had done in the past made something snap inside of John. All rational thought fled and the only thing that mattered was protecting Evan. He lunged forward his face set in a terrifying mask of anger and hate. But he found his progress halted. He found himself staring at Shawn, the smaller man using all of his strength to keep John from killing the now smirking DiBiase.

"Don't do it!" urged Shawn pushing John backwards, "John, come on. Remember what you said. We have to do this the right way."

"Get off me!" demanded John trying to use his size again Shawn.

It didn't work. Anger and fear for Evan had dulled his sensed. Not that Evan actually needed his help.

Having shaken off the surprise of DiBiase's attack Evan had regained the upper hand and in no time he had him face down on the floor with his left arm twisted up behind him. Sitting on the small of DiBiase's back, Evan looked up at John and gave him a wicked smile. He aimed another hard swipe at the back of DiBiase's head, grinning when he got a yelp of surprised pain in response.

John smiled at Evan and called proudly, "You got him, Baby?"

"Damn right," nodded Evan, yanking Ted's arm up just a little higher enough to make the bigger man whimper with pain. With a vicious little chuckle Evan tightened his grip with his thighs and squeezed Ted's ribs. While he might not be able to get the full revenge he wanted it didn't mean he couldn't make Ted pay for everything he had ever done.

Once he was content both men were contained, Hunter looked back at Sheamus and staring at the pale man, he growled, "Why? Why do this? Why attack the gym? Why attack Randy? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

Sheamus didn't reply.

Even what Hunter repeated the question, almost screaming in his face with rage, Sheamus just smiled at him. Flicking a look at his fallen comrade he looked back and with a cruel mocking smile curling his lips he sneered "Wouldn't you like to know, Fella."

Hunter didn't have the chance to react as at that moment two police cars appeared around the corner, corner cutting off any possible chance he had of to grill Sheamus further.

As the police took charge of the situation, John shoved Shawn aside and rushed to Evan's side. The little neko was sitting on the curb breathing heavily. A violently purple buries was already forming on his cheek where DiBiase had punched him but other than that he seemed okay. Not that John noticed, "Don't you ever so something like that again!" he yelled. Evan jumped and looked up at him, the dark eyes wide with surprise.

"He could have had a gun or a knife or...he could have hurt you!" added John all sorts of scenarios running through his head. But even as his anger boiled he knew he couldn't stay angry at Evan. Just looking into the deep chocolate eyes made his heart melt and without thinking he sank to his knees in front of the smaller figure and breathed, "I could have lost you, Baby," he reached out, his fingers ghosting over the violent bruise as he murmured, "I can't lose you."

Evan gave him a faint smile and murmured, "I'm sorry. But I couldn't let hem leave I could a not after everything they I..." suddenly something seemed to break inside him and before John knew what was happening, Evan was in his arms, clinging to him. The little neko was shaking as the realisation of what had happened, and what might have happened, hit him. Wrapping his arms around the shaking neko John held him tight whispering softly to him trying to comfort him.

Hunter slumped back against the wall. He watched as Sheamus was bundled into the back of the police car, the Irishman was still smiling as if he knew something Hunter didn't. And that scared Hunter, for some reason he couldn't explain that really scared him. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he dialled JR's number. Without giving the older man a chance to speak Hunter growled, "They got them. The police have got them." He closed his eyes then without opening he asked tightly, "How's Randy."

There was a long silence then JR replied faintly, "He needs you, Hunter. I mean it. That kat needs you so badly right now." There was a little pause then in a voice that echoed with emotion JR murmured, "They... they had to question him, Hunter. They had to hear it, in detail, from him and I…it was... it was awful …" Hunter felt his throat tightening JR wasn't a man known to shown emotion and hearing him so broken was ripping Hunter apart and scaring him all at the same.

"I'm scared for him, son." murmured JR, there was a longer pause then he confessed, "I mean it - I'm not sure how much longer he can hang on."

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Part 35

Randy was shaking. There were too many people surrounding him, too many strangers, too many unknown voices. He curled into a tighter ball, his tail lashing around fluffed up to double its size. He had his arms curled over his head waiting for the blows he knew were only seconds away. He bit down into his lower lip trying so hard not to whimper, trying not to show any fear but he knew what was coming, he knew he was seconds away from unbearable pain and he didn't know if he could take it again. He shied away as a hand touched him, instinct causing his hand to lash out in self defence. He felt his claw connect with skin, he felt them rip through the soft flesh. He heard the hiss of pain and he tensed, waiting for the retaliation blows.

But they never came.

Not that Randy noticed. He simply curled into a tighter ball whimpering softly shivering with pure abject terror at the anticipated attack.

Sitting back on his haunches JR looked at the terrified neko with pity. The detectives questioning Randy had been brutal in their search for answers. He understood they needed all the fact but to literally rip them out of Randy with blunt heartless unfeeling questions and probing had both upset and angered the older man. So much so he'd finally stepped in when it was obvious Randy couldn't take any more. He'd sent the detectives away telling them to concentrate on interrogating the bad guys and to leave Randy alone. They had reluctantly left after finally agreeing that they had enough answers and DNA proof to back up the claims. But their departure hadn't helped. If anything it made it worse because JR had no idea how to help Randy. Every time he tried to touch the terrified bundle he would shy away reacting as if JR had hurt him. And it broke his heart to see it happen.

A soft knock drew his attention away from Randy and towards the door. He gave a faint smile as David poked his head around the door, the big Canadian looking as tired as JR felt.

"How's he doing?" asked David, slipping into the room.

"In all honestly I have no idea," confessed JR accepting the hand up David offered him. Getting to his feet, he dusted his knees off and straightened his tie. Randy was curled in the corner of the room, the stark hospital gown providing little cover over the sculptured form. He was still curled into the tightest ball possible. Glancing at David JR gave a sad chuckle confessing, "I tried to get him back on to the bed but he won't move."

"You want me to lift him back onto it?" offered David.

"I would say yes," sighed JR, "But I think that would just freak the poor thing out even more. He's terrified of being touched," he paused then taking his hat off he wiped his brow murmuring, "I only know a little of what those bastard did to him and I hate their souls to hell for making that kat so afraid of being touched."

David nodded sadly. His eyes lingered on Randy as he mumbled, "They're bastards, JR. End of story. You saw what they Josh, to my Josh. They…" his voice broke slightly and looking his age he asked hoarsely, "What sort of men do that to someone?"

"Cowards," replied JR firmly setting his hat back on his head, "Spineless good-for-nothing cowards."

David was about to reply when the door almost flew off its hinges and Hunter strode into the room. He came to a full stop staring at the figure in the far corner. Without even acknowledging JR or David he crossed to where Randy was curled up and sank to his knees. Reaching out he hesitated, stopping just short of touching Randy's exposed arm. Without taking his eyes off him, he growled, "What happened?"

"He got distressed during the questioning," explain JR offering a quick nod of greeting as John and Evan slipped into the room. He noticed with a slight smile the way John shut the door behind him purposefully shutting Shawn out, "He freaked out towards the end," continued JR, "and ended up curled in that corner and won't let anyone near him, not me, not the nursing staff, no one. He's being useful with those claws as well." He waved his ripped hand towards Hunter offering a sad chuckle when Hunter's eyes widened in surprise.

"What the hell were they asking him?" demanded Hunter fighting hard to keep control of his anger. He wanted to nothing more than hunt down the detectives and rip them apart for upset Randy so much.

"They made him go into details about the attack," replied JR crossing over and resting a hand on Hunter's broad shoulders, "They said they needed to hear what happened in minute detail so they could have the full story." His voice wobbled and closing his eyes he took a moment to compose himself before adding, "Those bastard put him through hell."

"He's already been through hell," snarled Hunter, "He's already suffered so much and they...they…ahhhhhh!" he gave a loud angry growl that had John reaching for Evan and pulling the smaller neko back towards him.

Looking down John sighed. Evan looked devastated. Fresh tears were glistening in his eyes and as he stared up at John, he murmured, "He was so happy."

John frowned not following but then Evan continued, "...before, when we were at the competition. I know he didn't show it but he… he was happy. For the first time in his life he was content and now…now those bastard have..." he gave a stuttered breath then in an almost violent hiss he snarled, "I wish I'd killed them when I got the chance!"

"Evan!" reprimanded John, "Don't say that. Don't wish that." he wrapped his arms around the small neko, pulling him close wanting take the anger and pain away from his enraged kitten.

Hunter glanced back over his shoulder and locked eyes with john. John held the gaze as long as he could but looking into the honey eyes swimming with intense anger and misery was almost more than he could bear. Finally looking away he bowed his head and tightened his grip around Evan, sending up a silent but guilty prayer of thanks that the bastards hadn't got their hands on his neko.

Randy gave a slight whimper that drew Hunter attention back to him. Without thinking Hunter let his hand touch Randy's' exposed forearm. Instantly Randy reacted shying away, as he hissed, "Don't touch me! Leave me alone."

Hunter's hand fell away his face showing the heartbreak he was feeling at Randy's terror. Without looking around he growled, "Get out."

When no one moved he added gruffly, "I mean it - get out of here. All of you. Just go!"

John reacted first. He loosened his grip around Evan enough to touch David's arm, murmuring, "Come on, Davy, let's go get a drink. JR you too, come on you need a break."

JR started to protest but then seeing the twin looks on Hunter and John's faces, he relented. With a final pat to Hunter's shoulder he turned and followed the others out into the hall. Again the door was very purposefully closed behind him effectively shutting Shawn out of the room. With a meaningful glare at Hunter's estranged friend JR tailed after the disappearing figure of David, leaving Shawn alone in the hallway to watch the scene through the small glass panel in the door.

Waiting until he heard the door click shut Hunter murmured, "Randy? Randy, can you hear me. It's me, its Hunter."

Nothing.

There was no change. Not hint that Randy even knew he was there.

"Come on Beautiful," pleased Hunter, "Please let me see your face. Randy I need to see those beautiful eyes. Please Randy look at me…"

Nothing.

There was no change. Nothing to show Randy knew he was safe, that he had nothing to be afraid of. Closing his eyes Hunter shifted position shifting so he could sit crossed legs beside the terrified neko. Leaning back against the cold frame of the bed he murmured, "Its okay, Beautiful. Take your time I can wait. I can wait as long as you need."

X x x x x x x x x x

Hunter came awake with a jolt. For a moment he couldn't remember where he was or why his back was killing him so much but then as reality seeped back he blinked his eyes clear of sleep and sighed. He was still slumped on the hospital floor with Randy still curled into a foetal position beside him and there was still no sign that Randy knew he was there. But then as Hunter rubbed his eyes he cocked his head and gave a soft smile. He could just make out a grey blue eyes staring at him from under Randy's arm. It was clouded with fear but if he could see it then it meant randy could see him. He gave a warm smile and cooed, "Hey Beautiful. You okay over there?"

For a moment there was no reaction then slowly Randy moved one arm. He lowered it from around his head as he straightened up. He winced audibly as his still inured body objected to being curled into the tight ball for so long. He was still nervous as a new born, looking on the verge of bolting at any moment, but the fact he had sat up was a start. Hunter smiled at him murmuring, "Hey."

Randy's eyes narrowed for a moment then in a harsh rasping voice so unlike his usual velvety rumble, he asked, "Hunter?"

"Yeah it's me."

Randy started at him then to Hunter's dismay the neko looked away hiding his face against the wall.

Acting on pure instinct hunter reached over asking, "What's wrong? Randy please look at me. I..."

"Don't touch me!" hissed Randy flinching away from Hunter's touch, "Don't...touch me...I...I'm dirty...so dirty i…you shouldn't touch me…"

Hunter bit his bottom lip suddenly understanding what Randy was meaning.

"No," he urged, "No, Beautiful, you're not dirty. You're still my beautiful Randy. Please…" he cupped Randy face with one hand his thumb brushing away the tears that had started to fall. Gently he eased Randy's head around soothing, "You're still mine. I still want you. I'm not letting you go."

Randy searched his face then pulling his head clear of Hunter's touch he shook his head rasping, "No...I'm filthy...I...so dirty...I'm nothing but a used whore…"

"Don't say that!" snarled Hunter leaning in, "Randy don't say those things. You're not. You're not a whore. In no way are you a whore. You are my beautiful, messed up, emotionally scarred kat and I love you."

He froze as the words escaped his lips.

He hadn't meant to say that. It was true but he hadn't meant to say it. And certainly not while kneeling on a cold hard floor staring into the bruised and broken face of a terrified and distressed Randy. But somehow it felt right. He sighed and shaking his head he added nervously, "I mean it. I love you."

Randy stared at him, the grey blue eyes clouded and shimmering with tears. Hunter stared back at him, holding the neko's gaze, not willing to look away even for a split second in case Randy took it as a sign of rejection. For what seemed an eternity they simply stared at each other then slowly Hunter became aware of a warm presences flickering over his jean-clad thigh. Looking down he realised Randy's tail – whether Randy meant to or not – was undulating over his lap, the tip flicking up against his stomach and lingering over his groin. Looking back into Randy's eyes Hunter smiled and teased fondly, "At least your tail still seems to like me."

Randy stared blankly at him then before Hunter knew what was happening he had an arm full of distressed neko. Randy clung to him, his tears soaking into Hunter's collar as the neko finally let go the fear and terror that had been bubbling inside of him ever since the attack. Wrapping his arms around Randy, Hunter held him close. He knew they were a long way from being okay but the fact Randy felt comfortable enough to cry in front of him meant a lot to him. It meant a hell of a lot to him. Closing his eyes he rested his head against Randy's, content to hold him for as long as the distraught cat needed him to. And as he set cradling the sobbing randy he didn't noticed the set of blue eyes boring into the back of his head, drinking in the scene with growing heartbreak

"Whatever you're planning you can forget it."

Shawn gave a bitter huff of laugher and without looking away from the glass panel in the door, he drawled, "What makes you think I'm up to anything, Johnny?"

"You don't fool me," growled john closing the gap between them, "Hunter may be ready to forgive and forget but I'm not. I know what you did to him, what you said to him. And I am damned if I'm letting you destroy him again. So do the noble thing - turned around and walk away. Hunter does not need you. He doesn't want you. He's got Randy and quite frankly that messed up kat is better for him than you could ever be. So do us all favour and get the fuck out of here."

Shawn slowly looked up and sighed. Stepping into John's space he drawled, "You think you got this all figured out? You think you know what's going on. Well let me tell me you – you don't know anything about me, about my life, about any... "

"I know you hurt Hunter and I'm not letting you do that again," interrupted John not backing down at all.

"Yeah I did," agreed Shawn sadly, "And it's been the biggest regret of my life. Leaving him that morning was the stupidest biggest mistake I have ever made and I'm trying to set it right but…"

"I don't care!" snarled John gruffly, "I don't care if you'd sell your first born to have Hunter back in your life. It's not going to happen. He has Randy. He's happy with him. For once in your life look past your own needs and see what's best for him. He. Is. Happy."

John gave Shawn a little shove sending the smaller man stumbling back a few paces. Shawn went to say something but at that moment Evan appeared beside john, the little neko blinking owlishly in the harsh light of the corridor. Looking between the two men he gave a little snort of annoyance and snuggling up against John, he looked up at him then across at Shawn, before asking with a wicked giggle, "You need a hand dealing with trouble, Darling?"

John gave a little sarcastic snigger and hugging Evan closer he brushed a kiss against Evan's ear as he looked over at Shawn and replied pointedly, "No baby – I don't need help with this fight. Its over anyway, Shawn's going to do the right thing. Aren't you, Shawn?"

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Part 36

Hunter stretched wearily. Glancing at the bed he barely suppressed a smile. Randy was curled up on his side fast asleep, the neko's ears twitching in his sleep. It had taken Hunter a long time to convince the kat to get back into bed and even longer to convince him it was safe to rest properly. Reaching over he absently caressed the base of Randy's ear. He smiled to himself when the kat responded with a soft mew, Randy's head instinctively butting up against his hand, subconsciously seeking more contact. Sighing sadly Hunter let his eyes drift down further, taking in the white bandages that hid the worse of the injuries inflicted during the attack. The stark white of the bandages hurt his eyes but he preferred looking at them rather than the violent vibrant bruises that they hid. Balling his free hand he gave a low growl of frustration. He knew the police had the attackers. He knew there was very little chance of DiBisae and Sheamus getting free but even so that knowledge didn't sooth him. It didn't make things right. It didn't take away that fact they had attacked and hurt his beautiful kat. It did take away the fact they had robbed Randy of his newly found smile.

Taking a deep breath he pulled himself up to his full height and stretched, spreading his arms out to the sides. He felt his back crack and as he caught a whiff of his own body odour he grimaced realising just how long he'd been in the same clothes. With his nose wrinkling in disgust he wondered if the hospital had a shower facility he could make use of. With a last lingering caress of Randy's ear, he murmured, "I won't be long," then turned and quietly slipped out of the room, leaving Randy to sleep in peace.

X x x x x x x x x x

Having showered quickly Hunter found his feet heading towards the waiting room rather than returning to straight back to Randy's side. He knew John and Evan were still there. The smaller neko had refused point blank to leave the hospital until Randy did and John – reluctant to argue with his still stressed neko – had at least managed to remove the stubborn kat to the waiting room giving Hunter alone time with Randy. Pausing in the doorway Hunter found himself giving a low chuckle as he drank in the sight that greeted him.

Despite his big bulk John was curled up on the plastic chairs fast asleep, his head resting on Evan's lap while the little kat absently stroked at his short hair, a surprisingly peaceful look filling the features of the small kat as he gazed down at his human lover.

"He was so tired," murmured Evan without looking up, "I told him to go to sleep and that I'd watch over him."

"You should have gone home," reprimanded Hunter gently.

"I'm not leaving until Randy leaves," repeated Evan flicking Hunter a look before returning his gaze to John's sleeping features, "Besides John is in no fit state to drive, he needs to rest."

After a few moments and watching the small neko closely, Hunter gave a little chuckle and asked softly, "You love him, don't you?"

There was a moment's pause then Evan relied softly, "With all my heart."

Hunter bowed his head. He wasn't good with emotions - they scared him. He'd barely been able to confess his true feeling to Stephanie, and she had been the centre of his world, but the fact he's blurted out those three tiny words to Randy only hours before had shaken him to the core. Hearing Evan admit his own feelings so easily made Hunter almost jealous of the little kat and he found himself wondering how many times John and Evan had exchanged those often cherished words.

"You do know Randy loves you, don't you?" asked Evan slowly lifting his head shifting so he could look at Hunter properly. John snuffled in his sleep and instantly Evan was soothing him, running a knuckle of his finger against John's cheek as he whispered, "Shhh its okay I've got you, darling, you're safe." Those softly mewed words seemed to settle John back down and he stilled, the frown falling away as he started to take deep regular breaths.

Hunter watched the scene with interest. It had shocked him to discover John was the less domination one in the relationship. He had always assumed that given John's size he would automatically be the dominant one but now, seeing the two of them together, he could see the strength within the little neko and for some reason it made him smile. The idea of the fiery little neko looking after the bigger stronger John was a strangely comforting image.

Suddenly realising what Evan had actually said before John interrupted them, Hunter leant against the doorframe and murmured, "He's never said."

"He wouldn't," replied Evan quickly, an almost bitter note to his soft voice, "I'm not even sure he knows how to say those words. He's never had any cause to think them let alone say them," he locked his eyes with Hunter as he confided, "He's never met anyone worth his love before."

"He has you," countered Hunter, growling at the smaller neko.

"Not what I mean and you know it," snapped Evan, softening the words with a smile, as he clarified "He's never had anyone significant enough in his life that was worth saying those words to," Evan paused before adding solemnly, "Until now."

Hunter gulped as the realisation of what Evan was telling him hit home. No one had ever given Randy any cause to love them. No one had ever shown the beautiful neko that there was anything more to the world than pain, humiliation and ownership. He ran his hand over his mouth licking his drying lips before forcing himself to ask, "Do you think he…he could be happy with me?"

Evan gave a knowing little chuckle and, as he carried on stroking John's short hair, he replied, "I don't think he could be happy with you," he looked up at Hunter's sharp intake of breath and grinned adding meaningfully, "I know he is happy with you."

Knowing he was starting to blush Hunter bowed his head and scuffed at the floor with the toe of his boot. Trying very hard not to grin or sound as excited as that tiny bit of information made him he growled nonchalantly, "You honestly think so?"

"Yeah I do," agreed Evan leaning back in his chair offering Hunter a reassuring smile.

They settled into an uncertain silence, both of them painfully aware of just how private and personal their brief chat had become. Feeling the need to say something, Hunter gave a low huff then pushing away from the doorframe he asked casually, "By the way do you have any idea where Shawn went?"

"No idea," shrugged Evan in reply, "Last thing I saw he was having a standoff with John outside Randy's room. I didn't see him after that."

"A stand off?" queried Hunter not liking the sound of that at all.

"Yep," clarified Evan his attention taken by the way John was mumbling in his sleep, "John said something about knowing what Shawn was up to," he glanced up adding uncertainly, "He seemed to think he was planning something, something bad." he paused before confessing, "They were talking about you and Randy but I...I didn't understand what they were meaning."

Hunter sighed. He knew John was finding it hard to deal with Shawn's reappearance and if he was honest he wasn't over joyed himself but he didn't need John fighting his battles. He never had and he never would but he was grateful for his support. Pushing away from the side of the door he gave Evan a final glance before turning and wandering back towards Randy's room. As he made his way along the deserted corridor he found himself wondering just why Shawn had chosen that moment to come back into his life after so many years absence.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

Randy mewed in his sleep. The pleasant slumber he had been enjoying was slowly dissolving around him leaving space for the darker memories to flood back. He whined softly, his face crumpling in distress as images flashed though his mind – images that had him turning uneasily on the bed, images that had him fighting off his attackers. He started to fight back thrashing and struggling against the invisible attackers.

A softly drawled, "Easy there, tiger," echoed through his sleep fogged consciousness. Not recognising the voice he instantly froze. His eyes shot open as he realised he could no longer move his hands. Blinking in surprised alarm, he found himself staring up into blue eyes. Eyes that maybe once would have been called laughing but now simply seemed the saddess eyes he'd ever seen. Not that he really cared. He gave a low hiss, snarling, "Let go of me."

But his unknown assailant didn't. He just tightened his grip around Randy's wrists forcing the neko to lie still on the hard hospital bed.

"I said easy," drawled the soft Texan accent, "No sense in aggravating those injures you already got."

"Let. Go. Of. Me." snarled Randy baring his teeth to the unknown man.

"Not gonna happen," replied the man with a chuckle, "God are all nekos so stubborn?" he asked grunting with effort when Randy started to move again, trying to shake him off, "Will you lie still you stupid kat!"

There was something in the man's tone that made Randy obey. He stilled reluctantly as the need to protect himself overcame his near crippling wish to be free. He lay pliant and unwilling under the unknown man staring up him. He slowly realised what it was about the man's tone that had had that effect on him. It was the same tone that previous men had used on him, men who had paid his former masters to have a neko in their bed for a few hours. Closing his eyes a brief moment he tried to hold back the whimper that was burning his throat. He had thought those days were behind him, when Hunter had acquired him he had thought his days of being a hired plaything were no more. He was obviously wrong. With a stuttered breath he turned his head away murmuring "Just ...just do it…just take what you want…."

He hated himself for being so weak, for giving in so quickly but he simply didn't have the fight left tin him. His body was still racked with pain from DiBiase's previous attack. But the most chilling thought running through his mind was the fact that Hunter obviously couldn't bear to be in the same room as him anymore and had decided he really was only worthwhile as a for hire plaything. He lay waiting for the unknown man to take whatever he wanted and leave him alone.

"Do it?" drawled the unknown voice, asking, "Do what?"

"Don't mock me!" snapped Randy glaring angrily up at the man, "I know why you're here. I know...I ..." his voice cracked as humiliation and fear waged for domination.

"Tiger I have no idea what you're…" began the man but he was interrupted by a loud thump and suddenly Hunter's voice filled the room roaring, "What the hell are you doing? Get away from him!"

Randy felt the grip around his wrists vanish and, as he tried to blink the sleep and fear out of his eyes, he could have sworn he saw Hunter grab the unknown man and drag him away from the bed. Turning his face away Randy blinked away the tears stinging his eyes. Hunter was angry. He could hear it in Hunter's tone even if he couldn't make out the words Hunter was yelling. He instinctively knew that Hunter was angry with him, angry that he hadn't done his job properly, angry that he'd failed to please a customer. Biting down onto his lower lip Randy tried to keep back the tears of humiliation as he realised once and for all he really was everything DiBiase had called him

"I asked what the hell you think you were doing?" demanded Hunter keeping a tight hold of Shawn's collar not letting the other man wriggle away.

"I was trying to stop him hurting himself!" exclaimed Shawn bating ineffectively at Hunter's arm trying to get him to release his hold.

"What do you mean?" growled Hunter anger flooding his system as he caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eyes. Randy had turned away from him but even from where he as standing, Hunter could see the flush on Randy's face and the tears leaking through the shut eyes.

"What did you do to him?" demanded Hunter all but shaking Shawn.

"I didn't do anything!" protested Shawn finally managing to tear free of Hunter's grip, "Christ, do you honestly think I'd hurt him?"

Hunter stared at him then snarled, "Why not. You hurt me."

Shawn's face paled and he breathed, "That was years ago. That was a different me that…I…" he looked away before confessing, "I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I just…" he let out a sad sigh and looking up he fixed Hunter with the saddest eyes adding, "I've never stopped loving you. You were my best friend, you were like my other half and I...I destroy that. I...I destroyed you. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't regret and hate what I did and said that morning."

He glanced towards the bed sighing, "He was having a nightmare and there was no one here so I just…I was just trying to stop him from hurting himself." He looked Hunter square in the face and added, "I swear on my life Hunter I would never do anything to hurt him or you. Not now."

Hunter regarded him closely. He found himself wanting to believe him but a tiny voice kept reminding him what Shawn had said to him all those years ago. A tiny voice that prevented him from fully believing or forgiving the man currently staring at him. With a guff, "Whatever," he brushed past Shawn and headed straight for the bed. Without hesitating he reached over and cupped Randy's face in one hand. Gently he turned Randy's face towards him. Feeling himself break at the sight of Randy's distress, he thumbed away a tear, murmuring, "Don't cry, Beautiful, please don't cry."

Randy gave a low whine trying to pull his head back. He was embarrassed and humiliated enough he didn't need false kindness as well. But Hunter didn't release his head if anything he tightened his grip murmuring, "Look at me. Come on look at me."

Slowly Randy obeyed. He let his eyes run up the front of Hunter's shirt following the trail of buttons up past the open collar past the soft smile and up into the honey depths he knew he could drown in.

Hunter 's smile increased and without hesitating he bent down and brushed a kiss over Randy's' forehead murmuring, "You're safe, beautiful, I've got you. No one is ever going to hurt you again.

Randy simply stared up at him. He wanted to believe him. He so wanted to believe the pretty lies but as he looked over Hunter's shoulder he saw the strange look on Shawn's face he knew it was lie. Pulling his face out of Hunter's grip he simple stared at him. Then with disturbingly blank expression he looked away and murmured, "I'm sorry I upset the client. I'll try harder I...I'll do my best to please him I..."

"What the…Randy, what the hell are you talking about?" demanded Hunter, a frown splitting his face as Randy's word echoed around his head.

As Randy repeated the mumbled statement, Shaw exclaimed "Shit!" he crossed over, coming to stand beside Hunter, a hand resting on Hunter's arm as he swore, "Shit Hunter he... he thinks...Christ I…fuck!"

"What?" demanded Hunter totally lost as to what was going on.

"He thinks I was going to use him. Hunter he thinks…he…" Shawn's voice faded into a gulp as he registered the look the big man was giving him. He watched as Hunter slowly turned his attention back to the trembling neko.

Swallowing down his anger Hunter carefully asked, "Randy do you honestly think I would abuse you in that way?"

"Why not," shrugged Randy, the shutters visibly coming down over his eyes, "It wouldn't be the first time I'd been punished that way. I..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" yelled Hunter.

He grabbed Randy by the shoulder, physically turning him to looking at him, not registering the pained hiss the move ripped out of Randy, "Do you honestly think I would ever share you with anyone? I told you when we very first met, you messed-up feline, that I would never do that to you. You are mine. You will never ever be used in that way again. Do you hear me? Do you understand what I am saying? You are never going to be used in that way, Randy - never!"

Randy stared up at him his brain struggling to cope with the words his ears were hearing. With his face crumpling in confusion he rumbled pathetically, "But you left me. You walked away, you...you can't stand to be near me..."

"Randy I've not moved from your bedside for the last 5 hours," exclaimed Hunter tightening his grip on the now squirming neko, "The only reason I wasn't here when you woke up was that I stank and needed a shower." He took a deep breath and caressing the side of Randy's face he murmured fondly, "You paranoid feline, do you really think I would leave you when you mean so much to me?"

"You…you stayed with me?" stammered Randy sounding so confused it ripped Hunter's heart apart.

"Yes," sighed Hunter, "And don't you ever think I would abandon you. I could never do that to you. No matter what happens I will never do that."

Randy blinked then looking at Shawn he stared intently at the other man - who offered Randy a sad but friendly smile in return - before looking back at Hunter and asking uncertainly, "You...you really want me?"

"Of course I do," chuckled Hunter bitterly, "God help me but I can't imagine my life without you. So yes," he paused to run his thumb over Randy's injured face, his fingers caressing the dark ugly bruise marring Randy's left cheek, "I want you. But the more important question is do you want me?"

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Part 37

Randy didn't answer him. Instead the kat stared at him, eyes wide, a myriad of emotions flashing across the pale bruised face. Slowly as if moving on autopilot Randy pulled back from Hunter. Unsteadily he swung his legs over the edge of the bed forcing Hunter to move back. For a moment he sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers gripping the mattress as if that alone was holding him upright. Then carefully, as if moving too fast would hurt, he slowly lifted his head. Sliding his eyes over Hunter's concerned features, he noticed the way the big man was watching him, the almost tender adoration that was visible on Hunter's face scaring him slightly. But then a slight movement caused him to look beyond the man he had come to trust. It caused him to stare at the man standing a few feet behind his master – a man he didn't know. And a man he certainly didn't trust.

"Who's he?"

The rasped question confused the hell out of Hunter. Glancing back over his shouter assuming someone else had entered the room. He frowned when he saw no one except Shawn standing behind him. He stared at his former best friend wondering what Randy was meaning. It was only as he turned back to face the subdued kat that he realised Randy had yet to be introduced to Shawn. Despite the fact Shawn had been with them since leaving the competition Randy hadn't actually met him yet. With a faint smile Hunter chuckled, "That's Shawn, he helped us..."

"Shawn?" rumbled Randy, sounding as if he was testing the name to see if he liked it. After a moment his tail started to undulate on the bed. Hunter noticed too that his ears flattened against his head, a sign Randy was uncomfortable.

"Yeah," confirmed Hunter, "Shawn. I ran into him at the championship and he..."

"The man who hurt you?" rasped Randy, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Hunter gave a faint nod not quite sure what was happening.

There was a moment's silence then with his voice sounding dangerously like a low growl, Randy added, "The man who abandoned you after you gave him your love?"

Hunter didn't reply to that question. He was just watching Randy's hands, fascinated by the way the kats claws were catching on the sheet. He was so wrapped up in the tiny movement of the sharp claws he didn't realise Shawn had moved to closer. He didn't realised he had moved within striking distance. It was only when Randy shot past him and he heard Shawn give a yell of surprise that Hunter even realised Randy had moved. He glanced around horrified to see Shawn holding his cheek with Randy's paw raised to strike again. He grabbed Randy, pinning the kat's arms to his side, trying desperately not to hurt his injured neko as Randy fought to get free.

"You bastard!" roared Randy, desperate to get his hands on the man who had caused Hunter so much heartache, "How could you hurt him like that? How could you...he loved you and you threw him away!"

Shawn glared at the kat but he didn't reply. He pressed his hand to his cheek before wiping away the blood. Glancing at his red tinged fingers he stared at them before finally looking up and replying,"Because I was scared shitless about what loving him meant." He stepped closer, practically ignoring Hunter who was now struggling to contain the enraged neko, "I broke every rule, every belief I had ever held that night," he yelled getting into Randy's face, "I went from having a certainly about the world and life to having everything I had ever been taught, everything I had ever believed in being smashed apart by a single moment of pure and utter joy. Do you have any idea what it is to have your entire world shatter around you and not know what to do?"

"Yes!" hissed Randy straining against Hunter's grip, his nose brushing Shawn's as they stared each other down.

Shawn blinked in surprise, recoiling slightly as Randy repeated his hissed answer.

"I know," mewed Randy finally going limp in Hunter's arms, the fight draining away from him as the pain took over, "I know because every time he looks at me I almost believe...that..." his voice caught in his voice and as he bowed his head he confessed brokenly, "...that maybe this once I really do deserve to be loved."

Hunter felt Randy go limp in his arms. Without thinking and certainly not caring that his former best friend was staring at him, he carefully turned Randy around and wrapped his arms around the silently sobbing kat. Resting his face against the shorn head Hunter closed his eyes and whispered, "I've got you, Beautiful, I've got you."

For several minutes Randy just stood in the embrace, unmoving and unresponsive. Then slowly, as if moving in a dream, Randy dared to bring his hands up and rest them on Hunter's hips. When that move wasn't rejected, Randy slid his arms further around resting them lightly around Hunter's waist. When the only response was a tightening of Hunter's own embrace and a barely there kiss brushed against the base of his ear, Randy finally gave in, clinging to Hunter shaking as the emotional impact of the last day finally took its toll.

Hunter brushed soft lingering kisses keeping his eyes screwed shut. He knew if he opened them, tears would fall and he as damned if he was gong to cry. It was hard enough having Randy gently sobbing into his neck without him added more tears. Although if he was honest his tears would be tears of joy – joy that Randy wanted him. The kat may not have said those words but the way Randy was clinging to him, the very fact the kat felt comfortable enough to break down showed Hunter everything he needed to know.

A soft "Hunter" made him look up. Shawn was standing by the door looking decidedly uncomfortable. For a brief moment Hunter enjoyed the other man's disquiet but then realising he wasn't actually mad at Shawn any more he gave a faint smile and cocked an eyebrow.

"I ummm I..." stammered Shawn. A fact in itself that made Hunter chuckle, Shawn was never lost for words.

"Look I'll leave you two alone I... we..." he paused then holding his cowboy hat in one hand he slowly looked up and murmured, "I'm sorry. For everything I...maybe when this blows over we could..."

"Yeah," croaked Hunter finally taking pity on the stammering man, "Take care, Shawn." He held Shawn's gaze both of them knowing this was far from over but for the moment both willing to try and put the past behind them. "Maybe I can give you a call..." his voice faded into an uncertain cough as he felt Randy shift in his arms.

The smile that lit Shawn's face was enough to ease any misgiving Hunter may have had at getting reacquainted with the man who had all but destroyed him in the past. Setting his cowboy hat on his head Shawn nodded, then with one last lingering look – one that had Hunter frowning in confusing – he took his leave of them closing the door firmly behind him.

Making a mental note to himself to ask Shawn what that last look had meant, Hunter glanced down at the kat now resting in his embrace. Bending his head down he asked softly, "You okay beautiful?"

Randy shook his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Hunter the concern audible in his voice.

Randy mumbled something against his shoulder giving a half sniff

"Randy?" asked Hunter, "Beautiful, I can't hear you. What's wrong?"

"Embarrassed," snapped Randy irritably, "Feel pathetic, crying all the time it's..."

"Shhh," soothed Hunter rubbing his face against the shorn head, "Shhh. Nothing to be embarrassed about," he assured Randy rubbing comforting circle don his back. After a moment Randy eased away from him and string into the honey eyes he rasped, "But I...I keep doing it and I...I don't know why, I'm not weak and I shouldn't cry. I should be..."

"Randy you've been abducted, abused and beaten. You thought I'd left you and that I never wanted to be with you again. Baby," he chuckled fondly, "It's amazing you're still able to function at all. Two bouts of crying do not make you weak. They make you strong. Because it means you're getting over this, you're getting past what those bastards did to you and," he paused before brushing a kiss over Randy's forehead, "And it shows to me how much you trust me, the fact you feel you can break down in front of me.

Randy blinked at him and gave a very unmanly sniff before pulling away completely. He stare at Hunter then rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hand he gruffed, "Well don't expect me to be this soft again."

"I promise," chuckled Hunter reaching out to caress Randy's ear, "I don't ever want to see you cry again. I mean it. I'll do whatever I can to make sure it never happens."

For a moment neither man moved then suddenly Hunter took a step back and Randy launched himself at him. Smashing his lips to Hunter's, Randy kissed him before breaking kiss to growl, "The answer is yes," he snarled his hand clutching Hunter's shoulders so tightly, his claws drew little nicks of blood, "If you really meant that question from before," panted Randy , "I want you. I want to be with you, to be your kat to be...I..."

Hunter silenced him with a softer kiss, taking away the embarrassment of the moment and replacing it was nothing but reassurance and tenderness. Breaking the kiss with a smile, Hunter chuckled, "Took you long enough to answer my question, KittyKat," He stroked Randy's tail catching the end and swirling his finger around the tip before letting it fall away. Despite the situation despite everything they had been through somehow everything felt okay.

Randy gave him a faint smile then swayed dangerously, a sudden and slightly alarming reminder as to the state of his actual physical health. Grabbing him Hunter carefully helped him back to bed neither of them noticing the blue eyes staring at them through the window in the door. Neither of them noticed the hand lingering on Hunter's image that was reflected in the tinted glass. And neither one of them heard the soft drawled, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything," fog up the glass for the briefest of moments before melting away and leaving no sign on the un-noticed observation.

X x x x x x x x x

"That was JR," called Hunter padding out onto the deck, pocketing his mobile, "He said Josh finally got released. He's finally at home. Davy's helping him get settled."

Randy was lounging on the swing seat his tail undulating around his legs. He looked up from his magazine and smiled, "Really?" he rumbled, "That's good. He was going mad having to stay in bed all that time.

Hunter nodded smiling indulgently at the look on Randy's face. Josh had been kept in hospital for over two weeks. The injury to his hand and leg had needed additional surgery and even then the doctors weren't sure if his hand would recover fully. They had been to visits him every other day. Randy had become increasingly fond of the small receptionist and it hadn't surprised Hunter at all to walk in one time and find Randy curled around Josh purring softly while the smaller man had stroked his tail.

Sinking into his large tub chair Hunter stretch out enjoying the later sun. He could hear Randy moving on the swing and it made him smile. In the time since Randy's discharge from hospital life had been good for them both. But he could sense something was bothering his silent neko. Cracking his eye open slightly he took a sip of beer and waited.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Hunter?"

"Yeh?" replied Hunter caution. He knew that tone of voice. It was the tone Evan used on John whenever the little cat wanted something.

"I was thinking," rumbled Randy his voice thick with emotions, "See thing is I was ...I was hoping that maybe..."

"Damn it kat," growled Hunter fondly, "Spit it out!"

There was a moment's silence then Randy asked, "Can we have pool party?"

Hunter gave a spluttering little cough and sitting up he wiped the beer spittle from his chin and glancing across at Randy he chuckled, "Are you serious?"

Randy slowly sat up and nodded, "It struck me the other night that you and John never got to celebrate your victories and that's wrong," he shot Hunter a half nervous half embarrassed look before continuing stumbling over his words slightly, "And well with the news that Josh is now home that means he could attend as well and I thought that maybe we could use it as a way of saying thank you to Josh for what..." his voice caught in his throat and Hunter saw a ghost of emotions flash across Randy's face but after a second the look had gone and the neko continued, "Also I figured maybe if we invited Shawn then the two of you and John could, I don't know - move on?" he offered his tail flittering around nervously.

"Randy," asked Hunter sinking down to crouch in front of his stammering and blushing neko, "Are you asking me to host a party so we can all put the past behind us and make a start anew?"

Randy didn't answer at once. He just clawed the edge of the cushion, his claws disappearing into the plump fabric. Finally fearing for the safety of the cushion, Hunter caught Randy's paws in his ads and repeated the question.

"I though it could be a new start for everyone," murmured Randy finally looking up, "I thought maybe we could host it. Together? For our friends. Marking our fresh start...if you..."

Hunter felt his throat closing up. He had never in all his life felt so much overwhelming emotion, not even when Stephanie had said yes to marrying him. He reaching up and kissing Randy lightly on the lips he nodded agreeing softly, "Sure, we can host a party together."

The smile he got in return was worth everything he had been through in the last three moths and if he was honest he couldn't wait to see where the future took them.

FIN x


End file.
